


Und dennoch hoffe ich auf Morgen

by Nordlichter



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1776-1800, American History, Battle, Battle of Brandywine, Battle of Princeton, Battle of Trenton, Canon Era, Crossing of the Delaware, F/M, Gen, Germantown (Philadelphia), Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Medicine, Morristown (1777), Revolutionary War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 84,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordlichter/pseuds/Nordlichter
Summary: Friedrich Deegens Geschichte begann in den Unruhen der Amerikanischen Revolution und des Unabhängigkeitskrieges. Sie hätte dort enden können, aber das tat sie nicht. Durch glückliche Fügungen überlebte Friedrich, um das Land für dessen Unabhängigkeit er gekämpft hatte zu formen. Seine Wege kreuzten sich mit denen der großen Männer seiner Zeit, doch mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit immer dicht auf seinen Fersen, wurde Friedrich nie zu diesen Männer gezählt. Stattdessen wurde er die erste amerikanische Tragödie.





	1. November 1776 - Dezember 1776

_ November 1776 _

_‘Tis not in numbers, but in unity, that our great strength lies; yet our present numbers are sufficient to repel the force of all the world._

Common Sense, Thomas Paine

 

Es hatte schon lange in der Luft gehangen wie eine dicke schwere Wolke, dieser Duft nach einem neuen Morgen, der Wind war durch die Straßen gefegt und hatte alles Alte mit sich gerissen. Die Revolution würde kommen, das wussten die Kolonisten am 16. Dezember 17731\- und was für eine Revolution, so etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben.

Eine Revolution für den Politiker, der flammende Reden hielt im Abgeordnetenhaus von Virginia2, für den einfachen Mann der große Visionen hatte, größere als sie ihm in einer Monarchie zustanden.

Der Krieg würde kommen, das wussten die Kolonisten am 19. April 17753\- und was für ein Krieg, er begann mit dem Schuss, der um die Welt gehört wurde.

Krieg für die zivile Bevölkerung, für den Soldaten, ganz gleich ob er nun aus England, den Kolonien oder Hessen kam.

Ihre Regierung hatte Verrat an der Krone begangen, das wussten die Kolonisten am 4. Juli 17764\- und was für ein Verrat, die Unterschriften von 56 Männer auf einer Seite Pergament.

Verrat war es für den Royalisten, der weiterhin auf seinen König hoffte, für den britischen Soldaten, der nun von Männern attackiert wurde, die er einst seine Brüder nannte.

Für einige brachten die angebrochenen Zeiten alles drei auf einmal. Friedrich Deegen hatte seinen Familie verraten, hatte alles hinter sich gelassen und stand nun kurz davor dem Kriegsgeschehen auf den Seiten der kontinentalen Truppen beizutreten. Obwohl er dies aus freien Stücken getan hatte, machte es ihm Angst, wie schnell sich nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch die Welt um ihn herum verändert hatten.

 

Philadelphia erlebte in diesem Jahr einen vergleichsweise milden Spätherbst, aber wenn die Sonne untergegangen war, wurde es zunehmend kühler und immer weniger Menschen waren auf den Straßen zu sehen.

Friedrich Deegen schlug den Kragen gegen den unerbittlichen Novemberwind auf. Ein besorgter Blick gen Himmel verriet ihm, dass es an diesem Abend oder vielleicht auch in der Nacht noch regnen würde. Der Novemberregen war kalt und schwer, aber dennoch im Allgemeinen gern gesehen, wusch er doch den penetranten Geruch von Abfällen, ungewaschenen Körpern und verrottendem Fisch aus der Luft. Das Pflaster unter seinen Füßen war rissig und fühlte sich unangenehm unter den abgelaufenen Sohlen seiner Schuhe an. Ein eisiger Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken und sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, als er in die Fourth & Market Street5 einbog. Friedrich hatte die letzten vier Jahre in Philadelphia gelebt und gelernt, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er mit diesem Viertel nicht sonderlich vertraut war.

 

Er hatte einmal das Gemeindehaus der Religiösen Gesellschaft der Freunde6 \- der Quäker, in der Chestnut Straße5 zwischen Third und Fourth Street5 besucht, doch dieser Besuch war nicht von langer Dauer, obwohl er freundlich empfangen wurde. Es war eine typische Quäkerzeremonie, die er besucht hatte und danach hatte er mit einigen der anderen Anwesenden gesprochen, aber es war keines dieser vertrauten oder tiefsinnigen Gespräche, wie er sie in seiner Heimatgemeinde geführt hatte. Verständlicherweise, denn selbst nach vier Jahren Aufenthalt würde er Philadelphia nicht als seine Heimat bezeichnen und er hatte dieses Gemeindehaus nicht oft genug besucht, um wirkliche Kontakte zu knüpfen.

Wie in vielen anderen Städten war auch in Philadelphia- ganz besonders in Philadelphia, die Gemeinschaft über der Thematik des Unabhängigkeitskrieges zerstritten. Jene. die für strikten Pazifismus plädierten sahen sich mit Jenen konfrontiert, die sich freie Quäker7 nannten, und die es als ihre Pflicht ansahen zu handeln. Zu Letzteren gehörte Friedrich selbst, ebenso wie die Schneiderin _Elisabeth „Betsy“ Ross_ 8, welche unweit von hier, Ecke Second und Arch Street lebte. Zwar war Friedrich nie in ihrem Haus gewesen oder hatte sie sonst einmal getroffen, wohl aber hatte er den Artikel in der Gazette gelesen, in dem die von ihr genähte Flagge der Vereinten Staaten von Amerika beschrieben wurde. Vielleicht hatte dieser Artikel sogar sein Zutun an seiner Entscheidung, sich mustern zu lassen gehabt.

 

Ganz am Ende der Straße, dort wo die Fourth und Cestnut Street5 auf die Market Street5 zulief, war ein kleines Etablissement, eine Taverne, mit dem Namen Indian Queen Tavern9. Friedrich war niemand der häufig Schenken frequentierte, bevor sie von der Universität graduiert waren, hatten viele von seinen Kommilitonen die Abende in fragwürdigen Kneipen mit fragwürdigen Mädchen verbracht- Friedrich hatte sie nie begleitet. Doch schon aus einer relativen Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass das Indian Queen über eine wesentlich anständigere Gaststube verfügen musste. Das dreistöckige Gebäude hatte eine gepflegte Holzfassade mit jeweils einem großen Fenster im ersten und zweiten Stock. Das untere Fenster war direkt über dem Kellereingang in die Fassade eingelassen und konnte mit Fensterläden verschlossen werden. Neben dem Haupthaus war ein niedriger Bretterschuppen gebaut, auf einer Bank davor saßen zwei Männer, Matrosen ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen. In dem benachbarten Geschäft, einer Schneiderei, waren zwei Seidenkleider im Stil der französischen höfischen Mode ausgestellt. Friedrich legte den Kopf schief, als sein Blick über die Kleider schweifte, ein Gedanke geisterte ihm durch den Kopf, aber er schob ihn genauso schnell zur Seite, wie er auch aufgekommen war.

 

Mit einem selbstbestätigenden Kopfnicken stieß er die Tür zu der Taverne auf. Beim Eintreten fiel ihm eine Zinnplakette auf, welche proklamierte, dass in der Gaststube neben Bier und Most auch Wein und Schnaps ausgeschenkt werden durfte10.

Im Innenraum war es dank des lebhaften Feuers in dem großen Kamin angenehm warm und auch wenn Tabakrauch schwer in der Luft hing, war es durch das große Fensters recht hell, sodass der gesamte Raum insgesamt geräumiger wirkte, als er wahrscheinlich wirklich war.

An der westlichen Wand war der Tresen, lang und aus massivem Holz mit einigen gepolsterten Stühlen davor. Dem gegenüber schmiegte sich der steinernere Kamin an die Zwischenwand, welche den Hauptraum von den Treppenstufen, welche in den zweiten und dritten Stock zu den Logierzimmern führten, abtrennte. Die restliche Einrichtung bestand aus, in kleinen Gruppen um einige Tische organisierte Stühle.

Hinter dem Tresen stand ein Mann in seinen späten Dreißigern, in Jacke und Weste gekleide,t11 über seine Rechnungsbücher gebeugt. Bei Friedrichs Eintreten sah er auf und seinem Gast direkt in die Augen. Seine eisblauen Augen ließen Friedrich schaudern.

 

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir. Wenn sie ein Zimmer mieten möchten, momentan sind wir leider ausgebucht“, erklärte er monoton und schloss das Buch vor sich. Kopfschüttelnd trat Friedrich vor und zog eine Ausgabe der Pennsylvania Gazette12 aus seiner Manteltasche, legte sie auf den Tresen und deute auf eine der zahlreichen Anzeigen auf der Titelseite. „Ich suche einen gewissen _Colonel Haussegger_ 13. In der Anzeige steht, dass er hier logiere und anzutreffen sei.“

Der Mann schmunzelte halbherzig, eine Geste die eher verächtlich als wohlwollend erschien, dann deutete er auf eine Gruppe von Männern im hinteren Teil der Gaststätte, halb durch den Kamin verdeckt und fügte hinzu: „Dort hinten, das sind Haussegger und seine Männer.“

Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, nicht unfreundlicher als das Verhalten des Mannes zuvor, bedankte sich Friedrich, steckte die Zeitung wieder ein und ging auf die Gruppe zu. Sein Herz schien mit jedem Schritt schneller zu schlagen, eine große Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit und an seinen Füßen schien Blei zu hängen. Das hier war nicht das Leben von dem er gedacht hätte, es einmal zu führen. Das hier war vollkommenes Neuland, jeder Schritt führte in eine unsichere, ungewollte Zukunft.

 

An dem Tisch angekommen verbeugte Friedrich sich kurz und etwas ungeschickt vor den drei Männern, die dort am Tisch vor ihren Krügen mit Feierabendbier saßen. Er kannte keinen von ihnen, konnte nicht sagen wer Haussegger war und wer nur ein untergeordneter Offizier. Sie alle trugen Uniformen aus dunkelblauer Wolle, die Uniformen der Kontinentalarmee, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass sie sich sicher in Philadelphia fühlten. Zusätzlich zu den Jacken trugen sie farbige Kokarden14 an ihren Hüten, auch wenn Friedrich den Rang, den sie ausdrückten, nicht benennen konnte.

Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, dass sein Leben solch eine Wendung nehmen sollte.

Doch bevor er es sich hätte anders überlegen und umdrehen können, hatten die Männer ihn auch schon wahrgenommen und ihre Blicke fragend auf ihn gerichtet. Ein Kloß begann sich in dem Hals des jungen Mannes zu bilden und nur mit erheblicher Mühe konnte er seine Hand davon abhalten zu zittern, als er die Zeitung wieder hervorholte und auf den Tisch legte, nur mit erheblicher Mühe konnte er in seine Stimme gefasst klingen lassen.

„Gentlemen, ich habe die Anzeige in der Gazette gelesen und würde mich gerne ihnen und dem Deutschen Regiment15 anschließen.“

Er konnte spüren, wie der prüfende Blick der Männer über ihn hinweg wanderte. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, dass Herz würde ihm in der Brust zerspringen. Pure Angst machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, sodass er nur noch schreien wollte.

 

„Tja, Junge, unsere Ränge sind voll. Acht Regimente mit je neunzig16 handverlesenen Männern, wir haben keine Verwendung für dich. Geh wieder nach Hause!“, ließ einer der Offiziere verlauten. Später lernte Friedrich, dass sein Name _Leutnant-Colonel George Stricker_ 17 war. Auch wusste er, dass Aufgeben keine Option war, nicht mehr jetzt und besonders nicht, wenn man versuchte ihn mit solch einer billigen Ausrede abzuspeisen. Friedrichs Starrsinn begann sich zu regen.

„Ich bin Arzt. Ich habe Medizin an der Perelman School of Medicine18 der Universität von Pennsylvania studiert“, fügte Friedrich deshalb hinzu. Unbehaglich verlagerte der junge Mann sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als ein weiterer, abschätzender Blick über ihn hinweg wanderte. Er kannte seine Vorteile, er war groß und hatte gesunde Vorderzähne19, aber auch seine Nachteile, er war schmächtig und blass, beinahe schon ungesund blass.

Der Mann, der ihn bis eben noch gemustert hatte, Friedrich würde ihn später als _Major Ludowick_ Weltner20 kennenlernen, schob nun interessiert seinen Kopf vor und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das Wort an ihn richtete. „Soso, ein studierter Arzt also, sag mal Junge du siehst mir noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren aus, wann genau bist du graduiert?“

„Vor zehn Tagen.“

Der Major lachte schamlos auf und schlug vor Amüsement mit seiner flachen Hand auf den Tisch, sodass die darauf stehenden Krüge klapperten. Der bereits angesprochene Leutnant-Colonel George Stricker, stimmte, wenn auch etwas verhaltener mit ein.

 

Friedrich spürte wie sein Gesicht warm wurde und das Blut in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann, ob die Röte auf seinen Wangen von der Scham oder von der Wut herrührte, konnte er nicht beantworten. Es war demütigend genug von ihnen als „Junge“ bezeichnet zu werden, aber auslachen lassen musste er sich nicht.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass die Kontinentalarmee in einer so guten Verfassung ist, dass sie es sich erlauben kann, studierte Männer abzuweisen und auszulachen, die sich ihr anschließen wollen“, konterte Friedrich und seine Stimme war dabei so spitz wie nur möglich ohne offen respektlos zu klingen. Dennoch verstummten die beiden Männer und besonders Weltner, in dessen ungefähre Richtung Friedrich gesprochen hatte, sah diesen nun böse an, die Augen noch enger zusammen gekniffen als zuvor. Der Captain wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da hielt ihn die erhobene Hand des Mannes der neben ihm saß und der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte zurück und ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen.

„Lassen sie nur Weltner, dieser Mann gefällt mir, er hat Schneid und darüber hinaus nicht unrecht“, erklärte der unbekannte Mann, wobei Friedrich der deutliche schweizerischer Akzent nicht entging, und fuhr fort „Wie Sie ja sicherlich wissen, andernfalls hätten Sie uns wohl kaum aufgesucht, wird unser Regiment um eine weitere, eine neunte Kompanie vergrößert21, dort könnten Sie als Soldat ihren Dienst tun, oder als Arzt im Regimentsstab, wenn das ihr Wunsch ist Mister …“

„Deegen.“

„Nun Mister Deegen, dann bin ich von heute an ihr neuer Kommandeur, Colonel Haussegger.“

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Haussegger sich von seinem Sitzplatz erhoben und stand nun in voller Größe vor Friedrich, der seinerseits den Rücken durchstreckte damit er so aufrecht und militärisch wie möglich erschienen.

 

Ein schmales Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er zittrig seinen Atem ausstieß. So war aus ihm also ein Soldat geworden.

 

 

_ 20\. Dezember, 1776 _

_These are the times that try men's souls. The summer soldier and the sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of their country; but he that stands by it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman. Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered; yet we have this consolation with us, that the harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph._

The American Crisis, Thomas Paine

 

 

Es war leise in dem kleinen Zimmer, zu leise um genau zu sein. Die ungewohnte Stille wurde nur gelegentlich durch das Umblättern von Buchseiten und das Kratzen einer Feder auf Papier unterbrochen. Friedrich rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, er mochte die bleierne Schwere solch einer Stille nicht, besonders nicht in einem Haus, das als Hospital genutzt wurde22.

„Bitte, ich halte diese Stille nicht mehr aus“, kam es dann endlich von dem Zahlmeister Eberhard Michael23, als er seine Bücher zuschlug. Ein zustimmendes und vor allen Dingen erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Gruppe von Männern die zusammen an dem Tisch im Hauptquartier saßen. Auf ihnen allen lastete eine große Anspannung, sie alle litten unter der Stille, aber Michael war der erste der es gewagt hatte das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Endlich- ich dachte schon wir würden uns den ganzen Abend über anschweigen“, platzte es dann so gleich aus Henry Mueller24, dem Regimentskaplan heraus.

„Also wenn ein Gesprächsthema benötigt wird- uns wurden die Rationen wieder gekürzt, mal wieder“, verkündete der Quartiermeister Jacob Raybold25 und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wie das denn? Wo nichts ist, kann man auch nichts mehr kürzen!26“, schnaufte Michael und die Runde von Männern verfiel in ein einstimmiges Murmeln und Kopfnicken.

Friedrich gehörte noch keine zwei Monate den Reihen der Kontinentalarmee an, aber dennoch konnte er bereits Zeugnis davon ablegen, wie schlecht es um die Sache der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeit bestellt war.

 

Das Jahr hatte so hoffnungsvoll begonnen, Anfang Januar war ein anonymes Pamphlet aufgetaucht und hatte zu zirkulieren begonnen. Schon bald sprach man im ganzen Land über „Common Sense“, man zitierte es in Kirchen und diskutierte es in Tavernen. In den ersten drei Monaten nach seiner Veröffentlichung wurde es über 120.000 mal verkauft. „Common Sense“ hatte die Lunte zu den Pulverfässern in den Herzen der Kolonisten entzündet. Mit dem Wandel der Jahreszeiten hatte man die Briten in zwei Meeresschlachten geschlagen27. Sie, diese dreizehn Kolonien dort, einen Ozean von dem europäischen Machtzentrum entfernt, das sie regierte, hatte tatsächlich die stärkste Seemacht bezwungen- zweimal!

Als der Kontinentalkongress dann die Unabhängigkeitserklärung angenommen hatte, schien das Glück der Kolonisten, der Bürger der Vereinten Staaten von Amerika perfekt zu sein. Der Verrat war perfekt- Washington hatte angeordnet, dass die Erklärung vor der Armee verlesen werden sollte.

Doch lange blieb der Himmel nicht wolkenlos über der amerikanischen Sache.

Die Briten besiegten George Washington und seine Armee in Long Island und White Plane, nahmen New York ein ebenso wie im November Fort Washington und Fort Lee. Die Kontinentalarmee konnte wenig mehr tun als sich immer weiter zurück zu ziehen, seit Anfang Dezember28 hatte sie ihr Lager hier am Westufer des Delawares in Pennsylvania aufgeschlagen. Die Nachricht, dass der Kongress aus Angst um seine Sicherheit Philadelphia verlassen hatte29, zerrte ebenso an der Moral der Truppen, wie die Nahrungsmittelknappheit und der Mangel an Winterkleidung- Kleidung irgendeiner Art um ehrlich zu sein.

 

Und mitten in diesem Durcheinander stand Friedrich und versuchte sich irgendwie über Wasser zu halten. Er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, sich an das militärische Leben zu gewöhnen, und sich in die mehr oder weniger gut funktionierende Apparatur einzufügen, da hatte man bereits begonnen sich zurück zu ziehen- zu fliehen, aber das mochte keiner zugeben. Die Winter in Pennsylvania waren lang, hart und kalt. Friedrich war daran gewöhnt, an das Eis, den Schnee, hatte er doch seine Kinder- und Jugendjahre hier verbracht. Ungewohnt war es jedoch die kalte Jahreszeit nicht in einem Haus mit einem großen Ofen zu verbringen, sondern hier draußen in den Wäldern, in Zelten und Scheunen. Friedrich hatte Mitleid mit seinen Kameraden aus den südlicheren Staaten, wenn ihm schon kalt war, ihm der an dieses raue Klima gewöhnt war, wie mussten dann erst die Männer aus dem Süden leiden, dort wo der Winter meist wesentlich milder war.

Die Kälte machte aus Männern Brüder, wenn man nachts in den Betten näher rutschte, um nicht zu frieren. Nachdem Friedrich seine Familie verloren hatte, sie von sich fortgestoßen hatte, weil er selber so furchtbar egoistisch gewesen war, hatte sich in ihm die Furcht ausgebreitet, für immer alleine zu bleiben, stets einen Schritt abseits. Doch hier in seinem Regiment hatte er mit den Mitgliedern des Stabes eine neue Familie gefunden, keine im Blute sondern eine im Geiste.

 

„Wie will der Kongress die Männer erneut verpflichten, deren Dienstzeit zum Ende des Jahres ausläuft? Wie wollen sie überhaupt irgendjemanden verpflichten unter diesen Zuständen?“, fragte Mueller und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl, ging hinüber zu der Feuerstelle über der ein Topf hing. Man hatte versucht aus den kleinen Rationen eine Suppe zu kochen, aber es war wenig mehr als heißes Wasser mit einigen Stücken Trockenfleisch und nahezu jedem Gewächs, das man in einer Suppe verkochen konnte. Während der Kaplan langsam in dem gusseisernen Topf rührte, begann Raybold zu sprechen: „Wenn unser Kongress nur etwas mehr Autorität ausstrahlen würde, wenn die Staaten nur weniger mit einander zanken würden, dann könnten wir ein ebenso starkes Heer wie die Hessen haben.“

„Die Hessen? Die Hessischen Grafen unterhalten ihre großen, stehenden Heere aufgrund ihrer geo-strategischen Lage, das ist mit Amerika nicht vergleichbar“, wiedersprach Michael.

 

„Natürlich ist das mit Amerika vergleichbar! Mit so einem Heer hätten wir uns im Siebenjährigen Krieg30 gegen die Franzosen verteidigen können. Da die Briten dachten, wir könnten es nicht, zurecht wie ich meine, bedenkt man, dass von Norden her die Franzosen lauern, von Westen die Eingeborenen, von Süden die Spanier und wir durch unsere lange Küste im Osten ebenfalls angreifbar sind, haben sie Truppen entsendet, um hier die Kolonien zu verteidigen. Die dadurch entstandenen Schulden wollten sie durch Steuern teilweise auf uns übertragen und seien wir ehrlich, mag das Ende dieses Konfliktes auch noch in den Sternen stehen, im Beginn lagen viele wirtschaftliche Interessen“, gab Friedrich zu bedenken. Sein Entschluss sich der Kontinentalarmee anzuschließen war langsam gereift und dementsprechend viel Zeit hatte er gehabt, sich Gedanken über die Verwerflichkeit vieler Handlungsweisen zu machen.

 

„Deegen hat Recht, man sehe sich nur die Beweggründe vieler dieser selbsternannten ‚Patrioten‘ im Kontinentalkongress31 an. Zudem kann ich den Soldatenhandel der hessischen Landgrafen nicht gutheißen“, bestätigte Mueller und fügte hinzu: „Das ist doch gerade die Schattenseite des hessischen Systems32. Um die erforderliche Anzahl an Männer zu halten, betreiben sie Zwangsrekrutierung, die Priester helfen indem sie gleich ihre Konfirmanden rekrutieren. Eine Schande ist das. Der Landgraf mag sich hinter dem Kantonsystem verstecken, aber seinen wir einen Moment ehrlich miteinander, es ist eine Form der Zwangsrekrutierung, da kann mich keiner vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Und wenn-“

„Und wenn sie dann eine gewisse Truppengröße erreicht haben, sind sie auf den Soldatenhandel angewiesen, um alles zu finanzieren, was wiederum nichts anderes als-“, führte Michael Muellers Gedanken fort.

„-Sklaverei ist“, beendete Friedrich schließlich den Satz.

„Was hat dieser Landgraf noch gesagt. War doch neulich in aller Munde, _Diese Truppen sind unser Peru. Würden wir sie verlieren, würden wir alle unsere Ressourcen einbüßen‘_ “, zitierte Michael33.

„Ha! Ich weiß ja nicht, was die Hessen für Vorstellungen haben, aber diese Truppen sind nicht mit Peru vergleichbar. In Peru ist es warm, doch wir frieren uns hier unsere Allerwertesten ab, die Hessen auch … außerdem gibt es in Peru Frauen- attraktive Frauen“, meldete Raybold sich wieder zu Wort, seine Worte hatten einen eindeutigen Unterton.

 

Allgemeines Gelächter brach in dem Raum aus und selbst Kaplan Mueller, der die Augen aufgrund solch einer Kinderei verdrehte, konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte sich Friedrich in solch einer Runde nicht wohl gefühlt, ihm hätten die Witze die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben und das Verhalten der Männer hätte er als albern und unreif abgetan- jedoch, der Krieg setzte vieles ins Verhältnis.

Seine Kommilitonen und deren Saufkumpanen hätte Friedrich albern genannt, aber er kannte diese Männer mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie nicht albern waren, dass diese Jungenscherze für sie ein Ventil waren. Es war der Versuch am Ende eines langen Tages ein wenig lachen zu können, selbst wenn man den Tag über nur Elend gesehen hatte. Es war der Versuch nicht daran zu denken, dass man morgen sterben könnte, sterben ohne Weib und Kind, ohne Mutter und Vater noch einmal wiederzusehen.

So scherzte man also noch etwas miteinander, erzählte sich Geschichten aus der Heimat die bestenfalls halb wahr waren und begann alles für das Abendessen vorzubereiten, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein schneidend kalter Windstoß durch das Zimmer fegte.

 

Ein Mann mittleren Alters trat ein, sein Name war Ludwick Wurtenberger34 und er fungierte als Regimentsarzt. Friedrich war Wurtenberger als Assistenzarzt unterstellt und hatte nichts als den höchsten Respekt für den Älteren, auch wenn er manchmal ohne Selbsterhöhung feststellen musste, dass seine eigenen Fähigkeiten aufgrund des Studiums, die von Wurtenberger deutlich überschritten35.

Während der vergangenen Stunden musste es zu schneien begonnen haben, denn in dem brauen Haar des Arztes zeichneten sich deutlich weiße Flocken ab. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und mit einer ernsten Miene wandte er sich an Mueller, welcher noch immer am Feuer stand.

„In der Scheune werden eure Dienste benötigt Kaplan.“

 

Friedrich spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals formte. Er beobachtete wie Mueller eilig seinen Mantel griff und das Haus verließ, den Weg hinunter zu der nahegelegenen Scheune, und Wurtenberger seinen eigenen Mantel auszog und sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Die bis eben noch fröhliche Stimmung war augenblicklich getrübt.

„Meyer oder Hansen?“, fragte Friedrich und kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Wange, eine schlimme Angewohnheit die immer dann zum Vorschein trat, wenn er sich in einer besonders angespannten Situation befand.

„Meyer“, antwortete Wurtenberger und nahm mit einem dankenden Nicken eine Schale mit Suppe entgegen, irgendwo hatte man sogar noch einen halben Laib Brot aufgetrieben, welcher nun an die Anwesenden verteilte. Friedrich bemerkte kaum wie jemand die Suppe vor ihm auf den Tisch stellte, sein Blick ging in die Ferne und seine Atmung war nur mit Mühe kontrolliert. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in den seine Kameraden aßen und einige Belanglosigkeiten, größtenteils Geschwätz, untereinander austauschten, während Friedrich nur still da saß und auf den Dampf starrte, der aus den Schüsseln aufstieg.

 

Er fühlte sich ohnmächtig, so unheimlich ohnmächtig, wenn er gezwungen war mit anzusehen wie Freunde und Kameraden wegen nichts starben. Sie starben nicht durch britische Gewehrkugeln oder hessische Bajonette, sie starben durch Kälte, Krankheiten und Mangel an den grundlegendsten Versorgungsgütern. Privat Meyer war ein Junge von gerade einmal 16 Jahren. Eigentlich musste man mindestens 17 Jahre alt sein, um sich der Armee anschließen zu dürfen, aber viele Jungen hatten sich älter gemacht und die Rekrutierungsoffiziere, wenn es ihnen denn aufgefallen war, hatten sie gewähren lassen. Friedrich hatte sich nicht mustern lassen, um all dies Elend mitanzusehen.

 

Mit einmal spürte Friedrich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen. „Nimm es dir nicht zu Herzen, mein Junge, wir haben unser Bestes getan“, ermutigte Wurtenberger seinen jungen Zunftgenossen. Dieser nickte nur andächtig. „Wir hätten nicht mehr tun können- aber i _rgendjemand_ hätte mehr tun können.“

„Wir wussten alle, worauf wir uns eingelassen haben, wir alle sind bereit für die Sache zu sterben“, stellte der Ältere fest und tunkte ein Stück Brot in die Suppe. Friedrich war geneigt die Angelegenheit fallen zu lassen und Stille erneut dem Gespräch vorzuziehen- immerhin war alles gesagt, als plötzlich die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum aufgeschlagen wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment nahm der junge Mann aus Pennsylvania an, dass Mueller zurückgekehrt war, aber dieser Mann Gottes würde niemals mit solch einer Hast eintreten. Anstatt dem Geistlichen stand dort im Türrahmen der Adjutant Louis Van Linkensdorf36, seine Wangen rot von der Kälte und sein Atem war schnell und stoßweise, als die kalte Luft an ihm vorbei in das Innere des Zimmers wehte.

„Was ist geschehen?“, fragte Raybold besorgt.

 _‚Kein weiterer Angriff, kein erneuter Rückzug‘_ , hoffte Friedrich verzweifelt.

 

„Es hat es schon wieder getan!“, platze es aus Van Linkensdorf heraus.

„Wer hat was getan Junge? Rede in ganzen Sätzen“, forderte Michael den Adjutanten auf. „ _Common Sense_ 37, er hat ein neues Pamphlet geschrieben. _The American Crisis_ heißt es und der General hat angeordnet, dass es vor den Männern verlesen wird … genau wie die Unabhängigkeitserklärung vor wenigen Monaten“, erklärte der junge Mann während er langsam wieder zu Atem kam.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen hatten sich alle Männer von ihren Stühlen erhoben, eine merkwürdige Euphorie machte sich in ihnen breit und wärmte sie nachhaltiger als die Suppe, die sie eben gerade noch zu sich genommen hatten. Mit schnellen Schritten folgten sie Van Linkensdorf aus dem Haus hinaus auf den Hof.

 

Friedrichs Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust, als er die Männer seines Regiments dort stehen sah, ordentlich in Kompanien aufgereiht, als ob sie in die Schlacht ziehen wollten. Doch die einzige Schlacht an diesem Abend wurde mit Worten geschlagen, mit Worten die Colonel Haussegger verlas. Er stand etwas erhöht auf einer alten Holzkiste, damit auch alle seine Männer ihn sehen konnten, in seinen Händen ein dünnes Heft, aus dem er bei dem Schein einiger Fackeln vorlas.

Plötzlich, in all dieser Verzweiflung, fand Friedrich seine Hoffnung wieder. Es war ein wildes und ein mutiges Hoffen, vielleicht sogar ein verzweifeltes Hoffen, aber es war mit Abstand das schönste Gefühl, das Friedrich je in seinem Herz verspürt hatte. Da war das Wissen, dass sein Hoffen nicht vergebens war und diese Erkenntnis traf ihn, als er sah wie einer der Soldaten zu Haussegger aufblickte, wie zu einem Priester, doch war es nicht seine Person sondern diese Worten denen er seine Stimme lieh. Er sah, wie sich Soldaten an den Schultern fassten, aufgeregt, hoffend, wie Friedrich selbst. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, war ihre Sache doch noch nicht verloren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Boston Tea Party  
> 2\. Patrick Henrys „Give me Liberty, or give me Death!”-Rede  
> 3\. Schlacht bei Lexington und Concord  
> 4\. Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung wurde angenommen  
> 5\. Die verwendeten Straßennamen und beschriebenen Gebäude entsprechen der historischen Realität: http://teachingamericanhistory.org/convention/map/  
> 6\. Wenn heute auch ein sehr geläufig Name, war die Bezeichnung Quäker eigentlich ein Spottname. Der formelle Name war und ist bis heute „Religiöse Gesellschaft der Freunde“  
> 7\. Dieses Streitthema war tatsächlich in vielen Gemeinden präsent. Weitere Mitglieder der (sich in der Unterzahl befindlichen) freien Quäker (formell: „Religiösen Gesellschaft der Freunde, von einigen freie Quäker genannt“) waren Timothy Matlack und Lydia Darragh.  
> 8\. Obwohl man nicht sagen kann, ob Betsy Ross tatsächlich die erste Flagge der USA genäht hat, kann man sagen, dass sie später auf jeden Fall Flaggen genäht hat  
> 9\. Siehe 5.  
> 10\. Diese Lizenz musste extra beantragt werden und war relativ selten.  
> 11\. Bericht nach David Stewart, 1787  
> 12\. Die Zeitung wurde von 1728-1800 verlegt und war eine der bekanntesten in den 13 Kolonien mit sehr vielen Anzeigen  
> 13\. Der Schweizer Colonel Nicholas Haussegger hat ab 1776 das Deutsche Regiment kommandiert … bis er es dann nicht mehr kommandiert hat, aber dazu kommen wir noch  
> 14\. Vor 1780 waren die Rankinsignien der Kontinentalarmee das reinste Chaos- Schärpen, Kokarden und Epauletten, alles ist genutzt worden. Haussegger und seine Männer hatten aber wahrscheinlich Kokarden als Erkennung getragen.  
> 15\. Das Deutsche Regiment/Battalion war eine echte Einheit in der Kontinentalarmee. (http://valleyforgemusterroll.org/regiments/german.asp und http://www.germanmarylanders.org/profile-index/military/the-german-battalion)  
> 16\. Struktur von Mai 1776 bis zum 25. September 1776  
> 17\. Hochrangiger Offizier im Deutschen Regiment  
> 18\. Eines der ersten medizinischen Lehrinstitute in Amerika, gelegen bei der Universität von Philadelphia  
> 19\. Gute Vorderzähne wurden benötigt um die Pulverpakete zu öffnen  
> 20\. Hochrangiger Offizier im Deutschen Regiment  
> 21\. Grund für den Aufenthalt in Philadelphia von September bis November 1776  
> 22\. Regiments Hospitäler waren häufig in Privathäusern oder Scheunen untergebracht  
> 23\. Zahlmeister bis wahrscheinlich zum 16. Juli 1778  
> 24\. Regimentskaplan bis zum 7. August 1779  
> 25\. Quartiermeister bis mindestens Juni 1778  
> 26\. Die Kontinentalarmee litt unter extremer Nahrungsmittelknappheit  
> 27\. Angriff am Fort Moultrie, South Carolina, 28. Juni  
> 28\. Der Siebenjährige Krieg (auch French and Indian War), 1756-1763 war der Auslöser für die Amerikanische Revolution und der erste Weltkrieg  
> 29\. Regimentsarzt bis mindesten Juni 1778  
> 30\. Ein Studium der Medizin war nicht nötigt. Nur 400 der 3.500 Ärzte in den Kolonien damals hatten studiert  
> 31\. Adjutant bis Juni 1779  
> 32\. Frühes Pseudonym von Thomas Paine


	2. 25. Dezember 1776 - 26. Dezember 1776

25\. Dezember 1776

_Victory or Death!_

Codewort während der Trenton-Kampagne

 

Für Friedrich war Weihnachten immer mit gemischten Gefühlen verbunden gewesen. Zum einen waren seine Eltern Auswanderer der ersten Generation, sie hatten den größten Teil ihres Lebens in Preußen verbracht und hatten dort die Weihnachtsbräuche mehr oder weniger intensiv wahr- und angenommen. Friedrichs Vater, Hugo, hatte Weihnachten in Berlin miterlebt, dieser pochenden Metropole und seine Mutter, Johanna, an der rauen Nordseeküste. Die Familie seiner Mutter war die einzige Quäkerfamilie in ihrem Heimatdorf, dort im Norden gewesen und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass die Mutter in ihrer Kindheit und Jugend dem Weihnachtsbrauchtum ausgesetzt war, selbst wenn ihre Familie Weihnachten nicht selbst praktizierten. So begleitete das Mädchen beispielsweise früh seine Mutter zur Arbeit als Magd in einer gut situierten Familie. In der Weihnachtszeit hatten sie alljährlich einen geschmückten Tannenbaum in der Stube1. Kein Anblick hatte sie je mehr verzaubert, dass musste die Quäkerin zugeben.

 

Jahre später dann, als Siedler in Germantown, einer Quäkergemeinde wo Weihnachten wie jeder andere Tag verstrichen war, hatten ihre Eltern, oder besser gesagt ihr Vater gegen das Weihnachtsverbot ihrer Religionsgemeinde verstoßen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis das Friedrichs Vater nur konvertiert ist, um Friedrichs Mutter heiraten zu können2. Zwar war er bemüht und tat alles was die Gemeinschaft von ihm verlangte, aber tief in seinem Herzen hatte der neue Glaube ihn nie erreicht. So war es vermutlich auch kein Wunder als er 1764 einen kleinen Tannenbaum mit nach Hause brachte. Die Mutter war erzürnt gewesen.

„Hugo, was soll das?“, hatte sie gefragt und die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt.

„Du hast gesagt, dass dich Weihnachtsbäume als kleines Mädchen fasziniert haben. Hier in den Kolonien, wo man nicht für alles die Erlaubnis seines Fürsten braucht, ist es recht leicht einen Weihnachtsbaum zu finden“, hatte sein Vater sich verteidigt. Friedrich hatte mit seiner Zwillingsschwester in der Nische am Kamin gesessen und zugehört. „Hugo, wir sind Quäker, wir feiern kein Weihnachten“, hatte die Mutter weiter protestiert. „Liebste, dieser Baum ist kein Grund zum Feiern. Ich bin beim Fällen beinahe erfroren und du wirst den Dreck in der Stube haben, aber wenn wir ihn mit ein paar Sternen und Holzfiguren schmücken, dann kann sich die Mühe trotzdem lohnen“, hatte der Vater behauptet und seine Frau auf die Stirn geküsst. In jungen Jahren war er ein Charmeur gewesen, dem seine Frau nicht widerstehen konnte. Friedrich erinnerte sich gerne an diese unbeschwerten Kinderjahre zurück in denen sie jedes Weihnachten, verbotenerweise, einen kleinen Tannenbaum in der Stube stehen hatten.

 

Als dann all die Jahre später, Friedrich in der Frühe von zwei starken Händen aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde, war er zuerst wenig begeistert. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen, da konnte er verschlafen die Gestalten von Raybold, Mueller, Wurtenberger und Michael, allesamt fertig angekleidet vor seinem Feldbett stehen sehen.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert?“, fragte Friedrich verschlafen und versuchte seine Beine von der Decke frei zu strampeln.

„Wir wollen losgehen und einen Tannenbaum schlagen4“, verkündete Michael im gedämpften Tonfall, bevor er sich erbarmte und endlich die Decke, mit der Friedrich immer noch kämpfte, zurückzog. Der junge Mann setzte sich aufrecht hin und rieb sich die Augen. Er war noch nicht wirklich wach.

„Warum wollt ihr einen Tannenbaum fällen?“, fragte Friedrich daher einfältig.

„Wir hätten ihn schlafen lassen sollen, ich habe es doch gleich gesagt. Friedrich ist ein Quäker, die feiern kein Weihnachten“, kommentierte Kaplan Mueller und hatte sich schon halb zum Gehen gewandt, als Raybold ihn am Ärmel packte und fest hielt. „Nun warte doch mal“, zischte er und an Friedrich gewandt: „Hör mal Friedrich, heute ist Weihnachten und auch wenn du kein Weihnachten feierst, glaubst du nicht auch, dass wir alle ein wenig Festlichkeit vertragen könnten?“

Der junge Mann saß sogleich noch etwas aufrechter auf seinem Feldbett. „Heute ist Weihnachten?“ Seine Kameraden lachten nur bejahend.

 

Und so war es gekommen, dass Friedrich sich am Morgen des 25. Dezembers 1776 noch vor Sonnenaufgang mit seinen Kameraden aus dem Hauptquartier schlich, keiner der Fünf nahm an, dass ihre Offiziere von ihrem Vorhaben begeistert gewesen wären, und in Richtung Waldgrenze stiefelte. Der Schnee war hoch und der Wind schneidend, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte der junge Mann sich so beflügelt wie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr.

Es dauerte ungefähr eine halbe Stunde bis die Männer eine Tanne gefunden hatten die klein genug für den Transport und das räumlich stark begrenzte Hauptquartier war, aber dennoch einigermaßen vorzeigbar aussah.

Da sie bei ihren Aufbruch das Beil nicht gefunden hatten, wurde kurzerhand Wurtenbergers Knochensäge zweckentfremdet und Friedrich war nur froh, dass er später das Harz nicht von der Klinge entfernen musste.

Obwohl ihr kleiner Ausflug kaum mehr als eine Stunde gedauert haben konnte und es immer noch sehr früh am Morgen war, als sie durchgefroren zurück ins Hauptquartier kamen, wurden sie bereits von Colonel Haussegger und den anderen Offizieren erwartet.

 

„Wo haben sie sich raumgetrieben, meine Herren“, fragte Haussegger und blickte dabei streng drein. „Wir haben einen Tannenbaum gefällt“, kam die direkte Antwort von Raybold, der den Baum hinter sich in das Haus gezogen hatte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Colonels wurde etwas sanfter, aber dadurch nicht weniger resolut. „Ich fürchte diese Kindereien sind nun vorbei, wir haben eine Schlacht vorzubereiten. Herr Quartiermeister, geben sie an jeden Mann das Äquivalent von drei Tagesrationen aus, ebenso wie 40 Schuss Munition “, verkündete der Schweizer und breitete eine Karte der Umgebung auf dem Tisch aus.

 

Friedrichs Herz schlug schneller als er den Worten des Schweizers lauschte. Das würde seine erste Schlacht werden. Bisher hatte er kleine Scharmützel und verlustreiche Rückzüge miterlebt, aber noch keine echte Schlacht. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto froher war er, dass er als Arzt wahrscheinlich hinter den Fronten bleiben würde. Vielleicht war es feige so zu denken, aber das war Friedrich egal, denn mit jedem weiteren Wort kroch die Gänsehaut über seinen Körper. Er hatte keine Angst zu sterben, er hatte viel größere Angst verwundet oder gefangen genommen zu werden. So sahen die Alpträume aus, die ihn in den wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die er momentan bekam, quälten.

Das war nicht das Leben, das er einst führen wollte, stellte der junge Mann einmal mehr fest. Das hier war eine Perversion des Lebens, das er einst führen konnte, einst führen wollte.

 

 

Friedrich beschloss an diesem Abend, dass das Warten am schlimmsten war. Schlimmer als die Kälte, obwohl auch diese ganz beträchtlich war. Irgendwann im Laufe der Besprechung hatte Colonel Haussegger seinen Männern offenbart, dass man den Delaware überqueren würde- bei einsetzender Dunkelheit, bei dem schlechten Wetter, mit den großen Eisschollen, die über den Fluss schwammen. Friedrich verstand nicht viel von dieser Art der Kriegsführung, aber er bildete sich ein, beurteilen zu können, wie selbstmörderisch dieser Plan war. Er war ein junger Mann, er hatte selber in der Vergangenheit oft dumme Ideen gehabt, wirklich dumme Ideen, aber keine war auch nur annähernd so abwegig gewesen, wie ein Überraschungsangriff auf Trenton, ein kleines Dorf am anderen Ufer des Delawares- und momentan von 1400 Hessen eingenommen.

Also überquerten die Männer der Kontinentalarmee den Fluss, ganz so wie General George Washington es befohlen hatte. Sie ruderten von Pennsylvania über den Fluss geradewegs nach New Jersey.

Friedrich kam mit ihnen, er blieb nicht an den sicheren Ufern Pennsylvanias, keiner der Ärzte tat das. Ein verwundeter Soldat hatte keine Möglichkeit den Fluss zu überqueren und so wurden die Ärzte auf der Uferseite, an der die Schlacht stattfinden sollte benötigt.

 

Man hatte gegen 14.00 Uhr das Camp verlassen und war Richtung Ufer marschiert. Der Ort der Überquerung lag bei einer kleinen Fährstation- McConkey‘s Ferry.

Es war Nacht geworden und die Überquerung, die man erst bei Einbruch der Nacht zu beginnen wagte, ging nur schleppend voran. Man hatte Fährschiffe und Durham- Boote von einer lokalen Gießerei ‚geborgt‘ und sie mit einer Gruppe Männer, alle größtenteils aus Marbelhead, Massachusetts5 unter dem Kommando von Colonel John Glover6 bemannt. Die armen Männer gaben ihr Möglichstes, aber das stundenlange Rudern war ermüdend und bisher hatte man noch kein Pferd, geschweige denn ein Geschütz auf die andere Seite gebracht.

Das deutsche Regiment setzte als eines der ersten über, ihnen folgte der Rest von Fermoys Brigade, dem die Pennsylvania- und Maryland-Deutschen angehörten. Die Männer dieses Regiments gehörten zu den wenigen, die sich mit den Hessen verständigen konnten7und deshalb hielt die Generalität es für klug, sie früh auf die andere Uferseite zu bringen, nur für den Fall, dass die Hessen auf den Vorstoß der Amerikaner aufmerksam werden sollten.

 

Es war für Friedrich der erste Besuch in New Jersey und offen gestanden hatte dieser Staat ihn nicht wirklich für sich einnehmen können. Wahrscheinlich hätte das in solch einer Situation kein Staat geschafft.

Die Männer wurden am Ufer nach Divisonen eingeteilt. Fermoys Brigade gehörte General-Major Greenes Divison8 an, ebenso wie Brigadier-General Stirlings und Brigadier-General Mercers Brigaden. Doch bis man in dieser Formation nach Trenton marschierte, hieß es warten. Wie bereits erwähnt, war das für Friedrich der schlimmste Part. Einfach nur dort herum zu sitzen, eng aneinander gekauert um halbwegs warm zu bleiben und nichts zu tun zu haben, außer sich im Kopf die tollsten Schreckensszenarien auszumalen.

 

Die meisten Männer versuchten zu schlafen, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen und Kraft für die kommenden, aufreibenden Stunden zu tanken. Friedrich tat es ihnen gleich, doch bereits nach wenigen Stunden taten ihm wegen der Kälte und der gekrümmten Haltung alle Knochen weh, so dass er schließlich aufstand und von der Lagerstätte seines Regiments zum Flussufer herunter wanderte. Ein Sturm begann aufzuziehen9 und der junge Mann konnte an der anderen Uferseite noch hunderte Männer erkennen. Die Überquerung würde sich noch über Stunden hinziehen.

 

„Wenn es mit dieser Geschwindigkeit weitergeht, werden wir Trenton nicht vor Tagesanbruch erreichen“, wurde Friedrich plötzlich von einer Stimme neben ihm aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, ich hatte nur das Gefühl, Sie hätten gerade die selbe Erkenntnis gehabt wie ich“, entschuldigte sich die Stimme und dieses Mal konnte Friedrich ihr ein Gesicht zu ordnen. Ein junger Mann, ungefähr in seinem Alter mit einer hohen, gewölbten Stirn, einer prominenten Nase und einem paar großer, stahlblauer Augen.

„Schon gut, ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet hier jemanden anzutreffen“, versicherte Friedrich und lächelte unsicher.

„Mein Name ist James Monroe10, Leutnant der 6. Kompanie des 3. Virginia-Regiments“, stellte der andere Mann sich vor und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Doktor Friedrich Deegen aus dem Deutschen Regiment“, stellte dieser sich vor und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

„Sie und der Rest ihrer Männer sind also unsere Dolmetscher“, scherzte Monroe

„So in etwa“

„Dann hoffen wir mal Sie können morgen Mittag die Kapitulationsbedingungen der Hessen übersetzen.“

Friedrich musste lachen und es war das erste befreite Lachen seit Tagen. In diesem Moment beschloss Friedrich, dass er den Leutnant mochte- er mochte ihn, weil er ein aufrichtiger und ehrenhafter Mann zu sein schien und weil ihm der Klang von Monroes Lachen gefiel, als dieser in sein eigenes Lachen miteinstimmte.

 

Friedrich verbrachte noch eine gute halbe Stunde am Ufer. Ihm war kalt, die Kälte war unter seine Haut gekrochen und hatte sich dort eingenistet wie ein Parasit in einen kranken Körper. Der Wind war eisig und schneidend, auf den Wangen brannten die Böen wie feurige Ohrfeigen. Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, Friedrich störte das Wetter nicht, es störte ihn sogar ganz gehörig, aber er war so in seine Unterhaltung mit Monroe vertieft, Friedrich hatte in ihm einen ebenso glühenden Verehrer von Common Sense gefunden, dass er die widrigen äußeren Bedingungen zumindest teilweise ausblenden konnte. Was er jedoch nicht ausblenden konnte, war die scharfe Stimme, die von der Anhöhe herunter schallte. Erschrocken sahen Friedrich aber auch Monroe auf und Ersterer konnte Van Linkensdorf näher kommen sehen.

 

„Friedrich, was zur Hölle machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht bei den restlichen Männern“, wollte der Adjutant wissen, als er die beiden Männer erreicht hatte. Er klang verärgert, irgendwie aufgebracht und in Friedrichs Magen machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit, so kannte er Louis nicht.

„Ich habe mir die Beine vertreten“, erklärte der Arzt und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das nächste Mal wäre es hilfreich wenn du das vorher mitteilst und nicht einfach verschwindest“, schnaufte Van Linkensdorf und bedeutete Friedrich mit einer Geste ihm zu folgen. Dieser verabschiedete sich von einem überraschten Monroe und tat dann wie ihm geheißen.

„Jetzt wo wir dich gefunden haben, sind es also nur noch zwei“, murmelte Louis während Friedrich mit ihm schrittzuhalten versuchte.

„Zwei was?“

Aber der Adjutant antwortete nicht und beschleunigte stattdessen seine Schrittgeschwindigkeit.

 

Sie erreichten ihr Regiment nicht viel später und Friedrich wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Als er die Männer verlassen hatte, hatten die meisten von ihnen dicht aneinander gekauert da gesessen und hatten geschlafen. Doch nun bei seiner Rückkehr waren die meisten seiner 373 Kameraden11 auf den Beinen und eine allgemeine Unruhe lag in der Luft. Haussegger stand etwas abseits und beriet sich mit den anderen Offizieren, dazu war noch der halbe Regimentsstab, in welchem Friedrich diente, anwesend. Die Besorgnis auf den Gesichtern der Versammelten war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Ich habe Deegen gefunden!“, verkündete Van Linkensdorf und erlangte damit Hausseggers Aufmerksamt, der solgleich auf sie zukam.

„Wo waren Sie und was fällt Ihnen ein, sich einfach unerlaubt zu entfernen!“, warf Haussegger ihm vor und Friedrich konnte nur verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen als er antwortete. „Ich war unten am Fluss und habe-“, weiter kam er nicht bevor Haussegger ihm die Worte abschnitt.

„Waren die Gefreiten David Barringer oder Michael Beiker bei Ihnen?“

„Nein, ich war allein am-“

„Haben Sie die Männer, vielleicht auch nur einen der beiden, irgendwo in den letzten Stunden gesehen?“

„Beiker saß in meinem Boot bei der Überquerung, wir hatten noch mit einander gesprochen, aber seitdem habe ich weder ihn noch den Gefreiten Barringer gesehen.“

 

Friedrichs Antwort ließ seinen Colonel einen Fluch ausstoßen und selbst wenn Friedrich kein Deutsch verstanden hätte, die Botschaft hinter Hausseggers Worten war klar.

„Was ist passiert?“, drängte der junge Mann und wendete sich dieses Mal an Wurtenberger, der dicht neben ihm stand, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Beiker und Barringer sind nicht aufzufinden- wahrscheinlich sind sie desertiert12. Einige der Offiziere dachten, du wärst auch desertiert, aber wir haben darauf bestanden dich zu suchen, wir wussten, dass du niemals die Fronten wechseln würdest“, erklärte Wurtenberger und klopfte Friedrich kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Einerseits fühlte der junge Mann sich geschmeichelt, dass seine Freunde so fest an ihn glaubten und ihn gegenüber den Offizieren in Schutz genommen hatten, aber die Tragweite Wurtenbergers Worte überdeckte dieses freudige, warme Gefühl.

„Wenn die beiden wirklich desertiert sind, dann …“

„… werden die Hessen sehr bald von unserer kleinen Nachtwanderung erfahren haben“, beendete Van Linkensdorf den Satz für den Mann aus Germantown.

Eine unangenehme Stille hing in der Luft, nur gelegentlich von den Rufen der Männer an den Ufern des Delawares durchbrochen. Haussegger hatte sich aufgemacht um General Washington von dieser potenziellen Katastrophe zu berichten. Friedrich fühlte sich so elend wie selten zuvor.

 

„Unter den Männern gehen Gerüchte um, zwei Gefreite seien desertiert“, trat Mueller plötzlich an die kleine Gruppe aus Mitgliedern des Regimentsstabs heran, die anderen Offiziere standen in einiger Entfernung daneben, immer noch in Beratung. „Bitte sagt mir nicht, dass sie damit Recht haben.“

„Doch, haben sie“, bestätigte Wurtenberger und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Sollten diese Männer ihren Weg zu den Hessen finden, dann sind wir alle verloren. Unsere ganze Strategie beruht der Annahme, dass der Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite ist. Finden die Hessen die Zeit, sich auf uns vorzubereiten und sich in einer festen Formation aufzustellen, werden unsere Deutschkenntnisse nicht mehr benötigt, dann werden die Waffen einen äußerst blutigen Frieden diktieren.“

 

Eine betretende Stille trat ein. Jeder dachte das Gleiche, aber keiner traute es sich auszusprechen. Irgendwie war es nicht real, solange es keiner aussprach. Doch irgendwann nahm Mueller, schon immer der Besonnenste in der Gruppe, sich ein Herz.

„Das wird auf uns zurück fallen. Die beiden sind nicht unsere ersten Deserteure und es ist auch lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass selbst einige der höheren Offiziere einen gewisse Widerwillen haben, gegen die Hessen zu kämpfen.“

„Nenn es ruhig beim Namen Mueller- Haussegger hat in den letzten Wochen einige Bemerkungen gemacht, die man falsch verstehen konnte13“, schnaubte Raybold, mit Abstand der Direkteste der Gruppe.

„Das ist eine Schande, wirklich eine Schande“, mischte sich plötzlich ein beistehender Soldat ein. Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gruppe.

„Was ist eine Schande, Sir?“, fragte Wurtenberger und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Friedrich verstand diese Geste- wenn der Mann schon länger ihrer Unterredung gefolgt war, dann hatte er vielleicht auch ihre wenig schmeichelhaften Kommentare über Haussegger mit aufgeschnappt.

 

„Das Haussegger mit seinen Bemerkungen nicht an sich halten kann. Die Männer müssen doch das Gefühl bekommen, er würde ihnen die Desertation permittieren“, bemerkte der Fremde anklagend. Seine Stimme war kontrolliert, aber der unterschwellige Zorn war nur schwer zu überhören. Friedrich war froh, dass der Zorn des Offiziers, den genauen Rang konnte er in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, sich nicht gegen ihre Gruppe richtete.

„Aber wir müssen die Männer auch verstehen. Viele sind noch in Europa geboren worden und kommen aus benachbarten Regionen, einem der Gebiete wie Wirtelsbach, aus Würzburg, Westfalen oder Trier. Die Hessen sprechen ihre Sprache, da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass einige der Männer an all dem hier zu zweifeln beginnen“, versuchte Mueller vorsichtig, seine Stimme so sanft und ruhig wie immer. Friedrich konnte Mueller ewig zuhören.

„Bitte Kaplan, versuchen Sie dieses Verhalten nicht mit irgendwelchen nationalen Gefühlen zu entschuldigen. Eine gemeinsame Sprache macht noch lange keine Nation14“, erwiderte der Fremde barsch.

„Ich versuche doch gar nicht irgendetwas zu entschuldigen, ich möchte lediglich-“, weiter kam der Geistliche nicht, bevor er unterbrochen wurde.

„Der Kommandant der Hessen, Oberst Johann Gottlieb Rall, ist mein Cousin15. Wenn ich hier stehen und meinem Land dienen kann, dann kann das jeder andere Mann auch.“

Diese Offenbarung kam für die Gruppe an Männern unerwartet, einige blinzelten ungläubig.

„Dann haben Sie also Ihre Seite gewählt“, stellte Friedrich fest.

 

26\. Dezember 1776

_Kleine Georgel, Kaiser, König,_

_Ist fer Gott un uns zu wennich._

Marschlied vieler deutscher Soldaten

                                                                                       

Friedrich war sich mehr oder weniger sicher, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden könnte. Er wurde eines Besseren belehrt, als er wenige Stunden später Bilanz zog. Nach der Überquerung16 des Flusses begann der Marsch nach Trenton17. Es war unerbittlich. Die kommandierenden Offiziere versuchten die Zeit, die man während der Überquerung des Delawares verloren hatte, vier Stunden um genau zu sein, wieder aufzuholen. Zwischen den Soldaten machten sich Gerüchte breit, dass zwei Männer erfroren seien. Die ersten Toten, noch bevor man den Schauplatz der Kampfhandlung bereits erreicht hatte. Doch zumindest dem deutschen Regiment konnten diese Gerüchte nichts anhaben und wenn doch gaben sie es nicht zu. Stattdessen hatten sie begonnen ein Marschlied zu singen

 

Nahe Birmingham teilte sich die Armee. Greenes Division näherten sich Trenton über die Pennigton Road, um die Hessen im Norden an der Kreuzung der Pennigton Road, der King Street, der Queen Street und der Princeton Road anzugreifen, während der Rest der Armee, Sullivans Division, weiter der River Road folgte, um von Süden her zu attackieren.

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, als man die hessische Garrison gegen acht Uhr in der Frühe erreichte. Friedrichs Schuhe hinterließen Abdrücke im frischen Schnee und die ungestörte Ruhe18, die das kleine Dorf ausstrahlte, machte ihm Angst. Die Füße des jungen Mannes waren nass vom Schnee durch den er marschiert war und seine Glieder fühlten sich klamm und steif an- während der letzten Stunden war ihm bestimmt mindestens zweimal fast die Muskete aus den tauben Fingern geglitten.

„Konzentriere dich mehr Junge!“, hatte Wurtenberger ihn ermahnt, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Friedrich Herz schlug so schnell, dass es weh tat und mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich den Hessen näherten, schlug es schneller.

 

Die ersten Schüsse fielen um kurz nach acht Uhr am Morgen. Die Kontinentalarmee überraschte die Hessen, aber dennoch schafften sie es Widerstand zu leisten. Nicht, dass man ihnen die Möglichkeit ließ sich in ihren gewohnten Formationen aufzustellen. Sollten die Hessen es schaffen ihre Reihen wie gewohnt aufzuziehen, waren sie praktisch unschlagbar, Überraschung hin oder her.

Insgesamt verfügten die Hessen über vier Regimente, die Grenadiere unter Leutnant Colonel Balthasar Brethauer, die Jäger unter Leutnant Friedrich Wilhelm von Grothausen, eine Einheit leichter Dragoner und schließlich von zwei Füsilier Regimente unter dem Kommando von Major Friedrich von Dechow und Leutnant Colonel Francis Scheffer.

 

Washington ließ die kontinentale Artillerie an der Stelle positionieren, von wo er sich zusammen mit Greene’s Division Trenton genähert hatte. Währenddessen hatte auch die zweite Division unter Generalmajor Sullivans Befehl Trenton erreicht. Der größte Teil dieser Division begab sich auf den Weg in das Zentrum des Dorfes über die Front Street und die Second Street. Ein kleinerer Teil hatte sich ein Stück von der Garnison entfernt, um südlich von Trenton die Assunpink-Brücke zu sichern und so mögliche Fluchtversuche hessischer Soldaten zu unterbinden.

In der Zwischenzeit überquerten die Männer von Stirlings und Fermoys Brigaden die Princetonroad und marschierten über die freie Fläche am östlichen Ende des Dorfes bis hinunter zu einem kleinen Fluss, ein Rinnsal mehr als ein Fluss, der passender weise den Namen Petty’s Run trug. Friedrichs Füße wurden bei dieser Unternehmung nicht einmal nass, oder zumindest nicht nasser, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Nach wenigen Schritten kamen Apfelbäume in Sicht und ihr Anblick erinnerte den jungen Mann an seine Heimatstadt. Die Apfelbäume waren über Germantowns Höfe und Gärten, Wiesen und Straßen verteilt, wie die schwarzen Punkte über den Rücken eines Marienkäfers. Unzählige Stunden seiner Jugendjahre hatte Friedrich dort unter diesen Bäumen verbracht und hatte sich von der Sonne Muster auf das Gesicht malen lassen. Niemals war er glücklicher gewesen, als an solchen Nachmittagen und die Bäume nun hier auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sehen während Musketenkugeln an ihm vorbei zischten, schien ihm eine Erinnerung an alle Dinge zu sein, die er in den letzten Jahren verloren hatte.

 

Das Blut pulsierte durch seine Adern, als er das Bajonett19 auf seine Muskete setzte. Viele der Waffen der Kontinental Armee waren zu kalt, um abgefeuert zu werden, weshalb man auf die Bajonette zurückgriff. Friedrich wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass er gezwungen war aus der Nähe zu töten. Der Gedanke einen anderen Mann zu töten machte ihm sowieso Angst, aber beim Schießen hätte er die Augen schließen und beten können, dass seine Kugel nicht getroffen hatte20. Er wusste nicht, ob er etwas anderes durchstehen würde. Doch andererseits, hatte er eine Wahl?

Das hohe, nasse Gras hinterließ Striemen auf dem Stoff seiner Kniehosen, dort wo es über seine Schenkel strich. Er konnte den rasselnden Atem des Mannes neben sich hören und wandte seinen Blick, um zu sehen ob es immer noch Wurtenberger war, der an seiner Seite marschierte.

In der Ferne konnte der Arzt drei Regimenter an hessischen Truppen ausmachen. In den Geschichtsbüchern würde man später lesen. dass es die Regimente von Lossberg, Knyphausen und Rall waren. Doch an diesem Morgen machte das für keinen der Männer auf dem Feld einen Unterschied.

 

Friedrich war nicht unter den Soldaten welche die drei gegnerischen Regimenter zur Kapitulation zwangen. Stattdessen wurde ihm von Haussegger angeordnet, aus der Linie auszuscheren und sich einer Kompanie des 3. Virginia-Regimentes anzuschließen. Besagte Kompanie war angewiesen, die Kanonen unschädlich zu machen, da einige Hessen soeben am Positionieren und Beladen waren. Die kontinentalen Soldaten sprachen kein Wort Deutsch und es war höchst unwahrscheinlich einen englischsprechenden Hessen anzutreffen. Friedrich kam der Bitte, die Kompanie als Dolmetscher zu begleiten, nur allzu gerne nach, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich eine Verbesserung seiner Situation darstellte.

Sieben Männer machten sich an den Kanonen zu schaffen, als Friedrich und die restlichen Soldaten näher kamen. Ein weiteres Dutzend Hessen eröffnete das Feuer. Seine Kameraden zogen Friedrich mit sich, aber jeder Schritt den er tat war mit einem gewissen Widerwillen behaftet. Sein Überlebensinstinkt schrien ihn an, sich umzudrehen und zu laufen, aber er kämpfte gegen dieses brennende Gefühl an, selbst noch als er plötzlich ein Zischen neben seinem Ohr vernahm. Eine Musketenkugel hatte ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt.

Friedrichs Rettung kam in der sonderbarsten Form. Einige Meter hinter sich hörte er einen Aufschrei, tief und kehlig und aus dem Augenwinkle sah er, wie jemand auf die Knie fiel. An dieser Stelle übernahm seine Ausbildung die Oberhand. Mit einigen großen Schritten war er bei dem Mann und ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken. Der Verletzte hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und erst als Friedrich ihn an den Schultern packte und aufrichtete konnte er die blutüberströmten Hände des Mannes sehen. Entschlossen packte er die Hände und begann die Wunden zu versorgen, auch wenn der Mann vor Schmerzen immer wieder aufwimmerte. Noch immer flogen Geschosse über ihre Köpfe hinweg, doch Friedrich könnte es in diesem Moment nicht weniger interessieren.

 

Friedrich hatte seine Arbeit gerade beendet und dem Mann, der wie sich herausstellte, der Captain dieser Kompanie, William Washington21, war, wieder auf die Beine geholfen, als ein weiteres Geräusch über den Schlachtlärm hinweg seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der Rest der Kompanie war inzwischen weiter vorgerückt und hatte die Kanonen unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Ein Pferd hatte seinen Reiter abgeworfen und galoppierte nun panisch auf Friedrich und Washington zu. Beherzt streckte der junge Mann die Arme aus, um das verschreckte Tier aufzuhalten- erfolgreich. Einige Meter entfernt lag ein Mann am Boden, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach der unglückliche Reiter.

Als Friedrich zu dem Virginier geeilt war, machte er zwei Entdeckungen. Der Mann lag auf dem Bauch und als der Arzt ihn auf den Rücken gedreht hatte fiel im sofort die beachtliche Menge an Blut auf, die beständig aus einer Wunde an der Schulter spritzte. _Eine Arterie_ , dachte Friedrich und Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, schob er zwei Finger so tief in die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen22. Der Verletzte zuckte heftig unter Friedrichs Berührung zusammen. Das Gesicht war verzerrt vor Schmerz und die Lider nur halb geöffnet, aber dennoch erkannte Friedrich diese Augen wieder. Er würde diese Augen überall wiedererkennen.

 

„Wissen Sie Mister Monroe, ich freue mich Sie wiederzutreffen doch muss ich gestehen, dass ich mir glücklichere Umstände vorstellen könnte“, machte der Arzt den Versuch eines Scherzes. Nicht das ihm danach zumute gewesen wäre, aber er versuchte verzweifelt den Fakt zu überspielen, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte die Wunde langfristig zu versorgen. Dafür hätte er eine Arterienklemme oder etwas Vergleichbares gebraucht. Zwischen seinen Fingern spürte er die pulsierende Arterie Monroes und Friedrich war sich sicher noch nie etwas gespürt zu haben, dass dem Tode so nahe und trotzdem so lebendig war.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, in denen der Arzt auf Monroe einredete, um ihn irgendwie bei Bewusstsein zu halten und gleichzeitig fieberhaft nachdachte, was er nun tun sollte. Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte, die sich von der Seite her näherten. Erschrocken blickte der Mann aus Philadelphia auf. Sollte er es ein Hesse sein, hätte er ihm momentan wenig entgegen zu setzten, auch wenn die Waffe nur ein paar Fuß neben ihm lag. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war es ein mittelalter Mann in Zivilkleidung- und mit einer schwarzen Tasche, die man so nur bei Ärzten sah23.

„Ist die Arterie verletzt?“, fragte der Fremde auch sogleich, als er sich neben Friedrich und Monroe in das Gras setzte. Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die er brauchte, denn auf Friedrichs Geste hin begann er in seiner Tasche nach etwas zu suchen und förderte schließlich die benötigte Arterienklemme zum Vorschein. Erleichtert atmete Friedrich auf.

„Weiten Sie mit ihren Fingern die Wunde, damit ich die Klemme anbringen kann“, instruierte der Fremde und Friedrich kam der Aufforderung ohne Umschweife nach. Monroes halb-ohnmächtiges Stöhnen verwandelte sich in ein Schreien, als die beiden Männer ihre Arbeit verrichteten.

 

Monroe wurde in ein kleines Zimmer, das in einem Haus im Zentrum von Trenton lag, gebracht. Man hatte dieses Zimmer zur Krankenstation deklariert und beim Eintreten machte Friedrich sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Den Gestank nach Blut, Pulver und Erbrochenen. Auf die Schreie der Verwundeten und die hektischen Schritte der Ärzte. Doch zu seiner kompletten Verwunderung fand er nichts dergleichen vor. Abgesehen von einer weiteren Person, William Washington, war der Raum leer.

„Sind das alle Verwundeten?“, fragte er verblüfft den Wache haltenden Gefreiten an der Tür. Es war eher ein Junge als ein Mann, sein Gesicht noch deutlich von der Pubertät gezeichnet, aber er hatte das breiteste Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er antwortete. „Ja, das sind alle und wenn man dem was man sagt glauben darf, werden es auch nicht viel mehr werden24.“

Friedrich begann ebenfalls zu Grinsen wie ein kleiner Junge. Das waren fantastische Nachrichten. Ein Sieg über einige der besten Soldaten der Welt und dann nur zwei Verwundete? Doch trotz des euphorischen Gefühls in seinem Inneren besann Friedrich sich auf die Tatsachen. Man hatte mindestens zwei Verwundete und die mussten versorgt werden. Der fremde Arzt hatte sich bereits Monores angenommen, der gnädiger Weise endlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, weshalb Friedrich sich Washington zuwendete. Er unterhielt sich im Flüsterton mit dem Captain, um ihn abzulenken und ruhig zu halten, als plötzlich die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und die Gestalt von Van Linkensdorf im Eingang erschien.

„Friedrich, wir brauchen dich. Schnell!“, klang seine erregte Stimme. Der Angesprochene zeigte auf, dass er gerade beschäftigt war, doch der Adjutant duldete keine Widerrede und so folgte Friedrich seinem Kameraden nach draußen, über den Hof und in das gegenüberliegende Gebäude. In einem kleinen Zimmer, nicht unähnlich dem Zimmer, in dem er bis eben noch gearbeitet hatte, lag ein Mann auf einem Feldbett, zwei weitere standen daneben. Sie alle drei trugen die Uniformen der hessischen Truppen.

 

„Oberst Rall, das ist Doktor Deegen. Er wird sich um Sie kümmern25“, erklärte Van Linkensdorf hinter Friedrich und schob Besagten weiter in den Raum hinein. Der junge Mann wollte protestieren, doch der Blick des Adjutanten riet ihm besser einfach nur zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Friedrich schluckte und kniete sich neben die Liege, er war sich der Tragweite der Situation durchaus bewusst.

„Helfen sie mir ihn auszuziehen“, richtete er sich an einige der wachhabenden kontinentalen Soldaten, die seiner Aufforderung sofort nachkamen.

„Wird er es schaffen?“, fragte Van Linkensdorf nach einiger Zeit, als der junge Arzt den Oberkörper des Oberst examiniert hatte. Zwei Einschusswunden. Die eine war eine Fleischwunde, sie konnte sich entzünden, war aber ansonsten harmlos. Der zweite Schuss hatte die Lunge durchstoßen und diese Verletzung würde tödlich enden.

„Nein wird er nicht“, prognostizierte Friedrich und bediente sich ebenso wie Van Linkensdorf seiner deutschen Muttersprache. Es war ein ungewohnter Klang in seinen Ohren, er hatte lange kein Deutsch mehr gesprochen. Selbst in seinem Regiment wurde meistens Englisch gesprochen.

„Gut. Versuch ihn am Leben zu halten bis er formell kapituliert hat“, wies der Adjutant Friedrich an und verließ den Raum. Gott wusste, dass er keine Liebe für die Hessen hatte.

 

Friedrich reinigte die Wunden und überlegte, ob es sich lohnen würde, die Kugeln zu entfernen. Rall würde sterben, warum ihm dann unnötige Schmerzen zufügen.

„Wo kommen Sie her?“, fragte Rall plötzlich unvermittelt mit heiserer Stimme.

„Germantown, Pennsylvania.“

„Aber ihre Vorfahren kamen aus dem Reich26, nicht?"

„Aus Preußen.“

„Dennoch sitzen Sie hier“, hakte Rall nach und ein trockenes Husten schüttelte ihn. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war unübersehbar.

„Zu aller erst bin ich ein Arzt. Meine Nationalität kommt an zweiter Stelle“, erklärte Friedrich ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. „Ein Mann mit Ehre- es ist keine Schande gegen solche Männer zu unterliegen“, verkündete Rall und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, aber es fiel ihm sehr schwer.

 

Der junge Arzt bemerkte den Besucher erst, als dieser zu sprechen begann. „Er wird sterben, nicht?“

Friedrich sah hoch und erkannte den Fremden, der sich ihm Stunden zuvor als Ralls Cousin vorgestellt hatte und auch der Oberst schien seinen Vetter zu erkennen. Doch keiner der beiden Männer sprach ein Wort. Sie sahen sich einfach nur einen langen Moment an. „Ich werde nach Hause schreiben. Kein Fremder wird Euren Eltern die Kunde überbringen“, verkündete der Fremde und wandte sich zum Gehen27. Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Worte ein Trost oder eine Drohung gewesen waren.

„Haben Sie Familie, hier in den Kolonien?“, fragte Rall und Friedrich nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um zu antworten. Er dachte an seine Eltern und an seine Geschwister, seine Heimat. „Nein, nicht mehr.“

 

 

Als Friedrich über eine Stunde später wieder ins Freie trat, war er erschöpft, vollkommen ausgelaugt. General Washington und General Greene waren kurze Zeit nach dem Verschwinden von Ralls Cousin eingetroffen. Friedrich war bei ihrem Eintreten aufgesprungen und hatte salutiert. Anschließend hatte er für die Generäle und den Oberst gedolmetscht, während sie über die Kapitulationsbedingungen verhandelten. Es war eine große Ehre gewesen.

Nicht, dass die Hessen in der Lage waren große Ansprüche zu stellen. Rall hatte um eine menschenwürdige Behandlung seiner rund 1000 gefangengenommen Männer gebeten und Washington hatte sie ihm zugesichert.

Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch war der junge Mann entlassen worden, weil deutlich wurde, dass man für Rall nichts mehr tun konnte.

Die Sonne schob sich hinter den schweren Wolken hervor und wärmte Friedrich das Gesicht. Er war seit weit über vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen und was das für Stunden waren. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Unglücklicherweise hatte Washington angeordnet, dass man noch heute an das Pennsylvania Ufer des Delawares zurückkehren würde. Friedrich war keiner der armen Männer, die Rudern mussten, insofern hatte er wahrscheinlich noch Glück gehabt.

 

Ein Stück die Straße herunter, vernahm er Stimmen. Er folgte dem sandigen Pfad hinunter zu einer Gruppe von Männern, die dort zusammen vor einem Tannenbaum standen. Es waren die Männer seines Stabes und der Baum war ein Tannenbaum. Schweigend standen sie dort zusammen, die vergangenen Stunden hatten sie alle erschöpft, doch zumindest Raybold schaffte es eine wichtige Bemerkung zu machen.

„Unser Tannenbaum ist schöner!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Der Brauch der Tannenbäume war in Preußen zwar schon verbreitet, aber nur für die Oberschicht erschwinglich  
> 2\. Quäker erlaubten keine interreligiösen Ehen  
> 3\. Die äußerst strengen Regulierungen durch die Fürsten waren ein wesentlicher Grund für viele Menschen ihre „deutsche“ Heimat zu verlassen  
> 4\. Es ist nicht bekannt, wer den Bauch der Tannenbäume in Amerika eingeführt hat. Entweder deutsche Einwanderer oder später hessische Soldaten  
> 5\. 14. Kontinentales Regiment, auch Glovers Regiment genannt  
> 6\. Später General Glover (5. November. 1732 – 30. Januar. 1797)  
> 7\. Es gab große Verständigungsprobleme zwischen den Briten und Amerikanern und den Hessen  
> 8\. Die Schlachtordnung ist dieser wunderbaren Aufstellung entnommen (https://books.google.de/books?id=osvvCwAAQBAJ&pg=PT7&dq=Hessian+troops+trenton&hl=de&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjnwoyam97eAhWEqaQKHa2IC1EQ6AEISjAE#v=onepage&q=German%20Regiment&f=false)  
> 9\. Der Sturm sorgte für eine Verspätung von gut vier Stunden  
> 10\. James Monroe, der spätere fünfte US-Präsident. Ihn werden wir noch häufiger antreffen   
> 11\. Durch den langen Aufenthalt in Philadelphia ging es dem Deutschen Regiment vergleichsweise gut  
> 12\. Die beiden Gefreiten sind an diesem Abend desertiert. Zur gleichen Zeit meldeten zwei kontinentale Soldaten den Hessen die Vorgänge … ob das Beiker und Barringer waren, kann man weder bestätigen noch ausschließen  
> 13\. Haussegger hat sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zunehmend kritisch geäußert.  
> 14\. Das Einzige, was das damalige „Deutschland“ vereinte war die gemeinsame Sprache  
> 15\. Oberst Rall hatte drei nahe Verwandte in der Kontinentalarmee. Die Brüder Benjamin und Peter Weise, sowie George Keeports. Ich denke, Keeports war sein Cousin, es könnten aber auch die beiden Weiser gewesen sein.  
> 16\. Die Überquerung endete um 3.00 Uhr morgens  
> 17\. Der Marsch begann um 4.00 Uhr morgens  
> 18\. Aufgrund des schlechten Wetters hatten die Hessen keine Wachen aufgestellt  
> 19\. Vor dem Training durch von Steuben war der Umgang mit den Bajonetten eher behelfsmäßig  
> 20\. Damalige Gewehre waren relativ ungenau, deshalb stellte man sich in so langen Reihen auf  
> 21\. George Washingtons Cousin zweiten Grades  
> 22\. Nach einigen Darstellungen gab es zwei Ärzte, die Monroe geholfen haben  
> 23\. Dr. John B. Riker hatte sich erst Stunden zuvor der Kontinentalarmee angeschlossen  
> 24\. Es blieb bei zwei Verwundeten  
> 25\. Der Name des Arztes, der Rall behandelt hat, ist nicht bekannt, aber es war nicht General Mercer wie man es manchmal in Filmen sieht  
> 26\. Heiliges Römisches Reich Deutscher Nationen  
> 27\. Ralls Cousin hatte ihn tatsächlich kurz vor seinem Tod besucht.


	3. 29. Dezember 1776 - 02. Januar 1777

29\. Dezember 1776

_Happy it is for this country that the General of their forces can safely be entrusted with the most unlimited power, and neither personal security, liberty nor property be in the least degree endangered thereby._

Auszug aus dem Brief des Kontinentalkongresses an General Washington vom 27. Dezember 1776

 

Friedrich saß auf der Kante von Louis Van Linkensdorfs Feldbett. In seiner Hand hielt er eine kleine Tasse mit warmem Wasser. „Würdest du jetzt bitte trinken?“, drängte Friedrich und hielt dem Adjutanten die Tasse direkt an die Lippen. Langsam verlor er die Geduld mit seinem Patienten und das sollte bei dem jungen Arzt schon wirklich etwas heißen. Er konnte eine Engelsgeduld an den Tag legen, doch wurde sein Temperament zu lange auf die Probe gestellt, eine Sache die Van Linkensdorf auch bei bester Gesundheit schon beherrschte, konnte er recht ungehalten werden.

Anstatt seiner Aufforderung nach zu kommen drehte Louis sich einfach von ihm weg, auf die andere Seite. „Lass mich einfach in Frieden“, knurrte er in das Kissen.

„Gut, fein!“, seufzte Friedrich in Kapitulation und stellte die Tasse mit mehr Nachdruck nieder als notwendig gewesen wäre. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann gehe ich jetzt zurück und Wurtenberger wird sich deiner annehmen. Mal sehen ob er milder gestimmt ist.“ Während Friedrich aufgestanden war und zur Tür schritt, zählte er in Gedanken herunter. Er war noch nicht bei null angelangt, als er von hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte.

 

Louis hatte sich mit einem stöhnenden Laut aufgesetzt und mit zittrigen Händen nach der Tasse gegriffen, drei lange Züge und sie war leer. „Zufrieden?“, murmelte der Adjutant und blickte beinahe schon herausfordernd zu dem Arzt herüber, der sich ihm nun wieder genährt hatte. Friedrich fragte sich wie Van Linkensdorf so krank noch die Kraft dafür aufbrachte. Doch lange konnte dieser den Blick nicht halten, da beugte er sich krampfartig über die Bettkante und Friedrich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Eimer, der neben dem Bett stand, weiter an das Kopfende schieben.

Wenige Augenblicke später ließ Louis sich wieder ermattet auf den Rücken fallen. Sein Atem rasselte, als er vor Schmerzen die Augen zusammenkniff. „War das jetzt das letzte Mal für heute?“, fragte er, wenig hoffungsvoll oder einfach nur vollkommen entkräftet.

Der Arzt beugte sich etwas tiefer über den Eimer und begutachtete dessen Inhalt. Das Ergebnis schien ihn zufrieden zu stellen, immerhin antwortete er „Ja, das sollte für heute reichen. Versuch jetzt etwas zu schlafen, ich sehe dann in zwei Stunden noch einmal nach dir und bringe dir etwas zu Essen.“

„Muss ich etwas essen?“

„Nun ja, ich würde mich zwar freuen, wenn du etwas essen würdest, aber ich zwinge dich nicht dazu … noch nicht zumindest.“1

Van Linkensdorf nickte nur müde und Friedrich bezweifelte nicht, dass Louis bereits eingeschlafen war, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

 

Der kleine Trampelpfad, der von der Scheune zu dem Wohnhaus führte, war festgefroren und Friedrichs Atem bildete kleine Wolken in der kalten Januar Luft. Die Morgensonne brach sich auf den mit Eiskristallen übersäten Grasflächen und die gesamte Szenerie hatte beinahe schon etwas Majestätisches. Trenton hatte die Moral der Männer gehoben. Es war aus strategischer Sicht vielleicht kein bedeutender Sieg gewesen, aber es war ein Zeichen für all die Dinge die man erreichen konnte. Trenton hatte einen großen Effekt auf die amerikanische Gesellschaft gehabt. Man hatte den Menschen in der Heimat bewiesen, dass man nicht nur britische Reguläre, sondern sogar hessische Truppen besiegen konnte2. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sich dieser Einfluss auch in der Anzahl an Männer die sich wiederverpflichten wollten, bemerkbar machen würde.

Eine Schar Vögel zog lautstark über Friedrichs Kopf hinweg und für einen kurzen Moment hielt der junge Mann inne.

Sein Bruder hatte Vögel geliebt, ebenso wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel.

Nacht für Nacht hatte er Friedrich angebettelt sich mit ihm raus zu schleichen, damit sie sich zusammen die Sterne ansehen konnten.

 

Friedrich hatte nie ganz verstanden, warum sein Bruder nicht alleine gehen wollte, aber irgendwann hatte er eingesehen, dass sein Bruder wohl nicht für die Einsamkeit geschaffen war. Die Einsamkeit tat ihm weh und wenn Friedrich nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden Schlaf opfern musste, um ihn vor diesen Schmerz zu bewahren, dann war das ein Opfer, das er gerne brachte.

Der Schnee gab unter seinen Füßen nach und ein vertrautes Knirschen erfüllte die Luft. Der junge Arzt war seltsam glücklich an diesem Morgen, seltsam unbeschwert, obwohl die Ruhr3 sich in ihrem Regiment ausgebreitet hatte. Friedrich erlaubte sich kindisch zu sein und ein paar unnötige Schritte auf die unberührten, weißgedeckten Wiesen zu machen, nur um seine Fußspuren im Schnee zu hinterlassen.

Mit mehr Schwung, als wahrscheinlich nötig gewesen wäre, öffnete Friedrich die Tür zu dem Wohnhaus und trat ein. Eine angenehme Wärme strich über sein kaltes Gesicht.

In der Stube herrsche bereits ein geschäftliches Treiben. Eberhard Michael war tief über seine Listen gebeugt und redete halblaut mit sich selbst, während er Berechnungen anstellte.

„Da hat wohl jemand gute Laune“, stellte Kaplan Mueller fest und blickte ebenfalls von einem Stapel Papieren auf. Friedrich grinste nur schelmisch.

 

„Ich nehme dann mal an, dass du mit Louis Erfolg hattest?“, hakte Wurtenberger nach, als er plötzlich aus einem der Nebenräume in den Hauptraum kam. Friedrich nickte nur bestätigend, bei der Erinnerung an seinen kranken Kameraden war er wieder sein gewohntes ernsthaftes Ich geworden.

Der ältere Arzt schnaubte empört. „Da gebe ich mir redliche Mühe für nichts und wieder nichts und sobald du übernimmst, lässt er sich plötzlich fügsam behandeln. Sturkopf“, beschwerte Wurtenberger sich, wobei die letzten Worte doch mit großen Wohlwollen gesprochen wurden.

„Vielleicht bin ich einfach rücksichtsvoller und damit für die Kranken ein angenehmerer Umgang“, warf Friedrich ein und zog seinen Mantel aus. Wurtenberger war als Arzt für sein notorisch striktes Regime bekannt und bei einigen der Männer sogar gefürchtet.

„Du bist _zu_ rücksichtsvoll mit ihnen, das ist das Problem“, korrigierte Wurtenberger und ließ sich frustriert auf einem der Stühle am Tisch nieder. Erst jetzt bemerkte Friedrich wie viele Dokumente dort lagen. Normalerweise wurde der Raum immer sehr ordentlich gehalten, man könnte es klischeehaft deutschstämmig nennen oder einfach nur gut organisiert, aber heute lagen überall Haufen von Papieren.

 

„Was sind das für Papiere?“, fragte er dann auch schließlich und griff sich einige Blätter. Die Schrift darauf war deutsch?

„Uns wurde aufgetragen die Niederschriften der hessischen Truppen zu übersetzten die man in Trenton sichergestellt hat“, klärte Raybold, welcher ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß, den Jüngeren auf und schob weitere Blätter in seine Richtung. „Du bist herzlich eingeladen mitzumachen.“

„Haben die Hessen ihre offiziellen Papiere nicht immer in Französisch verfasst, damit die Engländer sie auch verstehen?“, fragte der junge Arzt während er die Blätter schnell überflog.

„Die Korrespondenzen mit den Briten wurden in Französisch abgefasst4, aber die Briefe untereinander sind auf Deutsch und damit können die Sekretäre seiner Exzellenz drüben im Hauptquartier wenig anfangen“, klärte Michael den Sachverhalt auf und klappte die Seiten seines Rechnungsbuches zu.

Friedrich setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und unterstützte seine Brüder bei den Übersetzungen. Nicht das die Gruppe von Männern wirkliche Ergebnisse erzielte. Während der ersten Schlacht von Trenton waren ungefähr 500 Hessen zusammen mit einigen Zivilisten über eine Brücke am südlichen Ende der Stadt entkommen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die meisten wichtigen Papiere mit sich genommen oder sie vernichtet, auf jeden Fall waren die meisten der Dokumente, die an diesen Abend durch die Hand der deutschstämmigen Amerikaner liefen, unbedeutend. Briefe der einfachen Soldaten und unteren Offiziere nach Hause und nur hier und da ein Wort heimwärts über Verpflegung und Unterkünfte, aber wenig mehr.

 

Friedrich stolperte nach etwa zwei Stunden über den Brief. Es war ein augenscheinlich belangloses Blatt Papier, das hastig gefaltet und schlecht gesiegelt worden war. Es war, es aus Hessen-Kassel5 an die Garrison in Trenton geschickt worden. Sein Empfänger hatte den Brief wohl nie erhalten, zumindest war das Siegel noch unbeschädigt, als Friedrich es in die Hand nahm. Er überflog den Inhalt mehr als das er aufmerksam las, er erwartete nicht in diesem Brief etwas von Wert zu finden. Doch als er mit Lesen fertig war blickte er sich einmal verstohlen um, doch seine Kameraden waren allesamt mit ihrem eigenen Schriftverskehr beschäftigt und ließ den Brief dann unauffällig in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Keiner hatte etwas gesehen.

 

Noch einmal eine halbe Stunde später dann, wurde die Tür zum Hauptquartier geöffnet. Die Kerzen auf dem Tisch flackerten im plötzlichen Windzug und alle im Raum anwesenden, also Michael, Raybold, Mueller, Wurtenberger und Deegen selbst blickten auf. In der Tür stand ein Mann in kontinentaler Uniform, ein Schal vor dem Gesicht verbarg seine Züge. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, trat er ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der wild flackernde Schein der Kerze beruhigte sich wieder.

„Sie. Fertig machen. Schnell. Trenton“, meinte der Fremde und seien Worte wurden durch den Schal vor seinem Mund nur noch undeutlicher. Wurtenberger und Friedrich verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen, Michael konnte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen und Raybold blickte nur drein, als ob er die Welt nicht mehr verstünde. Wie so oft lag es an Kaplan Mueller eine angemessene Antwort zu geben.

„Guter Mann, solange Sie der englischen Sprache mächtig sind, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir eine Unterhaltung in solch rudimentären Wortbrocken führen sollten“, meinte der Deutsch-Amerikaner ernst und legte seine Papiere vor sich bündig auf den Tisch.

 

Der Fremde blinzelte überrascht und zog dann den Schal etwas tiefer, sodass man sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. „Entschuldigen Sie Gentelmen, mir war nicht bewusst, dass sie so gutes Englisch sprechen6“, erklärte er. Wenigstens klang seine Entschuldigung aufrichtig.

„Die Armee setzt wieder nach Trenton über. General Green hat die Stadt heute Morgen mit 300 Männern eingenommen7 und seine Exzellenz will sich dem Gegenangriff der Briten am anderen Ufer stellen“, fuhr der Mann fort.

Friedrichs Herz schlug schneller, Aufregung pulsierte durch seine Glieder.

„Wird einer unserer Ärzte hier bleiben und sich um die Kranken kümmern oder werden sie unter die Fürsorge des Medizinischen Departments gestellt?“, fragte Wurtenberger.

„Man wird sich über ihre Männer kümmern und da wir auf unbestimmte Zeit nach Trenton gehen, sind alle Regimentsärzte angewiesen worden ihren Regimentern zu folgen“, klärte der Fremde auf und wandte sich dann auch sofort zum Gehen.

 

Friedrich atmete einmal tief ein. Er war nervös, aufgeregt, aber es ging ihm besser als noch vor wenigen Tagen. Die Schlacht von Treton war seine Feuerprobe und er meinte sich einzubilden, dass er diese ziemlich gut bestanden hatte. Zwar hatte er in der Nacht trotz der großen Erschöpfung kein Auge zu tun können, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt Erfahrung, eine Vorstellung von den Dingen, die in einer Schlacht auf ihn zukommen könnten. Friedrich hatte selten Angst vor Dingen, die er einschätzen konnte. Er verabscheute Situationen, die er nicht einschätzen konnte, aber sobald er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte Geschehnisse zu bewerten und in einen Kontext zu bringen, fand er für gewöhnlich auch immer einen Weg mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Er sah dieser, seiner zweiten Schlacht nicht wirklich entgegen, er war keiner dieser Männer die von Ruhm auf dem Schlachtfeld träumten, aber er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er auch das überleben würde.

 

„Ich schlage vor, wir beenden unsere Übersetzungen soweit und beginnen dann alles für die Überfahrt vorzubereiten. Sicherlich werden bald Haussegger und die anderen Offiziere eintreffen und uns und ihren Kompanien genauere Anweisungen geben“, schlug Raybold vor und zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum.

„Ich werde rüber in die Scheune gehen und dafür sorgen, dass die Ärzte aus dem medizinischen Department übernehmen können“, erklärte Friedrich und stand auf, der Brief lag schwer in seiner Tasche.

Er hatte vorhin ein Stück Brot in Wein eingeweicht und wollte dieses nun mitnehmen, damit Van Linkensdorf etwas zu essen bekam. Gerne hätte er auch noch etwas Zucker oder Zimt darüber gestreut um diesem konsistenzlosen Mahl zumindest ein wenig Geschmack zu geben, aber leider gab die Regimentsküche das nicht her.

„Ich werde die Übersetzungen, die wir bisher schon angefertigt haben in das Hauptquartier seiner Exzellenz bringen“, verkündete Michael und begann die Papiere einzusammeln.

 

Friedrich verließ kurz vor dem Zahlmeister Eberhard Michael das Haus und begab sich über den zugefroren Trampelpfad zu der Scheune hinunter. Doch kaum im Freien, bemühte sich Michael zu dem jungen Arzt aufzuschließen, packte ihn am Arm und wirbelte ihn herum. Vor Schreck hätte Friedrich beinahe den Teller in seiner Hand fallen lassen.

„Was war das für ein Brief?“, schnappte Michael und trat so nahe an Friedrich heran, dass dieser die Augenfarbe des Zahlmeisters erkennen konnte.

„Was für ein Brief?“

„Oh bitte, Deegen, verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Ich habe gesehen, wie du vorhin einen der hessischen Briefe eingesteckt hast. Haben sich deine Loyalitäten verschoben? Versuchst du heikle Informationen vor der Kontinentalarmee zu verbergen?“

Friedrich hätte beinahe gelacht. Michaels Theorie war auch einfach zu verrückt, um nicht darüber zu lachen. „Lass mich los und ich kann dir den Brief zeigen“, erwiderte der junge Arzt stattdessen nur und Michael lockerte seinen Griff. Der Zahlmeister war ein Hüne und hatte eine ausgezeichnete Kondition. Friedrich hätte nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn. Aber er hatte auch gar nicht die Absicht wegzulaufen oder sich in einen Kampf verwickeln zu lassen - er hatte nichts Verbotenes getan.

Zu dieser Auffassung war wohl auch Micheal gekommen, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht …“, gestand Micheal und gab das gefaltete Papier wieder zurück.

Der Brief war von einem Vater oder eher von einer Mutter an ihren Sohn geschrieben worden. Liebe Worte aus der Heimat, Bekundungen wie stolz sie auf ihn waren, die Verkündung von der Geburt einer Cousine. Der Sohn, an den der Brief gerichtet war, hieß Friedrich.

 

Micheal schien diese Parallele inzwischen auch entdeckt zu haben und machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, aber Friedrich war schneller. „Ich weiß ja wie jämmerlich das ist und wie dumm, es ist mir ja selber peinlich, aber du musst verstehen, dass-“

„Du noch nie einen einzigen solcher Briefe erhalten hast, einen Brief von deiner Familie. Der restliche Stab, die Offiziere, die einfachen Soldaten, sie alle schreiben und erhalten Briefe, manche häufiger als andere. Doch seitdem ich dich kenne, hast du noch keinen einzigen Brief erhalten“, fiel der Zahlmeister ihm ins Wort.

Friedrich nickte nur. Gott, fühlte er sich dämlich!

„Ich weiß, dass der Brief nicht an mich gerichtet ist, aber wenn ich dort in der Scheune sitze, mit all dem Leid, wenn ich dort in der Scheune sitze, mit all dem Tod, dann reicht es allein schon so einen Brief in der Tasche zu spüren. Es ist eine Illusion, aber sie kaschiert den Zweifel in dem Moment, lässt die Wut bis zum nächsten Moment verstummen.“ Friedrich starrte auf den dreckigen Schnee zu seinen Füßen, dort wo das Grün des Grases durch den grau gewordenen, zertretenen Schnee sichtbar ist.

 

„Du erzählst nie von deiner Familie“, stellte fest Micheal fest und den Arzt sollte es nicht wundern, dass dieser Umstand seinen Kameraden aufgefallen ist. „Ich werde jetzt nicht damit anfangen“, presste Friedrich als Antwort auf die nicht gestellte Frage hervor. Der ältere Mann nickte nur und wandte sich zum Gehen, zum Hauptquartier ging es in eine andere Richtung. Doch dann verharrt er plötzlich in seiner Bewegung, fixierte Friedrich mit seinem Blick. „Warum tust Du das alles? Du bist keiner der Männer, die Ruhm und Ehre auf dem Schlachtfeld suchen, keiner, der eine unstillbare Blutlust hat. Du bist keiner der Männer, die für einen Krieg geschaffen sind, also warum bist Du hier?“

Der junge Mann blieb einen Moment stumm. Das Problem war, er konnte diese Frage nicht aufrichtig beantworten. Die Armee war sein einziger Ausweg gewesen. Er hatte dumme Entscheidungen getroffen von denen es ab einem bestimmten Punkt kein Zurück mehr gab. Doch all diese Antworten konnte er schlecht Michael geben. Deshalb versuchte es Friedrich mit der zweitbesten Antwort, die erstbeste war immer die Wahrheit. „Ich glaube an diese Sache, an unsere Unabhängigkeit, an Amerika und ich bin bereit Opfer dafür zu bringen.“

 

Innerlich betete der Arzt, dass spätestens jetzt die Unterhaltung beendet war, aber Micheal starrte ihn immer noch so durchdringend an. „Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du wahnsinnig naiv bist oder doch reifer als wir alle anderen zusammen“, meinte er und Friedrich runzelte die Stirn, tatsächlich fragte er sich manchmal dieselbe Frage.

 

„Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, was richtig oder falsch ist, ich kann Dir nicht sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich eine schlechte Idee war, sich der Armee anzuschließen, aber ich kann dir raten, diesen naiven Teil von dir irgendwo dort wegzuschließen, wo ihn niemand anderes sieht. Ich habe Jungen wie Dich im Siebenjährigen Krieg kennengelernt. All diese naiven Jungen sind gestorben- auf die ein oder andere Weise“, beendete Micheal ihre Unterhaltung und wandte sich nun endgültig zum Gehen. Seine Stimme hatte bei dem letzten Satz traurig geklungen und es war Trauer, die sein Vater bei ihrem letzten Gespräch in der Stimme gehabt hatte.

Friedrich setzte seinen Weg, den Trampelpfad hinunter weiter fort. Die Euphorie, die er Stunden zuvor noch verspürt hatte, war vollkommen verflogen.

 

30\. Dezember 1776

_“I can swear we were all sober to a man; not only sober, but nearly half dead with cold for the want of clothing, as, putting the storm to one side, many of our soldiers had not a shoe to their feet and their clothes were ragged as those of a beggar. I am certain not a drop of liquor was drunk during the whole night, nor, as I could see, even a piece of bread eaten”_

Aus der Biografie des kontinentalen Soldaten John Greenwood über die Zustände im Winter 1776/1777

 

Friedrich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, sobald wieder in Trenton zu stehen und dennoch, hier war er. Bis zu den Knien in Erde und Schlamm wartend, stützte er sich auf seinen Sparten. Der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken herunter und dabei hatte die Wintersonne noch nicht ihren Zenit erreicht. „Müde?“, fragte eine Stimme neben ihm und Friedrich drehte den Kopf. Er kannte den Mann neben sich nicht, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ebenfalls dem deutschen Regiment angehörte.

„Ein wenig“, gestand der Arzt, richtete sich wieder auf und begann weiter Erde aufzuhäufen.

„Sie schlagen sich aber gut, besser als einige der anderen Männer“, lobte der Fremde und Friedrich fragte sich einen Moment, ob seine Bemerkung wohl ironisch zu verstehen war. Immerhin hatte der Fremde in der Zeit, in der sie nebeneinander gearbeitet hatten, bereits fast das Dreifache wie Friedrich an Erde ausgehoben.

„Ich bin auf einer Farm groß geworden“, erzählte Friedrich und bemühte sich etwas an Tempo zuzulegen.

„Ah, deutsche Farmer sind die effizientesten8“, lachte der andere Mann und sah sich dann um. „Wo bleiben diese verdammten Holzpfähle?“

 

Seit ihrer Ankunft in Trenton waren die Kontinentalen damit beschäftigt Schanzenarbeiten als Verteidigungslinien anzulegen9. Die Arbeit war hart und anstrengend, doch sie beschäftigte die Männer, beschäftigte Körper und Geist und lenkte von dem Umstand ab, dass morgen die Dienstzeiten der meisten Männer auslaufen würden und es keine Anreize gab, sich weiter zu verpflichten. Die Mitglieder des deutschen Regiments hatten sich auf drei Jahre verpflichtet, mit der Aussicht, in den Herbstmonaten nach Hause auf ihre Farmen zurückkehren zu können. Die wenigsten Familien konnten in der Erntezeit auf ihre Väter und Söhne verzichten und ohne dieses Zugeständnis hätte sich wahrscheinlich keine einzige Kompanie aufstellen lassen.

Ein wenig ging man seiner Arbeit noch nach, bevor die Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf den nahe gelegenen Exerzierplatz gelenkt wurde. Dort begannen sich all die Regimente der Kontinentalarmee aufzustellen, deren Dienstzeit am morgigen Tag auslaufen würde. Dann, als alle Männer versammelt waren, kam George Washington persönlich auf den Platz geritten. Auf seinem weißen Hengst thronte er deutlich über seinen Männern. Friedrich bemerkte wie auch all die anderen Soldaten neben ihm, die Schaufeln und Spaten ruhen ließen, um dem geschehen zu folgen.

 

„Gentleman, Männer aus Neu England10, Euer Dienst wird heute mehr benötigt denn je. Viele Eurer Dienstzeiten werden morgen auslaufen und dem Kontinentalkongress ist es momentan nicht möglich das Geld für den Sold aufzubringen. Dennoch bitte ich Euch, noch sechs Wochen länger zu bleiben. Ohne Euch ist die Amerikanische Sache, für die so viele Eurer Brüder ihr Leben gelassen haben, verloren11.“ Die Stimme des Generals war selbst aus der Entfernung, die Friedrich und die restlichen Männer hatten, noch deutlich und klar zu hören.

„Jedem der jetzt vortritt und der sich bereit erklärt weitere sechs Wochen zu dienen, dem verspreche ich eine Belohnung von zehn Dollar12“, erklang Washingtons Stimme wieder. Trommeln wurden gespielt, ganz so, als wollte man die Männer so dazu ermuntern, sich erneut zu verpflichten, aber keiner trat vor.

Da wendete Washington sein Pferd und begann erneut zu den Männern zu sprechen. „Meine mutigen Soldaten, Ihr habt alles getan, was ich von euch verlangt habe und darüber hinaus mehr, als man nur hätte erwarten können; aber das Wohle unseres Landes steht auf dem Spiel, Eure Frauen, Eure Farmen und alles was Euch lieb und teuer ist. Ihr wurdet zwischen Ermüdung und Elend zerrieben, aber wir können euch jetzt nicht entbehren. Wenn Ihr Euch dazu entschließt, auch nur noch einen Monat länger zu bleiben, dann werdet Ihr der Freiheit und eurem Land gegenüber einen Dienst erbringen, den ihr wahrscheinlich unter keinen anderen Umständen erbringen könnt13.“

 

Friedrich spürte die Gänsehaut seine Arme herauf wandern, als der General geendet hätte. Gestern wusste er noch nicht genau, wofür er kämpfte, aber heute hatte Washington die Gefühle in seinem Herzen besser zusammengefasst, als er es selber je gekonnt hatte. Der hessische Brief saß immer noch schwer in seiner Tasche, aber Friedrich wurde plötzlich klar, er brauchte keine warmen Worte aus der Heimat, wenn er den Dank ganz Amerikas haben könnte.

Die Worte zeigten Wirkung, kaum hatte der General geendet, da traten die ersten Männer vor, ihnen folgten weitere und weitere, bis schließlich fast jeder Mann vorgetreten war. Die Kontinentalarmee würde weiter kämpfen.

 

02\. Januar 1777

_“The terrible aspect of war … all was now hurry, confusion and noise”_

Doktor Benjamin Rush über die zweite Schlacht von Treton

 

Der Geruch des Waldes hing in der Luft. Es roch nach Blättern und Harz und nasser Erde. Dieser Geruch hatte etwas seltsam Beruhigendes an sich. Er erinnerte Friedrich nicht an seine Heimat wie die Apfelbäume in Trenton taten, aber er erinnerte ihn an friedlichere Zeiten. Doch genau dieser Geruch, dieser Eindruck stand in einem seltsam scharfen Kontrast zu den Schreien und den Musketenkugeln die durch die Luft zischten.

General Washington hatte am 31. Dezember erfahren, dass die britischen Truppen sich mit 9.500 Mann14 Trenton näherten. Da die Schanzenarbeiten noch nicht fertig gestellt waren und auch die sonstige Verteidigungsarbeit der Armee noch zu wünschen übrig ließ15, hatte Washington den Brigarde-General Matthias Alexis Roche de Fermoy mit seiner Brigade, bestehend aus dem 1. Pennsylvania Regiment unter Colonel Edward Hand, dem Deutschen Regiment unter Colonel Haussegger, Charles Scotts 5. Virginia Regiment und sechs Geschützen aus Thomas Forrest Artillerieeinheit, als Vorhut die Briten empfangen geschickt.

 

Noch in der Nacht vom ersten auf den zweiten Januar war man aufgebrochen, die Trenton-Princeton Road entlang nach Norden, da diese welche das momentane Hauptquartier der Kontinentalarmee in Trenton mit dem momentanen Hauptquartier der Briten verband. Gegen 12.00 Uhr war man dann auf die Briten gestoßen und hatte das Feuer eröffnet. Aus dem Nichts heraus, aus der grünen Wildnis des Waldes heraus sahen sich die Briten unter dem Kommando von General Charles Cornwallis plötzlich mit feindlichem Feuer konfrontiert.

Die Amerikaner hatten sich hinter Bäumen und in Büschen versteckt und waren so für ihre Feinde nicht auszumachen. Friedrich selber lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm einer Kiefer und sein Herz schlug so schnell in seinem Brustkorb, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dieser müsste ihm sogleich zerspringen. Für Friedrich und seine Kameraden hatte sich eine seltsame Routine eingeschlichen. Man hielt sich in Deckung, gab dann seine Deckung aber auf, um zu schießen und zog sich wieder hinten seinen Baum oder Strauch zurück um nachzuladen16. Friedrich hatte noch immer den widerlichen Geschmack des Schießpulvers im Mund, da er zuvor eine der kleinen Päckchen mit Kugel und Pulver zu weit unten aufgebissen hatte.

Doch nach einigen Runden gab man das Feuergefecht auf und zog sich zurück, weiter nach Süden, näher nach Trenton, um sich dort eine Position zu suchen und erneut auf die Briten zu warten.

 

Friedrich kämpfte nicht nur gegen die Angst an, die jeder klar denkende Mensch haben sollte, sobald er in ein Feuergefecht verwickelt war, nein, er kämpfte auch gegen die Euphorie an. Er war falsch sich zu freuen, falsch zu jubeln, weil ihr Plan so gut funktionierte und besonders wenn Friedrich sah, wie britische Soldaten über ihre toten oder verwundeten Kameraden hinwegstiegen, sollte ihn eigentlich Reue erfassen. Friedrich war sich ziemlich sicher, dass zumindest einer dieser Männer wegen ihm am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte, aber wenn das Adrenalin einem durch die Adern rauscht und wenn man sieht, wie erfolgreich man ist, wie viel Zeit man den eigenen Männer in Trenton verschafft hat, dann fällt es einem jungen Mann schwer, sich nicht zu wenig zu freuen. Doch das ist genau der Punkt, Friedrich tut, was man von ihm verlangt, weil es seine Pflicht ist, aber seine Pflicht zu erfüllen heißt auch, Dinge zu tun die das Herz vielleicht bereut. Aus dem Hinterhalt auf Jungen zu schießen sollte etwas sein, das er bereut. Er weiß, dass es ihn zu einem schlechten Quäker machte, er weiß, dass seine Mutter von ihm enttäuscht wäre, unendlich enttäuscht. Sich das Bild seiner toten Mutter vor dem inneren Auge vorzustellen, half Friedrich nicht euphorisch zu werden, wenn er mit dem Rücken an einem Baum lehnte oder zwischen Zeigen im Unterholz kniete und nachlud, wenn er sich aufrichtete und schoß- wenn er traf.

 

Dennoch ließ es sich nicht von der Hand weisen: Für die Kontinentalen lief es gut. Man hatte den Vorstoß von Cornwallis bereits um Stunden verzögert und wenn sie nur noch paar Stunden länger durchhalten würden, dann würde es zu dunkel für eine Schlacht werden.

Gegen drei Uhr am Nachmittag geschah jedoch etwas, dass für Fermoys Brigade fast den Untergang bedeutet hätte. Friedrich bekam es nicht mit, er und die meisten der anderen Männer erfuhren erst im Nachhinein, dass Brigade-General Fermoy seine Truppen verlassen und eigenmächtig nach Trenton zurück geritten war- betrunken, muss an dieser Stelle erwähnt werden. Unter den Männern der Vorhut wäre wahrscheinlich schnell Chaos ausgebrochen, wenn nicht Colonel Hand sofort das Kommando an sich genommen und neue Befehle gegeben hätte.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden war man in Stockton Hallow angelangt, die Wälder hatten sich gelichtet und es boten sich für Friedrich und seine Kameraden immer weniger Möglichkeiten, Deckung zu finden. Bisher hatten fast nur die Briten Verluste erlitten, doch je weiter man sich Trenton näherte, desto mehr Amerikaner fielen auch dem britischen Feuer zum Opfer. Ohne den Vorteil des Überraschungsmomentes machte sich auch die deutliche Übermacht der gegnerischen Truppen bemerkbar17.

 

Gegen fünf Uhr schließlich befahl Hand seinen Männern den parallel zu ihrer Stellung laufenden Assunpink-Fluss zu überqueren und sich hinter den amerikanischen Linien in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sobald Cornwallis sich nicht mehr durch die Vorhut gefährdet sah, befahl er seinen Männern die linke Flanke der Kontinentalen an der Assunpink-Brücke anzugreifen. Ein wahrer Regen aus Blei war die amerikanische Antwort und Cornwallis musste sich zurückziehen. Zwei weitere solche Angriffe sollte es noch geben, bevor er sich endgültig geschlagen gab.

Friedrich bekam von den Ereignissen an der Brücke wenig mit, er hatte es mit Hilfe der amerikanischen Artillerie sicher hinter die eigenen Linien geschafft. Kaum hatte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die laut hämmernden Kanonen gebracht, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach. Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig mit den Armen abfangen, bevor er mit dem Gesicht im Schnee gelandet wäre. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte unnatürlich, ihm war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Eine komplette Erschöpfung schlang sich um seinen Körper, wie ein tödlicher Strick. Hätte man ihn gelassen, der junge Mann wäre wohl auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. Es war verrückt, zum einen begannen die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden sich ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein zu bahnen, begannen sich in seinem Gedächtnis einzubrennen, zum anderen ließ das Adrenalin seine gesamte Sicht verschwimmen.

 

Mit einem Stöhnen kämpfte der junge Arzt sich wieder auf die Beine. Er hatte nicht den Luxus sich auszuruhen, er hatte gesehen wie einige Männer seiner Einheit von den Briten beim Rückzug gestoppt und aufgehalten worden waren. Ihm war die genaue Anzahl nicht bewusst, aber er sollte diesen Umstand Hand melden und dann zu seinem Regiment zurückkehren.

Aber da war noch etwas. Eine Explosion gefolgt von einem markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei zogen Friedrichs Aufmerksamkeit auf die Artilleriegeschütze. Eine der britischen Kanonenkugeln war in eine Gruppe aus Kanonieren eingeschlagen und nun schrie man hektisch nach Hilfe. Spätesten jetzt schaltete Friedrichs Körper auf „Arzt“ um. All die Anstrengung und Ermüdung waren vergessen, als er zu den Männern eilte. Der Verwundete war ein junger Mann, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, den die Kugel am Arm getroffen hatte. Seine Hand, ja seine Hand war noch mit dem Arm verbunden … irgendwie. Ohne lange zu zögern nahm Friedrich den Verletzten auf den Arm, um ihn davon zu tragen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten bereute Friedrich seine Entscheidung. Der junge Mann war nicht sonderlich schwer, aber Friedrich auch nicht wirklich sonderlich stark, ganz besonders nicht wenn er schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen war. Doch ohne ihn hatte der Soldat keine Chance, bis ins Hospital würde er es nicht mehr selber schaffen und bis die Schlacht beendet war und man nach Verwundeten suchen würde, wäre er schon lange tot.18

 

Zu Friedrichs Pech war das Hospital ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt, im südlichen Part von Trenton. Einige der Anwohner hatten den amerikanischen Truppen freundlicher Weise die Nutzung ihrer Häuser gestattet. Natürlich hatte man dankend angenommen und prompt begonnen alle Stühle und sonstige störende Möbelstücke aus dem Weg zu räumen, um in dem so entstanden Raum möglichst viele Tische oder tischähnliche Konstruktionen zu verteilen, auf denen man die Verwundeten behandeln konnte. Optimal waren immer Kirchen mit den langgezogenen Bänken, aber Privathäuser garantierten auch noch immer einige weitere helfende Hände von den Anwohnern.

Bei ihrem Eintreten waren Friedrich und seinem Patienten die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden sicher, denn der junge Mann, der in Friedrichs Armen leider immer noch bei Bewusstsein war, war der einzige Verletzte in dem Raum.

 

Hier zeigte sich für Friedrich einmal mehr das Wissen und Verstehen zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge waren. Er wusste, dass die Militärärzte nach dem Beginn einer Schlacht nicht mehr zu tun hatten als zu warten bis man ihnen nach einigen Stunden die ersten Verwundeten brachte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass Friedrich dieses Verhalten verstehen musste, verstehen musste warum eine Gruppe an ausgebildeten Ärzten still da saß, während draußen auf dem Feld Männer starben.19

Friedrich legte den Mann auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch ab und wandte sich prompt zum Gehen. Er war ein Regimentsarzt und hatte sich somit nicht in die Arbeit der Ärzte aus dem medizinischen Department einzumischen. Außerdem war auch sofort ein Arzt, vielleicht Mitte dreißig, zu dem Tisch herübergeeilt.

Friedrichs Geschichte hätte sicherlich eine komplett andere Wendung genommen, wenn er nicht, schon beim Verlassen des Hauses, folgenden Dialog wahrgenommen hätte.

 

„Mr. Peale20, kommen Sie hierher und helfen Sie mir“, bat der Arzt, der an den Tisch geeilt war.

„Ich würde ja gerne … aber ich fürchte, ich bin zu betrunken um Ihnen zu helfen“, lallte jemand aus dem Hintergrund.

Friedrich erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und wandte sich wieder dem Raum zu. _Muss man den hier alles selber tun?_ , stöhnte er innerlich. Mit schnellen Schritten trat er an den Tisch. Der andere Arzt war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Wunde des dort liegenden zu begutachten. „Ich kann Ihnen helfen“, erklärte Friedrich.

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, blickte aber nicht von seiner Arbeit auf. „Ich danke für das Angebot, aber ohne eine medizinische Ausbildung sind Sie mir keine wirkliche Hilfe.“

„Ich bin Arzt. Doktor Friedrich Deegen vom Deutschen Regiment.“

„Verzeihen Sie mir, das konnte ich nicht wissen. Doktor Benjamin Rush21“, stellte der andere Arzt sich vor und blickte für einen Augenblick auf. „Wollen wir dann anfangen?“

 

So fing Friedrich also an, half Rush, den armen Mann so gut es irgend ging zu versorgen. Friedrich war es dann auch, der den jungen Mann fest an den Schultern packte und festhielt während Rush seinen Arm amputierte. Der Deutsch-Amerikaner sah zu, versuchte von den flüssigen Bewegungen des älteren, des erfahrenen Arztes zu lernen, versuchte den Horror dieser Situation auszublenden.

Es blieb nicht bei dem einen Patienten an diesem Nachmittag. Kurz nach Friedrichs Eintreffen wurden weitere Verwundete gebracht und schon nach kurzer Zeit quoll der Raum praktisch über vor Verwundeten und ihren Ausrufen des Schmerzes. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass es das Richtige wäre, sein Regiment zu suchen und die anderen Ärzte ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen. Doch Friedrich hätte schon blind und taub sein müssen um den händeringenden Mangel an Ärzten in dem Hospital nicht zu bemerken. So blieb er dann.

 

Er konnte nur an den draußen herrschenden Lichtverhältnissen ablesen, dass es bereits Nacht sein musste, als er das nächste Mal inne hielt. Bei dem Anblick des tintenblauen Himmels wurde im plötzlich schwindelig, ein weißes Geräusch begann in seinen Ohren zu ringen. Drei große Schritte und Friedrich war durch eine der Nebentüren ins Freie getreten. Die klare Winterluft tat ihm merklich gut, aber dennoch drehte sich die Welt vor seinen Augen so schnell, dass er sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand des Wohnhauses abstützen musste, um nicht zu stolpern. Erschöpft presste er die Lider zusammen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch sich wieder zu fangen. Der Horror der vergangenen Stunden zog an seinem inneren Auge vorüber und der junge Mann musste schlucken. Das Bild des jungen Soldaten dessen Hand von einer Kanonenkugel fast vollkommen zerschmettert worden war, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Friedrich atmete einige Male bewusst tief ein und wieder aus. Er war fast an dem Punkt angelangt, dass er sich zutraute wieder hineinzugehen, als sein Magen sich plötzlich krampfartig zusammenzog. Er erbrach sich auf das Gras zu seinen Füßen und hätte er sich nicht immer noch an der Wand abgestützt, wäre er wahrscheinlich zusammen gebrochen.

 

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die sich ihm von hinten näherten, und einen Moment später fühlte er eine starke Hand auf seinem Rücken. Er erschrak ob dieser Geste mehr als er eigentlich sollte. Rasch drehte er sich zu dem Fremden um und erkannte sofort Doktor Rush. „Ganz ruhig“, mahnte dieser und fragte weiter „Geht es wieder?“. Seine Stimme klang sanft und verständnisvoll. Friedrich wischte sich mit dem Hemdärmel über den Mund und nickte nur stumm.

„Sie haben so etwas noch nie gesehen, nicht?“, hakte Rush nach. Wieder schüttelte Friedrich nur den Kopf, setzte dann doch zu einer Antwort an. „In dem Krankenhaus in Philadelphia hatten wir einmal einen Patienten, den hatten sie geteert und gefedert22, ein anderer, ein Hafenarbeiter, war ins Wasser gefallen und wurde dann zwischen dem Schiff und der Kanalmauer praktisch zerrieben. Das war schlimm, aber das hier …“, Friedrich konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, dafür fehlten ihm die Worte.

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen“, versicherte Rush. „Mir geht es manchmal ähnlich. Ich arbeite nun schon seit so vielen Jahren als Arzt und dennoch habe ich von Zeit zu Zeit das Gefühl, es würde mich überkommen. Es ist der Geruch, wissen Sie. In unseren Hospitälern stinkt es nach Blut und verkohltem Fleisch und Tod. Da kann ein Mann schon mal an seine Grenzen kommen.“ Aufmunternd hielt er Friedrich eine Feldflasche hin, dieser ergriff sie dankbar.

 

„Denken Sie, Sie sind bereit sich wieder in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen?“, fragte Rush schließlich, nachdem Friedrich ihm die Flasche zurückgegeben hatte. Er nickte tapfer. Friedrich war gut im Weitermachen, im einfach Weitermachen, so als ob nichts passiert sei- fast könnte man meinen, er hätte diese Disziplin erfunden.

„Eine Frage noch, bevor ich nachher nicht mehr dazu komme: Ich habe vorhin Ihre Wundnähte gesehen und muss sagen, dass ich beeindruckt bin. Wo haben Sie das gelernt?“

„Friedrich stutzte einen Moment, die Frage traf Ihn unvorbereitet, doch trotzdem schaffte er es zu antworten. „Sagen wir einfach, ich habe ein Händchen für so etwas … und sehr viel Übung.“ Rush nickte nur und hielt die Tür zum Hospital auf. Friedrich atmete einmal tief ein und trat dann hindurch.

 

Es war das gleiche geordnete Chaos, die gleiche Unruhe im Inneren, wie noch zu dem Zeitpunkt als Friedrich das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Wenn überhaupt war es nur noch schlimmer geworden, noch mehr Menschen, noch mehr Verwundete.

Friedrich begann sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Er kam einem Kollegen zur Hilfe, der gerade dabei war, den verletzten Arm eines jungen Mannes in Dragoner-Uniform zu behandeln. So vergingen wieder Stunden bis schließlich alle Männer versorgt waren.

Am Ende des Tages waren noch eine Handvoll Ärzte und ungefähr zwanzig Verwundete in dem Hospital. Friedrich hatte sich, sobald seine Arbeit beendet war und man zumindest den Anschein von Ordnung in den kleinen Raum gebracht hatte, auf einem der Stühle in der Ecke des Raumes fallen lassen. Das Polster des Stuhles würde wahrscheinlich Flecken von seiner erdigen und blutigen Kleidung erhalten, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war das dem jungen Mann in diesem Moment vollkommen egal. Er war zu erschöpft, war zu lange auf den Beinen gewesen, um sich nun auch nur im Geringsten darüber Gedanken zu machen.

 

In dem Raum war nicht wirklich genügend Platz, als das die Ärzte ausreichend Fläche zum Schlafen gefunden hätten, aber das machte Friedrich nichts aus. Das Wohnhaus auf seiner elterlichen Farm in Germantown war zu klein für die Familie gewesen, sie waren zu viele Geschwister und das Haus war für diesen Kinderreichtum nicht ausgelegt. Die Schlafgelegenheiten waren deshalb häufig improvisiert und einengend gewesen. Mit der Voraussicht, die Nacht also auf einem Stuhl verbringen zu müssen, war Friedrich gerade dabei sich die Stiefel auszuziehen, man musste den Polstern ja nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig abverlangen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie sich jemand auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte.

 

Die Person war Mr. Peale, derselbe Mann mit dem er ja schon früher am Tag Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. In seiner linken Hand hielt dieser eine Flasche Rum und deutete mit der Flaschenöffnung in die Richtung des Arztes. „Auch einen Schluck?“

Friedrich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie sehen aber aus, als könnten sie etwas vertragen.“

„Ich bin Quäker, wir trinken nicht.“

„Quäker sind eigentlich auch Pazifisten, trotzdem sind Sie hier, da kann man doch auch noch weitere Ausnahmen machen.“

Friedrich bereitete sich gerade innerlich darauf vor, Peale deutlich mitzuteilen, dass er kein Interesse an seinem Rum habe, als Hilfe von ungeahnter Stelle eintraf.

„Mr. Peale, Sie sollten den Wunsch von Doktor Deegen akzeptieren“, meinte Doktor Rush, scheuchte den Angesprochenen dann mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung fort und setzte sich auf den nun freien Stuhl. „Er meint es im Grunde nur gut“, versicherte Rush.

 

Friedrich nickte nur stumm mit den Kopf. Das war ihm im Moment wirklich egal.

„Sie werden doch die Nacht über hier bleiben und erst am Morgen zu Ihrem Regiment zurückkehren, nicht?“, erkundigte sich Rush und Friedrich fielen zum ersten Mal die intensiv blauen Augen des Arztes auf. „Wenn Sie mich die Nacht über hierbehalten“, antwortete der Jüngere der beiden und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm. „Unbedingt. Wenn es nur nach mir ginge, könnten Sie auch für den Rest des Krieges hier bleiben, im medizinischen Department meine ich, wir können immer gute Männer gebrauchen23“, erklärte Rush und Deegen nickte erneut nur. Kurz darauf wünschte man sich eine gute Nacht, doch es blieb leider bei diesem Wunsch. Die Enge, die Ungewissheit über den Ausgang der Schlacht und besonders die Schmerzenslaute der Verwundeten in dem Raum machten es fast unmöglich zu schlafen. Friedrich gleitete immer wieder in und aus leichten und traumlosen Schlafphasen. Er war fast froh, als irgendwann am frühen Morgen, die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen, die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer aufgerissen wurde. Frische, kalte Morgenluft strich über Friedrichs Gesicht und der Lärm den die eintretende Person verursachte weckte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch jeden anderen in dem Raum.

 

Das war in Ordnung, denn auch wenn der junge Arzt noch immer müde war, er konnte auch nicht mehr länger so untätig und halb weggedämmert, halb wach herumsitzen. Das unsanfte Wecken versprach zumindest die Möglichkeit, etwas zu tun zu bekommen.

„Unsere Truppen sind weg. Keine Spur mehr von ihnen“, proklamierte der Mann, der eben gerade noch so geräuschvoll eingetreten war. Friedrich erkannte ihn als einen der Ärzte, auch wenn ihm der passende Name entfallen war. Seine Worte allerdings hinterließen einen größeren Eindruck und zwangen Friedrich dann doch schneller als ihm lieb war, wach zu werden.

 

„Was soll das heißen?“, hakte Rush nach.

„Unsere Truppen sind nicht mehr auffindbar- ebenso wie die britischen Truppen. Es gibt auf unserer Seite noch ein paar Feuerstellen, die vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit erloschen sind, aber niemand ist mehr anzutreffen24“

Ein Schwiegen legte sich über den Raum, selbst die Verwundeten schienen still zu werden.

„Wissen wir denn, ob das Gelände auf dem wir uns befinden noch von unseren Truppen gehalten wird?“, fragte eine dritte Stimme. Der Bote verneinte.

„Wir könnten uns also ebenso gut hinter den feindlichen Linien befinden?“, stellte Rush schließlich die gefürchtete Frage. Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

Die Männer in dem Raum sahen sich alle in die Augen. Keiner wollte es aussprechen, aber sie alle dachten das Gleiche. Ihnen drohte die Kriegsgefangenschaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ich habe mein Interesse für historische Medizinbücher entdeckt, wenn also Behandlungsmethoden beschrieben werden sind sie meistens, so absurd sie auch klingen, epochentypisch  
> 2\. Hessische Soldaten galten damals als die besten Soldaten der Welt  
> 3\. Ruhr war neben Pocken, entzündlichen Krankheiten und einer besonderen Art an Fieber, eine der tödlichsten Erkrankungen in der Kontinentalarmee  
> 4\. Wenn beide Seiten nicht einmal Französisch sprachen, die Weltsprache des 18. Jahrhunderts, wurden die Briefe zur Not auch in Latein abgefasst  
> 5\. Neben Hessen-Kassel (16.000 Soldaten) und Hessen-Hanau (2.422 Soldaten) entsandten auch andere deutsche Staaten Soldaten, namentlich Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel (5.723 Soldaten), Ansbach-Bayreuth (1.644 Soldaten), Waldeck-Pyrmont (1.225 Soldaten) und Anhalt-Zerbst (1.160 Soldaten). Das Kurfürstentum Braunschweig-Lüneburg entsandte auch Truppen, was aber auch nicht verwunderlich war, da der Kurfürst auch gleichzeitig der englische König war. Auch diese Männer wurden „Hessen“ genannt.  
> 6\. Viele Amerikaner dachten, dass Deutsch-Amerikaner nur sehr schlecht Englisch sprechen konnten  
> 7\. Genausgenommen war die Stadt Trenton zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange von den Hessen verlassen worden. Greene und seine Männer hatten also leichtes Spiel  
> 8\. Die Methoden der deutschen Farmen wurden häufig verspottet, ihre, zum Teil jedoch phänomenalen Ergebnisse, wurden beneidet  
> 9\. Man legte insgesamt gut 4,8 Kilometer Schanzenwerke an  
> 10\. Unter Washingtons Kommando waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast nur Männer aus Neuengland, die anderen Regimente waren unter dem Kommando anderer Generäle in anderen Teilen Amerikas  
> 11\. Der erste Teil von Washingtons Rede ist nur noch in Stichworten überliefert  
> 12\. Entspricht etwa 236.89 Dollar in heutiger Währung  
> 13\. Der zweite Teil der Rede ist ein direktes Zitat  
> 14\. Im Verlauf des Marsches wurden 1.500 Männer in Maidenhead gelassen  
> 15\. Man versuchte den Assunpink-Fluss als natürliche Verteidigungslinie zu benutzen, aber später fiel auf, dass er an mehreren Stellen zu seicht war  
> 16\. Ein geübter Schütze konnte drei bis vier Schüsse in der Minute abgegeben. Inklusive nachladen  
> 17\. Zu diesem Punkt war die Vorhut 1:8 in der Unterzahl  
> 18\. Damals wurden Verwundete nicht vor dem Ende der Schlacht geborgen- manchmal auch dann noch nicht. Wer sich nicht irgendwie ins Hospital schleppen konnte oder von seinen Kameraden gebracht wurde, musste bis nach der Schlacht warten. Die schwer Verletzten sowie die Männer von denen vermutet wurde, dass sie sich noch irgendwie ins Hospital retten konnten, wurden als Letzte geborgen und versorgt  
> 19\. Doktor Rush war später einer der ersten Ärzte, der die Bergung der Soldaten während der Schlacht propagiert hatte  
> 20\. Charles Willson Peale war Soldat und arbeitete während und nach dem Kriegsende als Maler. Von ihm stammen sehr viele berühmte Gemälde von George Washington … und ja, die Geschichte ist wirklich so passiert  
> 21\. Doktor Benjamin Rush war eine der interessantesten Personen in der Gründungszeit von Amerika … deshalb wird er uns auch noch häufiger begleiten  
> 22\. Als Mittel der Lynchjustiz wurde Teeren und Federn leider noch relativ häufig durchgeführt  
> 23\. Das medizinische Department litt besonders in der Anfangsphase unter Korruption und Misswirtschaft  
> 24\. Man hatte die Kampfeuer die Nacht über brennen lassen, sodass man unbemerkt nach Princeton entkommen konnte.


	4. 03. Januar 1777 - 07. Januar 1777

03\. Januar 1777

_“You would think it had been desolated withe the plague and an earthquake as well as with the calamities of war.”_

Doktor Rush über den Zustand der Stadt Princeton nach der gleichnamigen Schlacht

 

Die Spuren der Armee waren leicht zu finden und es war ebenso leicht ihnen zu folgen. Die Straße nach Princeton war holprig und es war wenig hilfreich, dass mindestens eines der Pferde, die die Wagen zogen, unbeschlagene Hufe hatte. Das arme Tier rutschte, sehr zum Leidwesen der Verletzten die auf dem hinteren Teil des Wagens saßen, immer wieder weg und drohte umzuknicken. Dabei war es ein sehr milder Morgen und die Sonne, die sich zwar noch immer schüchtern hinter ein paar Wolken versteckte, hatte den Boden bereits soweit aufgewärmt, dass er nicht mehr überfroren war.

Friedrichs Atem formte dennoch kleine Wolken wenn er sprach. Nachdem man in dem Hospital von den ungewissen Umständen, in denen man sich befand, erfahren hatte, hatte man sofort, in einer Eile die seines Gleichen suchte, die Patienten auf Wagen verfrachtet, seine Sachen zusammen gepackt und sich hastig, aber doch herzlich von den Bewohnern des Hauses verabschiedet.

Auf einem Wagen, eng an einander gedrängt und trotzdem unterkühlt aufgrund des Mangels an Decken, stundenlang über unebene Straßen zu fahren, war für keinen der Verletzten wirklich zuträglich. Sie versuchten tapfer zu sein, aber man merkte ihnen ihren Schmerz, ihre Angst und ihre Verzweiflung deutlich an. Deshalb hatte Friedrich sich schließlich, so gut es von seinem Platz auf dem Kutschbock neben dem Kutscher aus ging, zu ihnen umgedreht und begonnen die Bibelverse zu rezitieren, die ihm am liebsten waren. Es war die aufrichtige Bemühung den Männern irgendetwas anderes zum Nachdenken zu geben, als nur den elenden Zustand ihrer Körper.

 

Einige der Männer waren im Laufe der letzten Stunden wieder eingeschlafen, ein Umstand den Friedrich als Erfolg verbuchte und ein weiterer Soldat hing förmlich an seinen Lippen, sein Gesicht war bei jeder auch noch so kleinen Erschütterung vor Schmerzen verzogen, aber der Blick in seinen Augen war wach.

Friedrich war gerade dabei die letzten Verse der Geschichte Königin Esthers zu rezitieren, eine seiner Lieblingsstellen, als der Wagen plötzlich zum Halten kam und der Kutscher neben ihm nur erschrocken aufatmete. Ruckartig drehte der junge Mann sich wieder nach vorne und hätte den Blick am liebsten sofort wieder dem grausamen Schauspiel abgewandt.

Vor ihm ersteckte sich ein Schlachtfeld. Von allen Lebenden verlassen färbte das Blut der Gefallenen den Schnee rot. Der scharfe Kontrast wirkte beinahe unwirklich.

 

Ein Stück abseits waren drei Männer, wahrscheinlich Einwohner von Princeton, damit beschäftigt, die ersten Gräber auszuheben1. Einige der Toten würden von ihren Familien nach Hause geholt werden, aber unzählige Männer würden namenlos in Massengräbern verscharrt werden. Ein weiterer der vielen Schrecken des Krieges.

Doktor Rush, der neben den Wagen ritt, trieb sein Pferd an und zog an dem Wagen auf dem Friedrich saß vorbei in Richtung der Einwohner von Princeton. Als er sie erreicht hatte, schien es einen kurzen Wortwechsel zu geben und schließlich deutete einer der Männer mit dem Arm auf ein Gebäude. Doktor Rush tippte sich wie zum Dank an den Hut und ritt zurück zu den beiden Wagen.

„Es sieht aus als hätte man die Verletzten bereits geborgen und in eines der Häuser gebracht, auf der Farm von William und Thomas Clarke. Unsere Verletzten des heutigen Tages sollen sich dort ebenso aufhalten, wie einige Verletzte der Briten“, fasste Rush das Gespräch für seine Kollegen zusammen.

 

Während der Kutscher den Wagen wendete und ihn in die Richtung lenkte, in welche die Einwohner gezeigt hatten, blickte Friedrich noch einmal über die Schulter zurück auf das Schlachtfeld. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen und der Gedanke an seinen Bruder drängte sich plötzlich in seinen Kopf. Wie froh er doch war, dass sein Bruder ein anständiges Grab hatte. Als er noch jünger war, da hatte Friedrich gehofft eines Tages auf demselben Friedhof, neben seinen Eltern und seinen Geschwistern begraben zu werden. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Kinder, die er dann bestimmt haben würde, sein Grab besuchen würden. Doch heute war Friedrich sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er jemals wieder einen Fuß in seine Heimatstadt setzten würde und ein Begräbnis auf dem dortigen Friedhof war noch unwahrscheinlicher. Er hoffte, dass es den Gefallenen dieses Tages etwas besser ergehen würde, Princeton war eine Gemeinde mit vielen Quäkern, vielleicht würden sie sich ja zumindest einigen der Gefallenen annehmen und ihnen ein würdiges Begräbnis bereiten2.

 

Das Feld wurde immer kleiner, je weiter sie sich entfernten und als er den Kopf wieder nach vorne wandte, konnte Friedrich vor sich schon klar und deutlich das Anwesen der Familie Clarke erkennen. Die beiden Wohnhäuser, die Scheunen und Stallungen, ja sogar die Zäune, die die Weideflächen begrenzten, waren durch den Einschlag von Kanonen- und Musketenkugeln gezeichnet. Aus der Ferne zumindest sah der Schaden nicht allzu gravierend aus, aber dennoch würde man wohl nicht wenig Zeit in die Reparaturen stecken müssen.

Die kleine Gruppe an Ärzten und Verwundeten war sich nicht unbedingt sicher, wie man sie empfangen würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würden die Bewohner der Farm das Eintreffen der Delegation nutzen, um sich umgehend der Verletzten unter ihrem Dach entledigen. Dann würde man mit noch mehr schwerverletzen und sterbenden Soldaten den Weg zurück zur Armee bewältigen müssen.

 

Doch nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Mr. Thomas Clarke stellte sich heraus, dass man durchaus willkommen war. 22 Männer wären im Haus seines Bruders William untergekommen und 18 weitere bei ihm. Ihre beiden Schwestern Sarah und Hannah, die bei ihm lebten, kümmerten sich um die Verwundeten, so gut sie nur konnten. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von sechs britischen Medizinern, einem ausgebildeten Arzt und fünf seiner Assistenten, welche sich in erster Linie um die verwundeten britischen Soldaten kümmerten, die ja ebenfalls in den beiden Häusern Zuflucht gefunden hatten. Dazu sei vor wenigen Stunden noch ein kontinentaler Offizier, Captain George Washington Lewis3, unter weißer Flagge durch die britischen Linien zu der Farm gekommen, um sich, auf Drängen General Washingtons persönlich um einen gewissen General Hugh Mercer zu kümmern.

 

An der Art und Weise wie Mr. Clarke über General Mercer sprach war deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Mann ihm unbekannt war, aber Friedrich merkte wie Benjamin Rush an seiner Seite zusammen zuckte als Mercers Name fiel. Der Arzt schien den General persönlich zu kennen4. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich nur noch als Rush, nachdem man ihn über Mercers äußerst kritischem Zustand unterrichtet hatte, so gleich in das Krankenzimmer des Generals eilte.

In seiner Abwesenheit begannen Friedrich und die restlichen Ärzte die Verletzten aus Trenton von den Wagen ins Haus zu bringen. Obwohl die Farmgebäude sehr geräumig waren, wurde schnell deutlich, dass der neuerliche Zustrom an Patienten eine große Herausforderung darstellte.

 

Die Enge verlieh dieser düsteren Situation eine gewisse makabre Komik. In den Räumen der Familie Clarke lagen nebeneinander, dicht an dicht, britische und kontinentale Soldaten und Friedrich war sich sicher, dass einigen der Männer in ihrem Fieberwahn der Umstand entging, dass sie möglicherweise neben dem Mann lagen, dem sie ihre Verwundung zu verdanken hatten.

Doch auch für die Ärzte war die enge Zusammenarbeit mit ihren britischen Zunftgenossen beklemmend. Zwar hatten die Ärzte beider Seiten schon immer gut zusammengearbeitet und selten Vorbehalte gegeneinander gehabt, man hatte sich, sofern die Umstände es erlaubten, auch immer um die Verwundeten der gegnerischen Seite gekümmert5. Doch hier in Princeton war die Situation anders. Man behandelte nicht einfach nur Soldaten der anderen Seite, nein man arbeitete dicht an dicht mit den Ärzten der gegnerischen Armee, man rempelte sich in dem Gedränge an, sprach miteinander und half sich gegenseitig.

 

Friedrich selber fand sich in solch einer ungewohnten Situation wieder, wo er einem britischen Arzt half, den gebrochenen Arm eines britischen Infanteristen zu richten. Es war ein Frakturbruch und Friedrich half den Arm horizontal zur Schulter zu halten, während der britische Arzt den Bruch richtete. Es war im Prinzip ein sehr einfaches Verfahren, viele Worte waren zwischen den beiden Männer nicht nötig - dennoch war die Stille während ihrer Zusammenarbeit unangenehm. Es war nicht die Stille die Friedrich mit seinen Kollegen pflegte, wenn man lange genug zusammengearbeitet hatte und Worte daher nicht von Bedeutung waren, nicht diese Stille die entstand, wenn jeder seine Aufgabe kannte und ein Kopfnicken so viel aussagen konnte wie tausend Worte. Seinem britischen Kollegen schien es vermutlich ähnlich zu gehen, oder wie sollte man den unsicheren Ausdruck in seinen Augen deuten, wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Es macht uns menschlicher - ein Segen und ein Fluch“, meinte der Brite dann plötzlich an Friedrich gewandt.

 

Dieser hatte nicht damit gerechnet angesprochen zu werden, auch wenn er gestehen musste, dass der Vorstoß seines Gegenübers einiges von der Spannung aus der Luft nahm. Der junge Arzt glaubte auch zu wissen was mit „es“ gemeint war, weil er jedoch nicht recht darauf zu antworten wusste, aber trotzdem an der Unterhaltung interessiert war, beschloss er still zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass der Brite seinen Gedanken weiter ausführen würde.

„Man ist gezwungen den anderen als Menschen zu sehen. Wie kann man einen anderen Mann hassen, ihn einfach nur als Feind bezeichnen, wenn genau dieser Mann blutend und vor Schmerzen wimmernd in deinen Armen liegt? Wir werden praktisch gezwungen unser Gegenüber als Mensch anzusehen und das ist ein Segen, ein Segen, sich so seine Menschlichkeit zu bewahren, aber dennoch müssen wir am nächsten Tag wieder auf das Feld und eben jene Männer töten, in denen wir doch am Tag zuvor erst unseren Bruder erkannt haben. Das ist der Fluch.“ Der britische Arzt blickte Friedrich erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser hatte seine Sprache immer noch nicht wieder gefunden. Er stimmte dem anderen Mann zu, aber dennoch wusste er nichts zu antworten. Vielleicht war es gerade seine Zustimmung für die Worte, die ihm die Zunge so schwer machte. Der Brite hatte das ganze Dilemma so treffsicher auf den Punkt gebracht, dass Friedrich wenig mehr tun konnte, als stumm zu nicken - er hatte den Worten nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Der junge Arzt musste zu seiner Schande aber auch zugeben, dass er auf eine gewisse Weise überrascht war, dass ein britischer Soldat seine Meinung teilte.

 

Es war genau diese Entmenschlichung des Feindes, die Friedrich bisher immer dazu verleitet hatte nur sich und seinen Kameraden die Fähigkeit zu zuschreiben, selbst in den Feinden Menschen sehen zu können, Mitleid mit ihnen zu haben. Dass die Briten ebenso die Weitsicht besaßen in den Kontinentalen Menschen zu sehen und mit ihnen Mitleid zu empfinden, war auf eine beschämende Art ein neuer Gedanke. Beschämend, da dieser Gedanke Friedrich deutlich zeigte, dass sein Bemühen, die Briten als Menschen zu sehen, nicht einmal halb so tolerant war, wie er gedacht hatte.

Während diese Erkenntnis sich in seinem Kopf formte, musste sein britischer Zunftgenosse zu dem Entschluss gekommen sein, dass Friedrich seine Meinung nicht teilte oder schlichtweg kein Interesse hatte, mit einem Briten zu reden. Denn mit einem, beinahe schon enttäuschten, Schulterzucken wandte er sich zum Gehen.

Immer noch auf der Suche nach Worten streckte Friedrich schließlich die Hand aus und nannte seinen Namen. Der britische Arzt, er hatte sich schon fast abgewandt, drehte sich ruckartig wieder zu Friedrich und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

„Doktor Edward Wilson“, stellte er sich vor, während er die Hand schüttelte.

 

Friedrich hatte plötzlich das dringende und vollkommen unerklärliche Bedürfnis sich Wilson anzuvertrauen, diesem Mann gegenüber all seine Zweifel zu offenbaren. Es war merkwürdig, aber Friedrich konnte nicht aufhören in die Augen seines Gegenübers zu schauen. Wilsons Augen hatten die Farbe eines Bernsteins, der an die Küste gespült wurde und den die Gezeiten glatt geschliffen hatten, zusammen mit dem Kranz dunkler Wimpern, schienen die Augen so tief zu sein, dass Friedrich glaubte in ihren verloren zu gehen. Wenn diese Augen nicht Einladung genug waren, dann war es vielleicht seine Stellung. Vor seinen Kameraden konnte Friedrich nie seine Zweifel äußern, konnte nie zugeben, wie falsch er einige Taten der Kontinentalarmee fand. Immerhin sollte er ein loyaler Amerikaner, ein guter Soldat sein und so sehr er sich auch bemühte - Friedrich konnte die Stimme seines Gewissens nie ganz zum Schweigen bringen. Doch seine Kameraden, seine Brüder, wollten davon nichts wissen. Selbst Mueller glaubte mit solch einer Überzeugung an die Richtigkeit ihres Handels, dass Friedrich es nicht über sich brachte, mit ihnen offen über seine Zweifel zu sprechen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es auch keinen Sinn ergeben hätte. Es war nicht sein Wunsch, einen von ihnen umzustimmen, nicht dass er damit auch je Erfolg gehabt hätte, und auch er selber würde in der absehbaren Zukunft der Armee nicht den Rücken kehren. Aber reden, reden und sich zumindest ein wenig verstanden fühlen, das wünschte sich Friedrich und welchen besseren Partner für so ein Gespräch könnte es geben, als einen britischen Arzt?

 

Doch wie zu erwarten war, kam es nicht soweit. Noch bevor Friedrich den Mund aufmachen konnte, um auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen, tönte sein Name plötzlich von der Treppe, die zu den Schlafzimmern im ersten Stock führten, hinunter. Friedrich drehte sich erschrocken in Richtung der Stimme und erkannte Doktor Rush auf den Stufen. Mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte der Ältere dem Jüngeren, ihm nach oben zu folgen. Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Augenblick zu verlieren, begann er die Treppe hochzusteigen. Die Stufen waren klein und schmal und Friedrich musste sich einmal am Geländer festhalten, um in der Eile nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

Das Holz unter seinen Füßen knarrte mit jedem Schritt als er in das Zimmer eintrat, in das Rush ihn lotste. Sofort beim Eintreten schlug ihm der Geruch von Eisen entgegen, der schwer in der Luft hing. Gegenüber der Tür war ein Fenster und das Licht der inzwischen im Zenit stehenden Sonne strahlte herein, malte Muster auf den Holzboden.

 

An der westlichen Wand des Zimmers standen eine hohe Kommode aus solidem Eichenholz und ein in die Wand eingelassener Schrank, gefüllt mit Handtüchern und Geschirr und anderen Gebrauchsgegenständen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Bett mit rot-weiß karierten Bettvorhängen6. Auf dem Bett lag ein Mann, doch Friedrich konnte ihn nicht weiter beschreiben, konnte nicht einmal sein Alter bestimmen, denn die linke Seite seines Gesichts war geschwollen, die Haut war aufgeplatzt und blutig, von Hämatomen in jeder nur erdenglichen Farbe überzogen7.

An einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß ein Mann, der dem jungen Arzt unbekannt war, aber die Abzeichen an seiner Uniform zusammen mit der Information, die er von Mr. Thomas Clarke erhalten hatte, ließen den Schluss zu, dass dieser Mann Captain George Lewis war. Doktor Rush kniete am Bett und der Inhalt seiner Tasche war in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum auf den Boden verstreut.

„Kommen Sie her Doktor Deegen“, winkte Rush ihn näher heran und Friedrich tat wie ihm geheißen, kniete sich neben den älteren Arzt und ließ sich von ihm instruieren.

 

Der verletzte Mann war, wie Friedrich es fast schon vermutet hatte, General Hugh Mercer. Aufgrund seiner Uniform und seiner Weigerung sich zu ergeben, hatten die britischen Truppen, auf die er während der Schlacht getroffen war, ihn für General George Washington persönlich gehalten und ihre Wut an ihm ausgelassen.

„Wir haben sieben Einstiche. Ich habe die Wunden soweit gereinigt und alle Fremdkörper entfernt8. Doch obwohl ich schon mehrere Verbände angelegt habe, will es mir einfach nicht gelingen, die Blutungen zu stoppen. Die Wunden müssen genäht werden, wenn der General eine Chance haben soll“, berichtete Rush und sah Friedrich dabei auffordernd an. Dieser verstand nicht recht, was von ihm verlangt war und erst als Rush überdeutlich auf die Nadeln und das Garn deutete, schien der junge Mann zu begreifen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich nähe? Sir, unten sind noch andere, erfahrenere Ärzte. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Regimentsarzt, ich denke nicht -“

„Jetzt reißen Sie sich zusammen und tun Sie ihre Arbeit“, unterbrach Rush Friedrich barsch. An seinem Tonfall konnte der junge Mann erkennen, dass sein Kollege einer der Menschen war, dessen Stimme leise und tonlos wurde, wenn sie wütend waren. Ihm waren solche Menschen lieber als die Menschen, die laut wurden und schrien.

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Wiederrede begann Friedrich mit seiner Arbeit. Er tauchte die gewundene Nadel in etwas Öl, um leichter die Haut durchstechen zu können. Seine Naht war präzise, kleine Stiche in geraden Linien. Doktor Rush hielt Mercer ruhig während Friedrich arbeitete. Seine Hände flogen beinahe über den Körper des Verwundeten, so sehr beeilte er sich, um die Schmerzen, die der General erdulden musste, so gering wie möglich zu halten. Doch trotz seiner Bemühungen spürte er, wie Mercer sich unter Rushs Griff wandte, hörte das erstickte Wimmern, wenn seine Nadel durch die geschundene Haut stach. Also begann Friedrich wieder seine Bibelverse zu rezitieren, sprach von der Gnade Gottes im Neuen Testament und passte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stiche an die seiner Worte an. Etwas Gnade und etwas Schmerz, mehr als das konnte der junge Arzt nicht bieten.

Nachdem er seine Nähte beendet hatte, half er Rush erneut Verbände anzulegen. Lewis, der die ganze Zeit über fast lautlos auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett gesessen hatte, fragte nach der Einschätzung der Ärzte. Würde der General seine Wunden überleben? Wenn nicht, wie viel Zeit würde ihm noch bleiben? Würden die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht wieder verheilen?

 

„Ich bin vorsichtig zuversichtlich9. Wir werden dem General Opium gegen die Schmerzen geben, sodass er hoffentlich etwas Ruhe findet. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter“, erklärte Rush.

Friedrich hatte das Zimmer schon verlassen und war bereits auf halbem Weg die Treppe herunter, als Rush ebenfalls auf den Flur trat und ihn aufforderte zu warten. Friedrich tat wie ihm geheißen, verharrte auf der Treppenstufe und wartete bis Rush zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Würden Sie mir verraten, was das eben gerade sollte?“, fragte der ältere der beiden Männer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Friedrich unterdrückte den Reflex zu fragen, was genau gemeint war, denn er wusste selber nur allzu gut worauf Rush sich bezog. Die Frage wäre also reine Rhetorik und daher wenig sachdienlich gewesen. Stattdessen begann der junge Arzt abwesend seine Hand zu kneten, die von der beanspruchenden mechanischen Arbeit mittlerweile vollkommen verkrampft war.

„Ich habe Sie gestern für wesentlich geistreicher gehalten, als dass Sie sich hinter solchen Kleinigkeiten wie Dienstjahren verstecken. Sollte ich Sie also erneut auffordern etwas zu tun, dann werden Sie, solange Sie keine begründeten Einwände haben, dieser Aufforderung nachkommen. Ich stelle dann die einzige Autorität dar, der Sie sich zu beugen haben. Ist das verstanden?“

 

Friedrich nickte nur einfältig. Gerne hätte er etwas zu seiner Verteidigung vorgebracht, hätte erklärt, dass er anders erzogen wurde. In seinen Jugendjahren gab es niemanden, der nach seiner Meinung gefragt hatte, niemanden, der ihn für Erfolge gelobt hatte. Es waren immer die anderen gewesen, die begabter und besser geeignet gewesen waren. Selbst noch jetzt, so viele Jahre von dem Leben entfernt, das er einst geführt hatte, fühlte er noch immer den Drang, sich in den Schatten einer anderen Person zu stellen. Doch all das war zu kompliziert, um es Rush zu erklären und darüber hinaus wollte Friedrich nicht wie ein kleiner Junge erscheinen, der versuchte sich aus der Verantwortung zu stehlen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und hatte sich falsch verhalten - er konnte durchaus die Konsequenz von diesem Fehlverhalten tragen.

Rush, der offensichtlich die Härte seiner Worte bereute, legte Friedrich kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser zuckte unmerklich unter der Berührung zusammen. „Es ist schon spät und wir alle sind müde. Ich bin sicher, morgen kann ich mich wieder ganz auf Sie verlassen. In der Zwischenzeit sollten Sie herunter in die Küche gehen, die Schwestern von Mr. Clarke haben eine Suppe gekocht, nichts Besonderes, aber warm und deftig. Sie sehen aus, als ob Sie so etwas vertragen könnten“. Wie auf ein Zeichen hin begann Friedrichs Magen bei Rushs Worten zu knurren. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Da er sich nur wage daran erinnern konnte, folgte er Rush die Treppe hinunter, über den Flur in Richtung Küche.

 

Auf halben Weg zur Küche kam er an einer kleinen Kammer vorbei. Die Tür stand ein Stück weit offen und Friedrich konnte im Vorbeigehen drei Personen ausmachen, wie sie in der Stille dort zusammen saßen. Unsicher verharrte der junge Mann vor der Tür und überlegte, ob er wohl eintreten und sich zu den Dreien setzten konnte. Ganz offensichtlich war es ein privater Gottesdienst, aber zumindest in seiner Heimat in Germantown hatte man nie jemanden abgelehnt, der Gott zuhören wollte. Zudem sehnte er sich nach einem dieser Gottesdienste. Dort wo man im Stillen zusammen saß, wo jeder sprach, wenn er das Bedürfnis dazu hatte und wo man sich am Ende die Hand schüttelte10. Es gab nicht viele Quäker in der Kontinentalarmee und diejenigen die es gab, waren es meistens nur dem Namen nach, einen gemeinsamen Gottesdienst gab es daher nicht. Ein, zwei Mal hatte er einem der Sonntagsgottesdienste seiner Kameraden beigewohnt. Kaplan Mueller hatte, wie gewohnt, weise und beruhigende Worte gefunden, doch Friedrich konnte sich mit dem Gedanken nicht anfreunden, dass ein anderer Mann ihm sagte, wann er was und wie zu beten oder zu singen hatte. Durch diese Erinnerungen bestärkt stieß er schließlich die Tür etwas weiter auf und trat in die kleine Kammer ein. Keiner der drei Anwesenden, weder Sarah Clarke, Hannah Clarke oder Thomas Clarke. blickten auf als er sich neben ihnen an den Tisch setzte, den Kopf gesenkt und den Geist weit geöffnet.

 

Eine halbe Stunde verstrich, vielleicht auch eine ganze, bevor man begann sich die Hände zu schütteln und diese Andacht damit beendete. „Ich hätte Sie nicht für einen Quäker gehalten“, gestand Thomas Clarke als man sich erhob.

„Die Uniform kann täuschen“, meinte Friedrich nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen und sollten Sie noch länger in Princeton bleiben, würde ich mich freuen, Sie bei unseren wöchentlichen Treffen am Sonntag, drüben im Gemeindehaus, wieder zu sehen. Unsere Gemeinde11 würde Sie sicherlich mit offenen Armen empfangen.“ Clarkes Worte klangen warm und einladend, doch Friedrich bezweifelte am Sonntag noch hier zu sein. Die Zeit drängte, dass er zurück zu seinem Regiment kam und dies teilte er Clarke auch mit - der ältere Mann schien Verständnis zu haben.

Als Friedrich es an diesem Abend dann endlich in die Küche schaffte, war dort schon ein reges Treiben. Der Raum von mäßiger Größe war gefüllt mit kontinentalen Ärzten und der Laustärke ihrer Gespräche. Der junge Arzt musste sich an einigen seiner Kollegen vorbeischieben, um an die Feuerstelle mit dem Suppentopf zu gelangen. Bereits nach dem ersten Löffel wurde ihm bewusst, wie hungrig er doch eigentlich gewesen war.

 

Friedrich verhalf sich sogar zu einer zweiten Schlüssel Suppe, eine Art Entschädigung für die Nachtwache im Krankenlager, für die er irgendwie ausgewählt wurde. Er hatte die leise Ahnung, dass die Ärzte aus dem medizinischen Department sich untereinander abgesprochen hatten, dass diese lästige Aufgabe auf Friedrich fiel, aber da er es weder beweisen konnte noch Streit suchte, nahm er die Entscheidung einfach hin. Normalerweise störten Nachtwachen ihn nicht sonderlich, auch außerhalb dieser Schichten schlief er in der Nacht wenig und stand früh auf. Heute war es jedoch anders, der wenige Schlaf in Kombination mit der körperlichen Anstrengung der vergangenen Tage, begannen langsam nachhaltig an ihm zu zerren und nach der Andacht mit den Clarke Geschwistern fühlte sein Kopf sich endlich auch geordnet genug an, als dass er auch in der Lage gewesen wäre, eine ganze Nacht durchzuschlafen.

Beim Betreten des Krankenlagers machte Friedrich jedoch eine angenehme Entdeckung. Allem Anschein nach hatten die Briten auch eine Nachtwache eingeteilt und das war kein geringerer als Doktor Edward Wilson.

„Wenn mich irgendwann eine Frau so ansieht wie Sie diese Schüssel Suppe, dann wäre ich ein glücklicher Mann“, kommentierte dieser dann auch trocken, als Friedrich sich zu ihm an einen kleinen Tisch an einer der Wände des Raumes setzte.

 

„Das hier ist besser als alles was wir seit langem in der Armee hatten“, konterte Friedrich ebenso trocken. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es so klug war, Wilson von der schlechten Versorgungslage zu erzählen, aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass diese im Grunde ein offenes Geheimnis war.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, dann ist der Löffel in Ihrer Hand sicherlich auch mehr wert als Ihr letzter Sold?“

Der junge Arzt senkte den Blick und musterte den Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Wilson mochte vielleicht sogar Recht haben.

„Ich meine, wie viel ist dieser Kontinentale Dollar noch wert? Ein Fünftel des aufgedruckten Wertes?12“

„Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe mich nie wirklich für den Kontinentalen Dollar interessiert.“

„Ein Soldat der sich nicht für seinen Sold interessiert? Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie sind der Sohn eines dieser reichen Plantagenbesitzer und deshalb müssen Sie sich um das Geld nicht kümmern, Ihnen kommt es nur auf die Ehre und den Ruhm an“, postulierte Wilson und Friedrich hätte sich beinahe an seiner Suppe verschluckt.

 

„Ich komme aus einer Familie von einfachen Farmern. Wir sind Quäker und Abolitionisten, wir zahlen keine Kriegssteuern und da der Kontinentale Dollar nur eingeführt wurde, um die Separation von England zu vollziehen und den Krieg zu finanzieren, weigern sich viele Quäker die Währung zu benutzen13“, erklärte Friedrich und stellte die leere Schüssel beiseite.

„Ein Amerikaner mit Moral, es geschehen also doch noch Zeichen und Wunder“, witzelte Wilson und Friedrich meinte in seiner Stimme erkennen zu können, dass er es nicht einmal halb so ernst meinte. „Aber Sie kommen gebürtig auch nicht aus Amerika, nicht? Ich meine, Deegen klingt für mich nicht wie ein typisch englischer Name?“, fragte Wilson weiter.

„Wenn man genau ist, dann ist Deegen die germanisierte Form eines französischen Nachnamens.“

„Die germanisierte Form eines französischen Nachnamens? Das klingt nach einer langen Geschichte.“

„Ist es aber eigentlich nicht. Die Familie meines Vaters waren Hugenotten14-“, begann Friedrich bevor Wilson ihn unterbrach. „Als Hugenotte in Frankreich zu leben ist aber auch keine besonders schöne Erfahrung.“

 

Friedrich lächelte schwach, sein Vater hatte nie viel von seiner Kindheit in Frankreich erzählt, aber von dem Wenigen was er mitbekommen hatte, war es tatsächlich keine schöne Zeit gewesen. „Deshalb ist meine Familie dann nach Berlin15 geflohen, als mein Vater noch ein kleiner Junge war. Später, als er dann älter war, ist er in den Norden an die Nordseeküste gezogen und hat dort meine Mutter geheiratet. Zusammen sind sie dann nach Amerika gekommen.“ Friedrich realisierte plötzlich, dass er Wilson, einem Fremden, einem Briten, mehr über seine Familie erzählt hat, als irgendjemanden sonst. Ein wenig erschreckte ihn dieser Umstand und da er nicht die Absicht hatte auch nur noch eine Sekunde weiter über sich zu sprechen, begann er Wilson Fragen zu stellen.

„Verraten Sie mir, wie ein junger Arzt wie Sie in die Armee kommt?“

Wilson lachte auf, machte aber keine Anstalten eine Antwort zu verweigern. „Als ob Sie kein junger Mann sind, der irgendwie in all das hier hineingezogen worden ist. Doch ganz im Ernst, meine Geschichte ist Ihrer eigenen wahrscheinlich ganz ähnlich.“ Friedrich bezweifelte das zwar stark, aber er unterbrach sein Gegenüber nicht, als dieser weitersprach.

 

„Ich, wie sicherlich auch viele andere, habe die Aufstände in den Kolonien anfangs für wenig mehr als einige temporäre Unruhen gehalten. Mir wäre nicht im Traum eingefallen in die Armee einzutreten, ich hatte doch gerade erst mein Studium abgeschlossen. Aber dann zeigte sich, dass die Situation in den Kolonien den Status kleinerer Aufruhen längst überschritten hatte, plötzlich befanden wir uns in einem Krieg und da hat mich dann wider aller Erwartungen mein Patriotismus gepackt. Ich habe mich mustern lassen, meine Eltern waren nicht begeistert, besonders meine Mutter nicht. Ich bin ihr einziger Sohn und sie hat Angst, mich nun auch noch zu verlieren- mein Vater ist stolz auf mich, aber meine Mutter …“, Wilson ließ den Rest des Satzes unausgesprochen.

Friedrich seufzte, Wilsons Geschichte hatte wenig mit seiner eigenen Geschichte zu tun, aber es bestand doch genügend Ähnlichkeit als dass er eine passende Erwiderung fand. „Man sollte denken, dass Eltern stolz auf einen sind, wenn man auszieht, um das Heimatland zu verteidigen. Doch dann stellt man fest, dass Sie es nicht sind.“

 

Wilson lachte trocken auf, wie zur Bestätigung von Friedrichs Worten. Nach einigen Minuten im Schweigen erhob sich dieser und verkündete bei seinen Patienten nach dem Rechten sehen zu wollen. Im Untergeschoss waren es immerhin drei Räume, auf die die amerikanischen Soldaten aufgeteilt worden waren und Friedrich verzichtete darauf, die Treppe zu General Mercer hinauf zu steigen. Captain Lewis und Doktor Rush würden sich um ihn kümmern, da war seine Anwesenheit nicht erforderlich und es gab viele Verwundete, die seine Fürsorge dringender benötigten.

Die meisten Männer, an denen er vorbei kam, schliefen in ihren behelfsmäßigen Betten und sahen dabei mehr oder weniger friedlich aus. Der junge Arzt schenkte ihnen allen seine Aufmerksamkeit, stellte sicher, dass sich in den letzten Stunden kein Fieber eingestellt hatte und dass ihre Wunden aufgehört hatten zu bluten. Als Friedrich an einem kleinen Fenster vorbeikam, öffnete er es ohne lange zu zögern. Der Geruch und die Hitze in dem Raum waren unerträglich, wie ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde. Ein kühler Windzug strich über sein Gesicht, als er den Kopf hinaus streckte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie erhitzt sein Gesicht gewesen sein musste.

 

Die Luft war schneidend kalt und himmlisch frisch, der Himmel war sternenklar und die schneebedeckten Wiesen strahlten eine überirdische Ruhe aus, wurde auf ihnen auch vor wenigen Stunden noch gekämpft und gestorben. Friedrich verharrte so noch einige Momente, bevor er das Fenster wieder schloss und seine Runde fortsetzte. Als er wieder zu Wilson zurückkehrte, hatte seine Stimmung sich geändert.

„Wir könnten einen Guerillakrieg führen, wissen Sie das? Viele in der Bevölkerung und im Kongress fordern das. Wir kennen dieses Land wie niemand sonst, wir kennen die Wälder und die Sümpfe und die Berge. Dennoch führen wir einen Krieg mit Prinzipien16, halten uns an Regeln und versuchen keine unangemessene Grausamkeit anzuwenden. Doch was machen Sie? Dort hinten liegt ein Junge, Leutnant Bartholomew Yates17. Er ist in der heutigen Schlacht verwundet worden und hat sich Ihren Männern ergeben, doch anstelle sich um ihn zu kümmern, wie es das Kriegsrecht verlangt, haben sie ihm in die Brust geschossen. Als ob das nicht genug wäre, haben sie mit ihren Bajonetten auf ihn eingestochen. Dreizehn Mal. Bevor sie sich zurückgezogen haben, schlugen sie ihm mit ihren Gewehren auf den Kopf“, fragte er und veränderte seine Haltung, so dass er Wilson nun direkt ansehen konnte.

„Das ist ein Unding, keine Frage, aber denken Sie nicht, dass-“, weiter kam Wilson mit seinem Erklärungsversuch nicht, bevor Friedrich ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Was ist mit General Mercer? Sieben Stichwunden wurden ihm zugeführt, das steht doch in keinem Verhältnis.“

„General Mercer hat sich geweigert sich zu ergeben und hat stattdessen sein Schwert gezogen und unsere Truppen angegriffen“, erwiderte Wilson und seine Stimmenlage implizierte, dass er diese Erklärung für eine durchaus angemessene Entschuldigung hielt.

„Oh natürlich, ein einziger Mann, von seinen Truppen getrennt, stellt eine solche Gefahr dar, dass ein ganzer Trupp an Männern auf ihn einstechen muss. Ich vergas!“, gab Friedrich bissig zurück. „Galt das Gleiche eigentlich auch für den Priester, den Mann Gottes, den Ihre Männer ermordet haben nachdem er ihnen zu Füßen lag und sich ergeben hatte, nachdem er um Gnade gebeten hatte?“. Was wie eine Frage klang, war in Wirklichkeit keine und die beiden Ärzte wussten das auch, dennoch machte Wilson Anstalten zu antworten.

 

„Sir, was Ihren Männern widerfahren ist, ist eine Schande, aber Sie müssen Ihre Wut nicht an mir auslassen. Ich, sowie all die anderen Männer, mit denen ich das Privileg hatte zu dienen, haben sich immer ehrenhaft verhalten. Hätten Leutnant Yates, General Mercer oder der Priester vor mir kapituliert, ich hätte meine Pflicht ihnen gegenüber erfüllt. Nach unserer Unterhaltung vorhin hatte ich gehofft in Ihnen einen weitsichtigeren Mann gefunden zu haben, der nicht alle Briten über den gleichen Kamm schert- wie es aussieht habe ich mich in Ihnen getäuscht“, erwiderte Wilson und beugte sich weiter zu Friedrich vor. Dieser hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, aber bevor er auch nur einen Laut von sich geben konnte, hatte Wilson eine Hand gehoben und ihn damit augenblicklich zum Verstummen gebracht. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig Mr. Deegen, eben gerade haben Sie sich bei mir beschwert, da habe ich nun wohl das Recht, Ihnen dieselbe Behandlung zukommen zu lassen. Es war Ihre „Regierung“, Ihr Kongress der unserem König den Krieg erklärt hat und es gäbe keine Toten zu beklagen, wenn die Kolonien nicht ihre Stellung vergessen hätten.“

„Wir haben Ihrem König nicht den Krieg erklärt. Vielmehr haben er und sein Parlament unsere Petitionen und Bittgesuche ignoriert18 und anschließend hat seine Majestät proklamiert, dass wir uns in offener Rebellion befinden19. Als nächstes kamen die Schiffe der Royal Navy und haben unsere Häfen blockiert20, was hätten wir denn tun sollen, im Angesicht dieser-“, weiter kam Friedrich nicht, da Wilson ihm erregt das Wort abschnitt.

 

„Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so, die Krone hätte keine Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen und hätte auch ganz bestimmt den Bostoner Hafen nicht geschlossen, wenn diese sogenannten „Sons of Liberty“21 nicht die Schiffe der East India Company22 überfallen hätten23.“

„Mr. Wilson, was dort im Hafen geschah, war das Werk einiger weniger Radikaler, es ist reine Willkür, einen gesamten Staat wegen den Verfehlungen von vielleicht zwei Dutzend Individuen zu bestrafen“, wandte Friedrich ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sind ziemlich heuchlerisch, wissen Sie das? Wenn ein Kolonist niedergestochen wird, dann spricht das für die Verkommenheit eines jeden Briten, aber wenn Kolonisten Briten angreifen, dann waren es nur ‚einige wenige Radikale‘“, gab Wilson spitz zurück. Für einen Moment war Friedrich sprachlos, sein Gegenüber hatte Recht, sein Verhalten in dieser Hinsicht war tatsächlich heuchlerisch und normalerweise hätte er sich diesen Vorwurf auch zu Herzen genommen und darüber nachgedacht, hätte versucht einen Weg zu finden, sich das nächste Mal besser zu verhalten, aber in diesem Moment war Friedrich einfach zu aufgebracht, um auch nur irgendeine Art an Selbstreflektion anzuwenden.

 

„Die Schließung der Häfen war ja auch nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Dazu kamen die Steuern und die Pflicht, den britischen Soldaten, die uns unterdrücken, Unterkunft zu gewähren24“,

argumentierte der junge Arzt. Sein britisches Gegenüber verdrehte die Augen. „Die Soldaten, die uns unterdrückten. Mr. Deegen sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie nicht gerade ein wenig übertreiben. Britannien eilt zur Seite seiner Kolonien, wenn Sie straucheln, das ist unsere heilige Pflicht als Mutterland. Und wenn wir Soldaten in Ihren Straßen und Häusern postieren, dann ist das nur ein Symptom unserer Bemühungen, dieser Pflicht gerecht zu werden. Außerdem, als wir das letzte Mal an Ihre Seite geeilt sind, während des ‚French and Indian Wars‘, da schienen Sie unsere Hilfe zu begrüßen. Doch warten Sie, war es nicht der Kommandant Ihrer Truppen, George Washington, damals noch ein einfacher Major, der den Konflikt auf diesem Kontinent entfacht hat25. Unser Parlament hätte solch einem Mann niemals das Oberkommando über die gesamte Armee gegeben und es spricht nicht gerade für Ihren Kongress, dass sie es trotzdem getan haben“, spottete Wilson und lehnte sich wieder zurück gegen die Stuhllehne. Friedrich war sich bewusst, dass er diese Aussage so nicht stehen lassen konnte, weder im Namen der Kontinentalarmee und seines Kommandanten, noch in seinem eigenen Namen.

 

„Es wäre übertrieben General Washingtons Verhalten, so ungeschickt es auch gewesen sein mag, als den einzigen Auslöser des ‚French and Indian Wars‘ zu benennen - es ist ja nicht so, als ob die Franzosen und Briten sich je besonders gut verstanden hätten“, konterte der Deutsch-Amerikaner und begann gedankenverloren den Löffel in der leeren Suppenschüssel herum zu schieben. „Außerdem, im Gegensatz zu der Darstellung mit der Sie mich sicherlich gleich konfrontieren werden, entschuldigt ihr Engagement in diesem Krieg noch lange nicht die neuen Steuern, die im Folgenden erlassen wurden.“

Wilson lacht auf, es war ein kehliges Lachen, das jeder Spur von Freude beraubt war. „Unser Engagement in dem Krieg entschuldigt die Steuerreformen nicht, weil sie auch nicht entschuldigt werden müssen, vielmehr liefert es die rechtliche Ableitung für die neuen Steuern. Ganz nebenbei sei erwähnt, dass einige der Steuern gesenkt wurden26. Wie können Sie daran einen Anstoß nehmen - ach ja, die neuen Reformen und ihre unbedingte Durchsetzung27 verärgerte die große Gruppe an Schmugglern, die von Ihrer Regierung auch noch gedeckt werden. Da spielte es dann auch keine Rolle mehr, dass sich für Briten die Steuerlast auch erhöht hat28\- jedoch um einen beträchtlich größeren Anteil als für Sie hier in den Kolonien.“

„Sie sind nicht sehr subtil, Mr. Wilson. Sie spielen auf die Verdachtsmomente an, die gegen Mr. Hancock29 erhoben wurden, sprechen Sie es ruhig aus. Es waren ja auch nicht nur die Steuern, mit den Jahren haben sich noch so viele andere Dinge angestaut. Nehmen Sie nur die ‚Royal Proclamation‘ von 176330.“

„Mr. Deegen, ich habe wirklich kein Interesse mit Ihnen jedes Stück an Legislatur zu diskutieren, dass meine Regierung seit dem vorherigen Krieg erlassen hat. Könnten wir uns also darauf einigen, dass es Fehler auf beiden Seiten gab?“ Wilsons Stimme klang dieses Mal ruhiger und versöhnlicher.

 

Friedrich blinzelte erstaunt, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Wilson so schnell einlenken und ihm zudem solch einen fairen Kompromiss anbieten würde. Seine Mutter hatte den jungen Mann gelehrt, dass man einen Streit immer beilegen sollte, bevor man auseinander ging. Zwar würde er Wilson wahrscheinlich nie wieder treffen, aber dennoch sah er darin keinen Grund, dass Konzept seiner Mutter nicht auch in diesem Fall anzuwenden. War es nicht sogar seine ursprüngliche Intention gewesen über seine Zweifel zu sprechen. Selber hatte er zwar keine Zweifel geäußert, jedoch bot sich ihm nun die Gelegenheit zu beweisen, dass er das Fehlverhalten der Amerikaner anerkannte. Dementsprechend zufrieden nickte er mit dem Kopf. „Darauf kann ich mich einlassen.“

„Hervorragend. Lassen Sie uns nun bitte über etwas sprechen, bei dem unsere Ansichten nicht so weit auseinander gehen. Was halten Sie beispielsweise von den Theorien des „Animalischen Magnetismus31“?“

Friedrich hatte nicht einmal die Chance den Mund zu öffnen, bevor auf der Treppe die zum Obergeschoss führte, eilige Schritte erklangen. Einen Moment später erschien Captain Lewis auf den Stufen und seine Mimik ebenso wie sein Ton spiegelten nichts Geringeres als den größten Horror wieder. Mit einem Satz war Friedrich auf den Beinen und den halben Weg die Treppe hinauf. Er brauchte keine langen Worte der Erklärung um zu merken, dass etwas im Argen war.

 

Mit zu viel Schwung bog er in das Zimmer ein, in dem General Mercer lag und wäre folglich fast schon wieder über seine Füße gestolpert, das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. In dem Zimmer fand er Lewis auf der Kante von Mercers Bett sitzend vor. Der General lag auf der Seite und gab unverständliche, aber deutlich von Schmerzen gekennzeichnete Laute von sich. Der Captain hatte in einem Versuch Mercer zu beruhigen, kleine Kreise auf dessen Bein gezogen. Dem einzigen Körperteil, das unverletzt genug war, als dass man es berühren konnte, ohne Mercer noch größere Schmerzen zuzufügen. Er wich jedoch sofort zur Seite als Friedrich an das Bett trat. Beinahe hätte der junge Arzt das Geräusch überhört, das zu vernehmen war, als er auf den Teppich vor dem Bett trat. Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung senkte er den Blick und sah wie dunkelrotes Blut aus dem Vorleger quoll, sobald er durch sein Körpergewicht gedrückt wurde. Für einen Moment konnte Friedrich nur fassungslos und verständnislos auf den Stoff zu seinen Füßen starren. Die Bedeutung dieses Anblicks, der ihn an das Auswringen nasser Wäsche erinnerte, entzog sich ihm. Doch dann legte sich in seinem Kopf plötzlich ein Schalter um und mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er die Bettdecken zur Seite. General Mercers Hemd ebenso wie die Laken auf denen er lag, waren blutig. So stark blutete der Mann in dem Bett, dass sein Blut von der Bettkante hinunter auf den Teppich getropft war32.

 

„Holen Sie Doktor Rush!“, wies Friedrich den Captain an und dieser kam der Aufforderung sofort nach, auch wenn er gestand, dass er nicht wirklich wusste wo Rush sich momentan aufhielt. Friedrich hatte inzwischen das Hemd mit einem Skalpell, das von der Behandlung ein paar Stunden zuvor noch liegen geblieben war, zerschnitten, um leichteren Zugang zu den Wunden des Generals zu haben. Mit einem trainierten Auge untersuchte er die einzelnen Nähte, um festzustellen, ob eine der Wunden sich wieder geöffnet hatte. Der Raum war nur durch das flackernde Licht einer einzelnen Kerze auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Krankenlager erhellt. Die kleine Flamme malte lange Schatten an die gegenüberliegende Wand, sodass Friedrich war, als würde der Leibhaftige persönlich hinter ihm stehen, als das fremde Blut seine Hände befleckte. In dem schlechten Licht konnte er es nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, aber er nahm an, dass all die Nähte noch intakt waren. Doch woher kam dann das viele Blut?

 

„Was ist passiert Doktor Deegen - ach du meine Güte!“, hauchte Rush als er an das Bett trat. Seine Augen waren dunkel umrandet und sein Blick noch vom Schlaf verschleiert, doch bei dem Anblick des Generals schien jede Müdigkeit augenblicklich vergessen zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht wo das Blut herkommt“, gestand Friedrich verzweifelt und machte seinem erfahreneren Kollegen Platz. Er wusste bestimmt was zu tun war.

„Haben Sie überprüft ob eine der Nähte gerissen ist?“

„Sie sind alle noch intakt.“

„Dann muss es noch eine andere Verletzung geben, die wir bisher übersehen haben“, postulierte Rush und die beiden Ärzte begannen den Körper des Generals abzusuchen. Friedrich untersuchte den unteren Rücken, wo die Nieren waren und Rush die Schultern und Arme, wo er dann auch schließlich einen weiteren Einstich in Mercers Achselhöhle entdeckte33. Die Aufgabe, die Verletzung zu versorgen fiel wieder an Friedrich, welcher jedoch aufgrund der ungünstigen Lage und den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen beträchtliche Mühe hatte eine halbwegs passable Naht zustande zu bringen. Zu seinem Glück kommentierte Rush nicht die fragwürdige Qualität, sondern hielt nur die Kerze so dicht an die Wunde, wie es nur möglich war.

 

„Besteht für General Mercer jetzt noch Hoffnung, sich diesem verfrühten Ruf ins Grab zu entziehen?“, fragte Lewis, nachdem Friedrich und Rush ihre Arbeit beendet und ihrem Patienten weiteres Opium verabreicht hatten. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Captains hatte sich im Laufe der Behandlung immer weiter einem unnatürlichen Grünton angenähert. „Ich muss sagen, dass meine vorherige Zuversicht ins Wanken gekommen ist, aber dennoch bleibt die Tatsache, dass der General ein Mann von äußerst robuster Konstitution ist. Wir sollten ihn nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht wäre es jedoch eine kluge Idee seine Exzellenz zu informieren. Mercer ist nicht nur einer der wichtigen Generäle in unserer Armee, sondern auch ein guter Freund Washingtons“, brachte Rush vor und blickte dabei Captain Lewis direkt an.

„Ich unterstütze diesen Vorstoß Sir, aber ich habe den ausdrücklichen Befehl nicht von General Mercers Seite zu weichen, bis sicher feststeht, dass er überleben wird“, antworte Lewis und räusperte sich. Es bedurfte keiner großen Menschenkenntnis, um zu merken wie unwohl dem jungen Mann bei dem Anblick des Blutes geworden war.

 

„Ich werde seine Exzellenz informieren. Die Zeit drängt, dass ich zu meinem eigenen Regiment zurückkehre.

Bestimmt werde ich mittlerweile für entweder fahnenflüchtig oder tot gehalten. Ich werde also zurück zur Armee reiten und dann Ihren Bericht, Doktor Rush, übergeben“, schlug Friedrich vor. Sein Angebot wurde mit einem bejahenden Kopfnicken seitens der beiden anderen Männer angenommen. Ein wenig betrübte es Friedrich sich von Rush verabschieden und zurückkehren zu müssen, denn auch wenn die letzten zwei Tage an Rush Seite ihm nicht gerade wenig abverlangt hatten, bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass es ihm gefallen hatte. Er sah zu Rush auf und dieser schien auch ein Interesse an ihm gefunden zu haben. Doch Friedrichs Pflicht lag nicht bei seinen persönlichen Empfindungen, sondern bei seinem Regiment, welches er nun schon lange genug allein gelassen hatte.

„Gut, so machen wir es dann. Gehen Sie schlafen, Mr. Deegen, Sie werden bei Morgengrauen aufbrechen und ich möchte ungern dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sie vor Übermüdung vom Pferd fallen. Ich werde den Rest Ihrer Nachtwache übernehmen und in der Zwischenzeit den Bericht34 verfassen“, bot Rush an und Friedrich willigte nur allzu gerne ein.

 

07\. Januar 1777

_I have to request That you will immediately furnish me with Four Men of your Regimt: And, as it is my further wish that this Compy shd look well & be nearly of a size, I desire that none of the Men may exceed in stature 5 feet 10 inches, nor fall short of 5 feet 9 inches—sober, young, active & well made._

George Washington an mehrere Colonels bezüglich den Anforderungen, die er an die Männer seiner Leibgarde stellte. Die Leibgarde wurde in Morristown neugeordnet.

 

Die Morgenluft brannte in Friedrichs Lungen. als er das Pferd weiter antrieb. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er die verschneite Landschaft an sich vorbei ziehen sehen, während er Meile um Meile zurücklegte. Die Armee hatte das Winterlager in Morristown35 aufgeschlagen und der junge Arzt war bestrebt, das Camp vor Einbruch der Nacht zu erreichen. Das Pferd hatte er auf dem Weg bereits zweimal wechseln müssen, glücklicherweise war bisher auf keine Royalisten, sondern nur auf äußerst hilfsbereite Amerikaner gestoßen. Auch wenn er sein Glück ungern nochmals herausfordern wollte, indem er erneut eine Pause einlegen musste, konnte er sich auch nicht leisten das Pferd zu schonen. Der Plan war, dass er am Morgen des 3. Januars aufbrechen sollte, aber nachdem sie in Princeton beunruhigende Berichte über die Truppenbewegungen der Briten erreichten, musste er seinen Aufbruch verzögern. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile im Zenit und jeder ihrer Strahlen, der auf den Schnee fiel, brach sich in einer Kaskade aus buntem Licht. Der Anblick war eigentlich zu schön, um so achtlos daran vorbei zu reiten, doch der junge Arzt hatte kein Interesse auf seinem Weg von Briten aufgegriffen zu werden, nur weil er unvorsichtig in der Gegend herum geträumt hatte.

Er beugte sich nach vorne, um den Nacken des Tieres zu tätscheln. Der Rappe war ein ausdauerndes Pferd mit einem sanften Gemüt und Friedrich hatte Grund zur Hoffnung, auf diesem Pferd das Camp zu erreichen.

 

Die Ruhe des weiten Landes wurde einzig durch das Knirschen der Hufen im Schnee und das Atmen von Mensch und Tier unterbrochen. Für den jungen Mann bot sich Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen und innerlich ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Eine neue Art von Müdigkeit machte sich in seinem Körper breit, keine physische Müdigkeit, die sich mit Schlaf kurieren ließe sondern vielmehr eine psychische Müdigkeit, die schwer an seinem Geist zerrte. Bei dem Gedanken an all die Toten der letzten Tage stellte er sich die Frage, warum man diesen Krieg führte. Was brachte ein Sieg, wenn niemand mehr am Leben war, um diesen Sieg zu erleben? Was brachte dem Soldaten die Ehre, die er auf dem Schlachtfeld gewonnen hatte, wenn man anschließend seine Witwe über seinen Tod informieren müsste? Der Rappe schnaubte, ganz so als wollte er Friedrich aus diesen trübsinnigen Gedanken reißen, doch wahrscheinlich hatte das Tier einfach nur die Silhouette von Morristown am Horizont erkannt.

 

Morristown war eine ansehnliche kleine Stadt. Die Häuser und Geschäfte im Stadtkern formten sich um eine kleine Grünfläche, „The Green“, welche zur Zeit von Friedrichs Ankunft schon vollkommen von der Armee in Anspruch genommen wurde. Niedrige weiße Zäune umrahmten die Gärten der größeren Anwesen, die sich im Westen der Siedlung auftaten. Zwei Kirchen garantierten das Seelenheil der Einwohner.

Die Eingänge der Stadt wurden von kontinentalen Soldaten bewacht und nachdem Friedrich sich vor ihnen ausgewiesen hatte und nachweisen konnte, dass er ebenfalls der Kontinentalarmee angehörte, durfte er weiter in die Stadt reiten. General Washington und sein Stab hatten ihr Hauptquartier in der Taverne von Jacob Arnold, selber ein Colonel in der Armee, aufgeschlagen.

Friedrichs Beine und Finger waren kalt und steif, als er sein Pferd vor der Schenke zum Stehen brachte und absaß. Er musste einen Stalljungen finden, der das Tier versorgen würde. Auf wackeligen Beinen schritt er in Richtung Eingangstür und wäre dabei beinahe von einem jungen Mann in der Uniform eines Artillerie-Captains und einer zerknitterten Ausgabe der ‚Pennsylvania Evening Post‘ in der Hand umgestoßen36 worden.

 

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, ich war wohl etwas in meinen Gedanken verloren“, murmelte der junge Captain und trat einen Schritt zurück. Friedrich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, es war ja nichts passiert. „Jeder hat mal so einen Tag, Captain. Nach Ihnen“, erwiderte Friedrich, hielt die Tür auf und trat hinter dem Captain ein. Während der junge Captain den Vorraum des Gebäudes zielstrebig durchquerte, war Friedrich etwas verloren. Die Tische im Schankraum waren zusammengeschoben und ein halbes Dutzend Männer saßen an den Tischen. Die Menge an Papieren, die im gesamten Raum verteilt war, war einfach nur atemberaubend und Friedrich war plötzlich sehr froh, dass er sich nur um die Kranken, nicht aber um die alltäglich anfallenden Bürokratie, die mit der Führung einer Armee verbunden war, kümmern musste. Dennoch blieb die Frage, an wen sollte er sich wenden, um seine Nachricht zu überbringen? Wahrscheinlich war es letztendlich sein Unsicherheit ausdrückender Blick, der einen von Washingtons Adjutanten dazu 

bewegte, sich seiner anzunehmen. Der Lieutenant Colonel37, der Rang den jeder von Washingtons Adjutanten innehatte, hörte sich seine Gesichte an und nahm schließlich auch Rushs Brief entgegen. Anschließend wies er Friedrich auf Nachfrage den Weg zu seinem Regiment, welches dieser sonst in dem Durcheinander von gut 8.600 Männern38 nie gefunden hätte.

 

Auf dem Weg zu der Stelle, die das Deutsche Regiment als seinen Lagerplatz zugewiesen bekommen hatte, wurden Friedrich einmal mehr die schlechten Zustände bewusst, in denen sich die Armee befand. Überall sah er Männer, die ganz offensichtlich durch Mangelernährung gezeichnet waren und deren Kleidung wenig, wenn überhaupt, Schutz gegen Kälte und Wind gab. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass die Hospitäler in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen vor Kranken überlaufen sein würden. Zudem beobachtete er wie man begonnen hatte, Hütten aus Holz für die Soldaten und deren Offiziere zu errichten39. Es gab für diese Bauten einen standardisierten Bauplan, sodass es von außen praktisch unmöglich war, eine Hütte einem bestimmten Regiment zuzuordnen. Sein eigenes Regiment war mit den Aufbauten leider noch nicht besonders weit fortgeschritten und der Großteil der Männer würde wohl noch einige Nächte mit ihren Zelten vorlieb nehmen müssen, stellte Friedrich fest, als er die Lagerstätte endlich erreichte. Trotz der Wegbeschreibung durch den Adjutanten, hatte er sich mehrmals verlaufen, war zweimal auf ein Regiment aus Massachusetts und einmal auf eine Gruppe an Virginier Miliz gestoßen.

 

„Friedrich!“, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Friedrich konnte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig umdrehen, um zu sehen wie Louis Van Linkensdorf auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Der Adjutant schien in seiner Abwesenheit wieder vollkommen genesen zu sein oder zumindest ließ die Stärke der Umarmung, die er Friedrich nun zukommen ließ, keinen anderen Schluss zu. „Wir dachten du wärst tot“, stieß er aus und drückte Friedrich an sich. Dieser war zwar außerordentlich verwundert, aber im selben Zug auch gerührt von dem herzlichen Ausdruck an Gefühlen. „Mir geht es gut“, versicherte er und begann sich aus Louis Umarmung zu lösen. Durch Louis Stimme aufmerksam geworden, ließen nun auch die restlichen Mitglieder des Regimentsstabes, zumindest jene die in der Nähe waren – Michael konnte Friedrich allerdings nirgendwo entdecken - ihre Arbeit an den Holzhütten ruhen und gesellten sich zu den beiden Männern. Selbst wenn keine ihrer Begrüßungen auch nur halb so überschwänglich ausfiel, wie die, die Louis ihm hat zukommen lassen, konnte Friedrich an den kameradschaftlichen Schulterklopfern ausmachen, dass er vermisst worden war. „Wo in aller Welt bist du gewesen?“, stellte Mueller dann auch endlich die entschiedene Frage.

„Nach der Schlacht habe ich beim Versorgen der Verwundeten geholfen. Zusammen mit den Männern aus dem medizinischen Department bin ich am nächsten Morgen nach Princeton gefahren, ich habe mit Doktor Rush, General Mercer versorgt und konnte aufgrund der Truppenbewegungen der Briten nicht früher aufbrechen“, berichtete Friedrich und ihm fiel erst jetzt im Nachhinein auf, was für eine verrückte Woche es doch wirklich gewesen war.

„Warte, _der_ Doktor Rush, der unsere Unabhängigkeitserklärung unterzeichnet hat und _der_ General Mercer?“, fragte Wurtenberger verblüfft und der junge Arzt konnte nur schmunzeln und mit dem Kopf nicken.

„Wie geht es dem General, wir haben nur gehört, dass er verwundet wurde, aber sein genauer Zustand ist unbekannt“, mischte sich nun auch Raybold in die Diskussion mit ein. Das Lächeln verschwand wieder aus Friedrichs Gesicht, er konnte seinen Kameraden nicht mehr erzählen, als was Mercers Zustand zum Zeitpunkt seiner Abreise war. Die Wunden hatten ganz langsam zu heilen begonnen und Rush war immer noch optimistisch, auch wenn der General selber diese Einstellung nicht teilte. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, Mercers Leben hing noch immer am seidenen Faden.

 

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Raybold in den Kragen seines Mantels, den er gegen den Wind aufgestellt hatte. „Dann erging es euch in Princeton ja nicht viel besser als uns hier.“

„Wieso? Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte Friedrich und starrte in Raybolds seltsam verzogenes Gesicht. Der Hamburger war ein Mann der offenen Worte, zum Teil auch der harten Worte, aber immer der ehrlichen Worte. Ihn in diesem Moment so sprachlos vorzufinden, war erschreckend und machte dem jungen Arzt Angst. „Viele Männer sind gefangenen genommen worden, viele aus unserem Regiment. aber auch welche aus anderen Einheiten. Lieutenant Colonel Stricker40 hat nun vorübergehend das Oberkommando über das Regiment, sie haben es ihm gegeben nachdem Haussegger desertiert ist“, brachte der Quartiermeister hervor und seine Stimme klang, vielleicht das erste Mal seitdem Friedrich ihn kannte, äußerst unsicher. Obwohl für die anderen Mitglieder des Stabes diese Mitteilung keine Neuigkeit mehr war, verfielen sie doch alle in ein angespanntes Schweigen.

„Ist es sicher?“, hakte Friedrich nach.

„Ziemlich, ich meine wir wissen doch alle was er gesagt und getan hat. Es gibt das Gerücht, dass er auf Bewährung von den Briten entlassen wurde und nun auf dem Weg nach Philadelphia ist, um sich vor dem Kongress zu verantworten. Vielleicht bringt seine Aussage ja mehr Licht in diese Angelegenheit41“, führte Raybold weiter aus und Friedrich schluckte nur. Raybold hatte Recht, schon in der Nacht der Überquerung des Delawares hatten sie über Hausseggers Verhalten gesprochen, wie gefährlich und rücksichtslos seine Worte waren, doch irgendwie war es dem jungen Mann nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Haussegger seinen Worten auch Taten folgen lassen würde. Dennoch war es nicht verwunderlich, Haussegger hatte zwar einen Eid geleistet, doch Friedrich kannte das Gefühl der Verzweiflung, das Gefühl in die Enge getrieben zu sein nur zu gut, um sich nicht vorstellen zu können, was Haussegger gedacht haben muss, als er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

 

„Was machen wir jetzt“, fragte Friedrich, zu aufgewühlt um selber einen Plan zu entwickeln, aber mit der festen, wenn auch naiven Hoffnung, dass seine Kameraden einen haben würden.

„Wir machen weiter. Wir bauen diese Hütten, überstehen den Winter und den Rest des Krieges. Wir machen weiter bis wir eines Tages anstoßen und feiern können, dass wir gewonnen haben, dass wir und unsere Kinder und Kindeskinder freie Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika sind. Genau das machen wir und bis wir dieses Ziel erreicht haben, werden wir all diejenigen betrauern, die wir auf unserem Weg verloren haben.“

Während Kaplan Mueller sprach hatte es zu schneien begonnen, ganz so als ob eine höhere Macht ihr Wohlwollen über die gewählten Worte ausdrücken wollte. Friedrich beschloss sich diese Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen. als er an der Seite seiner Kameraden die Arbeit aufnahm. Er war sich mehr oder weniger sicher, dass seine Geschichte kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, aber mittlerweile hatte er davor nicht mehr solche Angst. Immerhin hatte er inzwischen sich selbst, auf den er sich verlassen konnte und das war mehr, als er seit langer Zeit gehabt hatte.

1\. Ein Massengrab mit 63 amerikanischen und britischen Soldaten ist bekannt, es wird jedoch noch ein weiteres Grab vermutet.  
2\. Mehrere Soldaten wurden in markierten und unmarkierten Gräbern auch auf dem Friedhof der Quäker beigesetzt.  
3\. Sohn von George Washingtons Schwester Elizabeth Washington Lewis.  
4\. Rush hatte Mercer vor ihrem ersten Treffen bewundert. Eine Woche vor der Schlacht von Trenton trafen sie sich das erste Mal, aßen zusammen und freundeten sich an.  
5\. Das ärztliche Personal beider Seiten wurde als Nichtkombattanten angesehen und konnte deshalb meistens relativ frei zwischen den Linien passieren. Es die Pflicht der siegreichen Truppen, die Gegner medizinisch zu versorgen.  
6\. Das Zimmer in dem Mercer gelegen hat, ist noch original erhalten und kann besichtigt werden.  
7\. Mercers Körper wurde nach seinem Tod in mehreren Städten öffentlich aufgebahrt wurde, um Sympathien in der Bevölkerung zu gewinnen.  
8\. Es gibt unterschiedliche Berichte über Mercers Verletzungen und einige Quellen berichten, dass Teile der Bajonette mit denen er verletzt wurde, noch in den Wunden steckten.  
9\. Rush war ebenso wie ein britischer Arzt der Mercer behandelt hatte, optimistisch.  
10\. Quäker haben keine Bekenntnisschriften, keine Dogmen, keine Pfarrer und keine Sakramente. Die Zeremonien sind stille Andachten ohne Bibelwort oder Gesang, aber Gedanken können laut mitgeteilt werden.  
11\. Die Stony Brooke Quäker Gemeinde.  
12\. Zur Zeit der Währungsreform 1780 waren die Scheine nur noch ein 1/40stel wert.  
13\. Viele Quäker weigerten sich den Kontinentalen Dollar zu verwenden und mindestens eine Jahresversammlung hat es ihren Mitgliedern verboten.  
14\. Hugenotten waren eine verfolgte Gruppe an Protestanten mit Calvinistischen Zügen in Frankreich vor 1791. Nach Inkrafttreten der Verfassung kam die Verfolgung zu einem Ende und der Begriff ‚Protestanten‘ bürgerte sich ein.  
15\. Berlin war religiös sehr tolerant, um 1772 lebten gut 7.000 Hugenotten in Berlin, wo sie eine bedeutende Minderheit waren. Der Begriff ‚Hugenotten‘ wurde jedoch erst ab 1900 im deutschen Sprachraum gebräuchlich.  
16\. Besonders Washington war ein ehrbares Verhalten wichtig, auch wenn der Kongress in der Anfangszeit des Krieges auf ein aggressiveres Verhalten drängte.  
17\. Yates starb am 9. Januar 1777.  
18\. Der Kongress formulierte viele Bittgesuche und Petitionen, die letzte war die ‚Olive Branch Petition‘ vom 5. Juli 1775, in welcher der Kongress die Loyalität gegenüber der Krone bestätigte und den König bat, eine Eskalation zu verhindern. George lll hat sich geweigert, die Petition zu lesen.  
19\. Die ‚Proclamation for Suppressing Rebellion and Sedition’ wurde am 23. August 1775 vom Parlament verabschiedet, praktisch direkt als Antwort auf die ‚Olive Branch Petition‘.  
20\. Der Hafen von Boston wurde im Zuge der ‚Coercive Acts/Intolerable Acts‘ ab dem 1. Juni 1774 gesperrt und die Freiheit der Kolonien wurde eingeschränkt.  
21\. Die ‚Sons of Liberty‘ waren eine Gruppe patriotischer Männer. Bekannte Mitglieder waren John und Samuel Adams, Benedict Arnold, John Hancock, Benjamin Rush, Oliver Wolcott, Joseph Warren, Patrick Henry und Paul Revere.  
22\. Die ‚East India Company‘ war eine britische Aktiengesellschaft, die in ihrer Hochzeit fast die Hälfte des weltweiten Handels kontrollierte und schließlich unter die Kontrolle des Parlaments gestellt wurde, für das sie aus ökonomischer Sicht sehr wertvoll war.  
23\. Boston Tea Party am 16. Dezember 1773.  
24\. Der ‚Quartering Act‘ von 1774 bis zum 24. März 1776 verpflichtete die Kolonisten britischen Soldaten Unterkunft zu geben. Philadelphia war von diesem Akt ausgenommen.  
25\. George Washington hat in der Schlacht von Jumoville Glen einen französischen Trupp angegriffen und damit praktisch den ‚French and Indian War‘ begonnen.  
26\. Die Steuer für Melasse, zum Beispiel, ist von sechs Cent pro Gallone auf drei Cent gesenkt worden.  
27\. Tatsächlich zielten die britischen Gesetze darauf ab, die amerikanischen Märkte zu regulieren und den Schmuggel einzudämmen. Deshalb konnte man auch einige Steuern senken.  
28\. Engländer mussten teilweise 20 Mal so viel bezahlen, wie Bürger in den Kolonien.  
29\. John Hancock, ein Händler aus Massachusetts und späterer Präsident des Kontinentalkongresses, wurde des Schmuggelns bezichtig und sein Schiff wurde kurzweilig beschlagnahmt.  
30\. Die ‚Royal Proclamation‘ verbot es den Kolonisten sich westlich eines bestimmten Gebietes niederzulassen.  
31\. Der ‚Animalische Magnetismus‘ war eine Theorie des deutschen Arztes Franz Anton Mesmer, die er 1775 veröffentlicht hat und in der er die heilsame Wirkung von Magnetkuren beschrieb. Ein großer Befürworter seiner Praktiken war der Marquis de Lafayette … was in ein paar Kapiteln zu einer sehr lustigen Geschichte führen wird.  
32\. Ich habe mit der Menge an Blut, die Mercer verloren hat, nicht übertrieben. Auf dem Boden in dem Raum sind noch immer Flecken von Mercers Blut.  
33\. Die Wunde wurde tatsächlich anfangs übersehen und hat sich später dann entzündet. Mercer selber beschrieb sie so: “Raise my right arm, George, and this gentleman will then discern the smallest of my wounds, but which will prove the most fatal. Yes, sir, that is a fellow that will soon do my business.”  
34\. Rush hat in Princeton viele Berichte verfasst, so hat er alle Misshandlungen an amerikanischen Soldaten dokumentiert und Anmerkungen zur Verbesserung des amerikanischen medizinischen Departments auf Grundlage seiner Beobachtungen am britischen System gemacht.  
35\. Washington war noch ein zweites Mal in Morristown und zwar im Jahr 1779/1780. Dieser Aufenthalt ist wesentlich bekannter.  
36\. Alexander Hamilton war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zum Aide-de-Camp berufen. Er wurde durch folgende Nachricht in der ‚Pennsylvania Evening Post‘ informiert: “Captain Alexander Hamilton, of the New York company of artillery, by applying to the printer of this paper, may hear of something to his advantage.”  
37\. Die Berufung zum Aide-de-Camp ging mit einer sofortigen Beförderung einher, selbst wenn dabei mehrere Ränge übersprungen wurden. Der Flügeladjutant/Militärsekretär hatte den Rang eines Colonel inne  
38\. Die genaue Truppenstärke zu diesem Zeitpunkt oder zu irgendeinem anderen Zeitpunkt, ist schwer festzulegen, es könnten genauso gut auch mehr Soldaten gewesen sein.  
39\. Für die Hütten gab es feste Vorgaben. Die Maße für die Behausung einfacher Soldaten waren: 14 Fuß Tiefe, 15-16 Fuß Breite und 6,5 Fuß Höhe. Es gab hölzerne Bänke, einen Kamin an der Außenwand, eine Tür und die Möglichkeit im Frühling Fenster einzufügen. Zwölf Männer teilten sich eine Hütte. Die Hütten für Offiziere waren etwas größer und wurden nur von vier Männern bewohnt.  
40\. Stricker hat das Regiment im ‚Forage War‘ kommandiert und wurde im März dann endgültig durch den neunen Kommandeur Henry Leonard d'Arendt aus Preußen ersetzt.  
41\. Haussegger konnte den Kongress soweit überzeugen, dass er ehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen und nach Hause gehen konnte, aber der Zweifel blieb bis heute.


	5. 20. Februar 1777 - 13. April 1777

20\. Januar - Februar 1777

_"The achievements of Washington and his little band of Compatriots between the 25th of December 1776 and the 4th of January 1777 in a space of 10 days, were the most brilliant of any recorded in the history of military achievements."_

Friedrich der Große von Preußen

 

 

Friedrich war wütend. Er war so unglaublich wütend und seine Wut fühlte sich angenehm warm in seinem Bauch an. „Wie konntet ihr nur?“, fragte er, was sich anfühlte wie zum hundertsten Mal. Der logische Teil seines Verstandes wusste, dass die Mitglieder des Regimentsstabes diesen Zorn nicht verdient hatten, aber Friedrich war gerade nicht in der Stimmung, dem vernünftigen Teil seines Verstandes den Vortritt zu lassen. „Bitte Friedrich, du verstehst nicht, dass wir es gut gemeint haben“, versuchte Van Linkensdorf seinen aufgebrachten Kameraden zu beschwichtigen. Sein Erfolg war eher mittelmäßig.

„Inwiefern ist es gut gemeint, wenn ihr hinter meinem Rücken meine Versetzung veranlasst?“, fauchte der junge Arzt und fuhr fort „Wenn ihr ein Problem mit mir oder meiner Arbeit habt, dann hätten wir darüber reden können. Ein Wort eurerseits und ich hätte mich selbständig auf einen neuen Posten beworben … aber das hier ist einfach nur demütigend.“ Friedrich warf die Versetzungspapiere mit einer wütenden Geste auf den Tisch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Friedrich, willst du oder kannst du es nicht verstehen?“, mischte Michael sich ein und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Der Angesprochene legte sich gerade eine Antwort zurecht, als er von Wurtenberger in trockenem Tonfall unterbrochen wurde. „Er will es nicht verstehen.“

„Ich möchte es ja sogar sehr gerne verstehen, aber dafür müsste einer von euch es mir einmal vernünftig erklären“, gab Friedrich bissig zurück.

„Gut, dann erklären wir es dir- noch einmal. Du weißt ja, dass unser Regiment-“, weiter kam Mueller, der von all den Anwesenden wahrscheinlich noch den ruhigsten Gemütszustand hatte, nicht, bevor er von Raybold unterbrochen wurde. Friedrich war sich mehr oder weniger sicher, dass es das erste Mal war, dass jemand Mueller unterbrochen hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass er als Mann Gottes einen besonderen Status genoss, waren seine Worte meistens so durchdacht und wohlüberlegt, dass sich die Notwendigkeit ihn zu unterbrechen schlicht nie ergab.

 

„Entschuldige Mueller, aber ich denke unser Gespräch dreht sich gerade etwas im Kreis, wenn ich also offen sprechen darf. Seitdem Haussegger „nicht mehr da ist“, aus welchem Grund nun auch immer, hat sich das Ansehen unseres Regiments nicht gerade verbessert. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen wurde unsere Divisionszugehörigkeit zweimal geändert1. Wir haben unseren Status als Extraregiment verloren2 und sind nun offiziell in zwei Hälften geteilt, eine Hälfte gehört zu den Truppen aus Philadelphia und eine weitere nach Maryland. Mit etwas Pech, je nachdem was Hausseggers Aussage hervorbringt, werden wir vielleicht komplett aufgelöst3. Keiner von uns“, an dieser Stelle vollführte Raybold eine ausladende Handbewegung, welche ihn sowie die restlichen Mitglieder des Regimentsstabes miteinschloss, „wird hier noch Karriere machen und keiner hat eine wirkliche Chance versetzt zu werden. Die einzige Ausnahme bist du. Der Posten des Regimentsarztes ist mit dir und Wurtenberger doppelt besetzt und du bist derjenige von euch beiden der studiert hat. Als Assistenzarzt wirst du keine Karriere vor dir haben, selbst nicht in einem Regiment mit makelloser Reputation4. Diese Versetzung ins medizinische Department ist dein Ausweg.“ Friedrich musste zugeben, dass die Ausführungen des Quartiermeisters recht logisch erschienen und so begann auch seine Wut rasch abzuebben. Er war generell nie jemand gewesen der für Wut und Zorn geschaffen war. Stattdessen begann ein neues Gefühl sich in ihm auszubreiten. Scham. Betrachtete er nun, mit einem emotionalen Abstand den er zuvor nicht gehabt hatte, die gesamte Situation noch einmal, so musste er feststellen, dass er ausgesprochen undankbar gewesen war. Seine Kameraden hatten immerhin nur das Beste für ihn im Sinn gehabt. Doch selbst die nobelsten Absichten konnten fehlgeleitet sein und Friedrich war entschlossen das offenzulegen, dieses Mal nur etwas sachlicher.

 

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe mich nicht wirklich angemessen verhalten und die Unterstellungen die ich euch gemacht habe … ich hoffe ihr könnt meine Entschuldigung annehmen“, begann Friedrich und als er seinen Kameraden Einen nach dem Anderem ansah, konnte er zu seiner Erleichterung viel Wohlwollen erkennen. „Doch wie soll ich im medizinischen Department Karriere machen. Das ganze System ist unorganisiert, nicht für so viele Kranke ausgelegt und Korruption und Misswirtschaft verhindern jegliche Art von Effektivität. Ich werde so oder so in der Armee nicht weiter aufsteigen und dann bin ich doch wesentlich lieber hier bei euch, als im medizinischen Department.“ Friedrich bemerkte den bitteren Eisengeschmack von Blut seinen Mund füllen, im Verlauf des Gespräches hatte er an der Innenseite seiner Wange gekaut, eine schreckliche Angewohnheit die er eigentlich für überwunden gehalten hatte.

„Das medizinische Department wird von Grund auf neu geordnet5“ offenbarte Wurtenberger und sein jüngerer Kollege starrte ihn nur für einige Sekunden ungläubig an. „Wann? Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, warum weißt du davon?“, stammelte er schließlich und ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, an dem auch all die anderen saßen.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Doktor Rush hat es mir bestätigt“, gab Wurtenerger zur Antwort und machte damit Friedrichs Verwunderung perfekt. „Doktor Rush ist in Philadelphia, um sich um einige familiäre Angelegenheiten zu kümmern und um nach dem Ende seiner Amtszeit als Abgeordneter im Kontinentalkongress einen hohen Posten im medizinischen Department anzunehmen. Er wird offen als Favorit für eine der Führungspositionen gehandelt6“, elaborierte der ältere Arzt den Sachverhalt.

 

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Doktor Rush hat einen Brief aus Philadelphia an Lieutenant Colonel Stricker geschickt und gefragt, ob er dich in das medizinische Department übernehmen könnte. Er hat die Reformen beschrieben, die bald durchgesetzt werden“, fuhr Wurtenberger fort.

„Aber wenn Rush sowie so geschrieben hat, warum hat Lieutenant Colonel Stricker mir den Brief nicht einfach weitergeleitet und ich hätte eine Entscheidung treffen können?“, fragte Friedrich und überschlug die Beine unter dem Tisch.

„Weil du zu loyal bist. Du hättest dieses Regiment niemals verlassen, nein du wärst hier geblieben, bis zum bitteren Ende. Du bist einer der Männer, die man zu seinem Glück zwingen muss“, antwortete Mueller und irgendetwas an seinen ruhigen Gebärden veranlassten Friedrich verlegen den Kopf zu senken und das Holz der Tischplatte unter seinen Händen zu betrachten. Langsam, ganz langsam, streckte er die Finger nach seinen Versetzungspapieren aus und zog sie wieder näher an sich heran. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Zum einen war er entzückt, dass solch eine bedeutende Person wie Doktor Rush persönlich nach ihm gefragt hatte und der Gedanke in einem reformierten medizinischen Department Karriere machen zu können, klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Auf der anderen Seite war da jedoch das Ziehen in seiner Brust bei dem Gedanken, sein Regiment, seine Familie verlassen zu müssen. Kaplan Mueller hatte recht, wahrscheinlich müsste man ihm wirklich zu seinem Glück zwingen.

 

„Danke“, murmelte Friedrich leise, während er das Papier wieder ordentlich faltete. Er würde den Posten annehmen, so viel war sicher, aber es würde ein wehmütiger Abschied werden, dessen war er sich auch sicher. Die neue Stelle würde ihn vom Schlachtfeld fernhalten, aber dieser Umstand konnte nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass er Menschen zurück lassen musste, die ihm viel bedeuteten. Seine Freundschaft mit Louis Van Linkensdorf war in den letzten Monaten sehr eng geworden, auch wenn der Adjutant manchmal etwas ruppig war. Für Kaplan Henry Mueller empfand Friedrich nicht weniger, als die größte Hochachtung, für Ludwick Wurtenberger konnte das Gleiche gesagt werden, auch wenn sich die Sache hier etwas anders verhielt. Er schätzte Mueller für sein ruhiges Gemüt und seine klugen Worte, während er Wurtenberger für mehr praktische Erfahrung und Kniffe zu danken hatte, als er in den gesamten vier Jahren seines Studiums gelernt hatte. Eberhard Michael war immer ein ruhiger Zeitgenosse gewesen, hatte sich nie in Dinge eingemischt, die ihn nichts angingen und stets zuverlässig seine Arbeit gemacht. War er jedoch von einer Sache überzeugt, dann brannte er mit einem Feuer dafür, das seines Gleichen suchte. Der junge Arzt war nach all diesen Monaten noch immer von der Balance fasziniert, in der der Zahlmeister diese beiden unterschiedlichen Charaktereigenschaften hielt. Zum Schluss war da dann noch Jacob Raybold, dessen offene Art von Friedrich sehr geschätzt und bewundert wurde. In Raybolds Worten gab es keine doppelten Böden, er sagte, was er dachte und war durch und durch ehrlich. Die zärtlichen Gefühle, die Friedrich für seine engsten Kameraden empfandt, wurden durch ihre Taten nur noch bestärkt. Die Mühe, die sie auf sich genommen hatten, um ihm eine Zukunftsperspektive zu bieten, konnte nicht hoch genug angerechnet werden. Doch dem jungen Arzt war auch bewusst, dass diese Aussagen wohl auf einen Großteil des Regiments zutrafen. Viele der Soldaten und fast ausschließlich alle der höheren Offiziere hatten bereits in früheren Kriegen in Amerika und Europa Erfahrungen gesammelt. Die Einblicke die er während seines Dienstes machen konnte, waren nicht jedem jungen Soldaten vergönnt. All dem den Rücken zuzuwenden, fiel ihm so nur umso schwerer.

 

„Vergiss uns aber ja nicht so schnell“, mahnte Wurtenberger und lächelte schwach.

„Bestimmt nicht!“, versicherte Friedrich und Michael warf ein: „Wenn dir irgendwann mal wieder der Sinn nach einem zünftigen Weihnachten steht, dann weißt du ja wo du uns findest.“

 

 

Friedrich hatte nie gedacht, dass man Heimweh nach einem Regiment haben könnte, aber je länger er in dem medizinischen Department zubrachte, desto sehnlicher wünschte er sich, dass Angebot nicht angenommen zu haben.

Er hoffte inständig, dass die versprochenen Reformen bald in Kraft treten würden, denn viel länger hielt er es sonst nicht mehr aus. Das medizinische Department, hatte er nach wenigen Wochen festgestellt, war in einem noch schlechteren Zustand, als er befürchtet hatte. Nichts funktionierte, aber auch wirklich gar nichts. Die beiden leitenden Ärzte, Doktor John Morgan7 und Doktor William Shippen Jr.8 stritten sich unentwegt über die Angelegenheiten und Richtlinien der medizinischen Versorgung. Die Ärzte vor Ort versuchten das Beste aus den jeweiligen Situationen zu machen, aber häufig waren die Umstände einfach nur katastrophal. In den beiden Kirchen von Morristown wurde jeweils ein Krankenhaus eingerichtet. Zum Vorteil waren die langen Bänke auf denen locker zwei bis drei Patienten Platz fanden und den Schutz vor den Wettern, die die soliden Kirchendächer boten, doch viel mehr Vorteilhaftes war nicht zu nennen. Die Gemeindemitglieder waren nicht gerade erfreut gewesen, dass beide ihrer Kirchen zweckentfremdet wurden und obwohl man nun über zwei geräumige Gebäude verfügte und ja auch die verschiedenen Regimentshospitäler noch im Einsatz waren, reichte der Platz vorne und hinten nicht.

 

Friedrich durchlebte in den ersten Tagen wieder dieses Gefühl der Hilfslosigkeit, das ihm so verhasst war. Er versuchte mit ungebrochenem Tatendrang dagegen anzugehen und sicher zu stellen, dass die Krankenhäuser bestmöglich eingerichtet waren. Infektionskrankheiten waren, wie in jedem Wintercamp, omnipräsent und die Erfrierungen die sich die Soldaten in der Kälte zuzogen, ließen ihm häufig keine andere Wahl, als das betreffende Körperteil zu amputieren. So war es auch im Fall von Michael Tuder9.

 

„Bitte Doktor, es muss doch noch irgend eine andere Möglichkeit geben“, flehte der Soldat Tudor und Friedrich konnte nur traurig den Kopf schütteln. Der Fuß des Mannes war nicht mehr zu retten. Die Haut war von den Zehen beginnend bis etwa zur Mitte des Fußes schwarz verfärbt und von Blasen überzogen. Bei der geringsten Berührung durch die Hand des jungen Arztes löste sich die Haut von den Knochen. „Ich habe eine Familie zu ernähren, Sir, wie soll ich auf den Feldern arbeiten, wenn ich nicht mehr richtig gehen kann? Ich flehe Sie an Sir, bitte lassen Sie mir den Fuß“, versuchte der Soldat es wieder, doch vergebens.

„Sir, wenn wir nicht amputieren, werden Sie sterben. Es tut mir Leid für Sie und Ihre Familie, aber tot nützen Sie ihnen auch nichts und immerhin haben Sie sich diese Verwundung im Dienst für Ihr Vaterland zugezogen haben“, antwortete Friedrich und versuchte dabei so viel Gewicht wie nur möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, um zu signalisieren, dass das letzte Wort gefallen war. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. Er wusste es selbst besser, als zu glauben, dass diese Tatsache für die allermeisten Soldaten keinen Unterschied machte, doch es war der Satz, der auf den Versetzungspapieren in das Invaliden Regiment10 stand und die Phrase, die auf den Pensionsbewilligungen niedergeschrieben wurde. Irgendeine Bedeutung musste dieser Satz also doch haben, oder nicht?

 

Langsam erhob sich Friedrich, um im Nebenraum einen Kollegen zu finden, mit dem er die Amputation durchführen konnte. Ein paar Krankenschwestern11 waren damit beschäftigt, Kranke zu waschen. Der einzige andere Arzt, der anwesend zu sein schien war Doktor Jeremiah Fisher, ein Mann mit mittlerer Befähigung und nicht gerade einer von Friedrich liebsten Zeitgenossen. Er war umgänglich, sogar recht höflich, aber schienen ihm die meisten Vorgänge egal zu sein. Er tat seine Arbeit, aber war meistens mit dem Herzen nur halb bei der Sache, er schenkte dem Glas Rum am Abend in der Kneipe mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht, dass er an der ganzen Sache uninteressiert war, im Gegenteil, Fisher war einer der größten Patrioten und Befürworter der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeit, die Friedrich bisher kennengelernt hatte, aber diese Leidenschaft schien nicht auf seine Arbeit abzufärben.

„Fisher? Bist du beschäftigt oder kannst du mir hier mal helfen?“, fragte der Deutsch-Amerikaner während er die Knochensäge und ein geeignetes Messer zusammensuchte. Die Pfeile, die er brauchen würde, um das angesägte Ende des Knochens zu begradigen, lag noch im Nebenzimmer bei Tuder, nach der letzten Amputation hatte man vergessen, sie wieder an ihren Platz zu räumen.

„Ich kann dir helfen, das ist kein Problem. Was ist es dieses Mal?“, fragte Fisher und trat näher an Friedrich heran, der inzwischen zu dem Regal neben dem Altar gegangen war. Auf den Brettern standen dutzende an Flaschen mit Pulvern und Flüssigkeiten. Das Glas der meisten Behältnisse war fleckig und gesprungen, die Schrift auf den Papieretiketten war verschmiert und häufig kaum mehr leserlich.

 

„Ein Fuß … der arme Mann ist vollkommen verzweifelt.“

„Sind sie das nicht immer?“ Da war es wieder, dieses komplette Desinteresse, das Fisher mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit und ganz ohne Scham an den Tag legte. Friedrich blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu seufzen, dieser Mann würde sich nicht mehr ändern. Darüber hinaus stand er auch gerade selber vor einer wichtigeren Frage. „Weißt du wo unser Vorrat an Laudanum12 ist?“

„Wir haben nichts mehr.“

Friedrich drehte sich verwirrt zu seinem Gesprächspartner um. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?“

„Doch Deegen, das ist mein Ernst.“

„Was soll ich denn bitte dem armen Mann geben, dem ich gleich den Fuß amputieren werde?“, fragte Friedrich und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war mal wieder so typisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, du musst wohl improvisieren. Ich habe mich vorhin mit Doktor Fultz um die an Ruhr erkranken Patienten gekümmert, für die hatten wir auch kein Laudanum mehr“, erwiderte Fisher und griff an Friedrich vorbei nach einer der anderen Flaschen in dem Regal. „Versuchen wir es mit Rum“, meinte er und hielt die Flasche hoch. Der junge Arzt nahm seinem Kollegen die Flasche aus der Hand und begab sich wieder in Nebenzimmer. Wahrscheinlich war der Rum wirklich das Beste, das man Tuder anbieten könnte.

 

Er stellte die Flasche mit dem Rum neben das Bett und legte den Lederriemen gleich daneben. Viele Männer bissen sich vor Schmerzen einen Teil der Zunge ab, weshalb man ihnen diese Stücke Leder – oder Holz, wenn man sonst nichts anderes zur Hand hatte, gab. Friedrich lief jedes Mal ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er die Bissspuren auf dem Material sah. Wie viele Männer hatten dort wohl schon drauf gebissen, weil sie sonst nichts hatten, um ihre Schmerzen und ihre Schreie zurück zu halten? Dieser Gedanke schien nun auch Michael Tuder durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn bei dem Anblick verließ jegliche Farbe sein Gesicht. „Nein, nein Sir …ich … nein“, stammelte er und versuchte aufzustehen, aber Fisher war schneller gewesen und hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt. Der Verletzte hatte nicht die Kraft sich dagegen zu währen.

Friedrich begann seine Arbeit, schnitt durch Haut und Fleisch und Muskel und Nerven und Knochen. Das Blut tropfte auf den Boden und auf seine Knie. Der Geruch von Eisen erfüllte die Luft ebenso wie Tuders erstickte Schmerzenslaute. Tränen waren seine Wangen hinunter gelaufen. Vor Schmerz? Vor Verzweiflung? Der junge Arzt konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten, aber er musste ein Leid nicht benennen, um Mitleid empfinden zu können. Beinahe schon behutsam langte er nach dem Eimer mit Wasser und begann die Wunde zu reinigen, sodass ein Verband angelegt werden könnte.

 

Eine gute dreiviertel Stunde13 waren Friedrich und Fisher wohl beschäftigt, bevor man Tuder in die Fürsorge der Krankenschwestern entließ.

„Das lief doch ganz gut“, meinte Fisher, der Ältere der beiden Männer, und sein Optimismus klang gezwungen. Der Jüngere sah sich nicht aufgefordert zu antworten, während er die Werkzeuge in dem Wasser abwusch.

„Wie lange steht dieser Eimer hier eigentlich schon?14 Etwas frisches Wasser wäre auch nicht schlecht“, meinte er und roch vorsichtig an dem Wasser. Der Geruch war eher unschön.

„Du darfst gerne welches holen, aber der See ist zugefroren, viel Spaß dabei, da ein Loch reinzuschlagen“, meinet Fisher und begann das Blut vom Boden zu wischen. „Kommst du mit mir rüber zu den anderen zum Abendessen, wenn wir hier fertig sind?“

Friedrich fiel keine Arbeit ein, die noch erledigt werden musste oder konnte und Abendessen klang daher nach einer fast schon himmlischen Idee.

Er hatte gerade all die verwendeten Werkzeuge wieder an ihren Platz gelegt und wollte zu Hintertür hinaus, als er Fishers Stimme vernahm. „Wir sollten die Vordertür nehmen, am Hinterausgang sind die Latrinen wieder übergelaufen15 da möchtest du nicht durch.“ Das musste sich der junge Mann nicht zweimal sagen lassen.

 

Als Friedrich zusammen mit Fisher in der Unterkunft der Ärzte ankam, hatten einige seiner Kollegen bereits Tische zusammengeschoben, um eine gemeinsame Essgelegenheit zu schaffen. Schüsseln und Besteckt wurden zu Tage befördert und irgendwann waren dann alle Ärzte eingetroffen und hatten sich um den Tisch versammelt. Jemand sprach ein Gebet und anschließend wurde das Essen verteilt.

„Auf wessen Seite steht ihr? Sagt ihr, wie Doktor Shippen, wir sollten die Pockenimpfungen16 durchführen oder haltet ihr es mit Doktor Morgan und sprecht euch gegen die Impfung aus?“, fragte schließlich Doktor John Hink, ein Mann mittleren Alters, dessen früh ergraute Haare ihn älter aussehen ließen, als er wirklich war. Dieselbe Diskussion wurde häufig unter den Ärzten geführt, doch meistens nur in Randgesprächen, in der Sicherheit einer kleinen Gruppe an Freunden. Doch für keinen der Männer am Esstisch war es eine Überraschung, dass die Frage nun laut gestellt wurde. Irgendwann musste es soweit kommen und die Zeit dafür war lange überfällig. Die Pockenepidemie grassierte in dem Lager und raffte Mann um Mann dahin, nahm die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern mit, die sich um die Kranken kümmerten und machte auch vor den Marketendern am Rande des Lagers keinen Halt. All den Anwesenden war schmerzhaft bewusst, dass man den Schlingerkurs, den die Generalität und der Kongress bisher verfolgt hatten, aufgeben musste, wenn man im Sommer noch eine Armee haben wollte.

 

„Ich bin für die Impfungen, ohne Wenn und Aber“, verkündete Fisher und blickte sich am Tisch um. Ein paar seiner Kollegen nickten zustimmend. Wie in jeder anderen Gruppe auch, gab es im medizinischen Department eine gewisse Dynamik, eine unausgesprochene Hierarchie, die nichts mit Rang und Dienstjahren zu tun hatte. Im Wesentlichen konnte man die Männer in drei Bereiche einteilen, die Revolutionäre, die Konservativen und die Pragmatiker. Friedrich selber fühlte sich letzteren zugetan, für ihn war es wichtig, dass die Arbeit, die getan werden musste, getan wurde. Seine politischen Meinungen durften seiner Arbeit dabei nicht in die Quere kommen, auch wenn das hieß, dass er gegen einige seiner Überzeugungen verstoßen musste.

„Ist es nicht egal, was wir denken? Solange wir nicht die Erlaubnis vom Kongress erhalten, sind uns die Hände gebunden. Wisst ihr noch was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, als einige der Ärzte eigenmächtig Impfungen vorgenommen hatten?“, warf Doktor Frederick Fultz ein und wieder nickten mehrere Männer am Tisch. Friedrich blickte von seinem Essen auf, er hatte keine Ahnung wovon sein Kollege sprach, war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon in der Armee gewesen war.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, frage er daher und schob das farblose Etwas auf seinem Teller hin und her, das wohl Fleisch sein sollte.

„Nachdem die Epidemie17 ausgebrochen ist, wurde uns Ärzten verboten die Soldaten vorsorglich zu Impfen. Die einzige Vorsorge die wir treffen durften, war die Infizierten zu isolieren. Die Erfolge dieses Vorgehens waren im besten Fall mäßig und daher haben einige Ärzte dennoch Impfungen durchgeführt. All diejenigen die dabei erwischt worden sind, wurden hart bestraft. Dies schloss nicht nur die Ärzte, die der Armee zugehörig waren mit ein, sondern auch zivil praktizierende Ärzte wurden inhaftiert, wenn sie kontinentale Soldaten geimpft haben“, erklärte Fultz.

 

„Wir wissen aber alle, dass die Männer in den nördlichen Departments der Armee dennoch geimpft wurden … auch wenn niemand das offen zugeben will“, warf Fisher ein und lächelte in einer Art, die Friedrich beinahe als triumphierend bezeichnet hätte.

„Das zweifle ich immer noch an. Die Armee im Norden, in der Nähe des Fort Ticonderoga, Montreal und Quebec stand unter dem Kommando der Generalmajore Benedict Arnold18, Horatio Gates19 und John Thomas20. Keiner von denen hätte sich so einfach über das Protokoll hinweg gesetzt“, warf Doktor Thomas Scot ein. Friedrich mochte Scot sehr gerne, er erinnerte ihn an Kaplan Mueller in seinem deutschen Regiment. Scot verfügte über dieselbe leise Weisheit und über dieselbe ruhige Ausstrahlung.

„In Montreal waren von den 3.200 stationierten Männern zu den schlimmsten Zeiten 3000 Männer an den Pocken erkrankt. Trotzdem schrieb Major-General Gates nur wenige Wochen später, dass man die Pocken aus dem Lager entfernt hätte. Daher frage ich, wie können fast 3000 Soldaten sich so schnell wieder erholen?“, konterte Hink und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hink mochte belastbare Fakten, er war ein Mann der Zahlen und hätte sich, wenn er nicht Arzt geworden wäre, auch gut als Buchhalter gemacht. Diese Vorliebe für das Sachliche befähigte einer sehr logischen Argumentationsweise, so klar und logisch, dass er in Diskussionen meistens Recht bekam. Friedrich vermutete, dass er ein paar Mal zu oft Recht bekommen hatte und sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte - trotzdem sah der junge Arzt sich in der Pflicht Hinks Schlussfolgerung zu unterstützen.

„Sie konnten sich so schnell erholen, da sie von Anfang an nur an einem schwächeren Fall der Pocken erkrankt sind – so wie bei einer Impfung.“

„Selbst wenn Deegen und Hink mit dieser Theorie richtig liegen - wahrscheinlich liegen sie richtig, vieles spricht dafür - ist die Situation hier im Camp doch eine ganz andere als im nördlichen Department“, wandte Scot ein und seine Stimme klang ein wenig defensiv.

„Und was sollte das für ein Unterschied sein, wenn ich fragen darf?“, kam es von Fisher, mit einer unterschwelligen Herausforderung im Tonfall.

 

„Die Armee im Norden hatte eine relative Abgeschiedenheit, nach den Impfungen hatten die Männer genügend Zeit, um sich wieder zu erholen. Sollten die britischen Truppen jedoch mitbekommen, dass wir hier im Lager angreifbar sind, weil die Soldaten sich von den Impfungen noch nicht erholt haben, dann werden wir nicht von den Pocken dahin gerafft, sondern von britischen und hessischen Bajonetten erstochen. Zudem war die Anzahl der Männer in Montreal begrenzt. 3000 Soldaten, mein Gott, das ist ein Bruchteil von dem was hier versammelt ist. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir beim Impfen bewusst die Verbreitung einer ansteckenden und tödlichen Krankheit begünstigen. Sollten wir hier, bei so vielen Männern, die Kontrolle über die Krankheit verlieren, dann könnte schnell die gesamte Armee dezimiert werden“, erklärte Scot

„Durch die Pocken stirbt einer Mann unter sechs, mit der Impfung liegt die Sterberate bei vielleicht einem Mann unter 300. Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis Scot, aber selbst wenn wir die Kontrolle verlieren, kann es wirklich so schlimm enden?“, fragte Faultz und schob seine Schüssel von sich.

Die Gruppe hatte ihr Mahl schon vor einiger Zeit beendet, aber alle hatten der Diskussion so gebannt gefolgt, dass niemand bisher dem dreckigen Geschirr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

 

„Natürlich kann es das! Solche Impfungen an einer ganzen Armee vorzunehmen ist einfach zu riskant“, beharrte Scot.

„Gerade deshalb sollten wir es versuchen. Wir haben es mit konventionellen Methoden versucht, auf dem Schlachtfeld und in unseren Hospitälern und die Erfolge waren meistens mittelmäßig, aber immer wenn wir waghalsige und ungewöhnliche Wege beschritten haben, haben wir einen Vorteil daraus gezogen. Diesen Krieg zu beginnen, die Unabhängigkeitserklärung zu schreiben oder auch die Überquerung des Delawares waren alles riskante Vorhaben, aber weil wir bereit waren, diese Risiken einzugehen, gibt es überhaupt noch eine Armee, um die wir uns sorgen können. Versuchen wir es also, wir haben nichts zu verlieren, aber alles zu gewinnen“, brachte Friedrich vor und spürte wie er die Blicke der Anwesenden auf ihn richteten. Er stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt, aber er mochte es, wenn seine Worte Beachtung fanden.

Friedrichs Worte waren bei Weitem zu kontrovers und zu stark von einer gewissen politischen Meinung geprägt, als dass sie die Diskussion ein für alle Mal beendet hätten, aber sie waren geeignet, um einen Schlussstrich unter den heutigen Gedankenaustausch zu setzen. Darüber hinaus hatte man auch nicht mehr die Zeit den Dialog weiterzuführen, das medizinische Department gewährte keinem seiner Mitglieder eine Pause. Es gab immer Kranke zu versorgen, Anfragen zu beantworten und Verwaltungsarbeit zu leisten.

 

06\. Februar – 13. April 1777

_“The Small Pox, is ten times more terrible than Britons, Canadians and Indians, together (…) The small Pox! The small Pox! What shall We do with it? I could almost wish that an innoculating Hospital was opened, in every Town in New England.”_

John Adams an Abigail Adams am 26. Juni 177

 

Bei all den Herausforderungen und den Unannehmlichkeiten mit denen Friedrich sich konfrontiert sah, er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass Morristown das bisher beste Feldlager war, das er mitgemacht hatte. Die Arbeit war nicht leichter geworden, ganz im Gegenteil, eine Pockenepidemie hielt die Armee fest im Griff und damit die Ärzte ständig in Bereitschaft. Doch auch darüber hinaus brachte ein solch großes Lager mit so vielen Soldaten viel Arbeit. Friedrichs Körper war am Ende eines jeden Tages taub. Den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen sein, die Salben anrühren, Inventarlisten führen, sich mit den Quartiermeistern um jede Ration, um jede Flasche Medizin zu streiten, war anstrengend … und die tatsächliche Behandlung von Patienten war noch nicht einmal mit einbezogen. Aber Morristown war eine sichere Stadt, sicher im geografischen Sinne, die Briten konnten sich der Stadt nicht unbemerkt nähern. Aber es war auch die ökonomische Sicherheit die Morristown so attraktiv machte. Die Stadt konnte die Kontinentalarmee ernähren, oder zumindest besser ernähren als andere Städte es gekonnt hätten. Zudem waren die zahlreichen Schmiede der Stadt in der Lage die kontinentalen Schmiede bei der Herstellung von all den Metallarbeiten zu unterstützen, die die Armee tagtäglich brauchte. Was Friedrich jedoch am meisten erfreute, war, dass Morristown eine Quäkergemeinde war und er somit endlich wieder die Möglichkeit hatte regelmäßig an Zeremonien teilzunehmen. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr er diese sonntäglichen Zusammenkünfte vermisst hatte.

 

Er lernte viele neuen Menschen kennen, sowohl aus der Armee als auch aus der Gemeinde selbst. Nachdem eine Zeremonie offiziell beendet wurde, fand man sich meistens noch zusammen, um in kleinen Gruppen locker miteinander zu reden. Es hatte sich so eingestellt, dass Friedrich sich jeden Sonntag mit einer älteren Dame unterhielt und sie später dann auch wieder zu ihrem Haus am äußeren Rand von Morristown begleitete. Sie lebte auf einer kleinen Farm die einst ihrer Familie gehört hatte, aber inzwischen verkauft war. Nach dem Tod ihres Ehemannes und ihrer zwei Söhne im ‚French and Indian War‘ sei es irgendwann einfach nicht mehr möglich gewesen, sich weiter um die Felder und die Tiere zu kümmern, hatte sie erklärt. Die neuen Besitzer hatten ihr netterweise erlaubt, in einem kleinen Nebengebäude wohnen zu bleiben. Es war eine junge Familie mit vier Kindern, auf die sie manchmal aufpasste, doch seitdem der Mann ebenfalls in den Krieg gezogen war, hatte der Betrieb auf der Farm das Nachsehen, da die Ehefrau unmöglich all die Arbeit alleine leisten konnte. Eines Tages hatte die ältere Dame Friedrich dann gefragt, ob er wohl einen kaputten Bretterzaun in einem der Ställe reparieren könnte. Zwar wusste der junge Arzt vor eigener Arbeit nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand, aber die Frau war unglaubliche 8021 Jahre alt und hatte, neben ihrem Mann und Söhnen vor all den Jahren, nun auch noch ihr einziges Enkelkind in der Schlacht von Bunker Hill22 verloren. Wie konnte er da Nein sagen? Friedrich war zwar verwundert, dass es so viele Soldaten in der Quäker-Familie gegeben haben soll, aber er hütete sich davor nachzufragen und die Dame somit an ihren Verlust zu erinnern. Während der Reparaturen am Zaun hatte er sich ein Stück Holz tief in die Hand getrieben, welches er nur in Teilen wieder herausgezogen bekommen hatte. Die Wunde hatte sich entzündet und so ging seit nun schon fast einer Woche ein unangenehm warmer und pochender Schmerz von ihr aus.

 

Es war auch an diesem Sonntag, nach dem Ende der Zeremonie, dass Friedrich mit der älteren Dame am Arm das Gemeindehaus verließ. Zu der Freude des jungen Mannes war es in den letzten Tagen etwas wärmer geworden und das Eis auf den Wegen hatte zu tauen begonnen und die Gefahr auszurutschen hatte sich damit reduziert. Eine Gruppe kleiner Vögel saß in einem Baum gleich neben dem Gemeindehaus und es hätte tatsächlich ein recht angenehmer Sonntag werden können. Doch plötzlich entdeckte Friedrich eine Person in der Menschenmenge, die sich auf dem Platz vor dem Gemeindehaus zusammen drängte. „Würden Sie mich wohl einen Augenblick entschuldigen“, fragte er an seine Gefährtin gewandt und wartete nicht einmal ihre Antwort ab, bevor er sich mit schnellem Schritt der Person näherte. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell in seinem Brustkorb und ein eigenartiges Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Onkel Louis?“, rief Friedrich und der Angesprochene drehte sich in seine Richtung, sein Blick wanderte suchend durch die Menschenmenge, unfähig auszumachen woher der Ruf kam. Erst als der junge Arzt seine Hand hob und erneut rief, erkannte der Onkel eine Person, die seinem Neffen ähnlich sah. In den Augen des Älteren lag ein seltsam harter Blick, den Friedrich jedoch nicht sehen konnte, da er sich seinem Onkel praktisch um den Hals warf, sobald er diesen erreicht hatte. Onkel Louis hier vor sich stehen zu haben, bedeutete ihm unendlich viel.

 

Louis selber schien das jedoch etwas anders zu sehen, denn anstatt seinen Neffen ebenfalls freudig zu begrüßen, packte er ihn nur unsanft an den Schultern und drückte ihn von sich fort. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er harsch.

„Ich habe mich der Kontinentalarmee angeschlossen, letzten September“, erklärte Friedrich und studierte verunsichert das Gesicht seines Onkels.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden? Was auf Erden hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, dich der Armee anzuschließen, weiß du denn nicht-“

„Ich habe James gesehen“, unterbrach der junge Arzt Louis mit einer fast schon geisterhaften Stimme. „Du hast James getroffen? Wann und wo und hat er dich erkannt?“

„Onkel, denkst du wenn James mich erkannt hätte, würde ich hier noch stehen? Er war auf dem Campus der Universität gut eine Woche nachdem ich graduiert bin. Ich bin in Panik geraten als ich ihn gesehen habe und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass-“

„Dass es eine gute Idee wäre, sich der Kontinentalarmee anzuschließen. Oh je Friedrich, was machst du nur für Sachen?“, stöhnte Louis und dieses Mal ging der Versuch einer Umarmung von ihm aus, doch Friedrich wich ein Stück zurück.

„Wag es nicht mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Das war deine Idee damals gewesen und all das hier ist deine Schuld“, zischte der Jüngere dem Älteren entgegen.

„Du hast dich verändert, so sehr verändert, ich erkenne dich kaum wieder.“

„Sag nicht, dass dich das verwundert.“

„Nein Friedrich, es verwundert mich nicht, aber es tut mir leid. Es tut mir auch leid, was du damals durchmachen musstest, aber ich entschuldige mich nicht für mein Handeln … oder hättest du es anders gewollt? Hättest du in Germantown bleiben wollen, nach all dem was passiert?“, der Wind trug Louis Worte fort und die unruhige Menschenmenge um sie herum bot den Rhythmus für ihr Gespräch. Friedrich war plötzlich unendlich dankbar, dass wahrscheinlich niemand sonst auf diesem Platz das Deutsch verstand, das er mit seinem Onkel sprach.

 

„Ich hätte nicht dableiben können, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte“, erwiderte Friedrich und stieß ein frustriertes Schnauben aus. „Doch selbst wenn das der einzig mögliche Ausweg gewesen war, ist mein jetziges Leben soweit von dem Leben entfernt, das ich führen wollte.“

„Was du nicht sagst“, kam die abfällige Antwort.

„Du bist nicht in der Position mich zu verspotten, dass sollte dir trotz all dem bewusst sein“, konterte Friedrich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Was war nur in den letzten Jahren passiert, dass es so weit gekommen war, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr mit seinem Onkel verstand?. Louis war der ältere Bruder von Hugo, dem Vaters Friedrichs - einer von drei Brüdern. Die beiden waren unzertrennlich, waren von Berlin aus zusammen an die Nordseeküste und dann mit Johanna, Friedrichs Mutter, nach Amerika gezogen. Louis hatte in Berlin eine Lehre zum Arzt und Apotheker gemacht und diese Arbeit auch in seiner neuen Heimat fortgeführt. Auch wenn er nicht studiert hatte, war er ein guter Arzt und hatte immer einen regen Zulauf aus der Bevölkerung von Germantown und umliegenden Gemeinden. Er selbst hatte nie geheiratet oder irgendwelche Kinder gehabt und deshalb liebte er seine Nichten und Neffen wie seine eigenen Kinder. Besonders zu Friedrich war seine Beziehung immer besonders innig gewesen und die beiden hatten so manchen Witz über den nur sie lachen konnten. Wo war nur all diese Vertrautheit hin?

 

„Es war nicht meine Absicht mich über dich lustig zu machen, ich finde dein Selbstmitleid nur schwer zu ertragen“, korrigierte Louis und ahmte Friedrichs Körperhaltung unbewusst nach. „Mein Selbstmitleid? Ich weiß nicht-“. Friedrich stockte, weil er nicht recht wusste, was er nun sagen sollte. Er war nicht der Meinung, dass er sich selbst bemitleidete, aber er verstand, dass sein Verhalten Louis ärgerte. Vielleicht war es wieder nur seine Undankbarkeit oder einfach nur die schiere Verzweiflung des jungen Arztes, die sein Onkel mit Selbstmitleid verwechselte. Die Diskussion würde von diesem Punkt an keinen glücklichen Verlauf mehr nehmen und deshalb beschloss Friedrich das Thema zu wechseln, nicht, dass ihm auch nur ein Thema mit weniger Sprengstoff einfallen würde.

„Auch egal! Nachdem du weißt warum ich hier bin, darf ich mich wohl auch danach erkundigen, warum du hier bist. Als ich damals weg gegangen bin, da hast du mir versprochen dich um meine Familie zu kümmern, dafür zu sorgen, dass es meinen Geschwistern gut geht“, sagte Friedrich anklagend.

„Für deine Geschwister ist gesorgt.“

„Wie soll für meine Geschwister gesorgt sein, wenn unsere Mutter tot ist, unser Vater seit dem für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen ist und ihre beiden ältesten Geschwister, tot oder in der Kontinentalarmee sind?“

„Dein Vater hat sich gebessert. Wirklich. Du musst mich gar nicht so ungläubig anschauen. Du weißt wie sehr ich euch alle liebe, ich wäre niemals fortgegangen, wenn ich auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an dem Wohlergehen deiner Geschwister gehabt hätte“, antwortete Louis und sein Ton, seine Mimik, ja seine ganze Haltung wurden augenblicklich sanfter. Friedrich mochte seinen Onkel so lieber. Trotz dieser scheinbaren Ruhe, schien er Schwierigkeiten zu haben, Louis Worten Glauben schenken zu können.

 

„Du verzeihst mir, wenn ich Schwierigkeiten habe, dass zu glauben. Ich habe Vater doch nach Mutters Tod erlebt, habe erlebt wie er nur noch mit leerem Blick in die Gegend gestarrt hat, wie er sich zu nichts mehr aufraffen konnte.“ Sich das Bild seines weggetretenen Vaters wieder vor Augen zu rufen tat weh, es tat weh, weil Friedrich den Schmerz seines Vaters nachvollziehen konnte, aber auch weil er so unglaublich wütend war. Hugo und Johanna hatten zehn Kinder gehabt, sie alle hatten mit Johannas Tod ihre Mutter verloren und obwohl die beiden ältesten Kinder, Friedrich und seine Zwillingsschwester, stets versucht hatten gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, hatten sie nicht weniger unter dem Verlust gelitten. Doch statt sich wie ihr Vater ihrem Schmerz hinzugeben, hatten sie versucht, die Familie zusammen zuhalten.

„Er hat sich wirklich geändert. Ich denke, Maximiliens Tod war eine Art Weckruf für ihn, ihm ist bewusst geworden, dass er Verantwortung für seine Familie übernehmen muss“, brachte Louis hervor und bereute seine Worte sogleich. Er sah die vor Horror geweiteten Augen seines Neffen und ohne, dass dieser ein Wort hervor brachte, wusste der ältere Arzt, dass Friedrich keine Ahnung von dem Ableben seines kleinen Bruders gehabt hatte. „Es tut mir leid Friedrich, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, ich hätte dir schreiben sollen“, entschuldigte er sich sogleich und versuchte erneut das Kind vor sich, denn Friedrich war für ihn noch immer ein kleines Kind, in die Arme zu nehmen. Dieses Mal stieß er auf keinen Widerstand.

 

Der Körper seines Neffen fühlte sich verspannt an, als dieser den Kopf gegen seine Schulter drückte. Doch schon bald merkte Louis, wie etwas von dieser Anspannung abfiel und einer unnatürlichen Ruhe wich.

„Ich hätte da sein müssen“, flüsterte Friedrich in den Stoff von Louis Weste und seine Stimme klang, als sei er den Tränen nahe und das war auch nicht nur eine Annahme seitens des älteren Mannes. Der junge Arzt spürte tatsächlich wie seine Augen feucht wurden und in diesem Moment war es ihm auch herzlich egal, wer ihn vielleicht in solch einem Moment der Schwäche sehen würde. Maximilien war sein jüngster Bruder gewesen, seine Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben und so hatte sein Vater nie eine wirkliche Verbindung zu dem Säugling - denn das war Maximilien noch, als Friedrich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte noch - herstellen konnte. Deshalb hatte Maximilien immer einen ganz besonderen Platz in Friedrichs Herzen gehabt. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass viele Kinder jung starben23, so hart es auch war, aber diese Nachricht traf ihn mit einer Wucht, auf die er nicht vorbereitet war.

„Du hättest nichts tun können“, beruhigte Louis seinen Neffen, doch dieser schien nicht hören zu wollen.

„Was wäre, wenn ich zurück nach Hause komme, wenn wir so tun, als ob die letzten Jahre einfach nicht geschehen sind? Ich könnte mich wieder um meine Familie kümmern, genauso wie es meine Pflicht ist“.

„Du kannst nicht zurück, James würde die Dinge niemals auf sich beruhen lassen. Außerdem bist du doch schon für deine Familie da, das Geld, das du geschickt hast, dein Sold nehme ich an, hat mit dafür gesorgt, dass deine Geschwister genug zu essen hatten.“

„Dann hat Vater das Geld also angenommen, obwohl es der kontinentale Dollar ist?“, fragte Friedrich hoffnungsvoll. Zumindest eine gute Nachricht an diesem Tag.

 

„Du kennst deinen Vater, er versucht ein guter Quäker zu sein, aber wenn er die Wahl zwischen dem Wohl seiner Kinder und den Regel der Glaubensgemeinschaft hat, dann würde er nicht eine Sekunde lang überlegen. Außerdem haben wir das Geld auch recht dringend gebraucht, viele Händler aus Philadelphia weigern sich mit uns Geschäfte zu machen24“, bestätigte Louis und malte kleine Kreise auf den Rücken des Jüngeren.

„In Germantown bin ich wahrscheinlich das Gespräch der Gemeinde“, vermutete der junge Arzt und blickte zu seinem Onkel auf. „Es wird geredet, aber nicht so wie du denkst.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Das Grab deines ältesten Bruders ist unmarkiert25 und in der Gemeinde ist die allgemeine Vermutung, dass _du_ gestorben bist, die Meinungen gehen auseinander, welche Rolle James an deinem Tod hat. Dein Bruder soll daraufhin fortgegangen sein, da er nicht an einem Ort leben konnte, der so voller Erinnerungen an dich ist“. Friedrichs Atem stockte bei den Worten seines Onkels. Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken und was auch immer er als letztes gegessen hatte, bahnte sich langsam wieder seinen Weg hinauf.

„Es ist besser so“, versuchte Louis zu beschwichtigen, aber nicht einmal in seinen Ohren klang diese Aussage überzeugend und als Friedrich zu lachen begann, ein seltsam freudloses und gezwungenes Lachen, da war ihm bewusst, dass auch er es nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Was sagt meine Familie? Was denken meine Geschwister?“, drängte der Jüngere der beiden sobald er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Dein Vater spricht über dich als seist du gestorben, wenn er überhaupt von dir redet. Deine Geschwister, die Kleineren verstehen nicht was passiert ist, fragen wo du bist und wann du wieder kommst. Die Älteren … nun ja, ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein nicht, was sie denken. Sie sprechen zumindest nicht schlecht von dir“, antwortete Louis und drückte Friedrich ein letztes Mal an sich. Der junge Mann schloss die Augen und genoss die Umarmung, er versuchte stark zu bleiben, doch etwas in ihm war zerbrochen. Als er Louis erblickt hatte, da war diese absurde Hoffnung in ihm aufgekeimt, dass dieser ihm sagen würde, dass er nach Hause kommen könnte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch von seinem Onkel nun zu hören, wie seine Familie und besonders sein Vater auf seinen Weggang reagiert hatten, machte jede dieser Hoffnungen zunichte. Für wahr, er hatte Colonel Rall damals nicht angelogen als er meinte, dass er keine Familie mehr hätte.

 

Hinter ihnen rief jemand nach Louis und dieser erklärte, dass er wieder zu seinem Regiment zurück musste. Friedrich rang ihm das Versprechen ab, zu schreiben. Der Gedanke den Kontakt zu seinem Onkel und damit jede Verbindung zu seiner restlichen Familie zu verlieren, war für ihn unerträglich. Louis schien ihm dieses Versprechen nur allzu gerne zu geben.

Bevor der Onkel sich zum Gehen wandte, ergriff Friedrich noch einmal seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. Da war eine Sache, die er noch loswerden wollte. „Ich bin für meine Wundnähte gelobt worden – und wahrscheinlich sollte ich dir dafür danken.“

„Ich wusste es! Dabei hast du dich solange dagegen gewährt, es zu lernen“, jubelte Louis und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Friedrich konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu grinsen. „Ich gebe zu, ich war im Unrecht.“

 

Als Friedrich wenig später in die zum Krankenhaus umfunktionierte Kirche zurückkehrte, waren all seine Kollegen, selbst jene die sonst an anderen Orten im Kamp arbeiteten, dort versammelt. Das laute Quietschen der Türangeln verriet sofort sein Eintreten.

„Du bist spät. Wie hieß sie?“, fragte Fisher spöttisch, als er sich zu Friedrich umdrehte.

„ _Er_ heißt Luis und ist mein Onkel“, entgegnete er kühl und trat näher an die Gruppe von Männern heran.

„Schade“, meinte Fisher schulterzuckend und Friedrich merkte wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Bevor es jedoch zu offensichtlich wurde, wie sehr ihn diese Worte beschämten, kam Scot zu seiner Rettung.

„Es ist wundervoll, dass du uns an deinen Meinungen teilhaben lässt Fisher, aber ich denke wir haben wichtigere Arbeit zu verrichten, denkst du nicht auch?“

Fridrich war inzwischen an den Tisch herangetreten, um den sich die Gruppe versammelt hatte. Das Blut der letzten Amputationen klebte noch daran, es war tief in die Maserung des Holzes eingezogen, um für immer ein Teil von ihm zu werden. Auf dem Tisch jedoch lagen drei Seiten Papier, blütenweiß und nahezu unbefleckt von dem Horror des Krieges. „Der Kontinentalkongress hat uns die Erlaubnis, ja den ausdrücklichen Befehl gegeben alle Soldaten hier im Camp gegen die Pocken zu impfen“, führte Hink aus.

 

Friedrich blinzelte verwirrt. Das waren gute Neuigkeiten, wirklich gute Neuigkeiten. Immerhin hatte das medizinische Department nun offiziell die Erlaubnis für einen Vorgang erhalten, den die meisten Mitglieder als einzige wirkliche Lösung betrachteten … aber eine ganze Armee zu impfen? Der Arbeitsaufwand würde enorm werden. Wie enorm genau stellte Friedrich Stunden später fest, als er in den frühen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages in der Kirche auf dem Boden kniete und eine ansehnliche Sammlung an Papieren um sich verteilt hatte. Mit einem Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit immer bei den Patienten, fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf die Dokumente vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Die Schrift verschwamm immer wieder vor seinen müden Augen und er war nicht weit davon entfernt, die Arbeit für heute ruhen zu lassen und in sein provisorisches Nachtlager zu klettern.

„Was machst du denn noch hier?“, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem jungen Arzt. Friedrich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand eingetreten war und dementsprechend erschrocken fuhr er zusammen.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist“, witzelte die Person und endlich erkannte Friedrich seinen Kollegen Doktor Scot, als dieser sich auf eine der Kirchenbänke niederließ.

 

„Darf ich mal sehen?“, fragte der Ältere der beiden Männer und beugte sich vor, um die Papiere vom Boden aufzuheben. Friedrich nickte und reichte ihm einige Seiten. Als er aufstand, um sich neben Scot auf die Bank zu setzten, gab sein Rücken ein lautes Knacken von sich, sobald er sich gegen das Rückenstück der Bank lehnte. Dies bewegte ihn dazu, schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht zu verziehen, was von Scot nur mit einem leisen Lachen quittiert wurde. „Das ist nicht witzig“, presste Friedrich hervor.

„Irgendwie schon“, konterte Scot und lachte nur noch etwas herzlicher. „Immerhin bist du gute zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich – und mein Rücken macht nicht solche Geräusche.“

Friedrich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie war die gesamte Situation einfach nur lächerlich und da Scot neben ihm immer noch am Lachen war, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr länger zusammenreißen. Die beiden lachten so laut, dass sie wohl einen der Patienten geweckt hatten, denn plötzlich wurde Scot von einem Büschel Stroh mit dem die Matratzen der Kranken ausgestopft wurden, am Hinterkopf getroffen. Friedrich musste sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht noch mehr Anwesende zu wecken. Es war unheimlich befreiend so zu lachen, so kindisch und an einem eigentlich gänzlich unpassenden Ort. Die Anwesenheit von Scot trug nur noch weiter zu diesem befreiten Gefühl bei. Er war ein freundlicher und aufmerksamer Mann, den man für den einen oder anderen Unsinn begeistern konnte. Dabei blieb er jedoch immer höflich, machte nie einen Scherz auf Kosten anderer und wusste stets wann eine Situation Ernsthaftigkeit erforderte. So fiel es ihm auch jetzt nicht schwer, sich wieder zu fassen und das Gespräch wieder auf die Dokumente zu lenken.

 

„Haben wir inzwischen die Zahlen bezüglich der Regimentsgrößen, die wir erbeten hatten?“, fragte er daher an Friedrich gewandt, nachdem dieser sich ebenfalls wieder gefasst hatte. „Nein, noch lange nicht. Von den regulären Regimentern haben wir inzwischen zwar die meisten Informationen, aber auch hier fehlt noch viel. Wirklich problematisch sind aber die verschiedenen Milizen, anscheinend weiß so gut wie niemand wie viele Männer hier wann und wo dienen“, erklärte Friedrich und griff nach einem weiteren Stapel Papiere, der auf dem Boden lag. „Ich habe trotzdem mal versucht ein grobes Konzept zu entwerfen. Wir sollten damit rechnen, dass die Männer mindestens drei Wochen benötigen, um sich zu erholen, bei den schlechten Bedingungen und der Lebensmittelknappheit eher vier Wochen. Wir können nicht genau feststellen in welchem Regiment viele bereits geimpft oder auf natürliche Art und Weise immunisiert wurden, aber da wir ja wissen in welchen Staaten die Epidemie am heftigsten wütet, können wir so ja ein paar Rückschlüsse ziehen.“

Der junge Mann beobachtete Scot dabei, wie er seine Notizen begutachtete.

„Ich habe leider überhaupt nichts verstanden“, gestand der Ältere und gab die Papiere wieder zurück. Friedrich war ernüchtert. Er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und auch wenn hm bewusst war, dass sein Vorschlag noch viel Arbeit bedurfte, hatte er doch zumindest auf etwas Anerkennung gehofft.

 

„Wenn du deine Notizen auf Englisch gemacht hättest, würde ich wahrscheinlich mehr verstehen“, fügte Scot hinzu, als er den entmutigten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers sah. Friedrichs Blick fiel auf die Papiere. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er sich gegen die Stirn als er sah, dass Scot Recht hatte. „Tut mir leid, ich war so müde, mir ist nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass ich alles auf Deutsch geschrieben habe“, entschuldigte sich Friedrich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Du sitzt fast jede Nacht hier, da ist es kein Wunder dass du so etwas durcheinander bringst. Warum überlässt du nicht einmal jemand anderem die Nachtwache und schläfst eine Nacht durch?“

„Ich bin gerne hier.“

„Du verbringst gerne die Nacht in einer Kirche, die nach Tod riecht, um fremden Männern beim Sterben zuzusehen? Entschuldige, aber das glaube ich dir irgendwie nicht“, sagte Scot und Friedrich fühlte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Gut, vielleicht ist es übertrieben zu sagen, ich bin gerne hier, aber ich bin lieber hier als in unserer Unterkunft.“

„Warum? In der Unterkunft ist es zumindest einigermaßen warm.“

„Aber es ist auch so eng, besonders nachts, wenn wir uns auch noch die Betten teilen müssen … mich macht das einfach nervös und dann schlafe ich lieber hier in der Kirche. Das ist für alle besser“, antwortete Friedrich schließlich und knete seine Finger. Sein Kollege sah ihn immer noch mit schräggelegtem Kopf an. Sein Blick verriet, dass er die Geschichte anzweifelte. Friedrich hatte manchmal von seinen Geschwistern erzählt, von der Enge in der sie gelebt hatten, wenn Scot ihm auch nur einmal richtig zugehört hatte, dann wusste er, dass Friedrich ihm eben nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch obwohl er zweifelte, blieb der ältere Arzt still – eine der weiteren Eigenschaften, die Friedrich an Scot schätzte, er respektierte die persönlichen Grenzen seiner Mitmenschen, bohrte nicht nach, wenn sein Gegenüber ganz offensichtlich nicht länger über eine Sache sprechen wollte.

Stattdessen klopfte er sich nur einfach mit den Händen auf die Schenkel und stand auf. „Lass uns was zum Frühstücken suchen. Ich glaube jemand hat draußen Hartkekse26 gemacht.“

Friedrich stöhnte nur und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich glaube, wenn ich auch nur noch einmal Hartkekse sehe, muss ich mich übergeben.“

„Warum sollte es dir besser gehen als jedem anderen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. „General Orders“ vom 22. Mai 1777  
> 2\. Der Zeitpunkt hierfür ist nicht mehr genau festzustellen, lag aber vor dem 23. Februar 1777  
> 3\. Tatsächlich wurde das Regiment erst am 01. Januar 1781 während des zweiten Aufenthaltes in Morristown aufgelöst  
> 4\. Ein britischer Regimentsarzt konnte in dieser Position so gut wie keine Karriere machen – meiner Einschätzung nach kann dasselbe für die Kontinentalarmee gesagt werden  
> 5\. Das medizinische Department wurde am 07. April 1777 in vier geografische Departments unterteilt, das Mittlere, das Nördliche, das Östliche und das Südliche Department  
> 6\. Rush wurde zum Generalchirurgen im Mittleren Department, der dritthöchsten Posten in dem Department, aber da die beiden Posten über ihm unbesetzt waren, hatte er diese praktisch auch inne  
> 7\. Doktor John Morgan (10. Juni 1735 – 15. Oktober 1789) war der zweite Oberarzt und Generaldirektor der Armee, nach dem Krieg gründete er die „American Philosophical Society“  
> 8\. William Shippen Jr. (21, Oktober 1736 – 11. Julie 1808) war der dritte Oberarzt und Generaldirektor der Armee, er wurde 1781 vor ein Militärgericht gestellt  
> 9\. Michael Tuder war Soldat in einem Regiment aus Pennsylvania und verlor 1777 durch die Kälte einen Fuß. Ab dem 22. September 1785 erhielt er eine monatliche Pension von fünf Dollar (heutiger Wert: 131 Dollar)  
> 10\. Verletzte Soldaten wurden, je nach der Schwere der Verletzung, temporär oder langfristig in das Invaliden Regiment versetzt, wo sie dann leichtere Arbeiten verrichtet haben  
> 11\. Viele Angehörige der Soldaten, Anwohnerinnen der Städte in denen das Lager aufgeschlagen wurde oder andere Frauen arbeiteten als Krankschwestern. Viele arbeiteten ehrenamtlich, einige waren aber auch angestellt und erhielten zwei Dollar im Monat (heutiger Wert: 42 – 48 Dollar)  
> 12\. Laudanum war eine Opiumtinktur, die besonders gegen Durchfall und Schmerzen eingesetzt wurde. Heute wird sie nur selten verschrieben, da sie sehr leicht abhängig macht  
> 13\. Die Amputation selber musste schnell gehen, um die Schmerzen gering zu halten. Hatten die Ärzte jedoch Zeit, konnte die Nachsorge recht lange dauern  
> 14\. Bis zu 50 Wunden wurden mit dem gleichen Wasser gereinigt … direkt nach einer Schlacht, wenn es viele Verletzte gab, auch mal mehr  
> 15\. Latrinen liefen durch starken Regen oder Schnee leicht über. Von Steuben war in Valley Forge der Erste, der Latrinen strikt von den Hospitälern und Küchen trennte  
> 16\. Die damalige „Impfung“ war grundverschieden von unserer heutigen Impfung. Gelegentlich hört man deshalb auch den veraltete Begriff Inokulation  
> 17\. In Nordamerika herrschte von 1775 bis 1782 eine Pockenepidemie, welche in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem Krieg stand  
> 18\. General Benedict Arnold (14. Januar 1741 - 14. Juni 1801) war ein Kommandant der kontinentalen Truppen und enger Freund Washingtons bis er 1780 zu den Briten überlief  
> 19\. General Horatio Lloyd Gates (26. Julie 1727 – 10. April 1806) war ein Kommandant der kontinentalen Truppen und fiel durch seine Teilnahme am „Conway Cabal“ in Ungnade  
> 20\. Brigadier-General John Thomas (1724 - 2. Juni 1776) war ein Kommandant der kontinentalen Truppen und starb an den Pocken  
> 21\. Männer in den höheren Gesellschaftsschichten wurden meist 48 bis 52 Jahre alt. Frauen starben häufig wesentlich früher, da ungefähr jede 20 Schwangerschaft/Geburt tödlich endete  
> 22\. Die Schlacht von Bunker Hill (eigentlich auf dem Breed‘s Hill) war eine der ersten und wichtigsten Schlachten im Unabhängigkeitskrieg. Die Briten gewannen, hatten aber enorme Verluste  
> 23\. Etwas 4 von 10 Kindern starben vor dem Erreichen des fünften Lebensjahres. Die Zahl war für alle gesellschaftlichen Klassen ungefähr gleich.  
> 24\. Da Quäker sich aufgrund ihrer pazifistischen Einstellung meistens nicht deutlich auf die amerikanische Seite stellten und auch britischen Truppen halfen, wurden sie häufig als Loyalisten abgestempelt.  
> 25\. Unmarkierte Gräber schienen im 18. Jahrhundert keine Seltenheit zu sein, so wurden sogar bedeutende Personen, zum Beispiel Richard Stockton, Unterzeichner der Unabhängigkeitserklärung, in einem unmarkierten Grab bestattet  
> 26\. Hartkekse waren ein Gemisch aus Wasser und Mehl, das auf einem Stein im Feuer gebacken wurde. Das Produkt war unglaublich hart und die Notfallnahrung der Armee, da es sehr lange haltbar war


	6. 1771 - 1772 und 10. September 1777

1771 - 1772

_“I am perfectly of your mind, that measures of great Temper are necessary with the Germans: (…) Those who come hither are generally of the most ignorant Stupid Sort of their own Nation, (…) and as few of the English understand the German Language, and so cannot address them either from the Press or Pulpit, ’tis almost impossible to remove any prejudices they once entertain. (…) Not being used to Liberty, they know not how to make a modest use of it; (…) Few of their children in the Country learn English_

 

Benjamin Franklin an Peter Collinson, 09. Mai 17531

 

Joséphine wachte auf, als eine Hand sie an der Schulter packte und sanft zu schütteln begann. Ein halbherziger Versuch, sich zur Seite zu drehen und weiterzuschlafen schlug fehl, als eine zweite Hand nach ihr griff. „Phine. Phine, wach auf“, flüsterte eine vertraute Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr. Äußert widerwillig schlug das Mädchen letztendlich die Augen auf und konnte die Silhouette ihres Bruders in dem schwach vom Mondschein erleuchteten Zimmer ausmachen. Das Feuer am anderen Ende des Raumes war erloschen und in Folge dessen hatte sich eine unangenehme Kühle in dem Haus breit gemacht.

„Was ist?“, flüsterte Joséphine und blinzelte verschlafen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, erklärte Friedrich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Kann ich zu euch ins Bett kommen?“

Seine Zwillingsschwester verdrehte die Augen, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Friedrich ihre Geste in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig schlug sie die Decke zur Seite und löste sich aus der schraubstockartigen Umarmung ihrer kleinen Schwester Anna, die zu ihrer rechten neben ihr im Bett lag, sodass sie das kleine Mädchen bei sich auf die Brust legen und selber ihren Platz einnehmen konnte.

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln rutschte Friedrich auf das Laken neben Joséphine. „Bekomme ich noch etwas von der Decke?“

„Nein“, kam die direkte Antwort als Joséphine die Decke wieder über sich und Anna, sowie über Katarina und die kleine Johanna zog, welche mit ihnen im Bett lagen2. Obwohl sie den äußeren Eindruck wahrte, wusste Friedrich, dass seine Schwester insgeheim schmunzelte, jedoch, vielleicht schmunzelte sie doch nicht und ihr ‚Nein‘ war so ernst gemeint wie beabsichtigt, immerhin hatte er sie zu einer wirklich unchristlichen Stunde ohne jedweden Vorwand geweckt. Joséphine hing an ihrem Schlaf, dringend benötigter Schlaf, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie wahrscheinlich bis vor wenigen Stunden noch unterwegs war.

„Haben du und James euch heute wieder getroffen?“, fragte Friedrich daher und versuchte den Unmut in seiner Stimme nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Zu sagen, er hielte wenig von James, wäre eine Untertreibung.

 

Die Augen seiner Zwillingsschwester wurden groß und ein Schimmern hielt in ihrem Blick Einzug. „Ja, wir haben uns am Wasser getroffen und lange miteinander geredet. Er hat mich am Mittwoch sprechen hören3 und es hat ihm gefallen was ich über die Kraft der Familie gesagt habe.“

„Das war auch wirklich sehr gut“, pflichtete Friedrich bei und genoss die Nähe und Wärme seiner Schwester. Sie gähnte einmal.

„Du musst aufhören dich abends immer mit James zu treffen, wirklich“, flüsterte er.

„Warum?“, fragte Joséphine und ihr Bruder erkannte diesen Ton in ihrer Stimme wieder, dieses Unverständnis und Neunmalkluge, das in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Es ist ganz und gar nicht schicklich. Wenn euch jemand sieht, besonders Vater, dann ist euer beider Ruf zerstört und du wirst als gefallenes Mädchen4 geächtet werden“, prognostizierte Friedrich und erkämpfte sich nun doch etwas von der Decke.

 

„Wir sind doch vorsichtig, keiner wird uns sehen und außerdem sind James und ich doch fast schon verheiratet“, wandte Joséphine ein und ihre Stimme klang kälter als noch zuvor. Sie liebte diesen Mann, Gott wie sie diesen Mann liebte.

„Ich weiß Bescheid und wenn ihr nicht aufhört euch zu treffen, dann werde ich es persönlich Vater sagen.“

„Drohst du mir jetzt etwa Friedrich?“, zischte Joséphine, die Stimme gedämpft, um ihre Geschwister nicht zu wecken.

„Ich drohe dir nicht, ich versuche nur dich zu beschützen. Vater würde dein Verhalten niemals gut heißen und nur weil James um deine Hand angehalten hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er sie auch bekommt. Vater wirst du vielleicht mit der Zeit von James überzeugen können, aber Mutter kann ihn nicht leiden. Dazu muss noch der Rat5 zustimmen und du weißt wie die meisten der Frauen über James denken. Ein Tunichtgut“, antworte Friedrich, die eigene Stimme nicht weniger firm als Joséphines.

 

Seine Zwillingsschwester hätte sich am liebsten einfach von ihm weg gedreht, aber dazu hatte sie nicht genügend Platz zur Verfügung. Stattdessen schnaubte sie nur gleichgültig. „Ich bin auch bereit James ohne das Einverständnis des Rates zu heiraten“, erklärte das Mädchen kühn.

„Du würdest dich für James gegen deine Glaubensgemeinschaft, gegen deine eigene Familie stellen?“, fragte Friedrich erschrocken.

„Ja!“

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Geschwistern.

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten“, gab Joséphine schließlich klein bei. „Es ist nur, dass es unheimlich frustrierend ist, wenn keiner von euch das in James sieht, was ich sehe.“

Weitere Stille folgte, weil Friedrich nicht recht zu antworten wusste.

„Überleg nur, wenn unser kleines Geschwisterchen da ist, dann muss Vater noch ein Kind mehr versorgen ... Da ist es gut, wenn ich ausziehe“, argumentierte das Mädchen mit andächtiger Stimme.

 

Ihr Bruder nickte nur stumm. Seine Schwester war gewiss alles andere als dumm, doch leider war ihr Verstand oftmals ihr eigenes Verderben. Joséphine war schlau, aber gleichzeitig naiv und manchmal auch weltfremd. Dennoch, manchmal hatte Friedrich das Gefühl, ihre grünen Augen würden so viel mehr sehen als seine eigenen.

Ebenfalls hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie in den vergangenen Jahren immer zahmer geworden war. Sie war kein Sturm mehr, wenn sie wütend war, sie war höchstens noch eine steife Küstenbrise. Friedrich fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob James ihr gegenüber einmal eine Bemerkung bezüglich ihres Temperamentes gemacht hatte, aber spätestens seit dem die beiden sich näher gekommen waren, hatte Joséphine gelernt an sich zu halten. Mutter war das ebenfalls aufgefallen und sie hatte ihre älteste Tochter dafür gelobt, dass sie sich nun damenhafter verhielt und ihr keine Schande mehr machte.

 

Die beiden waren irgendwann eingeschlafen, aber für Friedrich wurde es ein traumloser Schlaf. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten Dinge geschehen würden, die sich seiner Kontrolle entziehen würden, Dinge vor denen er seine Familie nicht mehr beschützen könnte. Dieser Gedanke, dieser Kontrollverlust, machte Friedrich Angst. Er rückte ein wenig näher an Joséphine heran, er liebte seine Schwester, Gott, wie sehr er sie liebte, und auch wenn sie gelegentlich stritten, in letzter Zeit leider auch häufiger, gab es für ihn nichts Beruhigenderes als ihren ruhigen Atemzügen im Schlaf zu lauschen. Vielleicht würde ja doch alles gut werden?

 

Die nächsten beiden Tage nahmen ihren gewohnten Lauf. Joséphine half ihrer Mutter viel im Haushalt, noch mehr als sonst, da diese Schwangerschaft ihrer Mutter, die wie die jüngste Schwester ebenfalls Johanna hieß, mehr Mühe bereitete, als all die vorherigen. Auch den jüngeren Geschwistern war aufgefallen, dass ihre Mutter von Monat zu Monat dünner und blasser wurde, aber Joséphine tat ihr Möglichstes, um die Kleinen zu beruhigen, Friedrich fiel auf, wie sie sich dabei selber immer wieder selber beruhigen musste. Er teilte ihre Sorge, fühlte sich jedoch wie ein Außenstehender, Johanna sprach mit ihrer ältesten Tochter über Dinge wie Ehe, Beischlaf, Schwangerschaft und Geburt, das wusste er, weil Joséphine es angedeutet hatte. Es war Johannas Pflicht als Mutter ihre heranwachsenden Töchter auf ihre spätere Rolle vorzubereiten und so war es auch nur natürlich, dass Johanna ihre eigenen Sorgen am ehesten Joséphine anvertraute. Mit Friedrich sprach sie natürlich nie über solche Dinge und daher konnte er immer nur abschätzen, wie es wirklich um seine Mutter stand, wie groß die Gefahr wirklich war, die sie mit jeder neuen Schwangerschaft und Geburt einging – er würde es nie zugeben, aber dieses Gefühl war schrecklich. Wenigstens seine Arbeit lenkte ihn etwas ab, er hatte in letzter Zeit viel Zeit mit seinem Vater Hugo auf den Feldern verbracht. Die Arbeit war hart, aber sie lenkte ihn zumindest ab, denn auch mit seinem Vater, auch wenn dieser sicherlich etwas besser informiert war als Friedrich selber, konnte Friedrich kein offenes Gespräch führen, nicht über solche Themen, die den Frauen vorbehalten waren.

 

Es war drei Tage nach der spät abendlichen Unterhaltung mit Joséphine als Onkel Louis die Familie besuchte. Er lebte ebenfalls in Germantown, sogar in der direkten Nachbarschaft und war nicht nur deshalb ein häufiger Gast. Die letzte Woche war er jedoch beruflich in Philadelphia gewesen und als Friedrich das Portmanteau in den Händen seines Onkels sah, zweifelte er, ob es sich bei dem Besuch wirklich um einen reinen Freundschaftsbesuch handelte.

„Onkel Louis, du bist wieder da“, rief Friedrich freudig und erregte damit augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit des Älteren.

„Das bin ich in der Tat – und es sieht ganz so aus, als ob du bald dorthin aufbrechen musst, wo ich gerade hergekommen bin“, ergänzte Louis und klopfte seinem Neffen auf die Schulter. Dieser war gerade dabei ein Pferd vor einen Wagen zu spannen, der mit mehreren Säcken beladen war um, ganz wie Louis vermutet hatte, nach Philadelphia aufzubrechen.

„Ganz recht, wir haben die ersten Felder geerntet und können das Korn nun verkaufen6“, bestätigte Friedrich und tätschelte dem Pferd den Hals. Es war ein schönes Tier, alt, aber schön. Die Gemeinde besaß den Hengst bestimmt schon mindestens so lange wie Friedrich lebte. „Joséphine macht im Hof die Wäsche … falls du sie suchen solltest“, hängte Friedrich an und schmunzelte. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut“, gestand Louis und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nur einfach, dass du nach jeder Reise schmutzige Wäsche … aber immer noch keine Ehefrau oder eine Magd hast.“

„Hätte ich eines von beiden, würde doch auch mein Vorwand wegfallen, euch ständig zu besuchen.“

„Oh, ich denke Joséphine freut sich dich zu sehen, auch wenn du ihr keine schmutzige Wäsche mitbringst“, konterte Friedrich und folgte seinem Onkel in den Hof.

 

Die ganze Familie war auf den Beinen. Die jüngsten Geschwister spielten am Boden mit Holzklötzen, die Älteren waren noch immer in der Schule7, Hugo arbeitete auf dem Feld, Johanna saß schon den ganzen Morgen hinter dem Spinnrad8 und Joséphine kniete vor dem Waschzuber. Sobald sie jedoch ihren Onkel sah, sprang sie auf die Füße und fiel ihm praktisch um den Hals, ihre Hände hinterließen feuchte Abdrücke an seinen Schultern. Der ältere Mann musste einen Schritt zurück machen, um von seiner stürmischen Nichte nicht umgestoßen zu werden.

Nachdem man die allgemeine Begrüßung hinter sich gebracht hatte, stellte Louis mit einem schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck seine Tasche vor Joséphine ab. „Darf ich dich wohl bitten-“, weiter kam er nicht, bevor das Mädchen die Tasche an sich nahm. „Schon gut, auf die paar Hemden mehr oder weniger kommt es dann auch nicht mehr an. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, Friedrich könntest du wohl zu den Coenens9 gehen und fragen, ob sie noch Wäsche haben. Die gute Frau ist immer noch im Wochenbett und ihr dann etwas zu helfen ist wohl das mindeste, was wir tun können.“ Germantown war nicht nur eine Gemeinde, es war praktisch eine Familie, man half sich auf den Feldern, selbst Geld war kein zu heikles Thema, musste eine Familie größere Investition tätigen, dann konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass einige der Gemeindemitglieder ihnen ein Kredit geben würden.10

 

Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit bereits erreicht und ihre Strahlen fielen Joséphine auf den Kopf. Ihre Haarfarbe war ein dunkles Rostrot, ein Geschenk ihres Vaters. Die Jungs hatten alle eine ähnliche Haarfarbe, praktisch jede Variation eines dunklen Rots, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Joséphine war das einzige der Mädchen mit roten Haaren, ihre Schwestern hatten allesamt das flachsblonde Haar ihrer Mutter geerbt. Das Licht brachte das dunkle Haar zum Leuchten, als es sich in den Strähnen verfing. Für Friedrich sah Joséphine in diesem Moment nicht weniger majestätisch aus als ein Engel, so wie sie da nur im Mieder11 vor dem Waschzuber kniete, die Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen im Wasser. „Nun geh schon“, scheuchte sie ihn fort, als sie sah wie er sie anstarrte.

 

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug. Die Schulkinder kamen irgendwann gegen Mittag nach Hause und Louis nahm sich die Zeit, mit ihnen im Wald stundenlang Verstecken zu spielen. Joséphine beendete ihre Wäscherei und hängte die Kleidungsstücke im Garten feinsäuberlich auf der Leine auf. Friedrich machte sich einen Spaß, ihr die Holzklammern, die zum Aufhängen benötigte, zu stibitzen. Als der Abend kam und es für Friedrich Zeit wurde nach Philadelphia aufzubrechen12, nahm er dies nicht ohne Wehmut zur Kenntnis. Er liebte diese Stunden mit seiner Familie und verließ die Farm nur äußerst ungerne. Doch als Joséphine im Laufe des Abends ankündigte, dass James ebenfalls zum Essen kommen würde, ja, da war Friedrich doch gar nicht mehr so enttäuscht, denn ein Abend auf dem Kutschbock war wesentlich angenehmer, als ein Abend in James Gesellschaft – seine Schwester hätte mit Sicherheit widersprochen.

Doch auch abgesehen davon, ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil von ihm freute sich auf Philadelphia. Die Stadt war einfach so riesig13 und pochend, der große Hafen durch den so viele neue Ideen auf diesen Kontinent gelangten und im Gegensatz dazu die alten Eliten der Stadt. Germantown war nur eine verschlafene kleine Quäker-Gemeinde, aber Philadelphia, das war das wahre Leben.

 

Die Geschäfte verliefen gut, nicht ganz so reibungslos wie Friedrich sich das gewünscht hätte, aber er hatte zwei Tage nach seiner Ankunft alle Angelegenheiten erledigt und saß am frühen Abend wieder auf dem Kutschbock mit noch einigen Meilen holprigen Feldwegen vor sich. Germantown kam erst in Sichtweite, als die Sonne schon untergegangen war. Die Nacht war sternenklar, keine Wolke bedeckte den Himmel. Vielleicht saß sein kleiner Bruder, der wie der Vater ebenfalls Hugo hieß, wieder im Hof und beobachtete die Sterne.

Doch bei seiner Ankunft waren Garten und Hof leer und eine unnatürliche Stille lag über dem Anwesen. Es war noch nicht so spät, als dass er bei seinem Eintreten in das Haus nicht noch erwartetet hätte, die fröhlichen Stimmen seiner Geschwister zu hören – doch da waren keine Stimmen.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend trat er in die Küche, die gleichzeitig auch Aufenthaltsraum war, ein. Das Feuer im Herd loderte noch und in dem flackernden Licht konnte er seine Schwester auf einer der Bank am Tisch sitzen sehen. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Bündel aus Decken. Beim Nähertreten erkannte er, dass sie doch tatsächlich ein kleines Kind in den Armen hielt. Sein Geschwisterchen musste in seiner Abwesenheit geboren worden sein. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude.

 

„Phine“, flüsterte er mit einem breiten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Zwillings zu erlangen. Durch seine Worte erst auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam geworden, fuhr ihr Kopf hoch. Das schwache Licht des Herdes brachte die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen zum Glänzen. „Phine, Phine was ist passiert?“, fragte Friedrich, das Grinsen war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und in seiner Stimme lag ein Drängen. Seine Schwester wich seinem Blick aus und sah wieder auf das Kind in ihren Armen hinab. „Dein kleiner Bruder, Friedrich. Sein Name ist Maximilien“, flüsterte sie und streckte ihm das Bündel entgegen. Zwei grün-blaue Augen starrten ihn aus dem Kindergesicht an und eine kleine Hand griff nach der Luft.

„Wo ist Père?“, drängte Friedrich weiter und schenkte seinem neugeborenen Bruder nunmehr kaum Aufmerksamkeit.

„Im Schlafzimmer bei Mère und Onkel Louis ist auch bei ihr.“

„Phine, warum haben sie dich rausgeschickt, aber Père und Louis durften reinkommen14?“

Friedrich bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen fing seine Schwester einfach nur bitterlich an zu weinen. Ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug. Der leere Blick seines Vaters und die Tränen seines Onkels waren Antwort genug, als die beiden aus dem Schlafzimmer traten.

 

 

Die Beerdigung fand einige Tage später statt. Es gab keine besondere Kleidung, Gesänge oder Liturgien, die Trauerprozession ging nicht bedacht langsam – Quäker trauerten nun Mal anders, als andere religiöse Gruppen15.

Die Vertrautheit des Rituals sollte Friedrich eigentlich Trost spenden, aber das tat es nicht. Alles was er tun konnte, war irgendwie zu versuchen, ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen auf wen oder was er so wütend war. Suchend wanderte sein Blick immer wieder herüber zu Joséphine. Sie stand zusammen mit den anderen Frauen etwas Abseits. Maximilien hatte sie auf dem Arm und die anderen Geschwister standen ebenfalls dicht an sie gedrängt. Einige hatten ihre kleinen Hände und Gesichter in dem Stoff der Röcke ihrer großen Schwester vergraben. Joséphine fuhr jedem einzelnen immer wieder beruhigend über den Kopf, aber trotz dieser zärtlichen Gesten drückte ihr Gesicht denselben Zorn aus, den auch Friedrich spürte. Gerne hätte der eine Zwilling den anderen jetzt umarmt, aber ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich lange Blicke zu zuwerfen.

 

Joséphine selbst wollte nach der Zeremonie nur noch nach Hause, sie wollte die Tür hinter sich schließen und sich damit den Augen der Gemeinde entziehen. Es zerrte momentan einfach so viel an ihr, die Trauer um ihre Mutter, die neue Verantwortung in der Familie und dann die Sorge um ihren Vater, der mit dem Tod seiner Frau nicht im Geringsten fertig zu werden schien.

Doch bevor sie zu dem Rest ihrer Familie aufschließen konnte, wurde sie von einer Hand an ihrem Arm zurückgehalten. Als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie James ins Gesicht. Gemischte Gefühle machten sich in ihrem Inneren breit, einerseits war sie sehr froh ihn zu sehen, auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie sich von ihm enttäuscht. Er war nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter nicht gekommen, um sie zu trösten oder um der Familie seine Hilfe anzubieten, wie so viele andere es getan hatten.

 

„Es tut mir sehr leid“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zog sie näher an sich heran. Sie genoss den Geruch seiner Seife und die Wärme seiner Haut. Vielleicht waren sie sich in diesem Moment ein Wenig zu nahe, um es als absolut schicklich zu betrachten, aber das war Joséphine in diesem Moment auch egal.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, flüsterte sie zurück und versucht dabei nicht anklagend zu klingen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich hatte einfach sehr viel zu tun.“

„Wichtigeres als bei mir zu sein?“

„Nichts ist wichtiger als bei dir zu sein und wenn wir bald geheiratet haben, dann verspreche ich dir, immer bei dir zu sein.“

Joséphine machte einen Schritt zurück und löste damit die Nähe zwischen ihnen auf. „Unsere Heirat wird nun noch warten müssen“, erklärte sie und verlagerte Maximiliens Gewicht von dem einen Arm auf den anderen. Der Säugling schlief friedlich an ihrer Brust. Er war einer der Gründe, warum ihre Hochzeit noch warten müssen würde, doch leider schien James das ganz anders zu sehen.

 

„Was heißt das, wir müssen noch warten? Ich will dich jetzt heiraten Joséphine“, proklamierte James dann auch sogleich und seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so ruhig wie zuvor. „Versteh doch bitte, meine Familie braucht mich jetzt. Ich bin die älteste Tochter, an mir liegt es nun die Mutterrolle zu übernehmen. Ich kann jetzt nicht heiraten und ausziehen“, erklärte sie und sah zu James auf. „Ich dachte ich würde dir mehr bedeuten, Joséphine“, entgegnete er. Spätestens in diesem Moment hätte der jungen Frau etwas bewusst werden müssen – aber das tat es nicht. Sie war zu erschöpft, um bei seinen Worten stutzig zu werden und sie liebte ihn zu sehr, um irgendwelche bösen Absichten zu erahnen.

„Du bedeutest einfach alles für mich, James und das weißt du auch. Aber meine Familie braucht mich nun dringend.“

„Ich brauche dich Joséphine, ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich will mehr als mich jeden Abend mit dir zum See schleichen zu müssen. Möchtest du nicht auch mehr? Möchtest du nicht auch immer an meiner Seite sein können und unsere Kinder im Garten spielen sehen?“

Natürlich wollte sie das, das alles und noch so viel mehr. Sie war begierig darauf, dass erste Mal mit James zu schlafen16, auch wenn sie das natürlich nicht zugeben konnte. Trotz des Tods ihrer Mutter im Kindbett, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, selber Mutter zu werden, ein anderes Leben in sich zu tragen.

„Du kannst mich doch auch heiraten und trotzdem für deine Familie da sein, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Wenn einer das kann, dann bist du das, das weiß ich. Du bist überwältigend“, verkündete James und zog Joséphine wieder etwas näher an sich heran. Die junge Frau badete in seinen Worten, es war schön zu hören was für ein Vertrauen er in sie hatte und mit seinem Vertrauen stieg auch ihr eigenes Vertrauen. Warum konnte sie denn eigentlich nicht heiraten _und_ sich um ihre Familie kümmern. Es würde viel Arbeit werden, sich um zwei Haushalte zu kümmern, das war sicher, aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht machbar war.

 

Friedrich beobachtete das Gespräch aus der Ferne, seine Wut war immer noch nicht verflogen. Das Paar stand zu weit von ihm entfernt, als dass er ihr Gespräch hätte hören können, aber Joséphine vertraute ihm den Inhalt einige Abende später an. Die Wut in seinem Inneren, die sich in den vergangenen Tagen etwas zu legen begonnen hatte, flammte erneut auf. Dieses Mal war es auch nicht nur das vage Gefühl von Wut, stattdessen war es ein Zorn mit klarem Ziel. Er war wütend auf Joséphine, dass sie trotz ihres gemeinsamen Verlustes so schnell die Familie verlassen wollte und er war wütend auf James, der seine Schwester dazu gebracht hatte, seinem Drängen nachzugeben. Er war wütend auf seinen Vater, der den beiden seinen Segen gab - zugegeben Vater hätte in seinem jetzigen Zustand alles und jedem seinen Segen gegeben - und auf das Komitee17, das ebenfalls zustimmte. Friedrichs Wut war nicht einmal verflogen, als er sah wie James und Joséphine sich bei der Hand nahmen und vor der Versammlung ihre Versprechen ablegten18. Er wusste selbst wie unglaublich falsch diese Wut in seinem Herzen war, wie fehlgeleitet und böse, aber er konnte nicht anders. Joséphine und er waren unzertrennlich, seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt waren sie nie mehr als ein paar Tage getrennt gewesen. Gerade jetzt, gerade jetzt in dieser schweren Zeit brauchte Friedrich seine Schwester so unglaublich dringend und ihre Hochzeit fühlte sich wie ein Verrat an, die gratulierenden Menschen um ihn herum fühlten sich wie Mitverschwörer an. Nicht, dass er Joséphine kein Glück gönnte, im Gegenteil, er gönnte ihr jedes Glück dieser Welt, aber war es so falsch, sich auch ein wenig Glück für sich selbst zu wünschen?

 

Friedrich bekam Joséphine in den folgenden Wochen immer seltener zu Gesicht. Sie kam ihren Pflichten nach, ihrer Pflicht gegenüber ihrer Familie und gegenüber James – letzteres war jedoch eine private Sache zwischen zwei Frischverheirateten, dass konnte man nicht bestreiten. Doch im Kreise ihrer Familie war sie trotzdem nicht häufig. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie in dem Haus ihres Ehemannes und so verlor sein Elternhaus für Friedrich seinen Klang. Sein Vater konnte mit dem Verlust nicht umgehen, lebte von Tag zu Tag, seine Mutter saß nicht mehr hinter ihrem Spinnrad und summte deutsche Kinderreime, das unterdrückte Lachen seiner Schwester erklang nicht mehr zu später Stunde aus dem Schlafzimmer der Mädchen und nicht einmal sein kleiner Bruder Maximilien amüsierte mit seinem wirren Gebrabbel. Joséphine hatte den Säugling mit zu sich und James genommen, sodass sie sich besser um ihn kümmern konnte. Vater war es egal gewesen, er hatte seinen Sohn nach dem Tod seiner Frau kein einziges Mal richtig angesehen. Friedrich aber vermisste das kleine Kind, war es doch das Vermächtnis seiner Mutter.

 

Ein regelmäßiges Treffen zwischen den Zwillingen war nun nur noch die sonntägliche Zeremonie im Gemeindehaus. Doch selbst hier schienen die beiden sich irgendwie fremd zu sein. Joséphine kam jedes Mal auf ihn zu, lächelte und es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Doch da war noch immer diese stumme Wut in Friedrichs Innerem, die ihn dazu bewegte sich seiner Schwester zu entziehen. Er sah den Schmerz in den Joséphines Augen und fühlte sich schuldig, aber er hatte auch keine Kraft sich anders zu verhalten.

Es dauerte Monate bis die Wut endlich verflog, bis er endlich seinen Frieden mit der Welt machen konnte. Joséphine sah er zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch wieder regelmäßig, ein Umstand der, man sollte es kaum glauben, James geschuldet war. Dieser hatte Friedrich angeboten ihm auf den Feldern zu helfen, da der Vater noch immer mit seiner Trauer beschäftigt war und daher wenig zur Unterstützung beitrug. Friedrich hatte äußerst widerwillig angenommen, aber er brauchte diese Hilfe dringend. Mit den gemeinsamen Stunden harter Arbeit unter Pennsylvanias heißer Sonne entwickelte sich dann jedoch tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen Friedrich und James. Er und Joséphine blieben häufig zum Abendessen und so kam man ins Gespräch. Friedrich hatte James für einen Hitzkopf gehalten, der die revolutionären Gedanken vieler anderer Neuengländer bedingungslos teilte, aber sein Schwager überraschte ihn mit teilweise recht tiefsinnigen Gedanken über Maßnahmen und die so hervorgerufenen Reaktionen. James erzählte manchmal derbe Witze und so sehr es Friedrich auch erschrak … irgendwie fand er sie witzig. Generell erschien James ihm von Mal zu Mal sympathischer und schließlich war er an einen Punkt angelangt, an dem er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, warum er nur gegen diese Verbindung gewesen war.

 

Besonders Joséphine schien über diesen Umstand sehr erfreut zu sein und mit ihrer Anwesenheit kehrte auch dieser Klang wieder in das Haus zurück. Es war nicht wie vor dem Tod der Mutter, das würde es auch nie wieder werden, aber eine gewisse Normalität schlich sich wieder ein. Das einzige was diese Normalität trübte, waren die dunklen Schatten die Friedrich auf Joséphines Armen bemerkte. Dunkle Schatten von wütenden Händen. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich diese Schatten nur einbildete, er wollte nicht wahr haben, was das für seine Schwester bedeutete. Sie selber blieb still, zog nur die Ärmel weiter herunter, wann immer sie Friedrichs Blicke auf ihrer Haut fühlte. Sie machte es ihm so leicht sich einzureden, dass diese Schatten nichts bedeuteten und wenn Friedrich sah wie liebevoll James mit seiner Schwester umging, wie verliebt sie sich ansahen, dann glaubte er auch wirklich daran. Meistens ist es schwerer an etwas zu glauben, als etwas zu wissen, aber in Friedrichs Situation war es leichter an etwas zu glauben, als etwas zu wissen.

 

Denn was Friedrich wusste, war, dass wenn er diese Schatten ansprechen würde, jede Normalität wieder ausziehen würde. Alles was er und Joséphine sich in den vergangenen Monaten aufgebaut hatten, alles was sie wieder zusammengesetzt hatten, würde darunter leiden. Also war es nicht unverständlich, dass der junge Mann die Wahrheit lange ruhen ließ, dass er zuließ, wie die Worte, die es brauchte sich unter den dunklen Flecken versteckten. Er ließ es zu, dass die Schatten dunkler wurden und sich zu überlappen begannen, ganz so als ob sie übereinander stolpern würden.

Doch mit der Zeit wurde es ihm unmöglich wegzusehen und als er an einem Nachmittag James im Hof der Farm am Arm packte, um mit ihm dieses Gespräch zu führen, da hoffte er Joséphine würde ihn nicht hören. Doch als die beiden begannen zu sprechen, begannen wütende Worte zu wechseln, da stand die junge Frau gleich neben der angelehnten Tür zum Hof. Die Hand auf dem Türknauf zog sie zurück, sie wollte nicht wirklich hören was James und Friedrich da besprachen, dennoch blieb sie dort an der Tür und lauschte. Es hatte am Vormittag geregnet, die Luft war gewaschen worden und roch nun herrlich frisch, die schweren grauen Wolken hatten sich entladen und waren weitergezogen. Die Natur war wieder bereit für neue Spannungen.

 

„Glaube nicht, dass ich es nicht sehe, James.“

 

Mit diesen Worten begann es, wütende Worte und Anschuldigungen sprangen beiden Männern von den Lippen und Joséphine wurde schon bei Zuhören schlecht. Ihre Mutter würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn sie ihren Sohn so sprechen hören müsste.

Es waren nicht Friedrichs Worte an sich, die so einschüchtern klangen, es war der Ton in seiner Stimme, der bei jeder Silbe mitschwang und selbst Joséphine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Friedrich gehört zu den Menschen die laut wurden, wenn sie wütend waren, aber in dem Moment war seine Stimme wenig mehr als ein dunkles Beben. Da war mehr als Wut in seiner Stimme, da war auch eine Entschlossenheit, eine Hingebung, die keinen Zweifel an seinen Worten ließ. Joséphine kannte James zu gut, um zu wissen dass er solche Anschuldigungen nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Bevor der Streit zwischen den beiden eskalieren und gar noch handgreiflich werden konnte, stieß sie also die Tür auf und verkündete, dass das Essen fertig sei. Beide drehten augenblicklich den Kopf zu ihr, in ihren Augen lagen schuldige Blicke, wie die von zwei Kindern, die man bei einem dummen Jungenstreich ertappt hatte. Joséphine tat so, als hätte sie das vorherige Gespräch nicht gehört.

 

Doch während des ganzen Abendessens war sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache, nicht nur, weil sie sich darum kümmern musste, dass ihre Geschwister aßen – was besonders bei den Jüngeren bedeutete, dass Joséphine sie praktisch füttern musste, auch ging ihr das belauschte Gespräch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie kam Friedrich auf die Idee, sie beschützen zu müssen? Zweifelslos war es ein gutgemeinter Gedanke voller brüderlicher Führsorge, aber er war auch ganz und gar unberechtigt. Sie konnte und wollte nicht abstreiten, dass James manchmal wütend wurde, aber wer wurde das nicht. Vater war auch manchmal wütend und Friedrich war nie auf die Idee gekommen, seine Mutter vor ihm beschützen zu müssen.

Gedankenverloren umkreisten ihre Finger einige der Verfärbungen auf ihrem Arm. Ihr war nicht entgangen wie misstrauisch Friedrich diese Flecken immer anstarrte, für ihn musste es schlimmer aussehen, als es wirklich war. Denn in Wirklichkeit war es nichts, ein zu kräftiger Griff von James, ein Tropfen seines Temperaments der auf ihre Arme, ihre Brust und ihren Hals gefallen war. Joséphine hatte sich schon immer einen Mann mit etwas Temperament gewünscht und mehr als ein heißes Temperament war es nicht, dass versicherte James ihr immer wieder. Er sagte ihr immer wieder, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass es ihm aufrichtig leid tat.

Am Anfang hatte sie sich erschrocken, das musste sie zugeben, aber sie hatte mittlerweile begriffen, dass sie auch nicht ganz unschuldig an dem Aufflammen seines Temperaments war, sie hatte viel zu wenig Zeit für ihn, war zu sehr mit den beiden Haushalten beschäftigt. Da war es doch nur natürlich, dass James manchmal wütend wurde, oder?

 

James drängte sie sofort nach dem Essen wieder zu ihrem eigenen Heim aufzubrechen. Von dem Gespräch wissend, dass ihr Ehemann mit ihrem Bruder geführt hatte, wunderte Joséphine dieses Verhalten nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie erwartet noch vor dem Essen aufzubrechen. Was sie allerdings verwunderte, war Friedrichs Ankündigung, als sie schon fast aus der Tür hinaus war.

„Maximilien wird von jetzt an wieder hier leben“, sagte er und lehnte sich, bewusst locker, gegen die Tür. Joséphine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und drückte den Säugling instinktiv nur noch fester an die Brust. „Was soll das?“, fragte sie wenig eloquent und schob den Unterkiefer vor. Ihr Zwilling kannte diese Bewegung – Joséphines Starrsinn begann sich zu regen.

„Ich möchte einfach, dass er hier bei uns lebt, schlicht und einfach“, konterte Friedrich und imitierte, ohne es zu bemerken, Joséphines Mimik.

„Friedrich, sei vernünftig, wer soll sich um ihn kümmern?

„Johanna“

„Unsere kleine Schwester Johanna ist doch selbst noch ein Kind. Ich verstehen nicht, warum du plötzlich darauf beharrst?“

„Während Père unpässlich ist, bin ich das Oberhaupt der Familie und als solches möchte ich nun mal meine Familie vereint sehen“, schnappte Friedrich und richtete sich dabei eher an James, denn an seine Schwester.

„Gut, dann nimm ihn – pass auf mit seinem Köpfchen! Hanni muss ihn wahrscheinlich zweimal nachts füttern, aber wenn er satt ist, schläft er recht gut durch. Es sei denn das Fieber kommt wieder, er hat die letzte Woche ein wenig Fieber gehabt“, Joséphines Stimme war wenig mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie Friedrich ihren Bruder in den Arm legte. Der junge Mann konnte sehen wie feucht ihre Augen geworden waren und es tat ihm unendlich leid, seine Schwester so verletzt zu sehen. Es war eine Machtdemonstration gegenüber James, eine Fortführung ihres Streits, und Joséphine war diejenige die darunter zu leiden hatte.

 

James schlug die Tür zu, als sie in das Haus auf ihrem Hof eintraten. Er tobte, denn er hatte, ebenso wie Joséphine, Friedrichs Vorhaben durschaut. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien er unter dem Eindruck zu stehen, dass alles Joséphines Schuld war – und das drückte er ihr gegenüber auch sehr schnell sehr deutlich aus. Die junge Frau hatte an diesem Abend das erste Mal wirklich Angst vor ihrem Ehemann und seiner Wut. Zuvor konnte sie es immer als ein hitziges Temperament oder ein Fehler ihrerseits abtun, aber dieses Mal konnte sie doch wirklich nichts dafür. Eigentlich hatte Joséphine noch eine Überraschung für James gehabt, aber als sie endlich nebeneinander im Bett lagen, da war ihr nicht mehr danach auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihrem Ehemann zu wechseln.

 

Friedrich begann schon kurze Zeit später daran zu zweifeln, dass es das wert gewesen ist. Joséphine sah er praktisch gar nicht mehr, nicht einmal die Zeremonien am Sonntag waren mehr regelmäßige Treffen für die Zwillinge, denn seine Schwester fiel immer häufiger durch Abwesenheit auf. Das sie nie freiwillig einer Zeremonie fernbleiben würde, war den meisten Gemeindemitgliedern bewusst. Es war fast schon komisch, wie wenig Kontakt zwei Geschwister in einem kleinen Dorf wie Germantown haben konnten. Aber wenn sie sich dann doch einmal sahen, entging Friedrich nicht der schmerzliche Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Schwester. Immerhin hatten die Schatten auf ihren Armen begonnen zu verblassen und allein dieser Umstand wog James Verhalten, das er von nun an gegenüber Friedrich und den Rest der Familie an den Tag legte, vollkommen wieder auf. Dennoch sehnte sich Friedrich nach seiner Schwester, nach ein paar gewechselten Worten, einer Umarmung. Gelegenheit dafür bot das Erntedankfest – nun gut ein Fest konnte man es nicht nennen, dafür waren die Einwohner Germantowns zu sehr den Lehren des Quäkertums nach einem einfachen Lebens verschrieben.

 

Es war ein herrlicher Herbstnachmittag. Die Blätter der Bäume waren bereits verfärbt, aber noch nicht zu Boden gefallen. Die Luft hatte sich, gerade in den letzten Wochen, merklich abgekühlt und die Winde, die durch das trockene Blattwerk fuhren, waren mittlerweile sehr frisch. Auf den Feldern blickten nur noch kurze, stoppelige Halme empor und die letzten Früchte wurden von den Bäumen geerntet. Germantown wartete mit einer Idylle aber gleichzeitig auch mit einer Geschäftigkeit auf, die Friedrich jedes Mal aufs Neue beruhigte. War das vergangene Jahr auch sorgenvoll gewesen, den heutigen Tag würde das nicht verderben. Zu seinem Glück konnte er auch recht schnell Joséphine in der Menge ausmachen, sie stand zusammen mit einigen anderen Frauen in der Nähe des Schulgebäudes und in Gedanken war Friedrich schon halb bei ihr, da packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter und drehte ihn herum.

„Onkel Louis? Du hast doch gesagt, du würdest es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen“, wunderte sich der junge Mann und blickte seinen Onkel erwartungsvoll an. Dieser schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Nein. Ja. Kann ich wohl einen Moment alleine mit dir sprechen?“

In Friedrichs Magen machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit. Louis hatte in diesem vergangenen Jahr viel Verantwortung für die Familie seines Bruders übernommen und diese Verantwortung hatte an ihm gezerrt, hatte ihm den Zauber aus den Augen genommen. Jetzt von ihm zu einem vertraulichen Gespräch gebeten zu werden, machte dem jungen Mann irgendwie Angst, aber trotzdem nickte er und folgte seinem Onkel auf die andere Seite des Schulgebäudes, dort wo sie in Abgeschiedenheit sprechen konnten.

 

„Worüber möchtest du reden?“, fragte Friedrich und zwang seine Stimme zu einem angemessenen Ton. Statt einer Antwort überreichte Louis ihm ein Stück Papier und beobachtete seinen Neffen dabei, wie er dessen Inhalt las, und dann noch einmal und noch einmal las. Der Inhalt ergab für den jungen Mann keinen Sinn.

„Was heißt das?“, fragte er daher auch und wollte seinem Onkel das Schreiben zurückgeben, aber dieser Verweigerte die Annahme. „Ich möchte, dass du nach Philadelphia zum Studieren gehst. Deine Mutter hätte es so gewollt“, erklärte er.

Friedrich starrte immer noch auf das Papier in seinen Händen. Dessen Inhalt war ihm schon bewusst, immerhin prangte das Wort ‚Zulassungsbescheinigung‘ über dem Dokument, aber das bedeutete noch nicht, dass er es verstand.

„Wie konntest du-“

„Das tut nichts zur Sache Friedrich, ich hatte noch ein paar Gefallen offen, die ich einfordern konnte, aber wie schon gesagt, das muss dich nicht kümmern.“

„Ich kann aber nicht gehen!“, protestierte der junge Mann und erntete dafür verständnislose Blicke seines Onkels. „Wieso nicht Friedrich? Weißt du eigentlich, welche Mühen es mich gekostet hat, dir diesen Studienplatz zu sichern. Ich werde mich hier um die Farm kümmern, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen.“

 

Friedrich verzog den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie, er wollte nicht einmal wissen, welche Mühen es seinen Onkel gekostet hatte, denn dann hätte er ein noch schlechteres Gewissen, diese Gelegenheit so gradeheraus auszuschlagen. „Es ist nicht wegen der Farm, nicht nur zumindest, es ist vor allem wegen Joséphine. Sie braucht mich, da kann ich jetzt nicht einfach nach Philadelphia gehen“, erklärte der junge Mann und kaute gedankenverloren auf der Innenseite seiner Lippe. Louis beobachtete seinen Neffen einen Moment, er war noch so jung und trug dennoch schon so viel Verantwortung. Obwohl er Verständnis für Friedrichs Sorgen hatte, war ihm auch bewusst, dass es in dieser Sache wenig auszurichten gab.

„Friedrich sieh, wir haben darüber schon häufiger geredet und du weißt, dass es mich ebenso schmerzt, Joséphine in dieser Ehe zu sehen, aber das ist nun mal ihre Ehe. Wir beide haben uns nicht in die Belange von ihr und James einzumischen.“

„Ich habe mit James gesprochen“, sagte Friedrich.

„Worüber, über Joséphine?“

„Ja, auch. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wenn er sie noch einmal anfasst … nun ich möchte eigentlich nicht noch einmal wiederholen müssen, was ich ihm gegenüber geäußert habe, aber ich denke, ich habe meinen Standpunkt deutlich vertreten.“

Louis lachte trocken. „Ist das der Grund warum James dich nur noch ansieht, als ob er dir am liebsten an den Hals möchte?“

Friedrich nickte nur stumm und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Über ihm zogen die Wolken in geordneten Bahnen über den stahlblauen Himmel.

„Hör zu Friedrich, ich möchte Joséphine doch auch glücklich sehen, aber wir können uns da nicht einmischen, auch du nicht. Deine Schwester weiß so gut wie jeder andere hier, dass es nicht Gottes Wille ist, dass ein Mann seine Frau so unterwirft und wenn James sie nicht gut genug behandelt, dann soll sie sich an die Gemeinde wenden, ein ‚Clearness committee‘ einberufen oder bei einem der Womens Meetings vorsprechen. Solange sie nichts unternimmt, können wir nichts machen und du vor allem musst in die Zukunft blicken, du bist noch jung, nutze diese Möglichkeit, die sich dir bietet“, meinte Louis eindringlich und drückte die Hand in der Friedrich noch immer das Schriftstück hielt.

 

Spätestens als er versuchte mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern einen selbstgebastelten Drachen steigen zu lassen und dieser sich letztendlich in den Ästen eines Baumes verfing, merkte Friedrich, dass er sich seit dem Gespräch mit Louis auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren konnte – obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, die Schuld auf den Drachen zu schieben, wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem. Das gefaltete Schreiben lag in seiner Tasche und seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder dorthin. Die Zukunft, die dieses Stück Papier bot, raubte ihm praktisch den Atmen. Welcher Farmersjunge hatte denn schon die Möglichkeit zu studieren und Arzt zu werden. Doch genauso atemberaubend war auch der Preis, den er zahlen müsste. Er könnte vielleicht an einigen Wochenenden zurück nach Germantown kommen, aber praktisch würde er für die nächsten vier Jahre, vorausgesetzt er schaffte es die Regelstudienzeit einzuhalten, von seiner Familie, seinen Geschwistern getrennt sein. Sein Vater müsste die Arbeit auf dem Hof alleine stemmen und Joséphine wäre alleine mit James. Das konnte er doch nicht geschehen lassen, nicht einmal für solch eine Zukunftsperspektive, oder?

 

„Helfe mir hoch und ich befreie den Drachen dann aus den Ästen“, vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme Joséphines hinter sich. Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen fuhr er herum, um sie anzusehen. Einige der jüngsten Mitglieder der Gemeinde hatten Kränze aus Wildblumen für die jungen Frauen geflochten und Joséphines Haupt wurde noch immer von ihrem Kranz geziert. Sie sah in diesem Augenblick so anmutig, so unbeschwert aus, dass Friedrich über ihren Anblick ihre Worte ganz vergessen hatte.

„Ich denke, das mache ich lieber selber“, meinte er dann, als er sich wieder besonnen hatte.

„Ich konnte schon immer besser klettern als du“, warf sein Zwilling ein.

„Das glaube ich kaum, Schwesterherz“, konterte Friedrich und griff nach einem der unteren Äste, um sich daran hochzuziehen – nach drei gescheiterten Anläufen gab er schließlich auf und erlaubte Joséphine auf seine Schultern zusteigen. Den beiden war schon immer alles besser gelungen, wenn sie Hand in Hand gearbeitet hatten.

 

Mit beiden Füßen wieder sicher auf dem Boden, rückte Joséphine ihren Kranz wieder zurecht und ließ sich unter dem Baum in das hohe Gras sinken, den Rücken gegen den Stamm gelehnt. Während sie den Drachen fein säuberlich zur Seite legte, bedeutete sie mit einer Geste, dass Friedrich sich zu ihr setzen sollte.

„Ich kann mir nicht anders helfen, als wütend auf dich zu sein und diese Wut beschwört in meinem Herzen einen lächerlichen Zwist zwischen Liebe und Wut herauf und da das erste niemals nachgeben wird, musst du aufhören, so töricht zu sein, damit ich nicht mehr wütend sein muss“, eröffnete Joséphine und fuhr sogleich fort. „Mein kleiner Bruder wird Arzt und ich scheine die Letzte zu sein, die davon erfährt.“

„Lass diese Spielchen, Phine, ich bin nicht dein kleiner Bruder, uns trennen gerade einmal wenige Minuten.“

„Wenige Minuten, die mir zum Vorteil gereicht werden. Aber du wechselst das Thema, Onkel Louis hat gesagt du wolltest den Platz nicht annehmen.“

Friedrich biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Joséphine durfte auf keinen Fall von seinen wahren Beweggründen erfahren. „Nein, ich denke ich werde ihn nicht annehmen. Die Quäkerschule hat uns zwar in eine bessere Position gebracht, als viele andere Farmerskinder, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich mit meiner bisherigen Ausbildung ein Studium absolvieren kann“, log er.

„Friedrich, sei ehrlich mit mir. Ich habe dein Gespräch, deinen Streit, mit James damals mitangehört. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, du müsstest mich beschützen, aber das ist falsch. James ist ein guter Ehemann.“

„Und was ist das?“, brach es aus Friedrich hervor, als er den Arm seiner Schwester packte und seine Finger neben die verblassenden Schatten legte. „Ein guter Ehemann würde so etwas seiner Frau nie antuen, niemals.“

„Diese Male sind bereits alt“, antwortete Joséphine mit belegter Stimme und befreite ihren Arm. „Er ist sanfter geworden und nein, es lag nicht an diesem unsäglichen Gespräch, das ihr hattet. Es liegt daran, dass ich schwanger bin.“

 

Friedrich war sich mehr oder weniger sicher, dass er seine Schwester einen Moment lang mit einem selten dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Was sie sagte war nur natürlich, immerhin war sie bereits ein Jahr lang mit James verheiratet, aber dennoch schien sein Bewusstsein diese neue Information noch nicht ganz verarbeitet zu haben.

„Warte, hast du gerade gesagt das du-“

„Dass ich schwanger bin, ja habe ich“, lachte Joséphine und drückte eine Hand gegen ihren, noch, flachen Bauch. Friedrichs Gedanken drehten sich, Joséphine schien über ihren Zustand vollkommen erfreut zu sein, keine Spur von Unsicherheit, dabei könnte sich ihr Zwilling selber nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen, jetzt schon Vater zu werden. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, er würde Onkel werden, Joséphine würde Mutter werden. Doch im selben Atemzug breitete sich auch eine Kälte in ihm aus, die ihm den Brustkorb zusammenzog. _Was wenn sie dasselbe Schicksal ereilt wie Mère?_ , flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Sie war nicht so laut wie die Stimmen die jubelten, aber immer noch zu laut, um überhört zu werden.

 

Eine neue Entschlossenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. „Dann muss ich nun erst recht für dich da sein“, verkündete Friedrich.

„Aber nicht so Friedrich. Du musst in die Zukunft blicken und deine Zukunft wird nicht in Germantown liegen. Sei für mich da indem du diese Gelegenheit ergreifst und Arzt wirst, indem du dich für die Menschen einsetzt.“

„Aber James-“

„James wird mich nicht anrühren“, versicherte Joséphine und in ihrer Stimme lag eine Bestimmtheit, die ihren Zwilling zum Verstummen brachte. Sie selber war erstaunt wie bestimmt sie klang, denn innerlich wusste sie, James hielt sich nur zurück, da etwas von den Dingen die Friedrich ihm damals gesagt hatte, ihn wirklich eingeschüchtert haben musste. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was es genau war, denn normalerweise war James niemand, der einfach nachgab und Friedrich war an für sich nicht wirklich einschüchternd, aber etwas muss da gewesen sein. Also war es schon gar nicht so falsch, Friedrichs Präsenz in ihrer Gemeinde schützte sie, aber sie wollte verdammt sein wenn ihr Bruder die Möglichkeit eines Studiums aufgab, nur, um aus Pflichtgefühl ihr gegenüber zu bleiben.

 

Doch trotz ihrer Bestimmtheit, wusste sie, wie wehmütig der Abschied werden würde – und wehmütig wurde er. Friedrich brach zwei Wochen nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Joséphine auf. Die Sonne schien noch einmal warm vom Himmel an dem besagten Herbstvormittag und die gesamte Familie hatte sich vor dem Hof versammelt. Die jüngeren Geschwister wurden alle nacheinander in oder auf den Arm genommen – je nachdem wie klein sie noch waren, und einige wollten ihren großen Bruder gar nicht wieder loslassen. Als Friedrich sich dann endlich von den vielen kleinen Armen und Händen befreit hatte, schritt er auf seinen Onkel zu. In Louis Augen lag ein wissender Blick, als er seinem Neffen die Hand in den Nacken legte. „Mach uns stolz Junge“, forderte er den jungen Mann auf.

„Das werde ich“, versprach Friedrich, seine Stimme fest und entschlossen, als er sich seinem Vater zuwandte. In dessen Augen funkelte Stolz, als er seinen Sohn in die Arme schloss. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Tod der Mutter, dass überhaupt wieder irgendein Ausdruck in seinen Augen lag. Friedrich beschloss in diesem Moment, dass allein dieser Blick seines Vaters all die Mühen wieder wettmachen würde. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass du das wirst“, bekräftigte der Vater und entließ seinen Sohn.

Joséphine war die letzte, von der er sich noch verabschieden musste. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schloss er sie in die Arme und so aufgeregt war er, dass er sie beinahe wie ein kleines Mädchen herumgewirbelt hätte.

 

„Auf Wiedersehen, große Schwester.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, kleiner Bruder.“

„Du schreibt mir jeden Tag, nicht?“

Joséphine lachte gegen seine Schulter. „Wenn du Glück hast, dann schreibe ich dir einmal die Woche“, scherzte sie.

Friedrich wollte nicht gehen, er wollte seine Schwester nicht loslassen, aber die Zeit drängte für ihn. So drückte er seinen Zwilling noch ein letztes Mal und stieg dann auf sein Pferd auf. Mit etwas Druck seiner Schenkel trieb er das Tier in einen leichten Trab, eine angenehme Art die unebenen Feldwege zu bereisen. In der Ferne sah er noch seine Familie winken, er meinte Joséphine lächeln zu sehen.

Es war ein passender Abschied für einen jungen Mann, der vorhatte in ein paar Wochen seine Familie wieder zu sehen, sei es auch nur für ein Wochenende. Es war jedoch kein passender Abschied für Zwillinge, die sich nie wieder sehen würden. Friedrich hatte an diesem Vormittag seine Joséphine zum letzten Mal gesehen, sie zum letzten Mal in den Armen gehalten, aber das konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen.

 

10\. September 1777

_I read, I study, I examine, I listen, I reflect, and out of all of this I try to form an idea into which I put as much common sense as I can._

Der Marquis de La Fayette an den Duc d’Ayan, 04. Dezember 1776

 

„Doktor Deegen? Doktor Deegen?!“, riss eine Stimme Friedrich aus dem Schlaf. Vor Schreck zuckte er zusammen, zuckte zusammen als die Welt vor seinen Augen noch keine Form hatte, sondern nur aus einem milchigen Schleier und einer Stimme, die von irgendwoher seinen Namen rief, bestand. Tatsächlich war es einer der Jungen die manchmal in den Hospitälern aushalfen, Wasser holen, Feuerholz schlagen, Gräber ausheben, der den jungen Arzt geweckt hatte.

„Entschuldigt Sir, ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass Sie geschlafen haben“, entschuldigte sich der Junge, wie alt mochte er sein, sein ungewaschenes Gesicht sah nicht älter als zwölf aus, und wandte sich zum Gehen. Friedrich hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. Den Jungen traf keine Schuld, Friedrich sollte ja auch nicht während der Arbeit schlafen.

„Was gibt es?“, fragte er daher und versuchte seine Stimme so wach und freundlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Das Gesicht des Jungen entspannte sich als er antwortete: „Da ist ein Mann an der Tür, ich glaube er möchte mit einem der Ärzte sprechen.“

Der junge Arzt nickte nur und ließ den Knaben wieder los. Mit der flachen Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht. Sein Traum hatte sich so echt angefühlt, so beängstigend echt. Die Erinnerung an seinen toten Zwilling raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Alles, wirklich alles, war er bereit zu tun um, nein, nicht einmal seinen Zwilling wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen, sondern um einfach nur einen würdigen Abschied zu haben. Die Umarmung bei der Abreise nach Philadelphia, einer Abreise zu der es ein Wiedersehen geben sollte, war nicht einmal annähernd würdig gewesen.

 

Doch Friedrich schob diesen Gedanken beiseite. Er war nicht hier um zu trauern, er war hier um zu dienen, um Leben zu retten. Seine persönlichen Gefühle hatten in dieser Gleichung keinen Platz. Mit einer raschen Bewegung stand er auf, etwas zu schnell, denn schon im nächsten Moment musste er sich an dem Tisch festhalten, an dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte. Die Welt drehte sich auf einmal gefährlich schnell vor seinen Augen, bevor er den Schwindel überwunden hatte. Jetzt bemerkte er auch erst die feuchten Flecken auf seiner Wange. Halb hoffe er, es würde sich um Tinte handeln, aber das kleine Tintenfass war fest verschlossen und auf keinem der Papiere die seinem Kopf als Unterlage gedient hatten war frische Tinte. Mit einer resoluten Geste wischte er sich also die Tränen aus den Augen und wandte sich zum Eingang.

 

Hier traf ihn allerdings auch gleich die nächste Überraschung. Zwar wartete dort ein Mann, aber ‚Mann‘ war eigentlich nicht das richtige Wort. Ein Junge von vielleicht 20 Jahren wartete dort. Sein Gesicht hatte noch diese jugendliche Sanftheit und seine Wangen waren noch nicht durch einen starken Bartwuchs gekennzeichnet. Was allerdings noch merkwürdiger war, war die Uniform die er trug. Friedrich hatte mittlerweile gelernt, die verschiedenen Ränge auseinander zu halten und die beiden Sterne auf seinen Epauletten ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu, als dass der Junge vor ihm tatsächlich ein General-Major war.

 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun General-Major? Sind Sie in medizinischen Belangen hier?“, fragte Friedrich daher und mit einer gewissen Neugierde, wie er zugeben musste.

„Äh … nein. Ich suche das ‘auptquartier von Général Washington“, erklärte der junge Mann. Seine Art zu sprechen zeichnete ihn eindeutig als Franzosen aus, auch wenn er sich mit seinem Englisch große Mühe gab. In der hintersten Ecke von Friedrichs Gedächtnis begann sich etwas zu regen, hatte einer von seinen Kollegen nicht von einem 19-jährigen Marquis19 aus Frankreich erzählt, der als Freiwilliger, aber mit dem Rang eines General-Majors diente? Wie war der Name noch gleich gewesen, der Marquis de La Fayette?20

„Natürlich Sir, Sie begeben sich auf die Bridge Street21 und folgen ihr bis Sie diese Seite des Greens umrundet haben, dann folgen Sie der Court Street22 in südlicher Richtung bis die Court Street die Jockey Hollow Road23 schneidet. Dieser folgen Sie ein Stück und dann ist das Hauptquartier gleich zu Beginn auf der rechten Straßenseite“, erklärte Friedrich und blinzelte gegen die untergehende Sonne. Der Franzose blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Auch wenn er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, war es nicht schwer zu bemerken, wie wenig der junge Mann verstanden hatte. Friedrich ohrfeigte sich innerlich. Warum machte es auch immer alles so kompliziert? Es war lobenswert, dass der junge General versuchte Englisch zu sprechen, die wenigsten französischen Offiziere gaben sich auch nur die Mühe ihre Männer auf Englisch zu Grüßen24. Doch an dieser Stelle war es wohl effektiver sich der französischen Sprache zu bedienen.

 

«Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre, n'est-ce pas? Je dois aller au quartier général aussi. Accompagnez moi.» (Ihr könnt mich nicht verstehen, nicht? Ich muss ebenfalls zum Hauptquartier. Begleitet mich.), begann Friedrich daher und die Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich, dieses Mal mit Freude anstatt mit Verwirrung. Er nickte bejahend und folgte dem jungen Arzt. Dieser kannte die Straßen in Morristown mittlerweile wie seine Westentasche und so schritt er mit der größten Selbstverständlichkeit durch die Straßen. Der General fiel schnell in Gleichschritt neben ihm.

«Vous parlez français, Monsieur …?» (Ihr sprecht französisch, Monsieur … ?), fragte der Franzose

«Deegen. Friedrich Deegen. Qui, mon père était un huguenot française. Il m'a dit la langue.» (Deegen. Friedrich Deegen. Ja, mein Vater war ein französischer Hugenotte. Er hat mich die Sprache gelehrt.)“, antwortete Friedrich und winkte aus der Ferne einem bekannten Gesicht zu.

Die beiden setzten ihren Weg schweigend fort und so waren sie dann auch recht schnell an der Taverne, nun zum Hauptquartier umfunktioniert, angelangt.

«Merci pour votre aide Monsieur Deegen» (Vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe Mr. Deegen) bedankte sich der General und tippte sich an den Hut. Friedrich nickte nur einmal kurz bescheiden mit dem Kopf. «De rien, j'étais content de t'aider.» (Nichts zu danken, ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte.)

 

Nicht einmal einen Tag später würde er herausfinden wie dieser kurze Spaziergang wahrscheinlich sein Leben verändert hatte.

 

 

  1. Der hier zitierte Brief hat Historikern lange Zeit Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, da er nicht genau datiert werden konnte und man immer wieder verschiedene Abschriften gefunden hat. Zum Hintergrund kann man sagen, dass Franklin, so wie viele andere, Angst hatten die Deutschen würden sich den Franzosen im „French and Indian War“ anschließen. Als sie jedoch an der Seite der Engländer und Kolonisten kämpften, wurde die Abneigung gegen sie weniger. Es ist jedoch schwer zu sagen, was Franklin zur Zeit der Revolution genau von den deutschen Einwandern dachte
  2. Sich Betten zu teilen war etwas so natürliches, dass darüber sogar Gesetze erlassen wurden. So erließ Napoleon als Kaiser von Elba 1814 ein Gesetz, das es seinen Untertanen verbot mit mehr als fünf Personen in einem Bett zu schlafen
  3. Quäkern räumten Frauen in eigentlich allen Bereichen gleiche Rechte und Pflichten ein, so waren sie zu dieser Zeit die einzige religiöse Gruppe auf dem Kontinent, die es Frauen erlaubte in Zusammenkünften zu Sprechen und die sogar ganz bewusst die Frauenpredigt förderten
  4. „Gefallenes Mädchen“ war die Bezeichnung für eine Frau, von der bekannt war, dass sie vor der Ehe Geschlechtsverkehr hatte. Eines der bekanntesten „gefallenen Mädchen“ ihrer Zeit war Frances „Fanny“ Braddock, Schwester von Edward Braddock, dem General unter dem George Washington im „French and Indian War“ diente
  5. Das sogenannte „Women’s Meeting of Disciplin“ musste einem Ehegesuch als erstes zustimmen, andernfalls wurde es nicht zugelassen
  6. Normalerweise verkauften Farmer damals den Großteil des Weizens, behielten aber noch etwas für ihre Familie, deutsche Farmer verkauften alle Erträge der Weizenernte und bauten für sich Roggen an, was damals als minderwertiges Korn galt. Oft wurden sie dafür belächelt, erwirtschafteten dadurch aber auch deutlich höhere Profite
  7. Im 18. Jahrhundert wurden Kinder häufig nur als „kleine Erwachsene“ angesehen. Quäker hatten eine Sichtweise auf Kinder, die unserer heutigen da schon deutlich ähnlicher war. Daher legten sie auch Wert auf die Schulbildung der Kindern, in den Quäkerschulen wurden Jungen und Mädchen gleichsam unterrichtet
  8. Zu dieser Zeit war es eigentlich Gang und Gebe Stoffe aus England zu importieren. Als im Zuge der Revolution englische Güter boykottiert wurden, fingen auch viele Frauen wieder an zu spinnen und zu weben. Dazu trafen sie sich oft in Gruppen in Scheunen, um sich etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten, da Spinnen ansonsten selten langweilig war
  9. Die Familie Coenens war eine der 13 Gründungsfamilien Germantowns, ein Nachkomme der Familie nahm unter anderen an der „Apollo 12 Mission“ teil
  10. Geld ist ja selbst heute noch ein heikles Thema, aber Aufzeichnungen belegen, dass deutsche Auswanderer in kleinen Gemeinden wie Germantwon sich häufig gegenseitig ausgeholfen haben. Doch generell neigten Deutsche dazu, keine Schulden anzuhäufen oder Kredite aufzunehmen
  11. Ein Mieder ist ein enganliegendes, stützendes Kleidungsstück, das direkt über der Chemise getragen und von der Funktion ähnlich einem heutigen BH ist. Normalerweise wurde noch ein Oberteil darüber getragen, aber im privaten Rahmen, bei Feld– oder Hausarbeit konnte der Mieder auch ohne weitere Kleidungsstücke getragen werden, also ähnlich wie ein heutiges Unterhemd
  12. Das damalige Germantown lag ungefähr sieben bis acht Meilen von den damaligen Grenzen Philadelphias entfernt. Zu Fuß oder mit einem Karren brauchte man ungefähr zwei bis drei Stunden
  13. In den Kolonien lebten zu dieser Zeit 2,9 bis 3 Million Einwohner, davon ungefähr 31.000 in Philadelphia (Zensus 1760 – 1769)
  14. Auch wenn sich zu dieser Zeit die Einstellung gegenüber (männlichen) Ärzten als Geburtshelfer zu ändern begann, war es in bürgerlichen Häusern Männern noch immer strikt verboten, bei der Geburt anwesend zu sein. An der Universität von Philadelphia gab es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur einen einzigen Arzt, der Geburtshilfe unterrichtete, Dr. Wiliam Shippen jr., und er musste ständig damit rechnen, dass ein wütender Mob seine Vorlesung stürmte oder die Scheiben einwarf, da die Leute solch einen Anstoß an dem Thema nahmen
  15. Wir haben ja bereits festgestellt, dass Quäkern in vielen Belangen eine andere Sinneshaltung hatten als ihre Mitbürger, aber ihre Art zu Trauern, besonders das Tempo ihrer Trauerprozessionen fand mit Abstand am meisten Anstoß
  16. Auch wenn man offene Einstellungen gegenüber Geschlechtsverkehr eher mit den königlichen Höfen in Europa verbindet, hatte das Bürgertum eigentlich die natürlichere Einstellung. Durch die begrenzten Räumlichkeiten schliefen Kindern oft bei den Eltern mit im Zimmer und wurden so auch manchmal Zeugen ihrer sexuellen Handlungen
  17. Eine Hochzeitszeremonie der Quäker begann im Schweigen, dass dann gebrochen wurde, wenn das Paar sich an den Händen fasste, erhob und sich das selbstgeschriebene Eheversprechen gab
  18. Das „Clearness committee“ bestand aus von den Einberufenden ausgewählten Personen, die die Einberufenden zu dem Einberufungsgrund, zum Beispiel einer Hochzeit, befragten. Durch diese Befragung versuchte man den Einberufenden bei einer Entscheidung zu helfen und letzte Fragen zu klären
  19. Der Titel eines Marquis oder einer Marquise kommt ursprünglich aus Frankreich, hatte aber auch in anderen Ländern Äquivalente. In England war es der Marquess, im HRRDN war es der Land- oder Markgraf, wobei im Bereich des heutigen Deutschland ab dem 18. Jahrhundert auch die Bezeichnung Marquis geläufig war
  20. Jeder Teenager kommt irgendwann in seine „rebellische Phase“ und bei La Fayette beinhaltetet das, mit 19 Jahren ohne das Wissen seiner Frau, die mit seinem zweiten Kind schwanger war, und gegen die ausdrückliche Anordnung des Schwiegervaters und des Königs (!) nach Amerika zu segeln
  21. Heute Speedwell Avenue
  22. Heute Park Place
  23. Heute Washington Street
  24. Kurz bevor La Fayette 1777 nach Amerika kam, hatte der Kontinentalkongress beschlossen, keinen Franzosen mehr Offiziers– oder Generalränge zu gewähren. Zum einen waren es einfach zu viele geworden, zum anderen waren die meisten Franzosen recht überheblich, sahen auf die ihnen unterstellten Soldaten herab und versuchten nicht einmal ein wenig Englisch zu lernen oder sich mit der amerikanischen Lebensweise zu arrangieren. La Fayette stach da, mit seinen Bemühungen sich anzupassen, sehr heraus.




	7. 11. September 1777 und 1772

September 1777

_“The women of the Revolution were more generally true to the cause of freedom than were the other sex. They endured in silence and without complaint. Let us pay this tardy tribute to the patriotism of those immortal females.”_

Aus “The military heroes of the Revolution: with a narrative of the War of Independence” von Charles Jacobs Peterson, 1848

 

Der Morgen war noch jung und kalt, als Friedrich sich aus dem Lager schlich. Seine Schritte waren trotz der frühen Stunde zielstrebig, eine gewisse Anspannung krümmte seine Schultern. Sein Ziel war der See, der unweit des Camps gelegen war. Der Boden war schlammig und das Rascheln der Blätter um ihn herum klang unbehaglich in seinen Ohren – wahrscheinlich hätte in diesem Moment alles für ihn unbehaglich geklungen. Er war froh, wenn es in der Nähe der Feldlager der Kontinentalarmee kleinere Seen gab, nicht die großen, die aus denen die ganze Armee ihr Wasser schöpfte. Friedrich suchte diese abgeschiedenen Orte auf, um sich dort unbeobachtet waschen zu können.

Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken, als er seinen Mantel auszog und seine Weste aufknüpfte, er streifte die Schuhe ab und ließ die Hose zu Boden fallen, löste die Strumpfbänder, zog die Strümpfe aus. Der junge Arzt trug nun nichts mehr außer dem knielangen Hemd und dieses bot selten wenig Schutz gegen den schneidenden Wind. Mit steifen Fingern begann er an dem Stoff zu fummeln, den er unter dem Hemd trug. Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen löste er die Knoten und zog den Stoff unter dem Hemd hervor, warf ihn achtlos zu der restlichen Kleidung

 

Die Kälte des Wassers war betäubend und belebend zugleich. Seine Haut kribbelte schmerzhaft als er weiter in den See watete. Mit einer beherzten Bewegung tauchte er den Kopf unter Wasser und die Kälte raubte ihm fast das Bewusstsein. Die Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen als er wieder auftauchte. ---- Die Stimme hinter ihm erklang unerwartet. Vollkommen unerwartet. Friedrich stellte immer sicher, dass er alleine war, dass niemand ihm folgte. Für einen Moment wurde sein Körper starr, das war der Moment, in dem ein Teil von ihm begriff, der Teil, der jeden Tag mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. Nach diesem ersten Moment begann ein zweiter Teil von ihm zu verstehen, der Teil der diese dumme und wilde Hoffnung gehegt hatte, dass es niemand je merken würde.

Mit einem aufgescheuchten Blick fuhr er herum und überkreuzte er die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper, machte einen halben Schritt zurück in das Wasser.

Er wollte nicht aufblicken, nicht sehen in wessen Händen seine Zukunft lag, aber er hatte auch nicht die Möglichkeit weiter nur auf das aufgebrachte Wasser zu schauen, wie es wütend gegen seine Hüfte schlug.

 

Friedrich erkannte den jungen General-Major La Fayette vom Vortag, als er dann doch aufblickte. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Erleichterung, keine Entmutigung, Friedrich war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen, um den Umstand zu bewerten.

„Was machen Sie ‘ier?“. Fragte der General, der Akzent hing schwer an jeder Silbe. Es war eine einfache Frage, einfach zu beantworten. „Mich waschen, Sir.“

„Was machen Sie ‘ier, in der Armee?“, fragte der Franzose erneut, dieses Mal lag Zorn in seinen Worten, ein gutes Stück an Unglauben und vielleicht eine Priese an Abscheu. Er hatte seine Frage konkretisiert, hatte sie an die Situation angepasst, um die Problematik zu benennen.

„Ich diene, Sir“, kam die geflüsterte Antwort. Die Stimme hatte keine Kraft für mehr.

„Ich muss mich von Ihnen nicht verspotten lassen, Ihre Anwesenheit ‘ier in der Armee ist eine Schande vor Gott und jedem ehrbaren Soldaten.“

„Ich verspotte Sie nicht, Sir, das würde ich nie.“

„Sie verspotten mich nicht nur, Sie ‘aben mich auch noch belogen“, beharrte La Fayette und Friedrich schüttelte stoisch den Kopf.

„Wann soll ich Sie belogen haben, Sir?“

„Gestern, als ich Sie nach Ihren Namen fragte und Sie sich als Friedrich Deegen auswiesen. Doch das kann nicht Ihr Name sein, denn Friedrich ist der Name eines Mannes und Sie sind kein Mann.“

 

1772

_-Intermezzo-_

 

Der Regen fiel auf Sie herab, aber Joséphine kümmerte das nicht. Es kümmerte sie der Schlamm nicht, der an ihren nackten Beinen hoch spritzte, jedes Mal wenn ihre bloßen Füße in Pfützen traten. Der Regen hielt seit dem vergangenen Abend unerbittlich an und hatte schon lange jeden Weg und jede Straße unterspült. Ihr Nachthemd klebte an ihrem Körper, der Zopf schlug wie ein nasses Tau melodisch gegen ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut wurde rot und heiß, wo die kalten Tropfen auf sie niederfielen und ihre Füße waren taub vor Kälte. Sie rannte die Hauptstraße hinunter, die Steine waren rutschig unter ihren Füßen und mehr als einmal hätte sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie den Eisenwarenladen und das Gemeindehaus, als sie auf den Weg abbog, der zu ihrer elterlichen Farm führte. Die Straßen waren in diesem Teil von Germantown sandig und nicht mehr befestigt, häufig wurden sie bei starken Regengüssen weggespült. Joséphine traute sich jedoch auch hier nicht langsamer zu werden, zu große Angst hatte sie. Ihr Verstand spielte ihr Streiche, denn immer wieder glaubte sie James Stimme hinter sich ihren Namen rufen zu hören. Vielleicht war es nur der Wind oder das Prasseln des Regens auf den umliegenden Häuser- und Scheunendächern, aber wie konnte sie sich da sicher sein.

 

Als die Farm ihres Vaters in Sicht kam wurde sie ruhiger. Die Tür des Haupthauses war trotz der späten Stunde noch nicht verriegelt, ein Umstand der die junge Frau hätte stutzig machen müssen, aber sie war in dem Augenblick zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass sie irgendetwas anderes hätte realisieren können. Bei ihrem Eintreten schlug ihr warme Luft entgegen und sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und dagegen gelehnt hatte, fiel etwas von der Anspannung von der jungen Frau ab.

Das solide Holz in ihrem Rücken fühlte sich beruhigend an als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich Strähnen nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihre Beine zitterten unwillkürlich und am liebsten hätte sie sich auf den Boden gleiten lassen. Doch was wenn ihr überstürztes Eintreten ihre Geschwister aufgeweckt hatte? Die Situation war jetzt schon schwer zu erklären, aber wie sollte sie rechtfertigen dort kraftlos am Boden zu kauern? Sie musste auf den Beinen sein, falls ihr Vater sie sofort wieder hinaus scheuchen würde.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen richtete sie sich also wieder auf und begann in Richtung der Feuerstelle zu tapsen, die Wärme des Feuers fühlte sich unnatürlich auf ihrer kalten Haut an. Eigentlich hätte ihr auffallen müssen wie seltsam es war, dass Feuer zu dieser späten Stunde noch brennen zu sehen, besonders wenn alle Familienmitglieder sich schon schlafen gelegt hatten.

 

Joséphine war gerade dabei ihre vor Kälte geschwollenen Finger näher in Richtung des Feuers zu halten, viel fehlte nicht und sie würde die Flammen berühren, als Schritte sie aufschrecken ließen.

„Joséphine? Was machst du hier, bist du wegen Friedrich gekommen?“, erklang Onkel Louis Stimme aus der Tür zu einem der angrenzenden Zimmer. Seine Stimme war gedämpft und wirkte matt, aber dennoch fuhr die junge Frau hoch, um ihren Onkel anzusehen- dieser erkannte sofort ihren jämmerlichen Zustand.

„Phine, was ist passiert? Du bist ganz nass und trägst ja nicht einmal Strümpfe“, bemerkte der Mann sorgenvoll, doch Joséphine hörte seinen Einwand nicht.

„Was ist mit Friedrich?“, fragte sie, die Aufregung war wieder in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt, als sie versuchte sich an Louis vorbei in den angrenzenden Raum zu drücken. „Nein Phine, bitte … ich … das ist kein Anblick für dich“, versuchte er sie noch aufzuhalten, aber da war sie schon an ihm vorbei.

Der anliegende Raum war nur durch eine flackernde Kerze erhellt, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen worden, sodass nicht einmal mehr der Mondschein durch die Fenster hinein fiel. Friedrich und Joséphines andere Brüder hatten sich diesen Raum immer geteilt, doch an diesem Abend lag nur eine einzige Person in dem Bett.

 

Friedrichs Gesicht war aschfahl, ein Umstand der durch das schwache Licht nur noch verstärkt wurde, die Wangen waren eingefallen, die Augen geschlossen und von dunklen Ringen geziert. Joséphines Bruder schien zu schlafen, doch es war kein friedlicher Schlaf, da er im Traum immer wieder den Kopf zur Seite warf und vor Schmerzen leise stöhnte. Der Abstand zwischen den beiden Zwillingen betrug zwar noch einige Meter, aber Joséphine konnte auch aus dieser Entfernung ausmachen, dass ihr Bruder innerlich am Verglühen war.

Der Anblick raubte ihr jede verbleibende Kraft und hätte ihr Onkel sie nicht noch rechtzeitig an der Hüfte gepackt, sie wäre wohl zu Boden gefallen. Doch so hielt Louis sie in seinen Arm, ließ sie ihr tränennasses Gesicht gegen seine Brust drücken. Joséphine war sich sicher, noch nie in ihrem Leben so bitterlich geweint zu haben, noch nie so viele Tränen auf einmal vergossen zu haben. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor schierer Verzweiflung und sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen, als sie Louis ihr Herz ausschüttete. Sie hatten diesen Monat wieder geblutet, war also doch nicht schwanger gewesen und als James das heute herausgefunden hatte, war er so unglaublich wütend geworden. Er hatte seiner Frau unterstellt ihn die ganze Zeit über wissentlich belogen zu haben oder schlimmer noch, ihrer Blutung etwas nachgeholfen zu haben1. Er war sehr wütend gewesen, so wütend, dass sie es kaum beschreiben konnte.

 

Onkel Louis wusste sich nicht recht zu helfen, so mit seiner zitternden Nicht in seinen Armen. Ihre Geschichte und ihre offensichtliche Angst und Verzweiflung, die sie zu so später Stunde zu dem Haus ihres Vaters getrieben hatten, zerrissen ihm das Herz, aber da waren so viele andere Dinge die sich im Moment zutrugen. Die Verantwortung sich um seine Nichten und Neffen kümmern zu müssen, während sein Bruder versuchte seine Trauer um seine Frau zu überwinden, lastete schwer auf ihm. Joséphine war schon immer stark und entschlossen gewesen, nie hatte sie so offenkundig die Fürsorge anderer gebraucht. Gerade sie war es doch gewesen, die nach Johannas Tod die Familie so großartig zusammen gehalten hatte.

Louis hätte wahrscheinlich, in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee, Joséphine einfach so lange in den Armen gehalten wie sie seine Stütze gebraucht hatte, doch zu seinem Glück war Joséphine eine starke Persönlichkeit. Schon nach wenigen Minuten drückte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ihre Bewegungen zeugten von einer neuen Art von Entschlossenheit. Auf sicheren Beinen schritt sie zum Krankenbett ihres Bruders und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Ihre Hände wurden zum Sinnbild von Schwesterliebe, als sie einige der verschwitzen Haarsträhnen aus Friedrichs Gesicht strichen und dann an seiner Wange liegen blieben. Wenn sie gefragt hätte was passiert war, dann hätte Louis ihr geantwortet, dass Friedrich auf dem Weg nach Philadelphia von dem anhaltenden Regen überrascht worden war und sich in diesem Wetter ein schreckliches Fieber zugezogen hatte. Er war, mehr tot als lebendig, zurück zur Farm geritten. Doch Joséphine fragte nicht, denn diese Frage war momentan nicht relevant.

 

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte die junge Frau stattdessen, ihre Stimme überraschend fest aber gänzlich tonlos. „Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein, sein Fieber bereitet mir Sorgen. Es ist sehr hoch und ich finde keinen Weg es zu senken. Es ist aber immer noch Friedrich über den wir hier reden, er war schon immer eine Kämpfernatur und morgen früh sehen die Dinge bestimmt schon wieder ganz anders aus“, antwortete Louis und trat näher an das Bett heran. Eine schwere Stille fiel zwischen ihn und seine Nichte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er nicht einmal halb so optimistisch wie er sich Joséphine gegenüber gegeben hatte, immerhin war er Arzt und konnte die Situation einschätzen. Friedrich hatte wenig Chance die Nacht zu überstehen und vielleicht war es deshalb auch besser, wenn Joséphine da war. Die beiden Zwillinge hatten sich immer sehr nahe gestanden und Friedrich konnte zweifelsohne jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die er bekommen konnte. Sein eigener Vater war zumindest vor dieser Aufgabe zurück geschreckt, er hatte Louis zwar nach der Ankunft seines Sohnes benachrichtigt, war dann aber nicht bei Friedrich geblieben, sondern hatte die Flucht in eine Kneipe ergriffen. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, noch einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, aber das war noch lange keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten.

 

Louis räusperte sich, um so die Stille zu unterbrechen. „Du kannst hier im Moment nichts tun. Zieh dir etwas Trockenes an bevor du auch noch krank wirst. Mach dir wegen James keine Sorgen, hier bist du sicher für die Nacht“, forderte er das Mädchen auf und Joséphine nickte nur stumm. Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen doch in diesem Moment ergriff Friedrich ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. Seine Augen waren einen Spalt geöffnet, doch es war offensichtlich wie viel Mühe ihn diese einfache Aufgabe kostete. „Sind Sie ein Engel? Meine Schwester liebt Engel, sie hat immer die Bibelverse gelesen in denen von ihnen berichtet wird. Sie dürfen mich aber noch nicht mitnehmen, nicht das ich meine Seele unserem Herren vorenthalten würde, ich bin Ihm gänzlich ergeben, aber meine Schwester …Meine Schwester braucht mich. Der Herr würde ein großes Unrecht an ihr tun, wenn Er mich ihr nehmen würde“, flüsterte Friedrich, seine Stimme über das Stürmen draußen kaum auszumachen. Joséphine zerrissen diese Worte das Herz, trafen sie bis in die Mark. Es wäre das Richtige gewesen, wenn sie sitzengeblieben wäre, wenn sie ihm geantwortet hätte und an seiner Seite geblieben wäre, aber dafür hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Mit einem erstickten Laut befreite sie sich aus dem Griff ihres Bruders und eilte an Louis vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Dieser setzte sich nur ruhig wieder auf seinen Stuhl neben dem Bett, er kannte seine Phine, sie war nicht wie ihr Vater, sie würde wiederkommen, dessen war er sich sicher.

 

Seine Intuition täuschte ihn nicht, denn einige Zeit später schlich Joséphine wieder in den Raum. Sie hatte sich umgezogen, ein altes Kleid ihrer Mutter und den Mieder einer ihrer Schwestern, ihr Haar war wieder ordentlich am Hinterkopf zusammen gesteckt und alles in allem sah sie wesentlich gefasster aus, als noch kurz zuvor. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie zum Bett ihres Bruders und ließ sich dort, wie zum Gebet, auf die Knie fallen. Eine Hand verschränkte sie in Friedrichs Hand und die andere ruhte auf seiner Brust, ganz so als wollte sie zu jeder Zeit sicher sein, dass er noch atmete. Es war ein seltsam friedlicher Anblick, den die beiden Geschwister so abgaben und je länger Louis sie so ansah, desto schwerer wurden ihm die Augenlider. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und er war die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen, jetzt mit Joséphine an der Seite ihres Bruders konnte er es sich erlauben, einen Moment zu ruhen.

Seine Ruhe währte allerdings nur solange bis er plötzlich etwas gegen seine Knie drücken fühlte. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Das Zimmer war dunkel, die Kerze ausgebrannt. In diesen schlechten Lichtverhältnissen war es unmöglich etwas Genaues zu erkennen, aber als er seine Finger ausstreckte konnte er Joséphines Haarschopf ertasten und ihren Kopf, der auf seinen Knien ruhte. Das leise Schluchzen seiner Nichte war das einzige Geräusch in dem ansonsten stillen Zimmer und trotz der Dunkelheit wusste Louis, dass sich Friedrichs Brust nicht mehr hob.

 

Eine seltsame Leere machte sich in ihm breit und er fragte sich im Nachhinein ob er in diesem Moment begriff hatte, dass Friedrich wirklich tot war? Denn anstatt der Trauer überkam ihm ein anderer Gedanke. Joséphine, die zu seinen Füßen hockte, brauchte jemanden, der sie beschützte. Ihr Bruder hatte sich stets in der Rolle des Beschützers gesehen, doch auch er wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie ewig vor James zu beschützen, ganz besonders nicht nach dem was heute zwischen James und Joséphine vorgefallen war. Er durfte Joséphine also nicht zurück zu ihrem Ehemann gehen lassen, das wurde Louis in diesem Moment bewusst, einem Moment in dem er eigentlich mit Trauer beschäftigt sein sollte. Doch da war dieser Plan der sich in seinem Kopf formte, dieser Plan der so absurd war. Aber der unbedingte Wunsch seine Nichte in Sicherheit zu wissen, bewegte ihn dazu Joséphine an den Schultern zu packen und aufzurichten, sodass er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte. „Ich habe einen Plan Phine, aber er wird dir nicht gefallen.“

 

Louis hätte diesen Vorschlag wahrscheinlich nie unterbreitet, wenn die Situation nicht so außergewöhnlich gewesen wäre und Joséphine hätte ihn nie angenommen, wenn ihre Angst vor James und ihre Trauer um Friedrich nicht ihre Sinne benebelt hätten. Aber sie hatte diese Angst und deshalb willigte sie in den Vorschlag ein, sie begriff in diesem Moment die Tragweite noch nicht, sie war sich nicht bewusst, in was sie da eingewilligt hatte. Ihr Bruder war gerade gestorben, ihre Ehe war die Hölle, da dachte sie nicht über die Konsequenzen ihres Handels nach. Sie war sich all dieser Dinge noch nicht einmal richtig bewusst, als eine Stunde später ein Pferd mit Reiter über die Feldwege von Germantown nach Philadelphia galoppierte. Der Reiter sah aus wie ein junger Mann und die Papiere die er bei sich trug, wiesen ihn als Friedrich Deegen aus, ein Deutsch-Amerikaner mit der Berechtigung zum Studium der Medizin an der Universität von Philadelphia.

An diesem Abend verschwanden die beiden Deegen Zwillinge aus ihrem Heimatdorf, einer wurde zu Grabe getragen und einer war fortgegangen, doch die Gemeinde erfuhr nie wirklich, wer tot und wer davon gelaufen war.

 

September 1777

_“Dear Father, I am happy in being able to inform you that I still exist”_

Doktor Lewis Howell in einem Brief an seinen Vater nach der Schlacht von Brandywine

 

„Sie werden mir nun augenblicklich ihren wahren Namen nennen Madam“, forderte La Fayette die Frau im Wasser auf, seine Stimme war kühl. Waren dies die Sitten die amerikanischen Frauen an den Tag legten? Er hatte das Frauenvolk auf diesem Kontinent2 bisher als zurückhaltender als französische Frauen erlebt3.

„Joséphine Deegen4.“

Der Name hatte einen französischen Klang an sich und vielleicht war eine Mischung aus amerikanischem und französischem Blut in den Adern dieser jungen Frau ja auch der Grund für ihr unmögliches Verhalten. La Fayette beschloss, dass ihr Verhalten so verwerflich war, dass es nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte, nicht über das nötigste Maß hinaus.

„Madam, Sie werden mir zum ‘auptquartier folgen, die Militärjustiz5 wird sich Ihrer annehmen“, verkündete er und ärgerte sich im selben Moment, dass seine Stimme nicht einmal halb so resolut klang, wie beabsichtigt. Er hatte versucht englisch zu sprechen, aber da waren noch so viele unbekannte Wörter und dieses verfluchte ‚th‘6 dass ihm einfach nicht vernünftig über die Lippen kommen wollte.

 

Doch für die junge Frau schien seine Stimme resolut genug gewesen zu sein, denn mit angsterfüllten Augen machte sie einige Schritte auf ihn zu, soweit, dass das Wasser ihr nur noch bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Ihre Knie sanken in die schlammige Erde am Ufer des Sees, als ihre Beine nachgaben. „Sir, ich flehe Euch an, bitte meldet mich nicht. Ich habe das Camp bis Mittag verlassen, das verspreche7 ich.“

„Ihr verzeiht mir, wenn ich Euren Worten kein Vertrauen schenke.“

Joséphine ließ den Kopf in Resignation hängen. Es hatte auch etwas Gutes, dass der General darauf beharrte sie zu melden – es schien nicht so zu sein, als dass er sie hier am Ufer vergewaltigen wollte. Doch gab die junge Frau sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass die Militärpolizei zwangsläufig eine ähnliche Zurückhaltung an den Tag legen würde. Sie war immerhin eine Frau die man in Männerkleidung, der Kleidung eines Soldaten, aufgegriffen hatte. Joséphine wusste, was man mit solchen Frauen machte, Andere Frauen, die man enttarnt hatte oder Marketenderinnen die gegen Regeln verstoßen hatten, wurden an einen Ochsenkarren gebunden und mussten hinter diesem hergehen, bis sie das Camp verlassen hatten. Am Wegesrand versammelten sich Mengen an Schaulustigen und nicht selten mussten die Frauen diesen Marsch mit wenig Kleidung von der Hüfte aufwärts absolvieren. Dazu wurde ein Lied gespielt, dass als der „Whore March“8 bekannt war. Joséphine wusste, dass das Lied unter einem anderen Titel komponiert worden war, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, diesen anderen Titel je gehört zu haben.

 

Glaubte man es oder nicht, dieser erniedrigende Auszug aus dem Camp war noch eine der glimpflicheren Bestrafungen, genauso gut bestand die Möglichkeit entweder von der Armee oder von der Stadt in der man sich gerade befand vor Gericht gestellt und zu mehreren Jahren Gefängnis verurteilt zu werden. Für eine Frau gab es kaum ein schlimmeres Schicksal als wegen Unzucht in einem Gefängnis ihre Strafe abzusitzen.

Manchmal kamen die Frauen auch ungeschoren davon. Wurden sie gleich bei ihrer Musterung erkannt und war der anwesende Offizier von einer gnädigen Natur, so durften sie manchmal ohne Strafe nach Hause gehen. Sie mussten ihm nur glaubhaft weiß machen, dass sie ihren Ehemann oder Vater oder Bruder vermissten, dass sie alleine und schutzlos waren, dumm und naiv und dass sie keinen anderen Weg wussten sich zu helfen. Doch selbst mit dieser Geschichte fanden viele Frauen sich hinter Gittern wieder9. Es war also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Joséphine nun verzweifelt und auf Knien versuchte diesem Schicksal zu entgehen. Sie hatte all die Monate über gewusst, dass die Möglichkeit ihrer Entdeckung nicht fern war. Sie hatte von den Strafen gewusst, die ihr drohen würden, aber die Gefahr nun so unmittelbar vor sich zu haben, nahm ihr dennoch die Luft zum Atmen.

„Ich flehe Euch an Sir, ich flehe Euch an. Ihr wisst nicht, was für ein Schicksal mich erwartet.“

„Kein Schicksal, sondern die gerechte Strafe für Frauen wie Sie.“

„Sir, ich flehe Euch an, ich flehe Euch an“, bettelte Joséphine, ihre eigene Stimme klang heiser in ihren Ohren und sie hinderte die Tränen nicht daran, ihre Wangen hinunter zu laufen. Sie hätte sie zurückhalten können, dass hatte sie schon so oft getan, aber sie sah darin nur einen Nachteil. Ein paar Tränen hatten schon so manchen Mann umgestimmt, selbst James hatten ihre Tränen manchmal milde gestimmt.

 

Tatsächlich schien La Fayette ihr nachzugeben, ob es nun an den Tränen oder sonst irgendetwas lag. „Wenn Sie bis Mittag nicht aus dem Camp verschwunden sind, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Ihre Strafe nicht zu gering ausfällt. Sie ‘aben mich dann nämlich nicht nur belogen sondern auch noch ein Versprechen gebrochen“, verkündete der Franzose und trotz dieser milden Worte war seine Stimme noch genauso abweisend. Er warf der Frau zu seinen Füßen noch einen letzten langen Blick zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Joséphine konnte es selbst kaum fassen. Würde er sie wirklich gehen lassen. Halb erwartete sie, dass der General sich umdrehen und seine Meinung ändern würde, aber seine Silhouette war da schon in der Ferne verschwunden. In einem Ausdruck unendlicher Erschöpfung ließ Joséphine ihren Kopf nach vorne auf den Boden sinken. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr die Kälte wieder bewusst, die von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte. Das Haar war noch nass, sie selber nur unvollständig bekleidet. Mit mehr Kraft als sie in sich zu haben dachte, stemmte Joséphine sich wieder auf die Beine, zog sich an und eilte zu ihrer Unterkunft zurück.

 

Als Friedrich10 durch die Tür der Unterkunft der Ärzte trat, vernahm er sofort die Stimmen. Es war früh am Morgen, so früh, dass seine Kollegen noch nicht mit der Arbeit begonnen hatten sondern noch in den Unterkünften waren. Mit wackeligen Schritten trat er ein und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt, die Ärzte waren alle auf den Beinen, einige räumten die letzten Überbleibsel des Frühstücks weg, während andere noch hastig etwas Papierkram erledigten oder nach einer Behandlungsmethode für einen besonders schwierigen Fall in den Fachbüchern suchten. Sein Eintreten hatte mehrere der Männer dazu bewegt sich nach ihm umzudrehen. Nachdem das medizinische Department reformiert worden war, wurde auch die Art der Unterkünfte geändert. Die Ärzte lebten nun mit den Kollegen ihres Departments zusammen und Friedrich hatte diesen Wechsel als sehr erfreulich empfunden. Doktor Scot und er waren beide in das mittlere Department berufen worden. Die Ärzte mit denen er nun zusammenarbeitete hatten einen ähnlichen Arbeitsethos wie er selber und infolge dessen kam er auch wesentlich besser mit ihnen aus. Die erfreulichste Entwicklung war jedoch durch Doktor Rush gekommen. Nachdem er seinen neuen Posten angetreten war, hatte er Friedrich angeboten von ihm zu lernen. Er hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er viel Potenzial in ihm sah, aber auch dass er noch viel zu lernen hatte. Natürlich hatte Friedrich diese Chance ergriffen und das Angebot angenommen, er wäre töricht gewesen, wenn er abgelehnt hätte. Rush gab sich wirklich Mühe mit ihm, ließ Friedrich bei seinen eignen Behandlungen und Eingriffen beobachten und sorgte dafür, dass der junge Arzt jede medizinische Kuriosität die der Krieg zu bieten hatte mindestens einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Außerdem kritisierte er Friedrich. Es gab Tage an Friedrich sich sicher war, dass Rush mit ihm kein einziges Wort wechselte, dass nicht im Zusammenhang mit einem Fehler seitens Friedrichs stand. Er wusste, dass Rush es nur gut meinte, selbst die Kritik, und er wusste auch, dass die Kritik ihn weiter brachte, aber manchmal, nach einem wirklich langen Tag, war es sehr schwer sich daran zu erinnern.

 

„Friedrich, geht es dir gut? Du bist ja weiß wie ein Laken“, vernahm er die Stimme einer seiner Kollegen. Er wollte antworten, sagen dass es ihm gut ging, aber dazu kam er nicht mehr, bevor er wieder zwei Schritte aus der Tür heraus trat und sich in das Gras vor der Unterkunft erbrach. Die gesamte Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen und er war dankbar für das Paar Arme, das ihm an der Schulter packte und vorsichtig wieder in die Unterkunft führte. „Alles gut mein Junge“, hörte er Scots Stimme neben sich als er sanft auf einen der Stühle gedrückt wurde. Langsam begann sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf wieder zu lichten.

„Mir geht es gut, mir ist nur etwas schwindelig“, erklärte der junge Arzt und hob beschwichtigend seine Hand.

„Dir geht es nicht gut11“, zischte Scot und festigte seinen Griff um Friedrich Schultern – andernfalls wäre der jüngere wohl vom Stuhl gefallen.

„Doch, doch“, drängte Friedrich. „Aber … gibt es momentan viel zu tun? Wenn ihr die Arbeit alleine schaffen könnt, dann würde ich mich noch einmal kurz hinlegen.“

„Selbst wenn die Welt untergehen würde, so lassen wir dich nicht arbeiten“, vernahm er eine weitere Stimme. Sie klang sehr nahe und gleichzeitig sehr fern, irgendwie verzerrt. Ein weiteres Mal wurde er gepackt und dieses Mal zu einem der Feldbetten gebracht.

 

Friedrich hatte nicht wirklich vor zu schlafen und sobald der letzte seiner Kollegen die Unterkunft verlassen hatte, schwang er die Beine vom Bett und stand auf. Mit einer Hand griff er unter das Bett und zog die Tasche hervor. Es gab nicht viel, das Friedrich zu packen hatte, ein paar Bücher und ein paar Kleidungsstücke die ihm gehörten. Der junge Arzt war gerade dabei die Lederriemen der Tasche festzuziehen, als plötzlich hinter ihm die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Friedrich fuhr herum, in der Erwartung einen seiner Kollegen zu sehen, und erblickte Doktor Rush. „Wo ist der Rest der Belegschaft?“, fragte er und es war nicht zu überhören, dass er außer Atem war. „Schon im Hospital“, antwortete Friedrich knapp und schob die Tasche etwas weiter zur Seite, sodass sein Körper sie teilweise verdeckte.

„Warum Sie nicht?“, hakte Rush nach.

„Mir ging es nicht gut.“

„Können Sie sich auf den Beinen halten?“

„Ja … aber-“

„Dann kommen Sie, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren“, forderte der Ältere der beiden Friedrich auf und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung.

 

Friedrich zögerte. Er hatte vorgehabt seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen, ein paar letzte Angelegenheiten zu regeln und das Camp dann zu verlassen, sobald die restlichen Ärzte in den Hospitälern beschäftigt waren und ihnen sein Verschwinden somit nicht auffallen würde. Unter allen Umständen wollte er es vermeiden General-Major La Fayette eine Gelegenheit zu geben seine Meinung zu ändern, sein Geheimnis zu verraten oder sich in seiner Generosität betrogen zu fühlen. Das bedeutete nun mal, dass er rasch handeln musste. Doch durch die halb geöffnete Tür hörte Friedrich den Grund für Rushs Aufruhr. Die Trommler gaben das Signal sich zu sammeln, dass Signal sich auf ein Gefecht vorzubereiten. Ihm blieb der Herzschlag stehen. Er war im ersten Moment verführt die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und in dem entstandenen Chaos, in der Hitze der kommenden Schlacht zu fliehen. Vielleicht hatte er sogar Glück und sein Verschwinden wurde nicht einmal als Fahnenflucht sondern lediglich als Resultat einer Gefangenschaft oder Verletzung aufgefasst.

Doch diese innere Stimme die ihm riet zu laufen, war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern im Vergleich zu der Stimme die ihn anschrie zu bleiben. Friedrich war bewusst, würde er nun laufen, würde er damit all seinen Brüdern in den Rücken fallen. Er war Arzt und als solcher konnte er sein Wissen zum Retten von Leben nicht mitten in einer Schlacht den Soldaten vorenthalten. Einige von den Männern waren jünger als er selber, einige der Männer hatten Frauen und Kinder, die ohne ihn niemanden hätten, der sie versorgt und beschützt. Nein, Friedrich würde bleiben bis er so vielen Verwundeten geholfen hatte wie es in seiner Macht stand, er würde nicht fliehen, wenn er doch viele Leben mehr als nur sein eigenes retten konnte.

 

Mit diesem Entschluss griff er eilig nach seinem Uniformmantel und folgte Rush nach draußen. Das gesamte Camp war in Aufruhr und glich einem Bienenstock in den dumme Jungen mit einem Stock gestochen hatten. Sobald Friedrich aus der Tür getreten war, musste er auch sofort einen Schritt zurück machen, da ihn ansonsten eines der Artilleriegeschütze erfasst hätte, die von den Männern verschoben wurden. Er folgte Rush zu drei Pferden, die gesattelt beisammen standen. Auf dem Rücken eines der Pferde saß ein junger Mann. Friedrich kannte ihn, er war ebenfalls Arzt und hieß Lewis Howell.

„Deegen, schön, dass Sie auch mit von der Partie sind“, begrüßte Howell ihn als Friedrich den Sattelgurt löste und den Sattel dann zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er war auf seiner elterlichen Farm in Germantown geritten, nicht häufig, aber häufig genug, um als passabler Reiter durch zugehen. Er war jedoch nie mit einem Sattel geritten, da die Familie zum einen nie über genügend Geld verfügt und da sich die Notwendigkeit auch schlichtweg nie ergeben hatte. Immerhin war das Pferd auf dem Friedrich reiten gelernt hatte eigentlich dafür vorgesehen worden, vor einen Pflug oder Wagen gespannt zu werden und nicht um viel geritten zu werden. Rush runzelte zwar die Stirn, verkniff sich jedoch jeden Kommentar. Stattdessen begann er die beiden ihm unterstellte Ärzte zu instruieren. „Sie werden mich zum Feldlazarett begleiten. Es ist in einem Gemeindehaus der Quäker nahe Birmingham Hill eingerichtet. Weiteres medizinisches Personal ist bereits dort, aber wir werden wohl die einzigen Ärzte12 sein.“

„Drei Ärzte für die komplette westliche Flanke?“, echote Friedrich ungläubig als er sein Pferd in einem raschen Trab zwischen seinen Gefährten aus dem Camp ritt.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht ideal ist, aber die Zeit drängt und da müssen wir nun einmal das Beste aus den uns gegeben Zuständen machen. Außerdem genießen sie beide mein volles Vertrauen“, bestärkte Rush seine vorher getätigte Aussage und trieb sein eigenes Pferd weiter an, sodass es bald einen vollen Galopp erreichte. Friedrich und Howell folgten ihm dicht.

 

Sie erreichten das Gemeindehaus wenig später. Das Gebäude war aus massivem Stein gebaut und das hohe Spitzdach mit der weißen Flagge13 war schon von weitem aus zu sehen. Die kleine Reisegruppe ließ die Pferde am Hintereingang des Gemeindehauses in der Obhut eines jungen Mannes, der bis zu ihrem Eintreffen noch damit beschäftigt war, eine große Grube für die Toten und amputierte Körperteile auszuheben. Friedrichs Blick hing gerade solange an der Grube und ihren beachtlichen Ausmaßen, dass Rush seinen verstörten Blick bemerkte. „Leider werden die Männer wohl noch eine zweite dieser Gruben ausheben müssen“, kommentierte er und öffnete die Hintertür.

Friedrich runzelte die Stirn. Eine Schlacht brachte immer viele Tote, natürlich, aber die Grube schien doch recht großzügig bemessen zu sein für ein Lazarett, das immerhin knappe zwei Meilen von den Frontlinien entfernt war. Warum rechnete Rush mit so vielen Toten?

Die Frage beantwortete sich dem jungen Arzt schon von selber, als er nach seinen beiden Kollegen in das umfunktionierte Gemeindehaus eintrat. Der Gestank der ihm entgegenschlug war ekelerregend und er war beinahe froh, sich schon am Morgen übergeben zu haben, denn andernfalls hätte er es nun mit Sicherheit getan.

 

Das Gemeindehaus von überschaubarer Größe war mit dem Gestank von Fäkalien und Erbrochenem erfüllt. Auf den langen Holzbänken lagen Männer, die dicht an dicht gedrängt vor Schmerzen stöhnten. Selbst nach diesem ersten, kurzen Eindruck konnte Friedrich erkennen, dass das

Gemeindehaus eigentlich als Ruhrkrankenhaus gedacht war und nun erst in ein Feldlazarett umfunktioniert worden war. Wenn die Verwundeten der Schlacht die Gräber hinter dem Haus auch nicht füllen konnten, all die Männer, die in den nächsten Stunden und Tagen an der Ruhr verenden würden, konnten es bestimmt.

In der Ferne ertönte Kanonendonner und für einen kurzen Moment schoss es Friedrich durch den Kopf, dass das Geräusch sehr laut war, um von einem zwei Meilen entfernten Schlachtfeld zu kommen, aber er schob diesen Gedanken schnell wieder beiseite. Die ersten Wagen kamen angerollt, einfache Pferdekarren die hinter den Regimentern herfuhren, um die Verletzten aufzulesen. Einige der Männer waren durch Kanonenkugeln schrecklich verstümmelt worden, andere waren bereits verstorben, als man sie von der Wagenfläche zog. Man nahm die Türen aus den Scharnieren, um sie als Operationstische zu verwenden und der frische Wind der nun durch die überfüllen Räumlichkeiten wehen konnte, war das einzig Gute, das Friedrich dieser Behelfsmäßigkeit abgewinnen konnte.

 

Als Arzt konnte man meistens die präzisesten Aussagen über den Werdegang einer Schlacht machen. Man musste dafür kein General sein und die Truppen befehlen, kein Offizier sein, der später einem Kriegsrat beiwohnte, wo über Erfolg oder Misserfolg einer Taktik diskutiert wurde. Ganz bestimmt musste man kein Kommandant eines Regimentes sein und eine feinsäuberlich verfasste Liste mit Verlusten an seine vorgesetzten Offiziere weitergeben.

Es reichte Arzt zu sein und den schweren Geruch von Eisen, von Blut wahrzunehmen, zu sehen wie rötlich verfärbt das Wasser in den Eimern war, mit denen die Wunden ausgewaschen wurden und das Gröbste an Schmutz und Blut aufgewischt wurde. Friedrich konnte die kurzen Sekunden zwischen den verzweifelten Schmerzensschreien verschiedener Soldaten zählen.

Wahrlich, Friedrich brauchte keine lange militärische Karriere, kein Offizierspatent, um bestätigen zu können, die Schlacht von Brandywine entwickelte sich zu einem Desaster für die Kontinentalarmee.

 

Am späten Nachmittag, war Friedrich sich dann sicher, dass dieser Tag nicht mehr miserabler werden könnte, dass es nichts mehr geben könnte, um ihn noch mehr zu erschüttern.

Die vergangenen Stunden waren ineinander geflossen, Friedrich zählte die Zeit nicht mehr in Minuten, sondern in amputierten Gliedmaßen. Inzwischen hatte man die dritte Grube ausgehoben. Die Dritte. Sein eigener körperlicher Zustand widerte ihn an, seine Kleidung war vom Blut fremder Männer getränkt14, seine Augen brannten von der stundenlangen Anstrengung, seine Hände waren taub und jede Energie, die er je besessen hatte, war aus seinem Körper gewichen. Ein Blick zu seinen Kollegen verriet ihm, dass es ihnen auch nicht besser ging. Rushs Augen waren rot gerändert und er sah um zehn Jahre gealtert aus. Immerhin schien der größte Ansturm an Verwundeten beendet zu sein. Friedrich hätte gerne gesagt, dass er viele Männer hatte retten können, aber das wäre gelogen gewesen. Dutzende waren ihm unter den Händen weggestorben, während er versucht hatte Blutungen zu stillen und Kugel oder Metallsplitter von Kartätschen15 zu entfernen.

Doch auch an diesem Tiefpunkt konnte die ganze Situation noch eine Wendung zum Schlechteren hinnehmen.

Friedrich war gerade dabei sich mit etwas Wasser das Gröbste an Blut von den Unterarmen zu waschen, nicht dass das Wasser selber wirklich sauber war, als einer der Männer, der auf dem Hinterhof Gräber ausgehoben hatte, in den Raum gestürmt kam. Sein Gesicht war rot von der Sonne und der Anstrengung, aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas Angsterfülltes.

„Von Norden nähern sich Briten und Hessen, bestimmt 8.000 Mann und unsere eigenen Truppen kommen von Süden her, noch einmal gut 4.000 Mann.“

„Das kann nicht sein, die Frontlinien liegen fast zwei Meilen vor uns“, schnappte Howell, die Anspannung und Anstrengung war in seinem Tonfall deutlich zu erkennen.

„Mit Verlaub Doktor, ich weiß doch was ich gesehen habe. Überzeugen sie sich selbst“, konterte der Totengräber und deutete auf den Vorderausgang. Keiner der Ärzte musste sich zweimal auffordern lassen und tatsächlich, vor dem Gemeindehaus stehend konnten sie deutlich die heranmarschierenden Truppen ausmachen.

 

„Verdammt“, flüsterte Rush neben Friedrich, so leise, dass der Fluch fast unschuldig wirkte. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die weiße Flagge allzeit sichtbar über diesem Haus weht“, ordnete er sodann den Totengräber an und fügte leise hinzu. „Die weiße Flagge ist das Einzige, was uns nun noch retten kann“. Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob jemand anderes diese Worte noch mit angehört hatte. Doch ganz unabhängig davon hatte Rush recht, keine halbe Stunde später, als die Truppen über die Hügelkuppe gekommen waren, befand sich das Feldlazarett direkt zwischen den feindlichen Linien. Geschosse zischten durch die Luft und der Kanonendonner fuhr einem durch den ganzen Körper.

Obwohl die Truppen nun so dicht an dem Lazarett waren, an der vermeintlichen Hilfe, kam kaum noch ein Verwundeter in das Gemeindehaus. Das Feuergefecht war zu hitzig, als dass jemand die Verwundeten hätte bringen können und alleine schafften es die meisten Männer nicht mehr. Friedrich war froh über den kurzen Moment, um Atem zu holen, aber andererseits trieb es ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn, zu wissen dass all diese Verwundeten, buchstäblich nur Meter von ihm entfernt, die Wiesen von Birmingham mit ihrem Blut tränkten.

„Wir müssen doch etwas tun“, brachte er schließlich hervor und stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er bis eben noch gelehnt hatte.

„Und was schlagen Sie vor?“, wollte Howell wissen.

„Wir müssen die Verwundeten bergen, so einfach ist das.“

„So einfach? Sie wissen schon, was dort um uns herum für eine Schlacht tobt, Deegen?“

„Natürlich bin ich mir dessen bewusst, aber wir können ja wohl auch schlecht hier sitzen bleiben und Däumchen drehen.“

Howell wollte gerade eine bissige Antwort geben, als Rush dazwischen trat. „Meine Herren, ich bitte Sie. Wir sind alle erschöpft, aber Streitereien bringen uns nicht voran. Ich schließe mich Doktor Deegen an, wir sollten versuchen einige der Verwundeten zu bergen, aber da ich auch Doktor Howell zustimmen muss, dass die Gefahr die dabei für das eigenen Leben besteht ganz erheblich ist, werde ich daraus ausdrücklich keinen Befehl machen“, erklärte er und wandte sich dann an Friedrich. „Würden Sie sich mit mir hinaus wagen.”

 

Friedrich nickte nur. Ihm war die Gefahr egal, seine wahre Identität war aufgedeckt worden, er beziehungsweise Joséphine konnte nicht zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren, ebenso wenig zu James. Eine erneute Heirat war auch unmöglich, da die erste noch Gültigkeit hatte. Die möglichen Richtungen in die ihr Leben sich entwickeln konnte, waren also sehr begrenzt. Eine britische Kugel wäre da noch die einfachste Lösung. War es nicht sogar ziemlich egoistisch von ihr, sich der Gefahr zu entziehen. Sollte sie tatsächlich in dieser Schlacht fallen, dann würde sie niemanden zurücklassen, niemand würde um sie trauern und niemand wäre direkt von ihr abhängig. Die meisten Soldaten hatten Familien und Angehörige, sie mussten für diese Menschen überleben, aber Josephine? Wahrscheinlich würde man nicht einmal Friedrichs vermeintlichen Leichnam anfordern.

 

„Ach verdammt, bei so viel einstimmiger Opferbereitschaft kann ich mich nicht entziehen“, schnaubte Howell und trat an Rush und Friedrich heran. Zu dritt verließen sie das Gemeindehaus und sondierten das Feld. Kugel und Geschosse folgen durch die heiße Septemberluft und am Boden lagen Verletzte beider Seiten. „Nehmen sie die hier, meine Herren“, meinte Rush und reichte Friedrich und Howell jeweils einen weißen Streifen Stoff, den die beiden dann auch unaufgefordert um ihren Oberarm wickelten.

 

„Na dann, auf geht’s“, seufzte Howell und begann in Richtung des Feldes zu gehen. Was dann folgte war der absolute Wahnsinn. In geduckter Haltung, um den Schüssen möglichst gut zu entgehen, näherte Friedrich sich den Gefallenen, drehte sie auf den Rücken und suchte nach Lebenszeichen. Hatte er welche gefunden, häufig genug waren die Männer auch bereits verstorben, dann packte er den Verwundeten unter den Armen und schleifte ihn in Richtung des Gemeindehauses. Das Adrenalin pulsierte in seien Adern, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Es musste die Anspannung gewesen sein, die seinen Körper befallen hatte, die es ihm überhaupt erst ermöglichte diese Männer in Sicherheit zu bringen, die bestimmt das Doppelte von ihm wogen. Doch Friedrich und seine Kollegen waren vollkommen unempfänglich für jede Art der Erschöpfung oder wie könnte man sonst erklären, was sie in nicht einmal einer Stunde geschafft hatten. Fast 20 Soldaten hatten sie vom Feld bergen können, das waren bei weitem nicht alle Verwundeten, aber alle die man bergen konnte, ohne dabei mitten ins Kreuzfeuer zu laufen.

 

Es war heiß draußen, viele der Männer hatten einen Hitzeschlag16 und auch Friedrich hatte das Gefühl ihm würde nicht mehr viel dazu fehlen. Sein Gesicht war hochrot und seine Haut fühlte sich klebrig an, unter einer Mischung aus Dreck, Blut und Schweiß. Dazu hatte er solch schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, dass er nicht einmal mehr richtig geradeaus sehen konnte. Seinen beiden Kollegen schien es nicht besser zu ergehen. Rush stand gegen die Außenwand des Hauses gelehnt, noch immer außer Atem und Howell stand vornübergebeugt, sich mit seinen Händen auf den Knien abstützend, daneben. Friedrich selber hatte den Versuch aufgegeben sich auf den Beinen zu halten, denn sobald das Adrenalin etwas abgeebbt war, hatten nicht nur die Kopfschmerzen eingesetzt, sondern auch ein starker Schwindel. Es erschien ihm also am klügsten, sich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen und den Schwindel mit gesenktem Kopf auszusitzen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Sie bluten ja“, bemerkte Howell plötzlich und Friedrich blickte nur verwirrt zu ihm hoch. Dann war auch Rush schon neben ihm und drückte zwei Finger gegen Friedrichs Hinterkopf. „Das sieht mir nach einem Streifschuss aus“, urteile Rush und runzelte die Stirn. „Da haben sie mächtig Glück gehabt.“

 

Friedrich schluckte schwer und führte seine eigene Hand zu der Stelle an seinem Kopf. Was für ein Glückspilz ich doch bin, dachte er sarkastisch, als er die Hand wieder wegzog. Seine Fingerkuppen waren blutig und dieses Mal war es ganz sicher sein Blut. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er getroffen wurde, aber die Verletzung erklärte auf jeden Fall die Kopfschmerzen und den Schwindel.

„Kommen Sie, wir bringen Sie rein und säubern die Wunde“, meinte Rush und zog ihn auch sogleich wieder auf die Füße, einen Arm unter seiner Schulter, um ihn zu stützen. Friedrich stolperte neben dem älteren Arzt her in das Gemeindehaus, dicht gefolgt von Howell. Rush drückte ihn auf eine der Bänke und begann mit einem nassen Stück Stoff die Wunde zu reinigen.

„Sie sollten sich lieber um Ihre Patienten kümmern“, protestierte Friedrich und verzog das Gesicht als Rush nach dem Säubern begann, die Wundränder zu vernähen.

„Ein wirklich netter Versuch Doktor Deegen, aber Sie sind nun mein Patient. Doktor Howell kümmert sich um die restlichen – So, fertig. Legen Sie sich nun hin und versuchen Sie ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen, Ihr Kopf wird es Ihnen danken“, meinte der Arzt doch der junge Mann protestierte erneut. „Nein, lassen Sie mich helfen.“

Der Schwindel war zwar noch sehr präsent, aber der Schmerz hatte sich inzwischen in ein dumpfes Pochen verwandelt und war somit wesentlich leichter zu ertragen.

 

„Wenn ich Ihnen befehlen würde sich auszuruhen, würden Sie sich dann daran halten?“, wollte Rush wissen und Friedrich schüttelte nach kurzem Überlegen heftig den Kopf, eine Gestik die er schnell bereute.

„Das habe ich fast befürchtet. Na gut, dann kommen Sie“, gestatte der Ältere der beiden Männer und Friedrich ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Die Zeit verstrich und langsam begann jeder in dem Gemeindehaus sich zu fragen, wann das Gefecht auf der Anhöhe endlich zu einem Ende kommen würde. Dann ertönten plötzlich drei Kanonen in unmittelbarer Entfernung und für einen Moment hielt das gesamte Lazarettpersonal inne, bevor Rush sie im autoritären Tonfall dazu aufforderte weiter zu arbeiten. Die nächste halbe Stunde ungefähr herrschte dann eine beinahe schon unheimliche Stille, bevor erneut Gefechtsgeräusche an das Gemeindehaus heran drangen. Dieses Mal aus der Richtung des Brandywine Creeks und auch nur von Musketen, nicht aber von Artilleriegeschützen. Was sich dem jedoch anschloss, war der das lauteste und erbittertste Feuergefecht das Friedrich bisher miterlebt hatte17.

 

Die Hände des jungen Mannes umfassten gerade einen Granatsplitter, der sich tief in den Oberschenkel seines Patienten gebohrt hatte. Der Mann sah nicht mehr so jugendhaft aus, wie viele der anderen Soldaten, war aber auch noch nicht jenseits der 30. Friedrich hatte versucht den Fremdkörper so vorsichtig wie möglich zu entfernen, als ihm die Verformungen seitlich des Oberschenkels aufgefallen waren. Mit den Fingern fuhr er über die Beulen und erkannte schnell, dass es der zertrümmerte Oberschenkelknochen des jungen Mannes war, der von innen gegen das Gewebe und die Haut drückte. Das Bein des Soldaten war damit nicht mehr zu retten18. Die folgende Amputation verlief an sich gut, aber Friedrich war es nicht möglich, die Blutung zu stoppen. Beinahe schon verzweifelt rief er nach Doktor Rush, während er mit beiden Händen Druck auf den Stumpf ausübte.

Als der ältere Arzt dann endlich an ihn heran trat, da war der Soldat unter seinen Händen bereits verblutet.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr“, gestand Friedrich zitternd, als er sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn fuhr, das Blut an seinen Händen hinterließ einen Streifen an seiner Schläfe. Auch seine Kopfschmerzen waren wieder aufgeflammt.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Rush und zwang ihn ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich weiß aber auch, dass Sie das überwinden können, das haben Sie bereits in Trenton. Atmen Sie einmal tief durch und dann machen Sie sich bewusst, wie dringend diese Männer Sie brauchen. Denken Sie immer noch, dass Sie das nicht mehr können?“

 

Friedrich fragte sich ernsthaft, wann Rush so manipulativ geworden war, aber fest stand, dass er genau wusste, was er Friedrich zu sagen hatte, damit dieser wieder neue Kraft schöpfte. In der Ferne ertönte ein letzter Schuss, dann kehrte Stille ein. Zumindest eine Sorge weniger, dachte Friedrich sich und bereite sich mental darauf vor, erneut Verwundete vom Feld zu bergen, dieses Mal vornehmlich ohne selber in die Schussbahn zu gelangen, als einer der Assistenten des Lazaretts herein gestürmt kam.

„Unsere Truppen haben sich zurückgezogen Die Briten halten nun das Feld19“, verkündete er. Ob dieser Worte verließ jegliche Farbe Rushs Gesicht, ein Umstand den wohl auch Howell bemerkt hatte, denn er postulierte, gezwungen optimistisch: „Die weiße Flagge weht noch immer über dem Gebäude, da wird uns niemand angreifen.“

„Das nicht, aber die Unabhängigkeitserklärung, ich habe sie unterzeichnet und alle Unterzeichner sollen gehängt werden, dass hat die Krone befohlen20.Dazu mein Sohn21 … mein Sohn ist noch keine zwei Monate alt, wenn ich nun hingerichtet werde – und Julia22, sie würde das nicht verkraften, ihr Vater23 ist doch gerade erst der britischen Kriegsgefangenschaft entkommen, mehr tot als lebendig, wenn ich nun auch noch – nein“, stammelte Rush und dieses Mal war es an Friedrich sein Gegenüber zu packen und somit sicher auf den Beinen zu halten.

 

Howell fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn während er laut nachdachte. „Wenn Sie eines der Pferde nehmen und nach Osten reiten, dann könnten Sie vielleicht-“

„Wenn die Briten das Feld halten, dann wird er nicht weit kommen, wahrscheinlich würde der Doktor damit nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken“, unterbrach Friedrich seinen Kollegen und erntete ein bestätigendes Kopfnicken.

„Ich habe aber eine bessere Idee, geben Sie mir Ihre Papiere“, forderte der Deutsch-Amerikaner Rush auf. Dieser sah ihn nur verwundert an. „Bitte?“

„Sollten die Briten unsere Personalien aufnehmen, dann werde ich ihnen meine Papiere zeigen und sie haben keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass ich noch andere bei mir führe.“

„Das würden Sie für mich tun?“, fragte Rush, der Unglaube lag noch immer in seiner Stimme, aber er war bereits dabei seine Papiere hervorzuholen. Statt einer Antwort nahm Friedrich die Dokumente an sich und schob sie, unbemerkt, zwischen die Lagen an Stoff, die stramm um die Brust gewickelt waren. Sollten die Briten die Papiere dort finden, hatte Josephine sowieso ganz andere Probleme. Kaum waren die Schriftstücke so festgesteckt, dass sie nicht heraus fallen konnten, kamen auch schon die britischen Truppen in das kleine Gemeindehaus gestürmt.

 

 

  1. Abtreibungen waren im 18. Jahrhundert verbreitet, aber keinesfalls legal. Es gibt jedoch gerichtliche Dokumente die darauf schließen lassen, dass, wenn eine dritte Partei beteiligt war, diese nicht bestraft wurde solange die Schwangere nicht gestorben ist
  2. Tatsächlich hat La Fayette sich in Briefen an Familie und Freunde sehr beeindruckt von der Sittsamkeit und Tugendhaftigkeit der amerikanischen Frauen geäußert
  3. Zu sagen, dass französische Frauen emanzipiert waren, wäre eine große Übertreibung gewesen, aber sie waren wesentlich stärker emanzipiert als amerikanische und viele europäische Frauen
  4. Friedrichs/Joséphines Charakter basiert auf James Berry, der 1789 als Margaret Ann Bulkley in Cork in Irland geboren wurde. Ihr Onkel war der berühmte Maler James Berry und als Bulkley 1809 mit der Hilfe ihrer Mutter, ihres Onkels und einigen dessen hochrangigen Freunden ein Medizinstudium begann, nahm sie seinen Namen an. Bis zu ihrem Tod am 25. Juli 1865 lebte sie als Mann. Sie graduierte 1812 und trat 1813 der britischen Armee bei. Da Ärzte einen Offiziersrang inne hatten und Offiziere sich keiner Leibesvisitation unterziehen mussten, blieb ihr wahres Geschlecht unbekannt. Sie bekleidete letztendlich den zweithöchsten Rang, den ein Arzt in der britischen Armee innehaben konnte, den des Generalinspektor der Militärkrankenhäuser, vergleichbar mit dem Rang eines Brigadier-Generals. Sie reformierte Krankenhäuser wo immer sie stationiert war und führte den ersten dokumentierten Kaiserschnitt aus, bei dem sowohl Mutter als auch Kind überlebten. Es ist recht schwer Material über sie zu finden, aber die Suche lohnt sich allemal.
  5. Das Judge Advocate General's Corps der Armee wurde am 29. Juli 1775 von George Washington gegründet und besteht bis heute. Der erste „Judge Advocate General“ war William Tudor, zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht von Brandywine hatte John Laurance den Posten inne, nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Aide-de-camp John Laurens
  6. La Fayette hat praktisch sofort nach seiner Ankunft in Amerika begonnen Englisch zu sprechen, frei nach dem Motto „Lerning by doing“, doch besonders zu Beginn war seine Aussprache zum Teil so schlecht, dass er schlicht nicht zu verstehen war. Doch auch Jahrzehnte später gab es immer noch Fehler, die er durchgehend machte. So schrieb er bis mindestens 1814 „tomorrow“ konsequent als „to morrow“ (siehe Lafayette an Madison, 18. August 1814) und er selber bemerkte, dass sein Englisch 1824/1825 nach der langen Zeit in Frankreich etwas eingerostet war.
  7. Quäker leisten keine Schwüre, ein Versprechen ist daher schon die stärkste Versicherung, die ein Anhänger dieser religiösen Gruppe geben kann
  8. Ich habe lange gesucht und immer noch nicht die richtige Bezeichnung für das Lied gefunden … ich denke dieser Umstand spricht für sich
  9. Es gab ein paar sehr bekannte Frauen in der Armee, aber die meisten sind uns heute unbekannt geblieben. Ich empfehle sehr, sich ein paar zeitgenössische Quellen anzusehen und mehr über diese Frauen zu erfahren – Namen erfährt man jedoch leider nur sehr selten
  10. Auch wenn Friedrich in Wirklichkeit Joséphine ist, werde ich bei Friedrich bleiben, solange der Charakter mit dem interagiert wird nichts von der wahren Identität weiß. Das ist auf lange Sicht übersichtlicher
  11. Das medizinische Department hatte prozentual die mit Abstand höchsten Sterberaten von allen militärischen Gruppen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf dem Feld zu sterben lag bei etwa 5%, die Wahrscheinlichkeit im Krankenhaus zu streben ungefähr bei 25% und Ärzte und Krankenschwestern, die mit den Kranken arbeiteten, starben reihenweise
  12. Aufzeichnungen über dieses spezielle Feldlazarett sind etwas schwammig, aber wahrscheinlich waren Howell und Rush tatsächlich die einzigen „richtigen“ Ärzte
  13. Damals war es noch nicht üblich ein Kreuz auf die Flaggen zu malen, um eine medizinische Einrichtung zu kennzeichnen
  14. Rush hat sich selber als „drenched in blood“ beschrieben … eine ziemlich deutliche Ausdrucksweise
  15. Kartätschen waren Artilleriegeschosse die mit Schrotladungen, also Eisensplittern oder Ähnlichem gefüllt waren
  16. Hitzschläge waren ein Problem während des Krieges. Besonders die Briten hatten mit dem amerikanischen Klima zu kämpfen, aber auch die kontinentalen Soldaten, besonders die Truppen aus Neuengland wenn sie im Süden stationiert waren, hatten unter der Hitze zu leiden. So erlitt zum Beispiel Aaron Burr einen Hitzschlag, der ihn noch Jahre später gesundheitlich beeinträchtigte und weswegen er dann auch schließlich die Armee verließ. Das Musical „Hamilton” stellt die Zustände in dieser Zeile schon ganz treffend dar: „A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat.”
  17. Doktor Howell schrieb an seinen Vater: „the heaviest firing I ever heard … continuing a long time, every inch of ground being disputed“
  18. Generell war die Faustregel, dass bei Verletzungen am Knochen oder an den Gelenken (mit Ausnahme von glatten Brüchen) auf jeden Fall amputiert werden musste
  19. Die Geschehnisse in der Schlacht sind bis hierher genauso geschehen wie wiedergegeben, da es detaillierte Aufzeichnungen gibt. Alles nun folgende ist deutlich schwerer zu rekonstruieren, da sowohl Rush als auch Howell zwar ihre Erlebnisse in Briefen festgehalten haben, sich aber ab dem Zeitpunkt an dem die Briten in das Lazarett gekommen sind, beide auffällig kryptisch ausgedrückt haben
  20. Tatsächlich erwartete die Unterzeichner der Tod durch Hängen, sollten sie gefasst werden, aber keiner von ihnen starb durch die Briten, fünf gerieten kurzzeitig in Gefangenschaft, von acht wurden die Häuser geplündert und sogar von General Lord Cornwallis als Hauptquartier genutzt, mehrere der Männer verloren Söhne in dem Krieg, aber dennoch starben 54, der 56 Unterzeichner unter natürlichen Umständen, viele in einem vergleichsweise hohen Alter und unter guten Lebensumständen, auch wenn einige nach der Revolution finanziell ruiniert waren
  21. John Rush wurde am 17. Juli 1777 geboren und war das erste von insgesamt 13 Kindern von denen neun das Säuglingsalter überlebten
  22. Julia Stockton (02. März 1759 – 07. Juli 1848) heiratete Benjamin Rush am 11. Januar 1776. Ihr Priester, Dr. John Witherspoon, unterzeichnete ebenfalls die Unabhängigkeitserklärung
  23. Richard Stockton war ebenfalls ein Unterzeichner der Unabhängigkeitserklärung und geriet am 30. November 1776 in britische Gefangenschaft aus der er am 13. Januar 1777 entlassen wurde. Sein Gesundheitszustand war so schlecht, dass seine Familie annahm, er würde in den folgenden Wochen sterben




	8. 11. September 1777

11\. September 1777

_„(…) the English honoured me with a ball, which slightly wounded me in the leg, - but is a trifle, my dearest love; the ball touched neither bone nor nerve, and I have escaped with the obligation of lying on my back for some time, which puts me much out of humour. I hope that you will feel no anxiety; this event ought, on the contrary, rather to reassure you, since I am  incapacitated from appearing on the field for some time: I resolved to take great care of myself; be convinced of this, my love.”_

Der Marquis de La Fayette an seine Frau, die Marquise Adrienne de La Fayette, am 12. September 1777

 

Benjamin Rush, Lewis Howell und Friedrich Deegen beschlossen kein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was in dem Gemeindehaus nach der Ankunft der Briten geschehen war. Die Soldaten hatten letztendlich davon abgesehen Rush mit sich zu nehmen oder sonst jemanden aus dem Personal oder von den Patienten weiter zu belästigen. Als sie abzogen waren, hatten sie nur die Pferde mitgenommen und das Lazarett dann hinter sich in dem, von den Briten kontrollierten, Feld gelassen. Für einen Moment hielten alle Anwesenden die Luft an und konnten noch nicht begreifen, was gerade vorgefallen war. Doch sobald dieser Moment vergangen war, da drang Howells autoritäre Stimme durch den Raum. „Wir ziehen uns zurück. Jeder Mann der irgendwie Laufen kann, wird mit uns kommen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle Vorkehrungen getroffen werden“, ordnete er einen der Assistenten an. Der junge Mann nickte eifrig und verschwand. Friedrich runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist mit den restlichen Patienten. Den größten Teil von den Männer werden wir zurücklassen müssen.“

„Wir werden später zurück kommen und solange liegt es in der Verantwortung unserer Gegner, sich um unsere Verwundeten zu kümmern“, antwortete Rush und sah dabei noch immer ganz bleich aus. Die Angst, die er die vergangene Viertelstunde ausgestanden haben musste, war ihm noch anzusehen. Friedrich tat der arme Mann leid.

 

„Viele der Männer können sich aber nicht erlauben auf medizinische Versorgung zu warten. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass einer von uns zurückbleit, ich würde mich freiwillig dafür melden. Zwei Ärzte reichen, um die Verwundeten zur Hauptarmee zurückzuführen“, meinte der junge Arzt und hoffte innerlich, dass sein Vorschlag auf Zustimmung treffen würde. Er könnte so nicht nur sicherstellen, dass die Verwundeten und Kranken so lange wie möglich versorgt werden würden, sondern auch schnell in den angrenzenden Wald verschwinden und der Armee somit den Rücken kehren. Denn das Problem, wie er die Armee verlassen konnte, hatte er immer noch nicht gelöst – und die Zeit rannte ihm davon.

„Sind Sie vollkommen von Sinnen?“, fragte Howell und sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel zu, dass er seine Frage ernst meinte.

„Die Männer brauchen Hilfe und ich-“

„Doktor Deegen, ich habe im Moment keinen Nerv für ihre Quäker-Selbstlosigkeit oder für Ihren deutschen Starrsinn. Sie werden mit uns zur Armee zurückkehren und wenn ich Sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe dazu zwingen muss“, zischte Rush und Friedrich war sich sicher den Älteren noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt zu haben. Er seufzte in Resignation. Er würde wohl einen anderen Weg finden müssen.

 

Das Gemeindehaus hinter sich zu lassen, war für keinen der drei Männer leicht. Sie alle wussten, dass ihr Fortgehen das Leben einiger ihrer Kameraden kosten würde.

Doch es war fast noch schlimmer am Rande des Feldes herzugehen, in Richtung der kontinentalen Truppen. Dutzende Verwundete und sterbende Männer lagen dort auf den Wiesen, doch die kleine Gruppe hatte keine Möglichkeit ihnen zu helfen und so klangen ihnen nur die verzweifelten Rufe nach. Es war so falsch einfach weiter zu gehen und dennoch war da wenig, das Friedrich hätte tun können. Auch die Blicke von Rush und Howell glitten immer wieder über die niedergetrampelten Felder und all die Verletzten, sie sahen und dachten dasselbe wie Friedrich. Es war ein Bild des Schreckens, dass sich ihnen bot und dazu kam noch der erdrückende Gestank von faulen Eiern, den das Schießpulver der Artillerie in der Luft zurück gelassen hatte1. Nach dem Morgen in dem Gemeindehaus sollte man meinen, dass der junge Arzt gegen jede Art von unangenehmen Gerüchen abgehärtet war, dieser Geruch war jedoch besonders aufdringlich. Friedrich ließ sich schließlich an das Ende des Zuges fallen, dort wo die am schwersten Verletzten waren, die Männer stützten und halfen sich gegenseitig. Hier konnte er immerhin noch etwas tun und insofern zog er es vor sich diesen Patienten zuzuwenden, anstatt auf ihre toten Kameraden am Wegesrand zu starren.

 

Je näher die Gruppe der amerikanischen Linie kam, desto deutlicher wurde ihnen auch, dass die Schlacht immer noch in vollem Gang war. Das Geräusch von Musketen die abgefeuert wurden, kam immer näher und nach einer guten Stunde Fußmarsch erreichten sie schließlich Chadds Fort, einen der Knotenpunkte der Schlacht. Die Truppenbewegungen waren hier noch dicht und dementsprechend verwundert war Friedrich, als die Gruppe plötzlich zum Stehen kam.

„Sind wir auf unsere Männer gestoßen, oder auf die Briten“, fragte ein Verwundeter, der sich seit der Hälfte des Weges auf den jungen Arzt gestützt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand Friedrich und runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte man aber anhalten, an einer Stelle so unweit der Kampfhandlungen, wenn man nicht in eine Gruppe britischer Soldaten geraten sei. Friedrich war halb verführt selber zu der Spitze der Gruppe zu gehen und sich nach dem Grund für ihr Anhalten zu erkundigen, als er Howell auf ihn zu schreiten sah.

 

„Rush will Sie sehen“, verkündete dieser.

„Jetzt?“

„Ja, es gibt einen Verwundeten bei dessen Behandlung er Ihre Assistenz wünscht.“

„Nachdem wir zuvor so viele Männer zurück lassen mussten, möchte Rush hier und jetzt jemanden behandeln?“, stutzte Friedrich.

„Der Verwundete ist ein General“, erklärte Howell und drückte dem Jüngeren mit der Hand gegen den Rücken, um ihn so zum Gehen zu animieren.

 _Ein General, natürlich. Für Generäle gelten andere Regeln als für die einfachen Gefreiten_ , dachte Friedrich verächtlich, als er in die Richtung ging, aus der Howell gekommen war. Schnell fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Männer mit den Rangabzeichen eines Aide-de-camps2 und auf den Mann in Generalsuniform, der seinen linken Fuß auf einen Stein gestellt hatte. Doktor Rush kniete am Boden und untersuchte offensichtlich eine Wunde am Unterschenkel des Generals und3 \--- Friedrich hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Der General dort vor ihm war General-Major La Fayette, der Mann, dem Friedrich heute Morgen noch versprochen hatte, das Camp bis Mittag verlassen zu haben. Wie viel Pech konnte ein einziger Mensch an einem Tag nur haben?

 

„Doktor Deegen, kommen Sie her“, forderte Rush seinen Kollegen auf, sobald er ihn erblickte. Spätestens bei der Nennung seines Namens sah auch der Marquis zu ihm auf, aber Friedrich vermied es bewusst, den Franzosen anzusehen. Stattdessen kniete er sich nur neben Rush und begutachtete die Wunde.

„Eine Musketenkugel hat den General an der Wade getroffen. Wir haben nur ein Eintrittsloch, die Kugel muss also noch in der Wunde stecken. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sind weder Knochen noch Nerven verletzt, aber mit vollkommener Sicherheit kann ich das unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht sagen. Was mir momentan am meisten Sorgen bereitet ist der Blutverlust. Dem General ist die Wunde erst aufgefallen, als das Blut seinen Stiefel gefüllt hatte und heraus gelaufen ist, die Blutung wurde dann behelfsmäßig mit seiner Schärpe verbunden4, aber ich befürchte, das hat nicht viel bewirkt.“ Friedrich hatte Rushs Ausführungen schweigend zugehört und nur immer wieder mit dem Kopf genickt. „Wofür benötigen Sie nun meine Hilfe?“, fragte der junge Arzt, er wollte dieser unangenehmen Situation so schnell wie irgend möglich entfliehen.

„Der General ist vier Meilen westlich von hier verwundet worden, hat den Ritt aber angetreten, da er seine Truppen neu formieren und zu einem geordneten Rückzug bewegen wollte. Er besteht darauf, auch noch die nächsten zwölf Meilen nach Chester mit ihnen zu reiten. Ich hatte gehofft, wenn wir die Kugel jetzt entfernen können, dann ist der Schaden den das Gewebe während des Rittes nimmt, nicht so erheblich. Ich selber konnte die Kugel nicht ertasten, aber sie haben dünnere Finger als ich, insofern …“

 

„Ich verstehe schon“, erwiderte Friedrich und seufzte einmal innerlich. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Mit einer raschen Bewegung rieb er die Hände aneinander, um seine Finger etwas zu wärmen, die Septemberluft hatte sie merklich kalt und steif werde lassen, und schob dann zwei Finger in das Eintrittsloch der Kugel. Er taste sich entlang der Ränder des zerrissenen Gewebes voran, bis seine Finger plötzlich gegen etwas Hartes stießen. Blut quoll aus der Wunde hervor, um seine Hand und seinen Arm herunterrinnend, bis es sich irgendwann mit dem Leinen seines Hemdes verband. Der Marquis unterdrückte einen Schmerzenslaut mehr schlecht als recht, als Friedrich seine Finger tiefer in die Wunde schob, um die Kugel zu fassen zu bekommen. Doch vergebens.

„Ich kann die Kugel zwar lokalisieren, aber nicht entfernen, nicht ohne einen noch größeren Schaden anzurichten. Sie scheint an der Stelle an der sie sich momentan befindet aber recht fest zu sitzen, mit etwas Glück bleibt das auch so“, erklärte Friedrich als er die Finger wieder herauszog und das fremde Blut an seiner Hose abwischte. Der Stoff war eh bereits mit Blut und Schweiß und Dreck getränkt, da kam es auf diesen einen Fleck mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr drauf an.

 

„Gut, dann verbinden wir die Wunde nur und kümmern uns um den Rest sobald wir uns sicher zurückgezogen haben“, ordnete Rush an. Gesagt getan, keine zehn Minuten später hatten die beiden Aide-de-camps dem Marquis wieder auf sein Pferd geholfen – die Verletzung schränkte ihn derart ein, dass er es nicht alleine geschafft hätte - und waren an seiner Seite wieder in Richtung der kontinentalen Truppen galoppiert.

„Mir gefällt das nicht“, verkündete Rush und räumte seine Materialien wieder zusammen. „Die britischen Truppen sind nicht mehr weit entfernt und in seinem Zustand bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass er ihnen entkommen kann5.“

„Aber ist es nicht ehrbar, dass er das Wohl seiner Männer über sein eigenes stellt?“, fragte Friedrich.

„Leichtsinnig ist das meiner Meinung nach, aber mich fragt ja keiner. Was denken Sie Doktor Deegen, General La Fayette hat diesen Rang nicht aufgrund seiner Erfahrung oder seines Talentes bekommen. Nein, er hat ihn bekommen, da er durch Geburt und Heirat6 Verbindungen zu zwei der reichsten und einflussreichsten Familien im französischen Adel hat. Jeder im Kontinentalkongress weiß, dass wir die Hilfe von Frankreich brauchen7 und der junge Marquis ist bisher unsere beste Möglichkeit diese auch zu erlangen – aber nicht, wenn er sich vorher totschießen oder gefangen nehmen lässt8.“ Friedrich hatte die Thematik zuvor noch nie aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet, aber Rushs Ausführung erschien logisch.

 

Die Straße, die nach Chester führte, entwickelte sich bald zur Rückzugsroute der gesamten Kontinentalarmee, oder zumindest machte das den Eindruck. Jeder der sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, entfloh dem Desaster auf dem Schlachtfeld in Richtung der kleinen Stadt in Pennsylvania. Ein gewisses Maß an Ordnung war inzwischen hergestellt worden, aber dennoch war es noch lange kein ordentlicher Rückzug. Rush hatte angeordnet, dass man, sobald man innerhalb der Stadtgrenzen war, das erste öffentliche Gebäude aufsuchen und zu einem Lazarett umfunktionieren würde. Die Wahl fiel schließlich auf die Birmingham Kirche9 und in Friedrich begann die leise Hoffnung zu keimen, dass sich ihm nun die Gelegenheit bieten würde, der Armee endlich in einem unbemerkten Augenblick den Rücken zu zukehren. Inzwischen war auch Unterstützung in Form von mehr Ärzten und medizinischen Personal eingetroffen, sodass er aufgrund seines Fortgehens auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müsste. Aber das Glück war mal wieder nicht auf seiner Seite.

„Doktor Deegen, kommen Sie her“, hörte er Rushs Stimme sich über den allgemeinen Lärm erheben und mit einem langen Seufzer wandte er sich dem Älteren zu. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich seien, Sir?“

 

„Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg begeben und mich mit dem Personal der restlichen Lazarette besprechen und habe Doktor Howell daher das Kommando über dieses Lazarett erteilt, ich wollte Sie mit dieser Aufgabe nicht noch zusätzlich belasten. Seien Sie sich aber dennoch bewusst, dass Sie in meinen Augen über den anderen Ärzten stehen, assistieren Sie in diesem Sinne Doktor Howell in seiner Funktion und handeln Sie nach eigenem Ermessen“, erklärte Rush und klopfte Friedrich auf die Schulter. Dieser hätte angesichts dieser Worte und des Vertrauens das in ihn gesetzt wurde, erfreut sein müssen, aber er war zu erschöpft und vor allem viel zu angespannt, um sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Deshalb nickte er nur stumm und beobachte wie Rush durch die Tür hinaus ins Freie trat. Vielleicht wäre nun ja der ideale Zeitpunkt gekommen um sich…, der Gedanke hatte sich noch nicht einmal vollkommen in seinem Kopf geformt, als er, einmal mehr an diesem Tag, seinen Namen gerufen hörte. Die Stimme die ihn rief klang rauchig vom vielen Tabak und Friedrich könnte den Klang dieser Stimme niemals vergessen. Sie gehörte Robert Tattnell, einem Arzt in Friedrichs Department. Friedrichs hatte nichts gegen ihn, Tattnell war ein durch und durch fähiger Arzt, der obendrein in den Fünfzigern war und damit ein großes Maß an Erfahrung besaß. Vielleicht könnte man ihm vorwerfen, dass er manchmal etwas vorschnell handelte, aber sein schnelles Handeln hatte bestimmt auch schon etliche Male seinen Patienten das Leben gerettet. Dazu war Tattnell ein glühender Verehrer von Doktor Rush, besonders dessen Abhandlungen im Bereich der Chemie10 hatten es ihm angetan, doch leider konnte er nur äußerst schlecht den Umstand akzeptieren, dass Rush so viel seiner Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit Friedrich zukommen ließ. Dies und Friedrichs Jugend hatten Tattnell dazu bewegt, eine gewisse Abneigung gegen den Deutsch-Amerikaner zu entwickeln.

 

„Kommen Sie her und helfen Sie mir“, wies er Friedrich an und dieser kam der Bitte nach, Streit war wirklich das Letzte, was er nun wollte. Tattnell stand in dem Hauptraum der Kirche und anscheinend hatte man einen der größeren Tische in der Kirche als Operationstisch ausgewählt. Auf dieser Behelfsmäßigkeit lag bereits ein Patient und zwei weitere Männer, vielleicht einige der Assistenten, die inzwischen in der kleinen Kirche eingetroffen waren, standen nebenbei. Als Friedrich sich dem Tisch näherte, erkannte er jedoch die schmale Gestalt des Marquis de La Fayette auf dem Tisch. Für einen Moment hielt der junge Arzt inne, die Muskeln in seinem Körper verspannten sich. Er sollte eigentlich zurückschrecken, sollte genauso erschrocken sein wie Stunden zuvor, als er den Franzosen auf dem Schlachtfeld getroffen hatte. Aber sein Körper war zu ausgelaugt, war zu lange und zu sehr angespannt gewesen, um sich in diesem Zustand noch zu steigern. Wenn es Gottes Wille war, den Weg des Marquis immer wieder mit dem ihrigen kreuzen zu lassen, sodass sie an ihre Sünden, ihre Täuschung, ihren Verrat an ihrer Familie und ihrer Ehe, ihr gebrochenes Versprechen erinnert werden würde, so wollte Joséphines sich diesem Willen beugen. Folglich straffte Friedrich die Schultern und trat näher an den Tisch heran. Die beiden vermeintlichen Assistenten erkannte er nun auch als die Aide-de-camps des Generals.

 

„Halten Sie den General fest, während ich amputiere und die Nachsorge können Sie dann auch gleich übernehmen, ja?“, instruierte Tattnell während er mit skeptischem Blick zwei Knochenpfeilen miteinander verglich. Friedrichs Kopf schoss in die Höhe.

„Warum wollen Sie amputieren?“, fragte er sogleich, doch sein älterer Kollege sah ihn nicht einmal an und ließ sich auch nicht zu einer Antwort herab. Auf nonverbale Art und Weise machte er somit sehr deutlich, dass er es nicht für nötig befand, sich vor dem jüngeren Friedrich rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Doktor Rush und ich haben den General bereits vor einigen Stunden, kurz nachdem er verwundet wurde, versorgt. Ich kann ihnen also daher versichern, dass eine Amputation ganz und gar unnötig ist. Weder Knochen noch Nerv sind verletzt“, fuhr Friedrich fort und endlich blickte Tattnell zu ihm herüber – wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde diese Geschichte hier enden.

„Wie freundlich von Ihnen, mir Ihre Erkenntnisse von vor drei Stunden mitzuteilen, aber ich denke, dass Sie besser daran tun, sich mit den gegebenen Umständen zu befassen. Wenn Sie sich die Wunde genauer ansehen würden, dann erkennen sie hoffentlich, wie stark das umliegende Gewebe beschädigt ist – das heilt nicht mehr. Hätte der General sich sofort in unsere Obhut begeben, sähen die Dinge nun vielleicht anders aus11. Übersetzten Sie das für unseren Patienten, mit seinem Englisch scheint es nicht zum Besten und Ihr Französisch ist besser als meins“, entgegnete der ältere der beiden Ärzte und klang dabei so herablassend, dass Friedrich am liebsten die Augen verdreht hätte. Er verkniff sich diese abfällige Geste jedoch und kam stattdessen der Aufforderung nach.

 

„Général, nous devons amputer votre jambe“ (General, wir müssen Ihr Bein amputieren.), übersetzte Friedrich und schluckte dabei schwer. Er blickte den Marquis nun direkt an und erkannte wie sich die Augen des jungen Mannes vor Schreck weiteten. Wenn Tattnell die gleiche Beobachtung gemacht hatte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. „Quoi? Non!“ (Was? Nein!), brachte La Fayette hervor und versuchte sich mit den Ellenbogen hochzustemmen. Erfolglos. Der hohe Blutverlust hatte ihn zu sehr geschwächt. Plötzlich kam Friedrich eine Erkenntnis, eine Erkenntnis mit solch einer Klarheit, dass er einen Moment inne halten musste, um die gesamte Tragweite dieses Gedanken zu verstehen. Der junge General könnte sterben. Tattnell schien sich auf die Notwendigkeit einer Amputation versteift zu haben und diese verliefen nun einmal nicht selten tödlich. Der Schmerz alleine konnte einen Mann umbringen, wenn die Ärzte sich zu lange Zeit ließen, danach kam der Blutverlust. In dem Feldlazarett in Birmingham war ihm vor wenigen Stunden selber ein Patient verblutet und La Fayette hatte schon eine beträchtliche Menge an Blut verloren. Selbst wenn er die Prozedur an sich überleben sollte, todbringende Entzündungen suchten nicht selten jene heim, denen man Gliedmaßen amputiert hatte. Der Tod könnte noch heute Abend kommen und Friedrich war sich sicher, dass La Fayette sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen würde. An den Blicken der beiden Aide-de-Camps konnte der junge Arzt zumindest ablesen, dass sie nicht eingeweiht waren, andernfalls wäre ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber anders. Wen hätte der junge Franzose sonst ins Vertrauen ziehen sollen, wenn nicht einmal seine beiden Aide-de-Camps, zumal er ja schon seit den späten Morgenstunden Truppen befehligt und eine Schlacht ausgefochten hatte12.

 

Sollte Tattnell amputieren, konnte Friedrich sein Geheimnis vielleicht schon morgen früh sicher bewahrt wissen, da La Fayettes tote Lippen es nicht mehr weitergeben könnten. Er selbst müsste sich wegen dieses Umstandes auch keine Vorwürfe machen, immerhin hatte er ja deutlich gegen Tattnells Entscheidung plädiert. Friedrich schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment die ungeheure Klarheit mit der dieser Gedanke kam. Der gesamte Tag war ein einziges hin und her, ein Drahtseilakt gewesen, doch dieser Gedanke grenzte sich scharf von all den anderen Dingen ab, die dem jungen Arzt durch den Kopf gingen. Ebenso klar war folglich auch, was er nun zu tun hatte. Vielleicht war es wirklich Gottes Wille, dass der Marquis ihm heute die beiden Male begegnet war.

„Ich beuge mich Eurer größeren Erfahrung Doktor Tattnell, aber lassen Sie mich die Amputation durchführen. Es mangelt uns hier an Ärzten, da können Sie sich lieber dem nächsten Patienten zuwenden“, schlug Friedrich vor und fixierte Tattnell mit seinem Blick. Dieser lachte nur trocken auf. „Sie sind nicht gerade sehr subtil Mr. Deegen. Ich werde nicht gehen, da ich Ihnen nicht vertraue die nötigen Behandlungsschritte auch tatsächlich auszuführen und Ihr mickriger Versuch gerade hat mich in dieser Wahrnehmung nur noch weiter bekräftigt“, konterte Tattnell und wollte schon nach dem Amputationsmesser greifen, als Friedrich ihm ein paar zusammengefaltete Papiere vor die Nase hielt.

 

„Was ist das?“, fragte der ältere der beiden Ärzte.

„Das sind die Ausweispapiere von Doktor Rush.“

„Bitte?“

„Ich war vorhin mit Doktor Rush im Feldlazarett in Birmingham. Nachdem unsere Truppen sich zurückgezogen hatten und wir uns hinter feindlichen Linien befanden, habe ich seine Papiere an mich genommen, damit man ihn nicht als Unterzeichner der Unabhängigkeitserklärung identifizieren könnte. Ich habe es bisher versäumt ihm die Papiere zurück zugeben, aber ich dachte, vielleicht möchten Sie diese Aufgabe ja übernehmen. Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie Doktor Rush bewundern, also nehmen Sie die Papiere und gehen zu ihm, wechseln Sie bei der Gelegenheit ein paar Worte“, meinte Friedrich und bemerkte wie seine Stimme zum Ende hin zu zittern begann. Tattnell würde sich nie darauf einlassen, dafür war er zu schlau und Friedrichs Strategie zu verzweifelt. Doch dann merkte der junge Arzt wie Tattnell ihm die Papiere aus der Hand nahm und sie einen Moment mit großen Augen anblickte – ganz so als wollte er das Gesagte nicht so recht glauben, dann sah er wieder zu Friedrich auf und murmelte leise, fast schon andächtig: „Danke. Ihre nächste Nachtschicht geht auf mich“, bevor er verschwand. Friedrich stieß den Atem erleichtert aus, er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich diese wahnwitzige Idee in die Tat umsetzen lassen würde.

 

„Qu'est-ce que vous faites?“ (Was tun Sie da?), fragte La Fayette als Friedrich die Amputationsmesser beiseite räumte.

„Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Docteur Tattnell. Nous ne devons pas amputer. Je sais que je peux sauver votre jambe“ (Ich stimme nicht mit Doktor Tattnell überein. Wir müssen nicht amputieren. Ich weiß, dass ich Ihr Bein retten kann) meinte der junge Arzt und zog es dabei vor, auf seine Finger zu starren, als auch nur in die Richtung seines Patienten zu blicken. Seine Wortwahl erstaunte ihn selbst. Sie zeugte von großer Sicherheit, einer ungewöhnlich großen Sicherheit, denn eigentlich war es die Angewohnheit des Deutsch-Amerikaners keine Versprechen zu machen, von denen er nicht vollkommen sicher war sie auch halten zu können. Die Medizin war kein Berufsfeld in dem man je diese vollkommene Sicherheit erlangte. Selbst wenn er die Kugel entfernen könnte, könnte eine Entzündung in den nächsten Tagen eine Amputation immer noch unerlässlich machen. Nachdem einige Augenblicke lang Schweigen zwischen den beiden geherrscht hatte, sah Friedrich dem Marquis nun doch ins Gesicht

 

„Vous ne me faites pas confiance“(Ihr vertraut mir nicht.), stellte er fest.

„Et qui m'en ferait le reproche?“ (Und wer könnte es mir verübeln?), konterte La Fayette. Sein Misstrauen war nur verständlich, ihm musste der gleiche Gedanke gekommen sein wie Friedrich, sollte er sterben, würde das Geheimnis um Friedrichs Identität mit ihm zu Grabe getragen werden. Dazu hatte er nun miterlebt, wie offensichtlich der junge Arzt Tattnell aus dem Weg haben wollte.

„Aucun Général. Mais j'agirai selon vos désirs“ (Niemand General. Aber ich folge einzig Euren Anweisungen.), antworte der Deutsch-Amerikaner deshalb, seine Stimme respektvoll gesenkt. „Continue“ (Fahren Sie fort.), befahl der Franzose schließlich und begab sich wieder in eine liegende Position. Der Blick in seinen Augen war fest und entschlossen – und so schrecklich angsterfüllt. Friedrich bildete sich ein zu wissen, was in etwa in dem Kopf des jungen Mannes vorging. Er kam aus einer Familie von Waisenjungen, deren Väter sehr jung auf dem Schlachtfeld starben und deren Söhne meistens ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilte. Sein eigener Vater, Michel Louis Christophe du Motier, war im Alter von nur 25 Jahren im Siebenjährigen Krieg in der Schlacht von Minden gefallen, da war La Fayette noch keine zwei Jahre alt – und nun lag er selber hier, einen Ozean von seiner Heimat und seiner Familie entfernt, verwundet in einem Krieg der nicht sein eigener war, auf einem Tisch in einer amerikanischen Kirche und seine Behandlung lag in den Händen einer Frau, deren Motive er zu recht anzweifeln durfte. Unter diesen Umständen musste er doch befürchten, dass eine weitere Generation in seiner Familie, seine eigenen Kinder, eines davon war gerade erst geboren worden13, wie er ohne ihren Vater auswachsen müsste.

 

Um dem jungen Mann zumindest den Zweifel bezüglich seiner Absichten zu nehmen, machte Friedrich sich zügig an die Arbeit. Mit einer schmalen Zange versuchte er die Kugel aus dem Unterschenkel des Franzosen zu entfernen und er bemerkte schnell, dass dieses Unterfangen schwieriger werden würde, als gedacht. Die Kugel musste sich während des Rittes immer tiefer in das Fleisch gegraben haben. La Fayette zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn das Werkzeug sich in seiner Wunde bewegte oder wenn Friedrich einen seiner Finger nachschob, um ein besseres Gefühl für seine Fortschritte oder besser gesagt deren Ausbleiben zu bekommen. Er musste schnell handeln, ewig würde Tattnell nicht fernbleiben und bis der Ältere wiederkam, sollte besser der Großteil der Arbeit getan sein.

La Fayettes Atmung wurde schneller und gepresster, je tiefer Friedrich in das Gewebe vordrang. Gerne hätte er dem jungen Mann etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben, aber nicht einmal Rum hatte er zur Hand, ganz zu schweigen von Laudanum. Normalerwiese würde der junge Arzt nun anfangen wieder seine Bibelverse zu rezitieren, um dem jungen Mann zumindest etwas Ablenkung zu verschaffen, aber Friedrich war sich nicht sicher in wieweit der Marquis, besonders in seiner jetzigen Verfassung, Englisch verstehen konnte und er selber hatte die Bibel nie auf Französisch gelesen und um nun die Stellen einfach zu übersetzen, war er zu sehr auf andere Dinge fokussiert. Seine Familie hatte zwei Bibeln besessen, eine Englische, das war die Bibel in der die Familie am Sonntag gelesen hatte und mit der die Kinder lesen gelernt hatten, Joséphine selber hatte durch die Anleitung ihrer Mutter in diesem Buch lesen gelernt, und eine deutsche Bibel aus der Heimat ihrer Mutter. Eine französische Bibel hatte die Familie nie besessen – trotz der Abstammung des Vaters. Er hatte generell wenig aus seiner Heimat mitgebracht, weder Traditionen noch Besitztümer. Ihm lag nicht viel an Frankreich, diesem Land in dem er Hass kennengelernt hatte, dieses Land aus dem er vertrieben worden war. Da die Religion die stärkste Kraft hinter dieser Vertreibung war, brachte er jedem religiösen Relikt seiner Heimat nur wenig Liebe entgegen. Stattdessen hatte Hugo immer die deutsche Bibel seiner Frau Johanna bevorzugt – die Heilige Schrift in der Sprache des Landes, in dem er und seine Familie endlich in Sicherheit leben und ihren Glauben praktizieren konnten.

 

Aus Ermangelung einer besseren Idee begann Friedrich schließlich den Text des Lieblingsliedes seines Vaters zu rezitieren. „Les Anges dans nos campagnes“ war eigentlich ein Weihnachtslied14, aber das

hatte den Vater nie davon abgehalten es ganzjährig zu singen. Joséphine selber war keine begnadete Sängerin, während Quäkerzeremonien wurde selten gesungen und allein schon daher hatte ihr immer eine Gelegenheit gefehlt zu singen. Sie war natürlich auch keines dieser Mädchen der Oberschicht für das Musik- und Gesangsunterricht zur Ausbildung gehörte, wie für sie waschen, Kleidung ausbessern und Felder bestellen. Das alles bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass sie überhaupt nicht singen konnte, aber sie war nun auch eben keine besonders gute Sängerin. Doch ganz abgesehen von ihrer Begabung, unter den gegebenen Umständen war es schon anspruchsvoll genug, den Text fehlerfrei zu rezitieren.

Die Schritte der sich nähernden Personen fielen Friedrich zwar auf, allerdings nur unterbewusst, da sie sich nicht deutlich genug von dem Lärm des Lazarettbetriebes um ihn herum abhoben. Erst als er Tattnells Stimme hinter sich vernahm, drehte er sich herum, um die kleine Delegation zu erkennen, die sich ihm näherte. Er erkannte Tattnell auf Anhieb, er war in Begleitung eines ihm unbekannten Mannes und … James Monroes? Nach ihrer Begegnung bei der ersten Schlacht von Trenton hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine Freundschaft entwickelt. Monroe hatte zwei Monate gebraucht, um sich von seiner beinahe tödlichen Begegnung mit einer Musketenkugel zu erholen und Friedrich hatte als Arzt viel Zeit an seiner Seite verbracht, besonders während der kritischeren ersten Tage. Nach seiner Genesung war Monroe in seinen Heimatstaat Virginia zurückgekehrt, wo er Truppen für ein eigenes Kommando rekrutieren wollte. Dass er von dort zurückgekehrt war, war Friedrich bis zu diesem Moment unbekannt gewesen. Doch die freudige Überraschung verblasste im Angesicht der Person die hinter Monroe die Kirche betreten hatte.

„General Washington“, Friedrich salutierte als der Oberbefehlshaber der Kontinentalarmee sich näherte.

 

Auch wenn der Deutsch-Amerikaner Washington schon einmal begegnet war, in dem Krankenzimmer Colonel Ralls nach der ersten Schlacht von Trenton und obwohl er sich als Quäker nichts aus Titel und Rängen machte15, so musste er doch gestehen, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, als Washingtons Blick auf ihn fiel. Der Kontakt hielt nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden, die Dauer eines Kopfnickens, an, aber der großgewachsene16 Virginier verfügte über solch eine Ausstrahlung, dass sich Friedrich dem Gefühl, in der Anwesenheit eines bedeutenden Mannes zu sein, nicht entziehen konnte.

Auch La Fayette, noch immer auf dem Tisch liegend, unternahm einen erneuten Versuch sich hochzustemmen und als ihm dies mehr oder weniger gelungen war, salutierte er. Washington winkte ab, meinte der Marquis sollte lieber seine Kräfte schonen. „Ihr wurdet auf dem Schlachtfeld schon für Tod gehalten17, mein lieber Marquis18“, erklärte Washington mit einem weichem Blick. La Fayette schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte schmunzelnd: „Es braucht schon mehr als das, um mich umzubringen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mich nicht aufessen werden. Sie sehen alle so hungrig aus und ich bin das einzig Essbare auf diesem Tisch19.“ Seine Stimme klang dabei zwar ein wenig heiser und merklich erschöpft, aber nicht die Spur eines Lächelns verriet seine gespielte Ernsthaftigkeit. Friedrich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen wie Monroe, der mit respektvollem Abstand hinter Washington gewartet hatte, nur mit Mühe und Not ein Lachen zurückhalten konnte und auch der junge Arzt selber war sich sicher, dass er in einer weniger angespannten Lage über diesen Scherz hätte lachen müssen.

 

Während Friedrich nun da stand, den Blick in Washingtons Richtung gelenkt und nicht wirklich wusste, was er tun sollte, näherte der fremde Mann sich La Fayette. Er begutachtete die Verletzung eingehend und sein Vorgehen zeugte von der fachlichen Kompetenz eines Arztes mit viel Erfahrung. Tattnell hatte natürlich längst bemerkt, dass Friedrich sich über seine Anweisungen hinweggesetzt hatte, und wandte sich nun an Washington. „Sir, ich entschuldige mich für meinen Kollegen. Wir hatten uns eigentlich auf eine andere Behandlungsmethode geeinigt, aber Mr. Deegen ist noch sehr jung und folglich unerfahren“, erklärte Tattnell Friedrichs Verhalten. Aber der Deutsch-Amerikaner konnte sich dem Gedanken nicht erwehren, dass Washington Tattnell nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Stattdessen war sein Blick auf den Marquis und den fremden Mann gerichtet, einzig bei der Erwähnung von Friedrichs Namen sah er einmal kurz zu ihm herüber, vielleicht erinnerte er sich sogar an ihre Begegnung in Trenton.

 

„Wie sieht Ihre Beurteilung aus, Doktor Craik20“, fragte Washington schließlich und Friedrich zuckte bei dem genannten Namen zusammen. Doktor Craik war ein sehr angesehener Arzt aus Virginia und der Leibarzt Washingtons. Der Umstand, dass der General diesen Mann schickte den Marquis zu behandeln, sprach Bände über Washingtons Gefühle für den jungen Franzosen.

Doktor Craik hob den Kopf, um Washingtons Blick zu treffen. „Ich weiß nicht, welche andere Behandlungsmethode Doktor Tattnell und Doktor Deegen anwenden wollten, aber die bisherige Versorgung der Wunde ist ganz so, wie ich sie selber angeordnet hätte“, erklärte der Virginier und fügte hinzu. „Wenn seine Exzellenz es wünscht, werde ich mich um die weitere Behandlung kümmern.“

Friedrich stieß die Luft aus, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie während Craiks Beurteilung angehalten hatte. Dann hatte er mit seinem Urteil doch richtig gelegen. Das kleinste Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge, als er sah wie Tattnell die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Wahrscheinlich gingen ihm gerade die Szenarien durch den Kopf, was passiert wäre, wenn er tatsächlich amputiert hätte. Washington bekam davon nichts mit und richtete sich stattdessen wieder an Craik. „Tun Sie das Doktor-“, dann hielt er einen Moment inne und meinte, mit einem seltsamen Ton „Behandeln Sie ihn, als wäre er mein eigener Sohn21.“ Friedrich konnte sehen wie sich die Augen des Marquis bei diesen Worten aufhellten, so hell, dass er beinahe den gesamten Raum erleuchtet hätte. Friedrich merkte wie seine eigenen Gesichtszüge milde wurden.

 

Bevor seine Gedanken ihn weiter hätten forttragen können, meldete Craik sich erneut zu Wort. „Doktor Tattnell, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Arbeit, aber ich werde nun hier übernehmen. Kümmern Sie sich um die restlichen Verletzten“, wies dieser Friedrichs Kollegen an, nachdem Washington sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte. Der Angesprochene nickte knapp und verschwand, wahrscheinlich glücklich der Situation entkommen zu sein, aber nicht ohne noch einen vielsagenden Blick in Friedrichs Richtung zu werfen. Dieser wollte ihm folgen, immerhin gab es noch genügend Arbeit zu tun, als Craiks Stimme ihn zurück hielt.

„Nicht so schnell Doktor … Deegen, nicht?“

„Ja, Sir“

„Im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass Doktor Tattnell uns an der Tür entgegen gekommen ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie die Behandlung bis hierhin durchgeführt haben?“

Friedrich nickte stumm, die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschränkt. Monroe stand mittlerweile direkt hinter ihm und der junge Arzt begann sich zu fragen, was er hier überhaupt tat. Über eine medizinische Ausbildung verfügte er nicht.

„Gut, dann werden Sie mir assistieren und helfen, die Behandlung abzuschließen. Captain Monroe22, Sie kennen Ihre Aufgabe.“

 

Friedrich hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, welchem Umstand Monroes Anwesenheit geschuldet war und erst als dieser sich auf einem kleinen Schemel neben dem Tisch niederließ und mit gesenkter Stimme auf den Marquis einredete, dämmerte es Friedrich. Monroe sprach ausgezeichnet Französisch. Während Friedrich und Craik also arbeiteten, übersetzte er für den Marquis und stellte eine Art moralischen Beistands dar23. Der Deutsch-Amerikaner mochte den Klang von Monroes Stimme, sein Südstaatenakzent schlang sich um jedes seiner Worte. Sein Französisch war ganz anders als Friedrichs Französisch. Friedrich hatte die Sprache von seinem Vater gelernt, hatte seinen Akzent, den aus dem Süden Frankreichs nahe der Hafenstadt Marseille, mehr oder weniger stark übernommen. Auch seine Grammatik zeugte von dem Einfluss seines Vaters, er nutzte wahrscheinlich nur die Hälfte der Zeitformen, da im gesprochenen Französisch selten mehrere Formen benötigt wurden. Monroe hingegen beherrschte sie alle und bewegte sich im Laufe seiner Unterhaltung mit La Fayette sicher durch die verschiedenen Formen. Aus Anstand und da er schlichtweg mit seiner eigenen Arbeit beschäftigt war, überhörte der junge Arzt die Unterhaltung – dennoch merkte er, dass das Gespräch recht einseitig geführt wurde. Nur hin und wieder, immer dann wenn sein Name fiel, lenkte Friedrich seine Aufmerksamkeit in Richtung der beiden jungen Männer. Es schien als würde Monroe La Fayette von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Friedrich während der Schlacht von Trenton berichten.

 

Es war für Friedrich sowieso schon ein unangenehmes Gefühl Monroe über sich reden zu hören, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend. Der Umstand, dass La Fayette ja so ein gänzlich anderes Bild von Friedrich oder besser gesagt Joséphine hatte, erschwerte es zusätzlich. Dabei konnte der junge Arzt es sich nicht erlauben, seine Konzentration auch nur einen Moment abschweifen zu lassen. Craik war ein exzellenter Arzt und alleine der Posten als sein Assistent war für Friedrich schon mehr als fordernd. Als sie dann nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde endlich – endlich, fertig waren, trat Craik einen Schritt zurück, ganz so als wäre er ein Künstler und wollte ein besonders gelungenes Gemälde betrachten. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis griff er nach einem Lappen und begann sich das Blut von den Händen zu wischen. „Wir suchen Euch eine Stelle für die Nacht und dann solltet Ihr versuchen zu schlafen, General“, richtete der Virginier sich an La Fayette und dieser konnte nicht mehr tun, als schwach mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Er war vollkommen ausgelaugt. Monroe, noch immer an seiner Seite, griff nach der Karaffe mit Wasser, die er im Verlauf der letzten Stunde aufgetrieben hatte, und schenkte etwas in die Tasse, aus der er dem Marquis schon mehrmals zu trinken gegeben hatte.

„Doktor Deegen, es war mir eine Freude mit Ihnen zu arbeiten. Ich glaube ich erahne langsam, warum Rush solche Stücke auf Sie hält. Aber eine Bitte hätte ich dennoch junger Mann“, richtete sich Craik an Friedrich.

„Und die wäre, Sir?“

„Schlagen Sie in ihren Büchern noch einmal die verschiedenen Muskelgruppen nach24. Ich möchte nie wieder von Ihnen hören, dass der Musculus deltoideus im Unterschenkel zu finden ist.“

Ob gleich der Anspannung, die seinen Körper noch immer fest im Griff hatte, ob gleich des schieren Wahnsinns, den er an diesem Tag erlebt hatte – vielleicht auch gerade wegen dieses Wahnsinns, konnte er sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.

 

„Das werde ich, Sir“, versprach er und Craik klopfte ihm zum Abschied auf die Schulter. Der ältere Mann war noch nicht ganz außer Hörweite, da war Monroe auch schon von seinem Sitzplatz aufgesprungen und hatte Friedrich in die Arme geschlossen. „Ich habe dich ewig nicht mehr gesehen“, proklamierte er. Friedrich erwiderte die Umarmung, auch wenn er etwas zögerlicher war, als sein Freund. „Das ist nicht meine Schuld James, du bist nach Virginia gegangen und hast mir nicht geschrieben, dass du zur Armee zurückkehrt bist.“

„Aber ich habe dir doch geschrieben … wobei … ich wusste nicht, dass man dich versetzt hatte, also ist der Brief wahrscheinlich irgendwo auf den Weg zu dir verloren gegangen“, spekulierte Monroe und hielt Friedrich nun auf Armeslänge von ihm entfernt. „Du zitterst ja.“

Der junge Arzt hatte selber bemerkt, wie seine Arme und Knie zu zittern begonnen hatten und auch die Kopfschmerzen waren zurückgelehrt. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und erzählte Monroe in groben Zügen, wie bescheiden sein heutiger Tag gewesen war, und dabei konnte er auf die wirkliche Katastrophe, La Fayettes Entdeckung an diesem Morgen, nicht einmal eingehen.

„Heute war wirklich eine Katastrophe – für die ganze Armee. Stirling25 und die anderen Generäle gehen von mindestens 300 Toten, bestimmt noch einmal doppelt so vielen Verwundeten und knapp 400 Gefangenen aus26. Angesichts der Schwere des Verlusts frage ich mich, wie General Washington die Briten nun noch davon abhalten möchte, Philadelphia einzunehmen. Wenn der Kongress ein zweites Mal aus Philadelphia fliehen muss und die Stadt in die Hände der Briten fällt, dann ist das Wasser auf die Mühlen von Washingtons Kritikern.“

 

Während Monroe sprach, wanderte Friedrichs Blick zu einem der Fenster. Die Sonne war beinahe untergegangen und mit der nahenden Nacht legte sich nicht nur eine angenehme Kühle über das Lager der Armee, nein, in seinen Ohren hall auch das Versprechen wieder, die Armee bis zum Mittag verlassen zu haben. So viel also dazu. Mit den Gedanken kehrte Friedrich erst wieder ins das Hier und Jetzt zurück, als Monroe ihn sanft an der Schulter schüttelte.

„Friedrich? Friedrich, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Wie, äh nein, entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich habe gesagt, dass dich dort glaube ich jemand sucht“, meinte der Virginier und als Friedrich seinem Handzeichen folgte, sah er auch schnell Doktor Howell. Dieser erblickte ihn nun ebenfalls und durchquerte den Raum zielstrebig. „Eine einzige Behandlung in zwei Stunden, Deegen, das muss Ihnen auch erst einmal jemand nach machen mein Freund.“

Friedrich schnaubte belustigt. „Ich hatte noch ein kleines Kompetenzgerangel mit Doktor Tattnell auszufechten – da ist es ein Wunder das diese Behandlung überhaupt zustande gekommen ist. Aber wo habe ich nur meine Manieren gelassen? Howell, das ist Captain James Monroe, vormals aus dem 3. Virginia-Regiment und nun Stabsoffizier für General Stirling. James, dass ist Doktor Lewis Howell, Arzt des 2. New Jersey-Regiments“, stellte Friedrich seine beiden Freunde einander vor.

 

„Sehr erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Captain Monroe“, meinte Howell und streckte die Hand aus. Er kam ebenfalls aus einer Familie von Quäkern27 und war deshalb sehr vertraut mit dieser Geste28. „Friedrich, ich wollte Sie eigentlich mit meinem Bruder29 bekanntmachen. Er wollte wissen wer mich dazu gebracht hat, während einer Schlacht auf das Feld zu laufen, aber ich sehe Sie sind in Gesellschaft“, fuhr er fort. Friedrich blickte zu Howell, dann wandte er den Kopf und sah Monroe an. Monroe, mit seinen großen blauen Augen, die schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Trenton eine magische Anziehungskraft auf Joséphine hatten. Seine Augen erinnerten sie an den kleinen See in Germantown, den Devil‘s Pool. Vielleicht war es eine unglückliche Bezeichnung für ein Gewässer in einer so religiösen Gemeinde, aber der Name war verdient. In Germantown gab es oft starken Nebel und die Bäume rund um den Devil’s Pool verhinderten, dass die Nebelschwaden weiterziehen konnten. Die Wasseroberfläche war oft stahlgrau gewesen, ein ganz ähnliches Grau wie das in Monroes Augen. Erst wenn man dann die Finger in das Wasser eintauchte, erkannte man wie klar das Wasser eigentlich war, wie sandig der Boden und was alles für kleine Tierchen in dem See schwammen. Joséphine fragte sich ob, wenn sie nur lange genug in seine Augen starren würde, Monroe für sie auch immer mehr und mehr preisgeben würde. Gott möge ihr vergeben, aber manchmal hatte sie sündige Gedanken. Es lag auch an Monroes wunderbaren Augen und seinem guten Aussehen – der Virginier war attraktiv, daran war selbst aus einem vollkommen objektiven Blickwinkel nicht zu rütteln - aber zu mindestens ebenso großen Teilen auch daran, dass sie James noch immer auf ihrer Haut und in den intimsten Stellen ihres Körpers spüren konnte. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren so viele Freiheiten erlangt, Freiheiten, die für sie so ungewohnt waren, dass sie einige zu Beginn nicht einmal beim Namen nennen konnte. Aber wenn sie eingeschlafen war und dann des Nachts hochschreckte, weil sie meinte James Stimme in ihr Ohr flüstern zu hören, dann wusste Joséphine, dass sie noch lange nicht frei war.

 

Vielleicht war sie zu lange die fügsame Tochter und Ehefrau gewesen. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach ein neues Gefühl auf ihrer Haut haben und vielleicht war es nur der Schwäche ihres Geschlechts geschuldet, dass Monroe solch einen Einfluss auf sie hatte. Ganz bestimmt aber war er so viel zärtlicher als James es je gewesen war, ganz bestimmt war er ein Mann, der für eine Sache kämpfte, wenn er sie wollte – James hatte nie um sie gekämpft, er hatte immer angenommen, dass sie schon bereits sein Eigen war. In gewisser Weise hatte er damit recht, Joséphine war ihm schnell verfallen, aber dennoch wollte auch sie damals umworben werden, sie wollte, dass man sich Mühe um sie gab. Aber vor allem war Monroe jung und ungebunden und ein Soldat in einem Krieg und wenn es eines gab, dass Joséphine nicht mehr tragen konnte, dann war das eine zusätzliche Verantwortung.

Noch in Philadelphia hatte sie nie solche Gedanken gehabt. Dort waren ihre Tage von Angst beherrscht worden, der Angst entdeckt zu werden, der Angst das James eines Tages vor der Tür ihrer winzigen Unterkunft über einer heruntergekommenen Taverne stehen würde, und mit jedem weiteren Jahr das vergangenen war, wuchs die Angst vor der Zukunft. Joséphine und Onkel Louis hatten damals nicht den Plan geschmiedet, sie den Arztberuf ergreifen zu lassen. Sie sollte doch einfach nur in der Stadt untertauchen, eine Beschäftigung an einem Ort haben, wo niemand nach ihr suchen würde. Während des Studiums hatte sie nie richtig Anschluss zu ihren Kommilitonen gehabt – selbst unter normalen Umständen wären die Unterschiede für eine Freundschaft zu einem der anderen jungen Männer zu groß gewesen. In den Augen aller war sie Friedrich, ein armer Farmersjunge der weder trank noch die Gesellschaft schöner Frauen suchte. Ein starker Kontrast verglichen mit den Söhnen reicher Plantagenbesitzer, Kaufmänner oder Anwälte. Zudem war in dieser Zeit Joséphine ihre Scharade noch so wesentlich intensiver vorgekommen. Jeden Abend hatte sie sich ausgekleidet und das Wissen, dass jeder, der durch ihre Zimmertür gekommen wäre, ihre wahre Identität erkannt hätte, hatten ihr so manche Stunde Schlaf geraubt. Wenn sie dann am Morgen ihre Brust umwickelt hatte und als erster Person der Inhaberin der Taverne beim Verlassen der Unterkunft begegnete, blieb Joséphine jedes Mal fast das Herz stehen. Würde sie etwas erkennen?

 

In jedem wachen Moment war sie sich ihrer Verkleidung bewusst und die Intensität die dieses Bewusstsein mit sich brachte, stand in einem solch scharfen Kontrast zu ihrem Umfeld. Der verschlafenen Magd in der Taverne, die die Becher vom Vorabend spülte, den Wäscherinnen die von Haus zu Haus gingen, den schwatzenden Massen auf dem Marktplatz und zum Schluss auch im Gegensatz zu ihren Kommilitonen. Doch hier in der Armee, im Krieg, da war ihr ganzes Umfeld intensiver und spannungsgeladener. Von dem 13-jährigen Botenjungen bis hin zu den erfahrenen Generälen, sie alle griffen nach jeder Möglichkeit von Leben und Ausdruck die sich ihnen bot, da niemand mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob er einen weiteren Tag erleben würde. Im gleichen Zug hatte sie immer mehr Verantwortung bekommen, hatte immer seltener die Gelegenheit den Stoff um ihre Brust zu entfernen30, nahm ihre Verkleidung folglich immer weniger wahr. Joséphine hatte endlich das Gefühl im Einklang mit ihrem Umfeld zu leben – ein Gefühl, das plötzlich nichts mehr unmöglich erscheinen ließ. Doch das gewisse Grenzen immer noch bestanden, hatte ihre Unterhaltung mit La Fayette am heutigen Morgen eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Daher würde Friedrich die Armee verlassen und Monroe hinter sich lassen, Monroe und alles andere das Joséphine in dem letzten Jahr lieb und teuer geworden war.

 

„Ich würde gerne mit ihrem Bruder Bekanntschaft machen, aber ich fürchte ich muss das Angebot ausschlagen. James, ich fürchte, dass ich auch dir heute keine Gesellschaft mehr leisten kann. Ich bin versetzt worden und muss noch ein paar Dinge für meine morgige Abreise arrangieren“, log Friedrich und sah dabei zuerst Monroe und dann Howell an.

„Du bist schon wieder versetzt worden? Wohin?“, fragte der Virginier ungläubig und Friedrich setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund erklang. „Das würde ich auch gerne erfahren, Doktor Deegen und noch mehr interessiert mich, wann Sie vorhatten, mich über Ihre Versetzung zu informieren“, wollte Benjamin Rush wissen, als er sich der kleinen Gruppe näherte. Der Deutsch-Amerikaner hatte sich so erschrocken, dass er zusammen gezuckt war. Rush besaß das Talent, sich einem nahezu lautlos zu nähern – eine Beobachtung die Friedrich ebenfalls in den letzten Monaten in Rushs Gegenwart gemacht hatte.

„Also Doktor Deegen, ich erwarte eine Antwort. Sie wissen selber wie überlastet wir sind. Darüber hinaus hat General Howe General Washington einen Brief geschrieben, indem er es einigen von uns Ärzten erlaubt, die amerikanischen Verwundeten in britischer Gefangenschaft zu behandeln. Ich hatte mich darauf verlassen, dass Sie mich begleiten würden.“

Friedrich fühlte sich für einen Moment wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, unfähig zu atmen. Gott, er versuchte doch das Richtige zu tun und die Armee zu verlassen, warum musste es ihm dann so schwer gemacht werden? „Ich erhielt die Versetzungspapiere erst heute Morgen, ich dachte man hätte Sie als meinen Vorgesetzten bereits informiert.“

„Ja, dass hätte man auch ganz eindeutig tun sollen, aber in dieser Armee funktioniert ja auch wirklich gar nichts. Also schön, wer hat das veranlasst?“

„Die Papiere sind von einem der Generäle im Hauptquartier unterzeichnet worden“, wich Friedrich der Frage aus, auf die er natürlich keine Antwort haben konnte.

„Doktor Deegen, wir hatten alle einen langen Tag, das weiß ich, aber bitte lassen Sie sich nicht jede Information einzeln entlocken.“ Friedrich erkannte an Rush Stimmlage, dass er gereizt war.

 

„Es gab keine Versetzung, lediglich einen Irrtum im ‘auptquartier. _Doktor_ Deegen wird ‘ier bleiben – vorerst.“ Alle Anwesenden, Rush, Howell, Monroe und Friedrich selber drehten sich zu dem Sprecher um. La Fayette hatte sich mit den Unterarmen vom Tisch hochgedrückt. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, aber dennoch lag in seinen Augen eine unumstößliche Entschlossenheit. Friedrich bekam noch mit, wie Rush zufrieden nickte und ihm mitteilte, dass man bei Morgenrauen aufbrechen würde. Auch Howell richtete noch einige Worte an den jungen Arzt, aber da hörte dieser schon nicht mehr. Sein gesamter Fokus lag auf La Fayette und als dieser seinen Blick erwiderte, da raubte die Tragweite dieses Momentes Friedrich fast den Atem.

 

  1. Der Geruch entstand durch den Schwefel im Schießpulver und war so streng, dass sogar erfahrene Artilleristen sich regelmäßig davon übergeben mussten.
  2. La Fayettes Aide-de-camps in dieser Zeit waren Louis Saint Ange Morel, chevalier de la Colombe und Jean-Joseph Sourbader de Gimat. Sie kamen mit dem Marquis nach Amerika und nachdem nur er eine Kommission vom Kontinentalkongress erhielt, machte er sie zu seinen Aide-de-camps, damit sie in Amerika bleiben konnten. Gimat war Jahre später tatsächlich einer der Gründe, warum Washington Hamilton kein Kommando zu gestehen wollte und La Colombe wurde mit La Fayette und anderen im Zuge der französischen Revolution angeklagt, verhaftet und schlussendlich in Olmütz festgesetzt.
  3. La Fayette hat in einem Interview 1825 beschrieben, wie ein Arzt ihn bereits auf dem Feld versucht hat zu verarzten (was unter den gegeben Umständen schwer war). Diese Aussage deckt sich mit ähnlichen Aussagen anderer Beteiligten. Der Name des Arztes wird nie genannt, aber da es ein zeitgenössisches Gemälde gibt, dass Rush bei der Behandlung La Fayettes zeigt, ist es meiner Meinung nach zumindest wahrscheinlich, dass Rush dieser erwähnte Arzt war.
  4. La Fayettes Schärpe ist heute im „Fraunces Tavern Museum“ ausgestellt. Auf den Bildern im Onlinekatalog kann man auch die Blutflecken recht gut erkennen
  5. Nicht nur La Fayette ist nur um Haaresbreite einer Gefangenschaft entkommen, auch George Washington wäre beinahe in britische Hände gefallen. Es gibt die Geschichte, dass Washington und La Fayette an den Gewehrschützen von Major Patrick Ferguson vorbeiritten und dieser seinen Männern untersagte zu Feuern, da er die beiden nicht erkannte und es andernfalls allgemein als Mord betrachtet wurde, Offiziere einfach aus dem Hinterhalt zu erschießen.
  6. La Fayette heiratete am 11. April 1774 Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles, das drittälteste Kind der sehr angesehenen Noailles-Familie. Sie war bei der Hochzeit 14 Jahre alt, er 16. Die Ehe war arrangiert worden und die beiden haben sich immer wieder „zufällig“ getroffen, bevor La Fayette dann 1773 bei der Familie Noailles einzog. Obwohl die Ehe arrangiert war, war es insgesamt eine glückliche Ehe, wobei die Beziehung sehr viel komplexer war, als sich hier beschreiben lässt. Kleiner Fun Fact am Rande: La Fayettes neuer Schwiegervater teilte sich eine Mätresse mit dem französischen König – was für eine Ehre …
  7. Frankreich hat Amerika eigentlich seit dem Beginn des Krieges auf verschiedene Weisen unterstützt, sei es nun mit Lieferungen oder mit Reisefreiheiten für Offiziere und Soldaten. Dabei hat man sich jedoch sehr viel Mühe gegeben, nach außen hin neutral zu bleiben. Erst 1778 mit dem Traité d'alliance franco-américaine trat Frankreich offiziell dem Krieg bei. Frankreich kümmerte sich weniger um Amerikas Unabhängigkeit, als um eine Niederlage Englands – was ihnen rund eine Milliarde Livre wert war (was ungefähr 17.580.262.641,90 Euro entspricht)
  8. La Fayettes Offizierspatent war anfangs rein symbolisch gemeint, er sollte nicht wirklich Truppen befehligen, da er zum einen noch sehr jung und unerfahren und zum anderen durch seine Position am Hofe sehr „wertvoll“ für Amerika war. Schon Franklin wies Washington an, auf den Marquis aufzupassen und Washington schrieb am 19. August 1777, kurz nachdem er La Fayette kennengelernt hatte, an seinen Freund Benjamin Harrison: „If I did not misunderstand what you, or some other Member of Congress said to me respecting the appointment of the Marquis de, le, Fiatte, he has misceived the design of his appointment, or Congress did not understand the extent of his views, for certain it is, If I understand him, that he does not conceive his Commission is merely honorary (…)” … und ja, auch La Fayettes und Washingtons Beziehung musste wachsen, so schreibt Washington La Fayettes Namen in diesem Brief zwei Mal auf zwei verschiedene Arten noch monumental falsch J
  9. In dem bereits erwähnten Interview von 1825 gibt La Fayette zwar an, dass er in die Birmingham Church gebracht wurde, diese lag allerdings in der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Da er in dem Interview noch weitere Details durcheinander gebracht hat, könnte er sich auch bei dieser Angabe geirrt haben.
  10. Benjamin Rush hat das erste Chemielehrbuch in Amerika veröffentlicht und war später auch als Professor für Chemie tätig
  11. Es gibt unterschiedliche Darstellungen über die Schwere von La Fayettes Verletzung. Die meisten – und wahrscheinlich auch die wahrheitsgetreusten, stimmen mit seiner eigenen Beschreibung überein und einigen sich darauf, dass die Verletzung nicht sehr schlimm war. Es gibt aber auch durchaus alarmierendere Darstellungen und La Fayette hat später selber zugegeben, dass er ohne die Hilfe seiner Pflegerinnen in Bethlehem (nein, nicht das Bethlehem) sein Bein wohl verloren hätte
  12. Die Britischen Truppen setzten sich um 5.00 Uhr in Bewegung und stießen wahrscheinlich gegen 12.00 Uhr auf die Kontinentalarmee. Die Schlacht selber dauerte dann bis ungefähr 20.00 Uhr
  13. La Fayettes zweites Kind, Anastasie Louise Pauline du Motier, wurde am 01. Juli 1777 geboren.
  14. “Les Anges dans nos compagnes” ist der französische Originaltitel des deutschen Weihnachtsliedes „Hört der Engel helle Lieder“ und etwa in dieser Zeit entstanden
  15. Da Quäker an die Gleichheit aller Menschen glaubten, lehnten sie Titel ab, verbeugten sich nicht, zogen nicht den Hut und sprachen Mitmenschen meist beim Vornamen an
  16. Washington war 188 cm groß, in einer Zeit in der der durchschnittliche Mann nur etwa 170 cm groß war
  17. Es wurde zuerst berichtet, dass La Fayette auf dem Schlachtfeld gefallen sei. Washington zeigte sich sehr betrübt darüber. Als dann klar wurde, dass er „nur“ verwundet war, bestand dennoch Verwirrung, da er angeblich „Bone for America“ ausgerufen hätte. Sein Knochen wurde jedoch nicht verletzt und später erklärte La Fayette, dass er statt dem Wort „Bone“ das französische Wort „bon“ ausgerufen habe
  18. Washington und La Fayette standen sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits so nahe, dass sie sich in Briefen (fast) ausschließlich mit „mein lieber Marquis“ und „(mein) lieber General“ anredeten
  19. Und das ist eines der Zitate das man wirklich belegen kann und weshalb ich immer wieder fasziniert von diesem Mann bin
  20. James Craik (1730 - 6. Februar 1814) war der uneheliche Sohn eines schottischen Parlamentsmitglied, der 1751 nach Amerika kam. Dort arbeitete er als Arzt und wurde ein enger Freund Washingtons. Während des Unabhängigkeitskrieges hatte er den höchsten Posten im medizinischen Department inne und warnte Washington vor dem Conway-Cabal.
  21. Es ist unsicher, wann genau Washington diese Aussage gemacht hat, aber es ist sicher, dass La Fayette in Kenntnis dieser Aussage war und ihm das viel bedeutet hat – aber diese Aussage ist auch mit etwas Vorsicht zu genießen, denn wie bereits erwähnt hatte Washington mehr als nur einen Grund sich um La Fayette zu kümmern
  22. Monroe ist noch am Tag der Schlacht von Trenton wegen seiner Tapferkeit zum Captain befördert worden, seine Beförderung zum Major erfolgte am 20. November 1777
  23. Monroe und La Fayette blieben bis zu Monroes Tod am 04. Juli 1831 enge Freunde, die sich gegenseitig auch aus finanziellen Nöten halfen. Ihre Freundschaft profitierte davon, dass beide gleichalt waren (Monroe war acht Monate jünger) und dass Monroe die ganze Nacht nicht von La Fayettes Seite gewichen war
  24. Anatomischer Unterricht war damals kein fester Bestandteil des Lehrplans. Ein Student an einer amerikanischen Universität hätte vielleicht ein bis zwei Stunden Anatomieunterricht gehabt und in den Lehrbüchern,, die ich gesehen habe, sind auch keine anatomischen Übersichten zu finden. Ärzte mit Friedrichs Ausbildung wären also Ärzten die in Europa ausgebildet wurden (die beste medizinische Fakultät war damals in Edinburgh) in dieser Hinsicht deutlich unterlegen.
  25. William Alexander (1726 – 15. Januar 1783), auch als Lord Stirling bekannt, war ein schottisch-amerikanischer General-Major und loyaler Freund Washingtons. Er hatte einen entscheidenden Anteil an der Aufdeckung des Conway-Cabals … durch den Verlauf eines sehr komischen Abendessens
  26. Obwohl die Verluste der Kontinentalarmee ungefähr doppelt so hoch waren, wie die der Briten, sprach Washington von „unerheblichen“ Verlusten auf Seiten der Kontinentalen und von „schweren“ Verlusten der Briten
  27. Die Howells waren eine Quäkerfamilie. Doch Richard Howell, der besagte Bruder von Lewis Howell trat um das Jahr 1774/1775 der Episkopalkirche bei. Ob Lewis und der Rest der Familie ihm in dieser Entscheidung folgten, kann ich nicht sagen.
  28. In einer Zeit in der Verbeugungen und den Hut ziehen, beziehungsweise sich an den Hut tippen geläufig waren, fielen die Quäker als eine der ersten Gruppen auf, die sich lieber die Hand gaben. Als Präsident übernahm Thomas Jefferson diese Geste.
  29. Richard Howell (25. Oktober 1754 - 28. April 1802) war der Zwillingsbruder von Lewis Howell und diente während des Krieges mit diesem als Captain und später Major im 2. New Jersey Regiment. Nach dem Krieg wurde er der dritte Gouverneur von New Jersey.
  30. Auch wenn damals Bakterien und Keime noch Fremdwörter waren, wusste man, wie wichtig Hygiene war. So versuchten beide Armeen den Soldaten zweimal am Tag (morgens und abends) die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu waschen (nur den Körper, nicht die Haare). Da es aber häufig nicht einmal genügend Trinkwasser gab, konnte man sich als Soldat schon glücklich schätzen, sich drei Mal die Woche waschen zu können – im Winter auch gerne mal seltener. Aber auch darüber hinaus wurde Wert auf Sauberkeit gelegt. In der Kontinentalarmee wurden Einheiten belohnt, die besonders ordentlich waren und beide Seiten hatten drakonische Strafen für Soldaten, die versuchten, die ihnen zugeteilte Seife zu verkaufen, anstatt sie zu verwenden.




	9. 14. September 1777 - 01. Oktober 1777

14\. September 1777

_General How sent in a flagg yesterday acquainting General Washington that it would be out of his power to do Justice to such of our wounded as fell into his hands. I suppose he has full employ in taking care of his own. He sent out and got all the Country Doctors for Ten miles round to assist his surgeons. From those circumstances and from several accounts of people that has seen the field of action, there must have been a terrible carnage among his troops_

General Nathaniel Greene an seine Frau Catharine Greene

 

Friedrich schlug an diesem Morgen nur äußerst widerwillig die Augen auf. Er war so hundemüde, da half es auch wenig, dass ihn jemand unsanft an der Schulter schüttelte. Erst als ihm die Decke weggezogen wurde und unangenehm kalte Luft über seine Haut strich, öffnete er endlich die Lider. Schemenhaft erkannter er Scots Gesicht über sich.

„Wundervoll Friedrich und jetzt – nein, du schläfst mir jetzt nicht wieder ein“, redete Scot auf ihn ein und erst als der ältere Arzt Friedrich einen nassen Lappen auf das Gesicht warf, wachte dieser dann auch wirklich auf. Fluchend setzte er sich auf, entfernte den Lappen und holte sich seine Decke wieder.

„War das gerade Deutsch?“, wollte Scot wissen. Friedrich nickte nur wortlos während er begann Gesicht und Hals zu waschen. Die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf brannte, als sie in Kontakt mit dem Wasser kam. „Dann will ich wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht wissen, was du genau gesagt hast, nicht?“ Scot lachte bei seiner Aussage aber Friedrich war nicht nach Lachen zumute, vielleicht nach ein paar zusätzlichen Stunden Schlaf, aber nicht so früh.

„Ach komm Deegen, du kannst Scot keinen Vorwurf machen. Du konntest eh schon einige Minuten länger schlafen als der Rest von uns – bei dir im Gesicht wächst ja nichts1“, meldete sich einer von Friedrichs Kollegen zu Wort und da die Männer so dicht um die Waschschüssel in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes standen, um sich zu rasieren, konnte er nicht ausmachen, von wem die Anmerkung gekommen war. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, meldete sich ein anderer der Ärzte zu Wort. „Oh, ein Bart ist nicht das einzige, das bei Deegen nicht wachsen will“, meinte O’Railey und spannte schelmenhaft die Muskeln seines Oberarms an.

 

„Aber unser Friedrich hier steht ja über den Dingen“, meinte Scot und ließ sich neben dem jungen Arzt auf dem Sack mit Stroh, der als Matratze diente, nieder. Eine seiner Hände griff nach Friedrichs Zopf. „Deine Haare könnten auch mal wieder ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit gebrauchen“, bemerkte er und zupfte an einigen Strängen Haar. Friedrich runzelte die Stirn, normalerwiese öffnete er und kämmte sein Haar beim Waschen, aber da seine letzte Waschung solch eine unerwünschte Wendung genommen hatte, musste er Scot zustimmen, dass seine Haare das reinste Durcheinander waren. Mit geschickten Fingern begann Friedrich die Knoten aus dem Band zu lösen, dass seine Haare im Nacken zusammengebunden hielt. Doch erst als er mit dem Kamm versuchte die Strähnen voneinander zu trennen, bemerkte er, wie verfilzt sein Haar doch war.

„Warum schneiden wir es nicht ab?“, fragte Scot neben Friedrich, als dieser seinen Kampf bemerkte. Der Angesprochene hielt einen Moment inne und blickte Scot an, als ob er gerade vorgeschlagen hatte zu den britischen Truppen überzulaufen. „War ja nur eine Idee“, meinte der ältere Mann und hob beschwichtigend die Hände als er den giftigen Blick seines jungen Freundes sah. Die meisten Männer ließen ihr Haar im zivilen Leben etwas länger wachsen, ein Stil der auch seinen Weg in die verschiedenen Armeen gefunden hatte – um die Haare dennoch in Einklang mit einem Soldatenleben zu bringen, hatten sich verschiedenste Frisurentypen entwickelt. Generäle und Offiziere, besonders die höherrangigen, trugen häufig Perücken und rasierten sich unter diesen den Kopf kahl, da ihnen dass die Arbeit ersparte, ihre Haare sauber und ordentlich zu halten und ein angenehmeres Tragegefühl war. Daneben gab es auch jene die ihr natürliches Haar am Hinterkopf zu einem Zopf zusammenfassten und diesen dann wahlweise noch mit Stoffbändern umschlangen und puderten. Diese Optionen standen den einfachen Soldaten allerdings nicht zur Verfügung. Wenn sie ihr Haar lang tragen wollten, dann mussten sie es entweder einflechten oder knoten. Diese beiden Verfahren beschrieben im Grunde genommen nur verschiedene Vorgehensweise das Haar mit Bändern im Nacken zusammenzubinden, in sich zu falten oder einzudrehen und es dann am Hinterkopf festzumachen, gewöhnlich mit viel Fett – oder allem anderen was man gerade zur Hand hatte

 

Doch mit dem Fortschreiten des Krieges, gab es immer mehr Männer, die sich ihr Haar kurz schnitten. Dies war insbesondere in Regimenten zu beobachten, in den der Kommandant entweder mit gutem Beispiel voran gegangen war, oder in dem sich die Läuse ausgebreitet hatten. (Friedrich grauste es jetzt schon vor dem nächsten Winterlager. Wenn die Soldaten nicht ausgelastet waren und die Hygiene schlecht, so schlecht dass die Männer Läuse hatten, machten sie aus diesem Umstand oft ein Spiel. Sie erhitzten kleine Klumpen an Teer und drückten sich diese selber gegen die Arme und Beine, nur um anschließend zu vergleichen wer mit seinem Teer die meisten Läuse gefangen hatte2. Nicht nur den Ärzten war es unangenehm neben dem Befall durch Ungeziefer auch noch die, zumeist nur oberflächlichen Verbrennungen, zu behandeln, auch den Kommandanten war dieses Verhalten ihrer Männer zumeist höchst unangenehm). Darüber hinaus war es einfacher Uniformität in den Rängen der Soldaten zu erreichen, ein weiterer Grund warum dieser neue Haarschnitt sich recht schnell weiterverbreitete und die Tatsache, dass die meisten Ärzte ebenfalls die Vorzüge kurzen Haares hervorhoben, schadete auch nicht. Tatsächlich konnte solch eine simple Veränderung die Gesundheit der ganzen Armee deutlich verbessern – machte Scot Friedrich einmal mehr drauf aufmerksam.

„Aber es hat doch nur Vorteile. In den Sommermonaten sind kurze Haare merklich kühler und im Winter trocknen sie schneller, sodass man sich nicht so leicht erkältet. Das ganze Ungeziefer. mit dem wir es hier zu tun haben, nistet sich in kurzem Haar nicht so schnell ein und auch unabhängig davon ist das Haar so viel leichter sauber und ordentlich zu halten. Das sind doch alles genau die Dinge, die wir uns für die Armee wünschen und wenn wir wollen, dass möglichst viele der Soldaten davon profitieren, nun dann müssen Männer wie wir mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen“, meinte Thomas Scot und blickte Friedrich auffordernd an.

„Ich will aber ganz einfach nicht“, erklärte dieser pampig.

„Friedrich, du benimmst dich gerade wie ein kleines Kind. ‚Ich will nicht‘ ist kein vernünftiges Argument, um eine vollkommen rationale Verbesserung zum Wohle der ganzen Armee abzulehnen. Was ist also dein Problem?“

 

Friedrich schnaubte einmal frustriert. Ja, was war eigentlich genau sein Problem? Das Problem war nicht Friedrichs, sondern Joséphines Unwille. Ihr Haar war jetzt schon kürzer als es jemals gewesen war und das verunsicherte sie immer noch. Wo kurzes Haar bei Männern wenig mehr als eine Frage der Mode oder der Praktikabilität war, war es für Frauen oft ein Zeichen der Schande. Wurden Frauen eines Verbrechens überführt, besonders einem wie Ehebruch oder Prostitution, wurde ihnen nicht selten das Haar kurz geschoren, damit ihre Schande für jeden sichtbar war. Damals, in der Nacht in der sie von Zuhause fortgegangen war, hatte Onkel Louis ihr die Schere gereicht und Joséphine hatte ihn nur fragend angesehen. Die Männerkleidung. die sie trug, war ungewohnt und neu, aber es war etwas was sie wieder ausziehen konnte, es war reparabel. Die Entscheidung, sich die Haare zu schneiden, konnte sie jedoch nicht wieder umkehren. Je mehr sie sich dagegen gesträubt hatte, desto stärker hatte ihr Onkel auf sie eingeredet und ihr schließlich die Schere aus der Hand genommen, um die Haare seiner Nichte selber zu schneiden. Joséphine hatte am Boden gekniet, während Strähne um Strähne in einem Halbkreis um sie herum auf den Boden fiel. In der Dunkelheit wirkte das Rot ihres Haares dunkler, es hatte die Farbe von Blut und Joséphine fühlte sich tatsächlich als würde sie bluten. Zu ihrer Rechten war das Bett in dem Friedrich lag, Louis hatte ein Tuch über sein Antlitz gelegt und ihr gegenüber prasselte der Regen immer noch gegen das verhangene Fenster.

 

„Gut, schön. Fein! Dann schneide mir die Haare, wenn dir so viel daran liegt“, gab sich Friedrich schließlich einen Ruck und musste Scot das nicht zweimal sagen. Mit geschickten Fingern unterteilte er das Haar seines Freundes in kleine Partien und begann diese mit einem Skalpell abzutrennen, eine Schere war nicht zur Hand – Friedrich wollte gar nicht wissen was noch mit diesem Skalpell abgetrennt worden war. Doch darüber nachzudenken lenkte ihn zumindest ab, ebenso wie es ihn ablenkte, die Risse in den Dielen des Holzbodens zu zählen. Als ihm dann doch die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, da biss er sich einfach auf die Unterlippe und redete sich ein, dass seine Augen nur feucht wurden, weil Scot recht heftig an der Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf zog. Er konnte mit dieser Erklärung leben, konnte so weitermachen, dass hatte er schon immer gekonnt.

 

Noch ehe eine Viertelstunde verstrichen war, hatte Scot seine Arbeit beendet und die beiden Ärzte hatten ihre Morgenroutine beendet, um zusammen ihre Unterkunft zu verlassen. General Washington hatte General Howe geschrieben, dass er Doktor Rush zusammen mit zwei weiteren Ärzten und einem Assistenten seiner Wahl unter einer Flagge des Waffenstillstandes zu den Briten schicken würde. Rushs Wahl war, neben Friedrich, auf Doktor Andrew Leiper gefallen. Mr. Willet3 begleitete die Ärzte als Assistent. Obwohl sie auf dem Weg zu dem Schlachtfeld dieselbe Strecke zurücklegen mussten wie noch vor drei Tagen, kam Friedrich der Weg bedeutend kürzer vor – und das lag nicht nur an den ausgeruhten Pferden. Als sie sich dem Lazarett näherten, wurden sie von den ersten britischen Wachen angehalten. Leiper trug die weiße Flagge mit sich und folglich durften die drei Ärzte, nach der Überprüfung ihrer Papiere und des Schreiben Howes, passieren. Endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen, mussten sie ihre Papiere dann noch vor General Howe persönlich vorzeigen und sich bei ihm anmelden. Sowohl Dr. Leiper als auch Friedrich hatten angeboten diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, doch Rush hatte mehr als vehement darauf bestanden, die drei Ärzte selber bei dem britischen General anzumelden4. Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, dass es weniger um Rushs Stellung als höchstrangiger Arzt ging, sondern viel mehr um das Gefühl, Howe gegenüber zutreten. Am Tag der Schlacht war Rush noch vor den britischen Truppen geflohen, hatte sich mit Sorge ausgemalt was passieren würde, sollte er ihnen nicht entkommen können. Doch heute sah die ganze Sache anders aus. Heute konnte Rush in das Feldlager der Briten marschieren und von einem feindlichen General Schutz für die Dauer des Aufenthaltes verlangen, ein Schutz dem dieser ihm nicht verwehren konnte. Der kontinentale Arzt musste dabei einen Triumph verspüren, der schwer zu beschreiben war.

 

„Wer von ihnen möchte ins Haus und wer auf das Feld?“, fragte Rush dann, als er zurückkehrte. „Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht, Sir“, hakte Friedrich nach, das Pferd, dessen Zügel er noch immer in der Hand hielt, schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Die Briten haben noch nicht all unsere Gefallenen vom Schlachtfeld geborgen. Einige der Männer sind noch immer da draußen“, erklärte Rush und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Schläfe, für September war es noch immer außergewöhnlich warm.

Doktor Leiper war von dieser Aussage mindestens ebenso schockiert wie sein junger deutschstämmiger Kollege. „Die Schlacht ist bereits drei Tage her, wer kann solange auf dem Schlachtfeld überlebt haben?“, fragte Leiper und Friedrich wusste dass jedem der Männer die Antwort bewusst war, noch bevor Rush sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nicht viele fürchtete ich.“

„Ich gehe auf das Feld“, meinte Friedrich entschlossen und drückte Leiper die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand. Er war sich bewusst, welchem Elend er begegnen würde, aber ihm war das offene Feld immer noch lieber, als die engen, stickigen Räume des Hauses, in dem er obendrein nicht weniger Elend antreffen würde. Doch obwohl das seine Ansicht war und er sich versuchte mental für den Anblick zu wappnen, der ihn erwarten würde, drehte sich dem jungen Arzt bei Betrachtung der Szenerie der Magen um. Die Männer lagen dort auf der Wiese, viele noch genauso wie sie gefallen waren. Ihre Gesichter waren von Blut und Schlamm verklebt oder durch Verletzungen so entstellt, dass sie Friedrich fast schon nicht mehr menschlich erschienen. Der Gestank, der in der heißen Septemberluft lag, war ekelerregend. Andächtig schritt Friedrich über das Feld, seine Hände hatte er beinahe schon aus Reflex zum Gebet gefaltet, das wortlos über seine Lippen kam. Er betete für die Seelen aller jener die gestorben waren, betete für Familien, die Angehörige auf diesem Feld verloren hatten und als er an einigen der Toten vorbeischritt und die Fliegen von den Kadaver aufstoben und begannen ihn zu umkreisen, da betete er auch für seine Seele, betete um Vergebung, dass er noch immer am Leben war und all diese guten Männer tot waren.

 

Seine Suche nach Überlebenden war noch ernüchternder als gedacht. Bei vielen der Soldaten musste er nicht einmal nach einem Puls oder einer Atmung suchen, Kanonenkugeln hatten ihren Unterleib zerfetzt oder ihren Kopf zertrümmert. Sie hatten all ihre Gliedmaßen verloren und ihre Körper lagen so merkwürdig verdreht im Gras, dass Friedrich nicht einmal darüber nachdenken wollte, wie sie den Tod gefunden hatten. Wenn es ihm möglich war, schloss er die Augen der Gefallen und bedeckte ihre Gesichter mit ihren Mänteln, nachdem er zuvor in den Taschen der besagten Mäntel nach Papieren gesucht hatte. Die Familien sollten die Möglichkeit haben, um ihre Gefallenen zu trauern. Er hatte nicht die Zeit für jeden von ihnen einzeln zu beten, aber nahm sich vor, am Abend für sie zu beten. Das dürfte nicht schwer fallen, ihren Anblick würde er mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen.

Es gab allerdings auch Lichtblicke an diesem Vormittag, vier Lichtblicke um genau zu sein, und zwar immer wenn er zwischen den Toten einen Lebenden fand. Auch wenn ihn jeder dieser Funde mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, der Erleichterung erfüllte, gab es einen Soldaten, der ihm wohl besonders im Gedächtnis bleiben würde.

 

Friedrich hatte sich gerade herunter gebeugt, um bei einem der Gefallenen nach Lebenszeichen zu suchen. Nachdem er keinen Puls feststellen konnte, wollte er sich gerade erheben und weitegehen, als ihn plötzlich eine Hand am Mantel packte.

„Nein, nein geh nicht weg – bleib bei mir“, vernahm er eine schwache Stimme und fuhr erschrocken herum. Die Stimme gehörte tatsächlich zu dem Mann, den Friedrich eben gerade noch für tot gehalten hatte – und sein Griff war erstaunlich kräftig.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht weggehen, ich bin Arzt. Ein kontinentaler Arzt“, antwortete der Deutsch-Amerikaner und begann den Körper nach Verletzungen abzusuchen.

„Ich weiß ich habe dich enttäuscht, ich weiß das. Oh, es tut mir so leid. Bitte geh nicht weg.“ Friedrich beschlich das Gefühl, dass der Verwundete nicht mit ihm redete. „Sir, Sie haben niemanden enttäuscht. Sie haben tapfer für ihr Land gekämpft“, begann Friedrich daher vorsichtig und wollte mit seiner Arbeit fortfahren, als sein Patient ihn erneut packt, dieses Mal sein Handgelenk. „Nein Mutter nein, geht nicht fort, es tut mir doch leid.“

Joséphine war für einen Augenblick wie erstarrt. Dieser junge Mann hielt sie für seine Mutter? Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches für die Verwundeten nach ihren Müttern zu rufen und sie hatte solch dramatische Ausrufe schon häufig genug miterlebt, doch sie wurde noch nie von einem der Verwundeten in seinem Fieberwahn für seine Mutter gehalten. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie daran die Worte des jungen Mannes einfach zu ignorieren und weiter ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen, doch dann kam ihr der entscheidende Gedanke. Warum nicht mitspielen? Hier war niemand außer ihnen, niemand der Anstoß nehmen könnte. Gott, dieser Junge würde wahrscheinlich die Nacht nicht überleben, warum dann nicht zumindest seine Sorgen lindern? Auch wenn Joséphine sich eingestehe musste, dass es sie schmerzlich an Friedrichs Tod erinnerte, er hatte sie damals in seinen Fieberträumen auch nicht mehr erkannt und stattdessen für den Engel gehalten, der seine Seele mit sich nehmen würde.

 

„Ruhig mein Junge, ruhig, ich bin ja hier“, flüsterte Joséphine und befreite sich aus dem Griff, nahm stattdessen seine Hand in die ihrige und drückte sie sanft gegen ihre Wange.

„Ich habe dich enttäuscht Mutter, es tut mir so leid“, wiederholte der Verwundete nur immer wieder. „Nicht doch, mein Junge, du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht. Im Gegenteil, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.“

„Aber du hast mir doch verboten zur Armee zu gehen und dann bin ich weggegangen und, und …“

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, stolz, dass du deinem Gewissen gefolgt bist.“

„Dann liebst du mich noch immer.“

Joséphine fühlte sich als hätte man ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt.

„Ja mein Junge, ich werde dich immer lieben“, und als sie das sagte, küsste sie den Soldaten vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Der Geschmack von Blut und Erde auf ihren Lippen verfolgte sie bis an ihr Lebensende und bis an ihr Lebensende hörte sie nie auf für den Jungen zu beten, dessen Namen sie nie erfahren hatte und der zwei Tage später verstarb. Sie war ihm, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten, eine Mutter gewesen und noch Jahre später würde sie sich an diesen Moment zurückerinnern – besonders als eines ihrer eigenen Kinder starb.

 

Friedrich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er endlich vom Feld in das Lazarett zurückkehrte. Die Räume waren erfüllt mit der Energie positiven Schaffens. Einen Moment sah er sich nach Doktor Rush und Doktor Leiper um, als er jedoch keinen der beiden fand, beschloss er sich einfach dem ersten amerikanischen Soldaten anzunehmen, auf den er stoßen würde. Tatsächlich musste er nicht lange suchen und als er die Person erkannte, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm, vor dem Bett des Verwundeten kniete, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich finde es ist absoluter Schwachsinn. Jeglicher Logik beraubt und nicht einmal das Papier wert, auf dem es geschrieben wurde“, meinte der junge Arzt und sprach laut genug damit die Person, die am Krankenbett kniete, ihn verstehen konnte. Die Gestalt erhob sich und drehte sich zu Friedrich um. „Verziehen Sie mir Sir, ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht – Doktor Deegen?“, brachte Doktor Edward Wilson hervor und verbeugte sich zur Begrüßung leicht. „Würden Sie mir erklären auf was Sie sich beziehen?“

„Der „Animalische Magnetismus“. Bei unserer letzten Begegnung haben Sie mich nach meiner Meinung gefragt und das ist sie. Nicht einmal das Papier wert auf dem es geschrieben wurde.“

„Wirklich? Ich hatte gedacht, dass Sie ein Verfechter dieser Theorie seien. Sie ist frisch und unkonventionell, ich hatte Sie für unkonventionell gehalten.“

Friedrich lachte trocken, wenn Wilson doch nur wüsste. „Ich halte mich selber für ziemlich unkonventionell, aber vielleicht doch nicht so unkonventionell. Wie auch immer, ist das einer unserer Soldaten?“, fragte Friedrich und deutete auf den Mann in dem Feldbett. Wilson nickte eifrig. „Einer der Leichtverletzten – aber keine Sorge, ich kann Ihnen den Raum zeigen, in dem es wirklich Arbeit zu tun gibt.“

 

Friedrich folgte Wilson durch einige andere Räume bis hin zum Krankenlager der kontinentalen Soldaten. Auf dem Weg durch das Haus kamen Friedrich und sein Begleiter an vielen britischen Soldaten vorbei und der junge Arzt hätte gelogen, wenn er die Blicke der anderen Männer als freundlich beschrieben hätte. In dem Krankenlager angekommen, erblickte er auch sofort Doktor Leipner, der sich gerade von einem Patienten abwandte und seine Hände an einem Stück Stoff abwischte. Bei seinem Eintreten drehte der ältere Mann

sich zu ihm um. „Doktor Deegen, was für eine Freude Sie zu sehen. Ihre Arbeit auf dem Feld ist erledigt, nehme ich an?“

„Ja Sir. Vier Überlebende.“

„Das ist … mehr als wir hatten hoffen dürfen. Können Sie mir hier assistieren oder haben Sie andere Verpflichtungen?“

„Ich stehe Ihnen voll und ganz zu Diensten, Sir“, meinte Friedrich bevor er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ. „Doktor Rush hat mir versichert, dass in den nächsten Tagen noch mehr Ärzte zu unserer Unterstützung und Ablösung eintreffen werden und ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie sich beeilen. Die Zustände hier sind elendig, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass die britischen Ärzte noch das Beste aus den Umständen gemacht haben5.“

„Ich danke Ihnen, Doktor Deegen, für die Anerkennung, meine Kollegen werden sicherlich ebenso erfreut sein“, kommentierte Wilson der gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt im Durchgang stand und schief lächelte. Friedrich war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Brite seine Aussage ernst oder ironisch meinte. Wie dem auch sei, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Leiper ihn am Arm gepackt und zur Seite gezogen. „Jetzt wo ich Sie sehe Sir, würde ich Sie gerne für eine heikle Angelegenheit rekrutieren.“

„Eine heikle Angelegenheit?“

„Ja, Sir. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie ein gutes Verhältnis zu Doktor Rush haben, auf jeden Fall kennen Sie ihn besser als ich und vielleicht können Sie ihn ja auch zur Vernunft bringen. Sehen Sie, die Sache ist nämlich so. Mir ist berichtet worden und ich habe es auch selber mitangehört, dass Doktor Rush mehr als nur offen über die Schlacht und die Revolution, über die Unabhängigkeit gesprochen hat. Er hat meines Wissens nicht versucht einen der Briten zu provozieren, aber er hat seine Meinung mehr als nur deutlich kundgetan. Ich weiß wir stehen unter dem persönlichen Schutz von General Howe, aber ich halte es trotzdem für unklug seine Geduld zu strapazieren.“

Friedrich nickte andächtig. Das Gesagte klang definitiv nach etwas, dass Rush tun würde, aber andererseits. „Doktor Leipner, denken Sie wirklich, dass Rushs Verhalten unser Einschreiten erzwingt. Wie viel kann er denn schon gesagt haben?“

„Genug, dass mich im Laufe der letzten Stunden nicht weniger als vier Kollegen6 auf den Doktor angesprochen haben“, kam es plötzlich von Wilson, der immer noch in der Tür stand. Friedrich fuhr herum.

 

„Halten Sie es nicht für unangemessen eine private Unterhaltung mit anzuhören?“, meinte der Deutsch-Amerikaner und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Eine Unterhaltung zwischen zwei kontinentalen Ärzten in einem britischen Lager unter der Aufsicht eines britischen Arztes kann ich nur schwer als privat ansehen. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich kann Sie zu Doktor Rush führen, wenn Sie das wünschen.“ Friedrich dachte einen Moment nach, Rush war ein erwachsener Mann und brauchte niemanden, der ihm auf die Finger sah, aber dem jungen Arzt war auch aufgefallen, dass Rush in den letzten Wochen auf dem Zahnfleisch gegangen war. Unter Berücksichtigung dieses Umstands und nach den Vorfällen während der letzten Schlacht, war Friedrich sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob jemand nicht vielleicht doch ein Auge auf Rush haben sollte. Also folgte er schließlich Wilson aus dem Raum. Doch dieser führte ihn nicht wie versprochen zu Rush, sondern zog ihn plötzlich und unvermittelt in einen leeren Nebenraum und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden. Friedrichs Körper verspannte sich.

„Was soll das-“

„Wir müssen reden Friedrich“, unterbrach Wilson ihn harsch.

„Bitte? Doktor Wilson, ich erinnere mich nicht, dass wir beim Vornamen sind, Sir.“ Vielleicht betonte Friedrich das „Sir“ ein wenig stärker, als es notgetan hätte.

„Fein, aber was ich zu sagen habe ist zu wichtig, als dass wir uns mit so etwas wie Namen aufhalten sollten.“

 

Friedrichs Herz begann immer schneller in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Was konnte Wilson nur von ihm wollen? In seinem Kopf begannen sich die wildesten Vermutungen zu formen, eine toller als die andere – und hoffentlich alle falsch. „Sie haben die Zustände hier gesehen, Sie haben die Verletzten und die Kranken gesehen, die Toten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass das ist, was Sie wollen, Doktor Deegen“, brach es dann aus Wilson hervor und der junge Mann war sich sicher seinen Nachnamen noch nie so spitz ausgesprochen gehört zu haben. Wilsons Worte beruhigten Friedrich jedoch ungemein. Schnell sammelte er sich, um zu antworten. „Natürlich ist das nicht was ich will. Ich denke kein Mann der bei Verstand ist und auch nur einen Funken Gottesfurcht in sich hat, kann so etwas wollen.“

„Dann helfen Sie mir!“

Friedrich fühlte sich plötzlich wie vom Schlag getroffen. Suggerierte Wilson gerade das, was er dachte? „Doktor Wilson, ich bin ein kontinentaler Arzt, ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen in irgendeiner Art und Weise helfen kann, ohne dabei meine Prinzipien zu verraten.“

„Im Gegenteil! Helfen Sir mir und bleiben damit Ihren Prinzipien treu. Sie sind Arzt und als Arzt kommt man immer viel herum, trifft viele Menschen. Noch dazu scheinen Sie als Vertrauter von Doktor Rush in einer ziemlich einflussreichen Position zu sein. Wir beide, Sie und ich, wissen ganz genau, dass die Kolonien diesen Krieg nicht mehr gewinnen können, Wir sind nur noch Tage davon entfernt Philadelphia einzunehmen7 und selbst wenn Ihre Armee danach noch einige Zeit standhalten kann, wird es einzig ein unnötiges Blutvergießen werden. Ich weiß, dass Sie so etwas nicht wollen und deshalb müssen Sie mir helfen“, Wilsons Atem ging schneller, ganz so als hätte er mehr gesagt, als für was er Luft in seinen Lungen hatte. Friedrich starrte ihn einen Moment intensiv an. Ja, Philadelphia würde wahrscheinlich bald fallen, ja, die Verluste der kontinentalen Truppen waren hoch, aber all das würde nicht ausreichen, um aus Friedrich einen Verräter zu machen.

 

„Ich habe Sie bisher für einen besonnen Mann gehalten, für gute Gesellschaft, unabhängig Ihrer Zugehörigkeit, aber dieses Gespräch rüttelt doch sehr an meiner bisherigen Empfindung. Ich bin kein Verräter, Doktor Wilson, und ich werde auch nie einer sein“, schnappte Friedrich, seine Stimme zum Ende hin immer lauter. „Ich erwarte von Ihnen nicht einen Verrat zu begehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich wende mich an Sie, da ich weiß, wie loyal Sie sind. Sie sind loyal und wollen für Ihre Kameraden nur das Beste. Helfen Sie mir“, wiederholte Wilson und Friedrich begann die Geduld zu verlieren. Er war der Kontinentalarmee aus reiner Not, auf der Suche nach einem möglichst guten Ort sich zu verstecken, beigetreten. Er war erzogen worden, in Konflikten wie diesem keine Partei zu ergreifen und sich jedem zuzuwenden, der seine Hilfe benötigte – egal welche Farbe seine Uniform hatte. Doch für Friedrich zählte das alles nicht mehr, er hatte seine Kameraden schon viel zu lange als seine Brüder anerkannt, hatte sich viel zu akzeptiert im Deutschem Regiment gefühlt und hatte zu viele Männer, Jungen in den meisten Fällen, sterben sehen, um nicht eine tiefe Verbundenheit für die Armee zu spüren. Er war mit seinen Kollegen, mit Scot und Rush und so vielen anderen durch so viele Entbehrungen gegangen, als dass er nun einem Briten helfen würde.

 

Als er in die Armee eingetreten war, da hatte es nur Joséphines Meinung gegeben, eine Meinung die sich nur schwer mit den Idealen der Revolution vereinbaren ließ. Joséphine hatte stets geglaubt, dass die Steuern gerecht waren, immerhin hatte die britische Krone sie verteidigt, immerhin zahlten die Menschen auf dem englischen Festland ein Vielfaches von den Steuern in den ehemaligen Kolonien. Joséphine hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass sie nun mal eine Kolonistin war und damit nicht die gleiche Vertretung im Parlament erfuhr. Aber Joséphine kannte wenig von der Welt außerhalb ihrer kleinen Gemeinde Germantown und war tief in dem Glauben der Quäker verwurzelt. Friedrich hingegen hatte Amerika, sein Land gesehen, hatte für sein Land geblutet und gekämpft. Selbst wenn es nicht seine ursprüngliche Absicht war, konnte er wenig dagegen tun, wie sehr er Amerika zu lieben begonnen hatte. Er hatte plötzlich verstanden, wie sein Père sich gefühlt haben musste, als er als kleiner Junge nach Preußen kam. Da war ein Land, das nicht ganz so war wie die Heimat, nicht mehr französisch, sondern eben preußisch, nicht mehr britisch, sondern eben amerikanisch und dieses Land bot einem Freiheit vor Verfolgung, Freiheit über sich selbst zu entscheiden. Es war vielleicht nicht das moralisch oder gesetzlich Richtige von Friedrich sich gegen das Mutterland zu stellen, aber England war einen Ozean von ihm entfernt. Das Land wirkte so weit weg, so klein, so außer Reichweite, dass Friedrich sich fragte, ob er sich eigentlich je wirklich als Engländer gesehen hatte oder schon immer als Amerikaner und diese Erkenntnis ihm nun eben erst jetzt gekommen war.

 

„Hören Sie mir zu Doktor Wilson, ich bin kein Verräter und egal wie Sie es hinstellen, Ihnen zu helfen ist Verrat. Ich möchte nicht abstreiten, dass Sie mit Hilfe, vielleicht sogar mit meiner bescheidenen Hilfe den Krieg schneller und mit weniger Blutvergießen beenden können, aber wissen Sie was? Das will ich gar nicht. Mir liegt das Wohl meiner Kameraden am Herzen, ja, aber sie werden nicht von einer höheren Macht zur Schlachtbank geführt. Sie sterben im Kampf für die Freiheit ihres Landes, einen Kampf den sie nicht nur freiwillig führen – was man zum Beispiel über den hessischen Teil ihrer Truppen nicht zwangsläufig sagen kann, sondern auch jeder Widrigkeit zum Trotz. Diese Männer sterben, ja, aber sie haben diesen Preis wissentlich und willentlich gezahlt, genauso wie ich ebenso bereit bin diesen Preis zu zahlen. Wenn wir verlieren, schlimmer noch, wenn wir einfach aufgeben, dann spucken wir damit auf die Gräber all jener, die vor uns ihr Leben gegeben haben. Ich denke Sie verstehen nicht Doktor Wilson, dies alles ist für uns keine Formalität, eine Armee in die man eingezogen wird , ein Krieg in dem man stationiert wird, dies alles ist für uns sehr persönlich. Darüber hinaus beleidigen Sie meine Intelligenz mit den Spielchen die Sie spielen. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe nicht, Ihr Oberkommando braucht sie. Wir führen diese Unterhaltung nicht, weil wir schrecklich gute Freunde sind und Sie mich so gut kennen, der einzige Grund für diese Unterhaltung ist, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Arzt in einer günstigen Position bin und dass ich ein deutschstämmiger Quäker bin, also einer Bevölkerungsgruppe angehöre, die im amerikanischen Volk nicht gerade über das größte Ansehen verfügt und des Weiteren noch am ehesten mit ihnen sympathisieren würde.“ Friedrich spürte das Adrenalin in seinen Adern, spürte wie sein Gesicht rot vor Aufregung wurde und wie die Binden um seine Brust ihm einschränkten, als seine Atmung sich beschleunigt hatte. Es war nicht typisch für ihn so wütend zu werden, es war sogar ganz und gar untypisch – aber es war eines der besten Gefühle, die er je gehabt hatte.

 

Ohne die Antwort von Wilson abzuwarten, hatte er die Tür geöffnet und war aus dem Raum getreten, um sich wieder Doktor Leiper anzuschließen. Sein Interesse sich von Wilson noch einmal den Weg zu Rush zeigen zu lassen, war gleich null, und somit konnte er nur hoffen, dass Rush von sich aus nicht die Grenze der Diplomatie übertrat. Bis zum Abend gingen Friedrich und Leiper weiter ihrer Arbeit nach und trafen sich dann später mit Rush zur Besprechung. Am nächsten Morgen würden noch zwei kontinentale Ärzte eintreffen und Friedrich und Leiper ablösen, welche dann zur Turk’s Head Tavern reiten würden. Nachdem Eintreffen zweier weiterer Ärzte dort, sollten die beiden zurück zum Lager der Kontinentalarmee reiten. Rush würde nachkommen sobald alle Angelegenheiten mit den Briten geregelt waren.

Nach der Besprechung fing Friedrich Rush ab. „Sir? Sir, wie geht es Ihnen?“

„Glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage es geht mir gut, Doktor Deegen?“

„Nein, das würde ich Ihnen nicht glauben.“

 

„Ich habe das Gefühl langsam den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, ich habe meine Frau und mein Kind seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, habe seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in meinem eigenen Bett geschlafen. Nicht einmal zu John – Mr. Adams, habe ich mehr regelmäßigen Kontakt8. Das alles wäre ja noch akzeptabel, wenn wir nur Fortschritte machen würden. Aber stattdessen machen wir nur Schritte nach hinten. Wann immer ich Zeit in britischen Lazaretten verbringe und später darüber Berichte ablege, nimmt mich keiner ernst. Ja, mir wird sogar fehlender Patriotismus vorgeworfen, nur weil ich die Vorzüge des britischen Systems herausstelle9. ‘Sie legen einen großen Wert auf Sauberkeit und auf die Gesundheit ihrer Männer. (…) Einer der britischen Offiziere teilte mir mit, dass er seine Soldaten als Kleinkinder betrachtet, auf die man ständig aufpassen muss. Er untermauerte seine Aussage, indem er mir erklärte, dass die Soldaten zwar alle Decken an ihren Rucksäcken befestigt hätten, häufig aber zu faul wären, diese zu benutzen. Seine Aufgabe wäre es deshalb jeden Abend zu überprüfen, dass auch ja kein Soldat seiner Kompanie ohne Decke schlafen würde. (…) In den Hospitälern herrscht Ordnung und Zufriedenheit. (…) Unsere Offiziere und Soldaten haben mit Dankbarkeit und Warmherzigkeit von ihren britischen Ärzten gesprochen. Je zehn unserer Verwundeten war ein Krankenwärter zugeteilt und die britischen Offiziere erkundigten sich jeden Morgen bei unseren Offizieren, ob die britischen Ärzte ihre Aufgaben erfüllt haben. Wir dürfen dieses Verhalten nicht ihrer Humanität zuschreiben. Die Briten hassen uns in jeder Art und Weise in der wir ihnen gegenüber treten. Die gute Pflege der Verwundeten war einzig das Resultat ihrer perfekt etablierten medizinischen Versorgung, welche Glück und Zufriedenheit unseren Soldaten praktisch schon aufgedrängt hat – wahrscheinlich sogar ohne den Wunsch der britischen Offiziere für unsere Soldaten irgendeine Art von Bequemlichkeit zu schaffen‘10.“ Rush stütze seinen Kopf frustriert auf seine gefalteten Hände. Friedrich überkam Mitleid mit dem armen Mann, er war in der letzten Zeit so darauf fokussiert gewesen, wie schlecht es ihm selber ging und mit was für Problemen er zu kämpfen hatte - wie sehr die Verantwortung und die viele Arbeit Rush belasteten, war ihm dabei weitestgehend entgangen.

 

„Wo Sie gerade sagen, dass die Briten uns in jeder Form hassen; ich hatte ein recht interessantes Gespräch mit einem der britischen Ärzte, einem Doktor Wilson“, begann der junge Arzt und fuhr dann, nach Rushs Ermutigung fort, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Sie hätten das Angebot annehmen sollen. Wir stehen am Abgrund“, meinte der Ältere der beiden trocken und als Rush den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers erkannte, lächelte er schwach. „Ein Scherz, ein wirklich dummer Scherz. Ich glaube an unserer Sache und habe große Mühen unternommen, um unseren britischen Gastgebern zu erklären, wie aus einem lösbaren Konflikt diese Revolution, dieser Krieg entstanden ist. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob sie mich verstanden haben. Aber ganz im Ernst, diese Armee muss reformiert werden – und vielleicht sollten wir auch darüber nachdenken ihren Oberbefehlshaber auszutauschen.“

„Sie reden davon General Washington seines Kommandos zu entbinden?“, hakte Friedrich nach, nur um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er die Situation richtig verstanden hatte. „Washington ist ein guter, ehrlicher Mann, aber in militärischen Belangen nun mal ein Amateur11, es gibt viele Männer die fähiger wären die Armee anzuführen. Viele im Kongress sehen das ebenso und selbst jene, die Washington nicht ersetzen wollen, befürchten, dass Washington zu einem militärischen Idol hochstilisiert wird und was solch eine Verherrlichung für Folgen für unsere junge Nation haben könnte12. Aber warum erzähle ich Ihnen das eigentlich alles? Verzeihen Sie, aber die Hälfte davon ist nicht für Ihre Ohren bestimmt.“

 

Friedrich zwang sich zu lächeln, auch wenn ihm nach dem Gehörten nicht mehr danach zumute war. Allerdings wollte er Rush zumindest ein wenig aufheitern und nicht mit dem Gedanken belasten, dass er zu frei gesprochen hatte. „Sie haben mir all das erzählt, weil Sie wissen, dass ich ein Quäker bin und wir Quäker für unser Talent zu Schweigen berühmt sind.“

Rush verstand sofort und lächelte dankbar, ein Lächeln das nun schon etwas unbeschwerter wirkte. „Danke, Doktor Deegen – für Ihre Verschwiegenheit und für das Gespräch“, verabschiedete sich Rush und klopfte Friedrich beim Hinausgehen auf die Schulter. Dieser blieb alleine in dem halbdunklen Raum zurück. Es gab viel über das er nachzudenken hatte, nicht nur über Rushs Worte, sondern auch, so sehr es ihn schmerzte, auch über Wilsons Worte.

 

01\. Oktober 1777

_The Annals of the Age Cannot Produce such another Scene of Butchery..._

Major Samuel Hay, 7. Pennsylvania Regiment, über die Schlacht von Paoli

 

Die Nachricht über die Niederlage bei Paoli verbreitete sich rasend schnell durch die amerikanischen Ränge. 201 Verwundete und Verstorbene und noch einmal 71 Gefangene. Augenzeugen berichteten, dass die Briten mit aufgepflanzten Bajonetten aus der Nacht kamen und über die schlafenden Amerikaner herfielen. Selbst über Soldaten die sich ergeben hatten, sollen sie hergefallen sein, so berichtete ein Arzt von 46 Stichwunden an einem einzigen Patienten13. Neue Hospitäler wurden errichtet und während Friedrich im Lager blieb, pendelte Rush zwischen den neuen Krankenhäusern hin und her. Es mussten ja immer noch die Verwundeten von Brandywine versorgt werden. Der junge Arzt hatte in dieser Zeit viel Verantwortung übertragen bekommen, es gab im mittleren Department viele Ärzte, die im Rang über ihm standen und fast jeder von ihnen hatte auch mehr Erfahrung als Friedrich, aber Rush vertraute ihm. Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass viele der leitenden Ärzte sich nicht im Lager der Armee befanden, sondern sich nahe des Kontinentalkongresses aufhielten und mit diesem nach Lancaster in Pennsylvania geflohen waren oder bei einem der großen Versorgungslager der Armee stationiert waren, in Fishkill oder Bethlehem beispielsweise. Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Ärzte sahen sich Friedrich und seine Kollegen nun also auch noch mit bürokratischen Aufgaben konfrontiert. Die meisten vom Friedrichs Kollegen waren genervt von der Arbeit – wobei der Umstand, dass es Mehrarbeit war stärker ins Gewicht fiel, als die eigentliche Art der Arbeit. Der junge Arzt musste jedoch zugeben, dass ihm die Arbeit irgendwie gefiel. Es war zum Teil sehr monoton einen Bericht nach dem anderen zu verfassen oder elend lange Listen miteinander zu vergleichen, aber Monotonie hatte den Vorteil, dass man sich Fehler erlauben durfte. Wenn ein Bericht mal etwas später fertig oder ein Name falsch eingetragen wurde, dann starb dadurch niemand. Es war so herrlich unkompliziert … natürlich könnte man argumentieren, dass ein Fehler in der Buchhaltung oder Logistik zu Engpässen in der Versorgung führen würde und dieser Engpass dann das Leben von Patienten bedrohen könnte, aber so weit dachte Friedrich an diesem Abend nicht.

 

Er saß im Schein einer einzigen Kerze und glich zwei Dokumente miteinander ab. Eine einfache Arbeit, um einen anstrengenden Tag ausklingen zu lassen. Doch noch viel wichtiger war es, dass es Friedrich ablenkte. Ablenkte von dem Fakt, dass General Howe einen großen Teil seiner Armee in Germantown stationiert hatte. Joséphines Heimatgemeinde war fest im Griff der britischen Truppen und der Gedanke ließ sie keine ruhige Minute mehr finden. Auch wenn der Abschied von ihrem Zuhause nicht gerade ideal war und auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr Verschwinden ihren Vater rasend vor Wut gemacht haben musste, so hatte die junge Frau doch schreckliche Angst um ihre Familie. Um ihre jüngeren Geschwister, aber auch um ihren Vater. Wäre Onkel Louis noch bei ihnen, so hätte sie das immerhin ein wenig beruhigt, doch ihr Onkel war nun ja auch ein Teil der Kontinentalarmee. Obwohl sie sich versprochen hatten zu schreiben, hatte Joséphine in all den Monaten bisher erst einen einzigen Brief von Louis erhalten. Die Ungewissheit fraß sie auf. Sie wusste doch nur allzu gut, was mit den Quäkergemeinschaften unter britischer Besatzung geschah, sie hatte es nach der Schlacht von Trenton doch selber erlebt. Die Briten wollten die Dorfbewohner ihre Loyalität schwören lassen, doch natürlich haben sich die Quäker geweigert einen Schwur, ob nun auf den König oder sonst etwas abzulegen. Die Situation konnte erst entschärft werden, als einige der Dorfbewohner sich für ihre Quäkernachbarn verbürgten. Doch auch darüber hinaus hatten die Briten die Quäker schikaniert, zum Beispiel indem sie ihnen den Hut vom Kopf schlugen, als sie sich weigerten den Hut vor den britischen Offizieren zu ziehen. Mit all diesen Gedanken war Joséphine also mehr als froh, eine möglichst einlullende Arbeit gefunden zu haben.

 

Ihre Eintönigkeit wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Friedrich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte, es kam aus einem Nebenflügel des großen Hospitalzeltes. Die anderen Ärzte hatten sich alle bereits vor einer Stunde zurückgezogen und außer einer Nachtschwester dürfte keiner mehr in dem Hospital gewesen sein. Das Geräusch musste also entweder von einem Eindringling stammen, oder von einem Patienten der dringend Hilfe brauchte. Mit der Kerze in der Hand begab sich Friedrich in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch vernommen hatte und stieß auch prompt auf seinen Eindringling. Ein Mann stand dort in dem Hospital und es machte den Anschein, als war er gerade dabei zu gehen, als Friedrich auf ihn gestoßen war. Das Gesicht wäre dem Deutsch-Amerikaner vage bekannt vorgekommen, hätte er denn darauf geachtet. Stattdessen konnte Friedrich wenig mehr tun, als auf den roten Uniformmantel zu starren. Nach einem Moment des Schocks hatte der junge Arzt sich wieder gefasst. Es war bestimmt nicht so wie es aussah … wobei, bei seinem Glück?

 

„Sir, was machen Sie hier? Können Sie sich ausweisen?“, fragte Friedrich.

„Ich bin General der Kontinentalarmee“, antwortete der Fremde mit sicherer Stimme.

„Verzeihen Sie Sir, aber danach sieht es für mich momentan nicht aus. Können Sie sich ausweisen?“

„Die gesamte Situation muss in Ihren Augen tatsächlich bedrohlich aussehen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich wirklich ein General dieser Armee bin. Ich führe meine Papiere momentan nicht mit mir, aber mein Name ist John Cadwalader14.“

Jetzt erst sah Friedrich sich das Gesicht des Mannes näher an. Der Fremde, vielleicht Anfang 30, kam ihm bekannt vor. Er hätte dem Gesicht keinen Namen zuordnen können, wusste aber mit Sicherheit, dass diese Person zu der Gruppe der kontinentalen Generäle gehörte. Vorsichtig legte der Arzt das Skalpell wieder zur Seite, welches er eben noch von einer der Ablagen genommen hatte. Man wusste ja nie. „Ich glaube Ihnen, Sir“, meinte Friedrich und Cadwalader entspannte sich merklich, bevor er sich erneut zum Gehen wandte. „Ich würde aber immer noch gerne wissen, was Sie mitten in der Nacht in der Uniform eines britischen Regulären in unseren Hospital zu suchen haben“, hielt Friedrich ihn zurück.

„Ich kann verstehen Doktor, dass mein Verhalten Sie verwundern, wenn nicht sogar beunruhigen muss, aber ich kann über mein Vorhaben hier nicht sprechen.“ Der General festigte seinen Griff um einen der Tragegurte des Beutels, den er in der Hand hielt. Roter Stoff war darin sichtbar. „Sie spionieren gegen die Briten15“, platze es aus Friedrich hervor. Cadwalader wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Wie, woher … was bringt Sie auf diese Idee“, druckste er herum.

 

„Die Briten haben Philadelphia eingenommen und Washington will versuchen es zurück zu erobern. Spione in der Stadt, um die britischen Stellungen auskundschaften, wären da nur hilfreich. Sie kommen selber aus Philadelphia, Sie wären eine geeignete Wahl und nun stehen Sie hier. Mitten in der Nacht und ohne Papiere in der Uniform eines britischen Soldaten, dazu ein Gepäck aus Uniformen für noch mindestens vier weitere Männer“, führte Friedrich seine Beobachtungen aus. Cadwalader zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wirklich gut beobachtet Doktor, aber Sie dürfen darüber nicht sprechen.“

„Ich bin Quäker, über meine Lippen kommt kein Wort“, versicherte Friedrich und fuhr fort. „Eine Frage hätte ich jedoch, General. Kennen Sie den Mann der nach Germantown geht, um sich dort „umzusehen“?“

„Diese ganze Sache unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung, aber über Germantown kann ich sprechen. Wir schicken nämlich niemanden nach Germantown.“

„Warum nicht Sir, ein großer Teil der britischen Armee ist dort?“

„Dennoch ist Germantown eine kleine Gemeinde, nicht mit Philadelphia zu vergleichen. Fremde fallen dort auf, wenn nicht den Briten dann doch den Einheimischen.“

Friedrichs Herz schlug schneller als physisch möglich sein sollte. Er selber wusste wie dumm die Idee war, wusste, dass er sie bereuen würde, aber Joséphine war doch noch ein halbes Kind. Konnte man es ihr verübeln, dass sie nach Hause wollte?

„Lassen Sie mich nach Germantown gehen, ich bin dort aufgewachsen, mich kennt man dort“, brachte Friedrich schließlich hervor. Gott gebe ihm die Kraft das durchzustehen.

 

 

Mit der Krempe seines Hutes tief ins Gesicht gezogen, folgte Friedrich den wohlbekannten Feldwegen Germantowns. Er hatte gehofft, dass es sich wie Heimkommen anfühlen würde, wie die Einfuhr in einen sicheren Hafen. Aber das tat es nicht, diese Gefühle konnte Germantown nicht mehr in ihm hervorrufen, nicht mehr in Friedrich zumindest. Fünf Jahre war sein Fortgehen mittlerweile her, eine vergleichsweise kurze Zeit, die sich jedoch anfühlte wie ein halbes Leben. Dennoch hatte sich kaum etwas in der Gemeinde geändert. Friedrich hätte schwören können, dass es sogar noch immer die gleichen Schafe waren, die dort auf den Wiesen grasten. Ja Schafe, nicht dass Schafe etwas mit seinem Auftrag zu tun hätten, aber sie lenkten den jungen Menschen so herrlich davon ab, dass er sich immer weiter dem Hof der Familie Deegen näherte. Mit jedem Schritt schien das Gehen schwerer zu werden. Freude und Angst fochten einen erbitterten Kampf in Joséphines Innerem aus und ließen doch nur eine unsägliche Leere zurück. Sie erreichte den Hof und merkte, dass es war, als wäre sie nie fortgewesen. Mit mutigen Schritten umrundete sie das Haus, bis sie die Felder hinter dem Hof erblickte. Fast hoffte sie die Felder verweist vorzufinden, aber ihr Vater war ein emsiger Mann. Wenn es Arbeit zu tun gab, dann erledigte er sie. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass Joséphine Hugo erkannte, mit gebeugtem Rücken, einen Sparten in der Hand.

 

„Père?“, Joséphine verhaspelte sich fast an dem ungewohnten Klang des Wortes auf ihrer Zunge. Hugos Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und für einen Moment wanderte sein Blick suchend umher, bevor er dann auf Joséphine fiel. Selbst mit all der Verkleidung war es für den Vater keine Mühe, seine Tochter zu erkennen. Sein Gesicht wurde härter als der Stein, den er bis eben noch bearbeitet hatte, als Joséphine sich im langsam näherte. „Du hast jegliches Recht verwirkt mich so zu nennen. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Vater“, entgegnete er und blieb immer noch regungslos auf dem Feld stehen. Auf Joséphine hatten die Worte die gleiche Wirkung, wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube. Sie hatte mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet, tatsächlich hatte sie dieses gesamte Gespräch mehrmals im Kopf durchgespielt, aber nun ihren Vater diese Worte in der Realität sagen zu hören, tat mehr weh,als sie gedacht hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen, diesen Besuch statte sie nicht für sich ab, sie tat das, um ihre Familie zu schützen.

„Père, bitte hör mir zu, du und die anderen müssen aus Germantown verschwinden. Es wird zur Schlacht kommen, wahrscheinlich hier in Germantown und zwar sehr bald schon. Geht nach Philadelphia, die Stadt ist groß, oder weiter in Richtung Norden – es ist auch nur für ein paar Tage, bis das Schlimmste vorüber ist. Bitte! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen einen von euch verletzt zu sehen.“

 

„Mutig bist du, das muss ich dir lassen. Dich nicht nur wieder hier her zu trauen, nach all dem was du der Familie angetan hast, sondern dich auch noch zu verhalten, als ob es dich wirklich interessiert, wie es uns geht. Als du damals weggegangen bist, da hast du uns alle im Stich gelassen, mich und deine Geschwister. Nach dem Tod deiner Mutter, hättest du für sie da sein müssen, aber nein, das war ja zu viel verlangt gewesen. Du hast deinen Bruder im Stich gelassen, weißt du das eigentlich? Wir waren gezwungen ihn in einem unbenannten Grab zu beerdigen und so zu tun, als ob du in dem Grab lägst. Anders hätten wir die Schande, die du über die Familie gebracht hast nicht verbergen können. Doch weißt du, was ich mir all die Zeit gewünscht habe? Das du wirklich in diesem Grab liegst. Warum durftest du leben, während mein süßer Junge sterben musste?“

Joséphine schluckte schwer, vor ihrem inneren Auge zogen Erinnerungen vorbei, glückliche Erinnerungen an ihren Vater. Wie sie zusammen im Hof oder im Wald gespielt hatten, wie er ihr vorgelesen hatte, während sie auf seinem Knie saß. Einmal, Joséphine musste noch sehr jung gewesen sein, hatte er ihr die Haare geflochten. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie die Situation zustande gekommen war, aber sie konnte noch seine Hände in ihrem Haar spüren. An diesen positiven Erinnerungen versuchte sie sich festzuhalten, während sie gegen all den Hass, den ihr Vater nun anscheinend gegen sie hegte, gegenanging. Seine Worte trafen sie mehr als sie nur irgendwie ausdrücken konnte, aber das durfte sie einfach nicht beeinflussen.

 

„Verlass Germantown, ich bitte dich! Es muss auch nicht für lange sein, eine Woche höchstens“, flehte Joséphine und überbrückte den noch bestehenden Abstand zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater. Was sie jedoch nicht erwartet hatte, war, wie abweisend Hugo auf ihre Annäherung reagierte. Anstelle einfach zurück zu weichen, schlug er ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf flog zur Seite und sie selber taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment, hatte ihr Vater das gerade wirklich getan? Eine Art von Hoffnungslosigkeit kam in ihr auf, die gleiche Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sie auch immer mit James gespürt hatte - immerhin waren diese Schläge immer seine „Spezialität“ gewesen. Doch gleichzeitig kochte Wut in der jungen Frau hoch, eine Wut, die sie in letzter Zeit häufiger verspürte und die sie damals vor all den Jahren letztendlich auch dazu bewegt hatte, Germantown hinter sich zu lassen.

 

„Es sind ja auch nicht nur wir, die du zurück gelassen hast. Da wäre auch noch dein Ehemann. Hast du einmal daran gedacht wie schlimm das alles für ihn war? Der arme Mann war ganz und gar erschüttert. Er hat nach dir gesucht, hätte dich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder zurück genommen, so sehr hat er dich tatsächlich geliebt“, spie Hugo ihr entgegen.

Joséphine spürte Galle in ihrem Hals hochsteigen. Hier war ihre Grenze erreicht, ab hier durfte niemand mehr Beherrschung von ihr erwarten.

Mit einer langsamen, wohl überlegten Geste drehte Joséphine den Kopf wieder in Richtung ihres Vaters. „Ach James hätte mich wieder zurück genommen? Das glaube ich gerne. Warum, weil das hier“, und hier zog Joséphine an ihrem Hemdkragen und schob die Ärmel hoch „ihm Spaß bereitet hat". Auf der nackten Haut an ihrem Arm und ihrer Brust waren die Narben von alten Verbrennungen zu sehen. An dem Abend an dem Joséphine ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie doch nicht schwanger war, hatte er sie in seinem Zorn gegen den Kessel über dem Feuer gestoßen.

 

Hugo hatte immerhin den Anstand mit einer seltsam schmerzhaft verzogenen Mine in die Richtung seiner Tochter zu blicken, doch Joséphine reichte das nicht. „Warum hast du zugelassen, dass wir heiraten? Warum Vater? Ich war ein Kind, dein Kind, du hättest mich beschützen müssen.“

„Du wolltest James doch unbedingt heiraten!“, antwortete ihr Vater laut, aber ansonsten völlig monoton.

„Ich war ein Kind, ein kleines Mädchens. Natürlich wollte ich heiraten, ich verstand doch noch nichts von der Welt. Warum hast du es mir nicht verboten, warum hast du mich nicht noch zwei, drei Jahre warten lassen. Warum nicht, in Gottes Namen?“, presste Joséphine hervor und konnte nun nicht mehr verhindern, dass die Tränen ihr die Wangen herunterrannen. Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte ihr Vater sie jetzt in den Arm genommen.

„Natürlich warst du noch jung, aber du hattest gerade erst deine Mutter verloren, ich wollte dir daher diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Hätte ich gewusst wie James ist, ich hätte bestimmt nicht zugestimmt.“

„Aber du hast mir auch nicht geholfen, du hast mir nie gesagt, dass ich wieder nach Hause kommen kann.“

„Weil du deine Entscheidung getroffen hast und man muss nun mal die Verantwortung für seine Entscheidungen tragen.“

 

Joséphine blinzelte verwirrt gegen die Abendsonne. Das klang nicht wie der Mann, den sie einst Père nannte. „Onkel Louis hat das nicht davon abgehalten mir zu helfen. Das hier war seine Idee, weiß du?“, fragte die junge Frau und rieb sich unbewusst über die Narben an ihrem Arm. Hugos Mine wurde noch härter – falls das denn überhaupt möglich war. „Ja, mein Bruder würde tatsächlich fast alles für dich tun, aber das verstehst du nicht. Verlass jetzt diesen Hof und komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen. Du hast bereits genug Schaden angerichtet, solltest du noch einmal hier her kommen, werde ich dich persönlich zu deinen neuen Dienstherren bringen.“

Joséphine verzog das Gesicht, nicht wegen der neuerlichen Abweisung – nicht nur zumindest. Gerade eben hatte sie noch das Gefühl gehabt, langsam zu ihrem Vater durchzudringen, doch nun war er wieder vollkommen verschlossen. Wahrscheinlich war es am klügsten zu gehen, die junge Frau zweifelte nicht an der Entschlossenheit ihres Vaters. In ihrer jetzigen Situation den Briten in die Hände zu fallen, wäre wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer, als von ihren wirklichen Offizieren entdeckt zu werden. Aber da war auch noch die Aussage ihres Vaters über ihren Onkel, eine Aussage die sie nicht verstand, von der sie aber das Gefühl hatte, dass sie für ihren Vater eine Bedeutung hatte. Resignation machte sich in ihr breit, sie würde die Wahrheit eh nicht mehr erfahren. Doch kurz bevor sie um die Hausecke und damit außer Sichtweite verschwunden war, holte ihr Vater sie ein und packte sie an der Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr Joséphine herum, halb erwartete sie einen neuerlichen Schlag, aber stattdessen war da, nein, keine Zuneigung in Hugos Augen, aber eine Art von Güte, die man vielleicht Fremden zukommen ließ. „Sei unbesorgt, deine Geschwister und ich werden Germantown für einige Zeit verlassen. Ich bringe meine Kinder nicht in Gefahr, nur weil ich den Überbringer der Nachricht nicht mag … und … danke, für das Geld. Louis wollte mir nie sagen, wo es her kam, aber es kam von dir, nicht?“

Joséphine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, stattdessen drückte sie ihres Vaters Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ihr Vater war wütend auf sie und enttäuscht von ihr, eine Heimkehr nach Germantown würde es nie geben können, aber vielleicht hatte sie zumindest immer noch einen Vater.

 

Nach diesem aufwühlenden Zusammentreffen beschloss Friedrich auf den Markt in der Dorfmitte zu gehen, um endlich seinem eigentlichen Auftrag nachzukommen. Erst jetzt, nachdem er etwas Zeit gehabt hatte, die gesagten Dinge auf sich wirken zu lassen, fiel ihm auf, dass er seinem Vater nicht erzählt hatte, dass er ein Medizinstudium beendet hat. Wie viele Frauen gab es denn schon auf der Welt, die einen Doktor in Medizin hatten? Friedrich grinste, der Gedanke war ihm zum ersten Mal gekommen. Doch schnell besann er sich wieder. Seine momentane Aufgabe verlangte absolute Konzentration, würde er auffliegen, würde man ihn Hängen oder, angesichts „ihres Geschlechts“, noch Schlimmeres tun. Seine Uniform hob ihn aus der Menge hervor, während sie ihn gleichzeitig anonym machte. Mit vorsichtigen Blicken, stets darauf bedacht nicht aufzufallen, sah Friedrich sich um. Zählte Soldaten und Artilleriegeschütze, beobachtete Häuser, um mögliche Munitionslager und Hauptquartiere ausfindig zu machen, mit einem halben Ohr belauschte er auch die Gespräche der umstehenden Einwohner, die Marktfrauen wussten stets über alles Bescheid. Nach einigen Stunden mehr oder weniger erfolgreichem Herumwandern, beschloss Friedrich Germantown wieder zu verlassen bevor es zu spät wurde und immer weniger Menschen auf den Straßen waren. Schon fast am Dorfausgang angelangt, machte Friedrich plötzlich Halt. Da war eine Sache die noch getan werden musste, anders konnte er Germantown nicht verlassen, nicht, wenn er Frieden haben wollte.

 

Den Weg zum Friedhof hätte Joséphine auch blind gefunden. Sie war in dem Jahr nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter häufig dort gewesen und auch sonst war diese Ruhestätte der Toten ihr vertraut, immerhin schloss sie direkt an den Schulhof an16. Mit andächtigen Schritten ging sie an den Gräberreihen vorbei, viele Namen auf den Steinen kannte sie. Wie zuvor bei ihrer elterlichen Farm fiel ihr das Weitergehen mit jeden Schritt schwerer, aber dieses Mal zog der Ort sie auch magisch an. Sie wollte das Grab ihres Bruders sehen, sich ihm noch einmal nahe fühlen, koste es was es wolle. Doch der Mut verließ die junge Frau schnell, sobald sie dann wirklich vor dem Grab stand. Es war direkt neben dem ihrer Mutter gelegen und wie man ihr bereits gesagt hatte, nicht richtig markiert. Eine Steinplatte mit dem Familiennamen, mehr nicht.

Als hätte man sie jeglicher Kraft beraubt, fiel Joséphine auf die Knie. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie, nachdem sie ihren Bruder schon hatte sterben sehen, keine Probleme damit hätte, an seinem Grab zu stehen, aber das war tatsächlich fast noch schlimmer. Die Worte ihres Vaters hallten ihr im Kopf. Ja, warum durfte sie leben, aber Friedrich hatte sterben müssen? Vorsichtig beugte sie sich nach vorne, sodass ihr Kopf auf der Steinplatte lag. Die unterdrückten Tränen der vergangenen Jahre bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Joséphine nahm das hin, sie fühlte sich geborgen, hier wo sie ihrem Bruder so nah war. Ihr Bruder hatte immerhin immer versucht sie zu beschützen.

 

„Ich vermisse dich Friedrich, weißt du? Ich glaube nicht, dass du mein Handeln gut gefunden hättest, aber du hättest irgendwie gelernt es zu akzeptieren. Besonders wenn es mich geschützt hätte. Sag Friedrich, ist Mutter bei dir? Und Maximilien?“, Joséphine hätte noch Stunden so reden können, hätte etwas Frieden finden können, wenn sie nicht von der Stimme hinter ihr aufgeschreckt worden wäre.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich noch einmal wiederzusehen. Aber uns kann eben nichts trennen, ganz so wie wir es uns damals versprochen haben, nicht?“

Joséphine fuhr herum, um die Person in Augenschein zu nehmen, die eben gesprochen hatte. Sie erkannte das Gesicht der Person, erkannte die Stimme. Gott, diese Stimme würde sie nie vergessen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Männer waren damals glattrasiert, ein Bart galt als ungepflegt, wenn nicht sogar schon unzivilisiert. Geduldet wurden sie nur bei Männern die im Gefängnis oder lange Zeit im Grenzland waren und bei Matrosen die gerade heimkehrten.  
> 2\. Ich habe von diesem „Spiel“ gelesen und wollte es selber nicht glauben, aber es stimmt tatsächlich. Die Briefe der beschämten Kompaniekommandeure sind wundervoll.  
> 3\. Doktor Andrew Leiper (1717-1798) war ein Schüler Rush und ließ sich kurz vor dem Krieg in Philadelphia nieder. Aus historischer Perspektive war Friedrich natürlich nicht anwesend, in Wirklichkeit war Doktor Henry Latimer (1752-1819) der dritte Arzt. Er studierte in Philadelphia und Edinburgh und schloss sich im April 1777 der Armee an. Nach dem Krieg diente er in beiden Kammern des Kongresses. Der Assistent kann nicht mit Sicherheit identifiziert werden, wahrscheinlich war es aber Elias Willard (1756–1827) aus Boston der später zum Arzt aufstieg.  
> 4\. Da Rush in einem späteren Brief die Sicherheitsstandards der beiden Armeen miteinander verglichen hat und dabei den Aufenthalt bei den Briten nach Brandywine als Beispiel nahm, wissen wir, dass er die Anmeldung tatsächlich selber durchgeführt hat und auch was für Kontrollen er durchlaufen musste.  
> 5\. General Washington hat sich oft genug über die Behandlung der Verwundeten und gefangenen bei dem britischen Oberkommando beschwert, aber wenn die Briten ihre Pflichten ernstgenommen haben, war die Behandlung eigentlich immer ausgezeichnet.  
> 6\. Ich bin allein auf zwei schriftliche Aufzeichnungen gekommen und eine dieser Quellen, die Aufzeichnungen von Captain Robert FitzPatrick, impliziert, dass mehrere Personen anwesend waren, also hat Rush in Wirklichkeit wahrscheinlich sogar mit mehr Menschen gesprochen.  
> 7\. In der damaligen Kriegsführung galt eine eingenommene Hauptstadt, und das war Philadelphia de facto, als sicherer Sieg des Krieges. Da die Amerikaner sich aber noch nicht wirklich als eine Einheit sahen, hatte die Einnahme von Philadelphia in dieser Hinsicht kaum Auswirkungen  
> 8\. John Adams und Rush trafen sich 1774 und blieben bis zu Rushs Tod enge Freunde. Rush bezeichnete Adams immer als seinen „politischen und persönlichen Realitätscheck“. Süß!  
> 9\. Rush hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mehrmals mit den Briten gearbeitet und dementsprechend oft seine Beobachtungen festgehalten. Die Leitung des medizinischen Departments ist, aus verschiedenen Gründen, nie wirklich darauf eingegangen. Einer der Gründe die Rush später dazu bewegt haben die Armee zu verlassen.  
> 10\. Auszug aus einem Brief von Rush an Adams vom 01.10.1777. Ich habe große Teile herausgekürzt, kann aber nur empfehlen den Brief einmal in Gänze zu lesen. Auch die spätere Aussage „Wir stehen am Abgrund“ stammt aus diesem Brief  
> 11\. Die Bezeichnung Washingtons als Amateur ist hauptsächlich von Thomas Mifflin (10. Januar 1744 – 20. Januar 1800) geprägt worden, einem ehemaligen Vertrauten Washingtons, aber viele haben sich schnell dieser Bezeichnung angeschlossen. Darunter General Charles Lee (06. Februar 1732 – 02. Oktober 1782) und eben Rush.  
> 12\. John Adams hat zwar nie Washingtons Rücktritt gefordert, hatte aber Bedenken wegen seines Status. Auch dieser Gedanke hatte Anhänger im Kongress.  
> 13\. Auch wenn die Schlacht von Paoli gemein hin als „Massaker“ bezeichnet wird, gibt es in neuerer Zeit Historiker, unter anderem Mark M. Boatner III, die zu bedenken geben, dass es vielleicht mehr ein Geniestreich der amerikanische Propaganda war, als ein wirkliches Massaker.  
> 14\. John Cadwalader (10. Januar 1742 – 10. Februar 1786) war ein amerikanischer General aus New Jersey der jedoch fast ausschließlich Truppen aus Philadelphia kommandierte. Nach dem Ende des „Conway-Cabal“ focht er ein unschönes Duell mit Thomas Conway aus.  
> 15\. Washingtons hatte Soldaten einheimische Soldaten ausgesucht, um in Philadelphia zu spionieren. Wahrscheinlich waren es ungefähr fünf bis sechs Soldaten, aber John Cadwalader war der einzige Name den ich sicher mir dieser Aktion verbinden konnte  
> 16\. Den Bewohnern von Germantown wurde damals ein großes Stück Land geschenkt um dort „eine Schule, einen Friedhof und einen Ort für die Kinder“ zu kreieren. Auf dem Friedhof wurden nie Unterschiede zwischen Hautfarbe oder Nationalität gemacht.


	10. 01. Oktober 1777 - 23. Dezember 1777

01\. Oktober 1778

_I feel in some degree reconciled to Howe’s entering of Pennsylvania und Philadelphia, that the unworthy inhabitants (of which ‘tis apparent a majority of the State is composed) may experience the calamities of war, which nothing but their own supineness and unfriendliness to the American cause would have brought on them_

Timothy Pickering an seinen Bruder, 25. September 1777

 

 

Joséphine hatte gerade eben genug Zeit, um auf die Füße zu kommen, als ihre jüngere Schwester Johanna ihr stürmisch um den Hals fiel. „Ich dachte, ich sehe dich nie wieder!“, flüsterte das Mädchen gegen den Kragen der Uniform ihrer großen Schwester. Joséphine selber war einen Moment viel zu überrascht, als dass sie etwas antworten konnte. „Hanni, ich … Du freust dich mich wieder zu sehen?“

„Natürlich freue ich mich, Dummkopf, du bist meine Schwester.“

„Ich habe vorhin mit Vater gesprochen, der schien die Tatsache, dass wir Familie sind, irgendwie vergessen zu haben.“

Johanna machte einen halben Schritt zurück und musterte Joséphine mit einem schmerzerfüllten Blick. „Père hat dir dein Verhalten wirklich übel genommen, ich glaube ich habe ihn selten so wütend gesehen. Aber wir sind doch Schwestern, wir fallen uns nicht gegenseitig in den Rücken“, beteuerte Johanna und verstärkte ihre Umarmung. „Was denken die anderen über mich? Was wissen oder denken sie, was passiert ist?“, fragte Joséphine und verschaffte sich wieder etwas Freiraum. Der Blick in Johannas Augen wurde düster, als sie abwesend eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares um einen Finger wickelte. „Nun ja im Dorf denkt man, dass Joséphine gestorben ist und Friedrich nie zurückgekehrt ist, auch nicht zur Beerdigung, da er es nicht ertragen könnte, an einem Ort zu sein, den er so sehr mit dir verbindet. James hat den trauernden Witwer gespielt, wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich es ihm beinahe abgekauft“, antwortete die jüngere der beiden Frauen abfällig.

 

„Du hast gesagt, du weißt es besser, sag, was genau weißt du?“, drängte Joséphine und Johanna seufzte einmal. „Nun ja, was wir in der Familie wissen, weicht etwas von dem ab, was die Gemeinde weiß. Als Friedrich an dem Abend zurück auf den Hof gekommen ist, da waren wir Geschwister noch alle wach. Père hat ihm hineingeholfen und mich angewiesen alle anderen ins Bett zu schicken, danach sollte ich mich um Friedrich kümmern, bis Père Onkel Louis geholt hat. Nach dessen Ankunft ist Père wieder gegangen und nicht viel später bist du dann ja auf den Hof gekommen. Ich war wach und habe mich um Maximilien gekümmert, deshalb habe ich deine Ankunft mitbekommen. Père hat uns später erzählt, dass er es in Wirklichkeit war, der ins Haus gekommen ist, aber da ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, habe ich Onkel Louis angesprochen und der hat mir erzählt, was wirklich passiert ist. Dass du bei Friedrich warst, als er gestorben ist und du dann seine Kleidung und Papiere genommen hast, um nach Philadelphia zu gehen und dort in Sicherheit vor James zu sein.“

„Du weißt also, dass ich unsere Familie nicht einfach so im Stich gelassen habe. Aber alle anderen denken-“

„Das du ohne ein Wort und ohne einen triftigen Grund davon gegangen bist. Die Jüngsten sind wütend und traurig, sie verstehen es einfach nicht und für sie wird es wohl die einzige Wahrheit bleiben, die sie über diese Nacht je wissen werden. Wir Älteren, ich glaube nicht nur, ich weiß mehr. Hugo scheint zumindest ein Gefühl zu haben, dass mehr hinter all dem steckt, aber ich habe mich bisher auch nicht getraut mit ihm zu reden, da Père das nicht gutheißen würde“, beendete Johanna ihre Ausführungen.

 

Joséphine seufzte. Sie würde sich wünschen, dass Johanna ihr Schweigen brechen und ihren Geschwistern die Wahrheit erzählen würde, aber nachdem sie eben gerade erst selber Pères Zorn ausgesetzt war, konnte sie die Zurückhaltung ihrer kleinen Schwester nur allzu gut verstehen. Mit der Hand fuhr sie sich durch das Haar, war einmal mehr von dessen Kürze überrascht, und seufzte. Sie wollte nicht gehen, nicht nachdem sie gerade erst ihre Schwester gefunden hatte und diese so herzlich ihr gegenüber war. Doch langsam wurde es spät und es gab für Joséphine in Germantown keinen sicheren Ort, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen.

„Johanna, ich muss zurück zur Armee, ich kann nicht länger hierbleiben, ohne uns beide in Gefahr zu bringen“, erklärte Joséphine und wollte Johanna gerade ein letztes Mal umarmen, als diese zurück wich. „Was soll das heißen, du musst zur Armee zurück? Die Armee ist doch hier“, wollte die Jüngere ungläubig wissen und strich mit den Fingern über den roten Stoff von Joséphines Mantel. Natürlich, Johanna musste davon ausgehen, dass sie sich der britischen Armee angeschlossen hatte.

„Das hier ist nur eine Verkleidung, ein Weg, um nach Germantown zu kommen ohne aufzufallen. Ich gehöre nicht wirklich zu den britischen Truppen“, erklärte Joséphine schnell und sah nur, wie Johanna jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Aber das würde heißen, dass du in der Kontinentalarmee bist!“

„Ja, das bin ich.“

„Phine, James ist ebenfalls in der Kontinentalarmee. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das und hättest dich daher den Briten angeschlossen.“

 

Nun war es an Joséphine zu erbleichen, sie fühlte sich, als hätte man sie neuerlich geohrfeigt. „Hanni, weißt du in welchem Regiment James ist, in welcher Einheit?“

„Im Deutschen Regiment.“

Der älteren Schwester wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Konnte es sein, dass James sie gefunden, sie erkannt hatte? Aber andererseits, hätte er dann nicht schon lange etwas unternommen? Doch wie sollte James seine Frau nicht entdeckt haben, der Arzt des Regimentes war eine allgemein bekannte Person, aus offensichtlichen Gründen, und auch sonst hätte spätestens der Name Friedrich Deegen alles verraten. Die junge Frau versuchte ruhig zu atmen, aber die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

„Phine, bitte, was ist denn? Du bist doch Arzt, du bist im medizinischen Department, da werdet ihr euch doch bestimmt nicht treffen“, versuchte Johanna ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. In jeder anderen Situation wäre Joséphine wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, wie auffällig viel ihre Schwester doch über den Aufbau der Armee wusste, aber in diesem Moment hatte sie andere Sorgen.

„Hanni, ich war im Deutschen Regiment, ich war dort Arzt bevor ich versetzt wurde. Wenn James ebenfalls dort dient, dann muss er mich erkannt haben.“

„Oh, dass wusste ich nicht, ich dachte … aber, James ist erst vor einiger Zeit in dieses Regiment versetzt worden. Anfang Januar oder so. Davor war er im 7. oder 8. Pennsylvania-Regiment.“

 

Joséphine atmete nach dieser Information wieder etwas freier, das war genau die Zeit, in der seine Kollegen aus dem Regimentsstab damals seine Versetzung beantragt hatten. Gott, besonders in Retroperspektive hatte er seinen Freunden nie gebührend dafür gedankt. „Dann bin ich kurz nach James Ankunft versetzt worden, aber dennoch, ich kann nicht länger in der Armee bleiben, das Risiko ist zu hoch.“

„Oh, ist es das wirklich, Phine? Du bist zurück nach Germantown gekommen, obwohl du davon ausgegangen bist, dass James noch hier war. Das Risiko war dir auch nicht zu hoch. Darüber hinaus, was willst du machen? Du kannst nicht erneut heiraten und ganz davon abgesehen wirst du mit diesen Haaren weder einen Mann, noch eine vernünftige Anstellung finden. Sofern du also nicht vor hast im Hafenviertel die Matrosen zu vergnügen, hast du, fürchte ich, wenig andere Möglichkeiten als in der Armee zu bleiben.“

Joséphine konnte den Argumenten ihrer Schwester wenig entgegensetzen und schenkte ihr deswegen nur einen leidigen Blick. Die Reaktion war eher unschön. „Sieh‘ mich nicht so an Phine! Meine Aufgabe als Schwester ist es dich zu lieben, und ich finde, dass ich diese Aufgabe bisher überdurchschnittlich gut erfüllt habe. Aber du hast Fehler gemacht, du hast wirklich Mist gebaut und da musst du selber wieder rausfinden.“ Das Unverständnis war nun deutlich in Johannas Stimme zu hören und Joséphine konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Sie hatte Recht, bisher hatte sie sich ihr gegenüber mehr als nur nachsichtig gezeigt und schon das kurze Gespräch, dass sie geführt hatten, hatte Joséphine wieder Kraft zum Weitermachen gegeben, zu wissen, dass zumindest nicht jeder aus ihrer Familie sich von ihr abgewandt hat, war ein großer Trost.

 

„Aber da ist noch etwas, Phine, denkst du es wird zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommen? Hier in Germantwon?“, fragte Johanna und gab sich dabei nicht einmal Mühe die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. „Ich denke schon, wenn schon nicht in Germantown, dann doch zumindest in der Nähe. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, Vater geht mit euch allen für eine Weile nach Philadelphia, so werdet ihr wahrscheinlich außer Gefahr sein.“

Johanna machte den Anschein für einen Moment in tiefer Überlegung zu sein, mehr als nur das, sie schien regelrecht mit sich zu ringen und schaffte es nicht, ihrer Schwester in die Augen zu sehen. Als sie dann schließlich doch den Kopf wieder hob, da war in ihrem Blick wieder dieses Feuer, für das die Deegen-Frauen so berühmt waren. „Ich möchte das du hier wartest, ich habe da noch etwas was ich dir geben muss, sonst finde ich keine ruhige Minute“, drängte die Jüngere und die Ältere wollte widersprechen, doch an dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Schwester erkannte sie, dass widersprechen wenig bringen würde. Also beschlossen sie sich in einer Stunde bei dem alten Baumhaus nahe der „William Penn Charter School“1 zu treffen und Joséphine begann sich langsam zu fragen, was Johanna wohl im Schilde führte. Im Schutze der hereinbrechenden Nacht schlich die junge Frau in Richtung der Schule, ihrer ehemaligen Schule. Sie war 1689 gegründet worden, gerade einmal sechs Jahre nach der Gründung Germantowns im Jahre 16832. Die Schule war schon immer ihrer Zeit voraus gewesen. Unterrichtete von Anfang an Kinder jeglicher Religionszugehörigkeit, seit 1697 gab es keine Studiengebühren für Kinder aus armen Familien, ab 1701 die Möglichkeit seinen Aufenthalt an der Schule durch ein Stipendium zu finanzieren, die ersten Mädchen wurden 1754 zugelassen und seit 1770 wurden auch Kinder aller Hautfarben hier unterrichtet. Joséphine liebte diesen Ort, nicht nur wegen der Möglichkeit zu lernen, die sie hier gehabt hatte, sondern auch wegen des Waldes, der unweit des Schulgebäudes begann. Dort war ein Baum, ein sehr alter Baum, der dort wahrscheinlich schon stand als die 13 Gründungsfamilien hier siedelten. Der Stamm war dick, aber nicht übermäßig hoch, die Äste waren robust und stark ineinander verwachsen. Die Kinder des Dorfes hatten dort eine Art Baumhaus errichtet. Die Jungen hatten Bretter besorgt und quer zwischen den dicken Astgabeln verkantet, so dass ein behelfsmäßiger Boden entstand. Wilhelm, der Sohn des Schmiedes, hatte sogar ein paar Nägel von seinem Vater bekommen, dem diese misslungen waren. Die Mädchen hatte Bänder und breite Stoffstreifen gesponnen, gewebt oder aus alten, ausgemusterten Kleidungsstücken genäht und diese an den oberen und seitlichen Ästen verknotet, sodass man im Sommer vor der Sonne geschützt war und in den kälteren Monaten vor dem Wind.

 

Joséphine kam es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie als junges Mädchen mit ihren Freunden hier gesessen hatte. Die Kinder hatten ihre eigenen Zeremonien und Gemeindetreffen abgehalten. Tatsächlich war es auch noch gar nicht so lange her, dachte die junge Frau, als sie den Baum hinaufkletterte, die knorrigen Astenden am Stamm dienten ihr dabei als Halt. Trotz der Dunkelheit rutschte sie kein einziges Mal an der glatten Rinde ab – sie kannte den Weg, sie war schon tausendmal hier hinauf geklettert. Als sie dann auf den Brettern saß und ihre Beine anzog, den Rücken gegen den Stamm gedrückt, da kam sie nicht umher festzustellen, dass sich wenig in ihrer Abwesenheit verändert hatte. Einige Bretter und Stofffetzen waren ausgetauscht worden, aber sonst …sogar der Stoff, den sie damals zu dem Projekt beigetragen hatte, war noch da. Es war die erste Webarbeit gewesen, die sie ganz alleine fertiggestellt hatte und dementsprechend verzogen war der Stoff noch, dementsprechend schief waren die Schnittstellen vernäht, aber es war ihr eigenes Werk. Joséphine lächelte leise, wie glücklich sie doch gewesen war.

So in Gedanken versunken, glitt sie schon schnell in einen ruhigen, wenn auch traumlosen Schlaf. Sie fröstelte in der kühlen Nachtluft, doch erwachte sie erst als sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte. Vorsichtig und noch immer etwas verschlafen kletterte sie den Stamm wieder herunter und fand sich dort in Gesellschaft ihrer Schwester Johanna. Diese drückte ihr ein Stück Papier in die Hand. „Sorg dafür, dass dieses Papier deinen Generälen zur Kenntnis kommt“, instruierte Johanna sie. Joséphines Blick fiel auf das Papier, aber in der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Zahlen schienen dort zu stehen, etwas weiter unten schienen es dann Namen und Dienstbezeichnungen zu sein – alles in Johannas feinsäuberlicher Handschrift verfasst. „Was ist das und wo hast du das her?“, fragte die junge Frau und sah zu ihrer Schwester herüber.

„Ich habe es nun einmal. Du hast Dinge getan, die ich nicht gutheiße, aber ich habe dich nie hinterfragt. Tue mir den Gefallen und hinterfrage nun mich nicht.“

„Vergiss, dass ich je etwas gesagt habe. Die Kontinentalarmee dankt dir und ich danke dir auch Johanna.“

„Der Dank deiner Kontinentalarmee interessiert mich nicht, aber ich freue mich, wenn ich dir helfen konnte“, antworte Johanna und zog etwas aus ihrer Schürzentasche heraus. Selbst in dem schlechten Licht erkannte Joséphine den Gegenstand und erbleichte sogleich.

 

Was Johanna da in der Hand hielt, war ein kleiner, hölzerner Engel mit Bastfäden als Aufhängung. Friedrich hatte für jedes Familienmitglied solch einen Engel geschnitzt. Er hatte damit angefangen als er vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahre alt war und Père ihm endlich erlaubt hatte sein Messer zu benutzen. Ursprünglich wollte Joséphines Zwilling kleine Sterne schnitzen, um das innere Licht darzustellen, dass laut dem Glauben der Quäker in jedem Menschen wohnte, aber dann hatte er sich daran erinnert, wie sehr seine Zwillingsschwester doch Engel liebte und hatte schließlich eines dieser Himmelswesen für sie geschnitzt. Weitere folgten bald, für jedes Familienmitglied eines. Joséphines Engel hatte noch einen seltsam spitzen Kopf und spitze Flügeln, da diese anfangs noch als Sternzacken gedacht waren.

„Du hast ja damals Méres behalten, nach ihrem Tod“, begann Johanna und Joséphine nickte langsam. Natürlich hatte sie gedacht Père wolle den Engel behalten, aber in seiner Trauer konnte er den kleinen Engel der sonst immer in einer der Taschen seiner Frau und teilweise sogar an ihrem Mieder festgesteckt war, nicht einmal ansehen. Hätte seine Tochter die Schnitzkunst nicht an sich genommen, so wäre sie wahrscheinlich in den Flammen gelandet.

„Ich habe Père angeboten sowohl Friedrichs als auch Maximiliens Engel zu behalten, aber er hat abgelehnt – recht vehement sogar. Ich würde Maximiliens Engel gerne behalten, aber Friedrichs muss ich dir geben. Eure beiden Engel waren immer genauso unzertrennlich wie ihr beide, es wäre unrecht sie zu trennen. Weißt du noch, dass ihr sie nachts bevor ihr schlafen gegangen seid immer an den Nagel über der kleinen Truhe gehängt habt? Dort baumelten sie dann nebeneinander die ganze Nacht über. Die Engel sind Glücksbringer und du kannst momentan wohl etwas mehr Glück gebrauchen als wir anderen.“ Johanna reichte ihrer Schwester das Stück Holz und diese nahm es in beide Hände. Das Holz fühlte sich warm und rau gegen ihre Handfläche an, der Bastfaden ebenso. Heftige Emotionen überkamen sie.

 

„Welches Glück haben uns diese Engel schon gebracht? Mutter, Friedrich, Maximilien – alle sind sie tot“, brachte Joséphine hervor und klang dabei beinahe anklagend, während ihr die Tränen von der Nasenspitze auf die Oberlippe tropften.

„Es sind ‚Glück-im-Unglückbringer‘. Denk doch nur einmal nach, Mére ist gestorben, viel zu früh und es hat uns allen fürchterlich wehgetan, aber sie ist gestorben, weil sie einem ihrer Kinder das Leben geschenkt hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es anders gewollt hätte. Dann Friedrich, ich vermisse ihn jeden Tag und ich weiß, dass du noch viel mehr trauerst, aber du warst bei ihm bis zu Letzt. Gott, sein Fieber war so hoch, er hätte irgendwo auf der Straße ohnmächtig vom Pferde fallen können, Wegelagerer hätten über ihn herfallen können und was nicht noch alles. Aber stattdessen hat er es bis nach Hause geschafft und du bist ihm nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. Zu guter Letzt Maximilien, ja, Vater konnte ihm nie wirklich ins Gesicht sehen, aber jeder andere hat Maximilien geliebt. Unser kleiner Bruder ist gestorben, da lag sein ganzes Leben noch vor ihm, aber er war zumindest keinen Tag ungeliebt, kein Tag ist vergangen, an dem er nicht von jemandem angelächelt wurde. Natürlich ist das alles kein Trost für das, was wir verloren haben, aber es hätte uns schlimmer treffen können“, beharrte Johanna und Joséphine konnte nicht anders als ihrer Schwester zuzustimmen. „‚Glück-im-Unglücksbringer‘ dann also“, meinte sie und verstaute den Engel sicher in ihrer Tasche zusammen mit dem Papier. Ein letztes Mal noch umarmte sie ihre Schwester und verabschiedete sich. Schon bald lag Germantown in der Ferne.

 

Als Friedrich die äußersten Ränder des Lagers erreichte, nannte er den Wachen das Passwort und wurde eingelassen. Ohne große Umschweifen und ohne sich an der späten – oder besser gesagt frühen Stunde, zu stören, begab er sich zu dem Quartier von General John Cadwalader. Entgegen der Einsprüche eines der Adjutanten des Generals, der noch zusammen mit seinen Kameraden am Feuer saß, bestand der junge Arzt darauf, dass der General augenblicklich geweckt wurde. Friedrich wusste nicht, dass er so autoritär sein konnte, aber schließlich hatte er den Adjutanten überzeugt und sah sich nicht viel später Cadwalader gegenüber. Sein Haar war ungeordnet, die Krawatte schlampig gebunden und ein Knopf an seiner Uniform stand noch offen. Der arme Mann war halb im Traume noch. „Doktor Deegen, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs zu solch einer frühen Stunde?“

Statt einer Antwort hielt Friedrich ihm nur das Papier entgegen. Im Licht betrachtet waren dort tatsächlich wichtige Information über die Truppenstärke und Ausrüstung der Briten in Germantown niedergeschrieben.

„Donnerwetter, Sie haben wirklich etwas herausgefunden? Sie sind nicht entdeckt worden?“

„Nein, Sir“, antwortete der junge Arzt mehr oder weniger wahrheitsgetreu, der größte Dank galt immerhin Johanna.

„Unsere Männer in Philadelphia sind alle verraten worden3. Ich dachte schon Ihnen wäre Ähnliches widerfahren.“ Sein Blick wanderte gen Himmel, dort wo es langsam zu dämmern begann. „Gönnen Sie sich ein paar Stunden Ruhe und kommen Sie dann um sieben in das Hauptquartier. Stellen Sie bei dem stattfindenden Kriegsrat den Generälen diese Informationen vor, ebenso wie alles andere was sie über Germantown wissen, berichten Sie von jedem Stein, von jedem Rind auf den Weiden“, ordnete Cadwalader an und Friedrich salutierte.

 

Als er dann kurze Zeit später auf seiner Matratze lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte, wollte der Schlaf nicht kommen. Ihm ging einfach zu viel durch den Kopf. Immer und immer und immer wieder rezitierte er die Unterhaltungen mit seinem Père und seiner Schwester. Draußen begann sich das Lager allmählich zu regen und der Lärm, der an sein Ohr drang, war seiner Schlaffindung nicht gerade zuträglich. So stand er also zeitig auf und machte sich fertig. Bei jeder Bewegung, dem Anziehen und dem Waschen, merkte er, wie tief die Erschöpfung ihm doch in den Knochen steckte. Wie eine Schicht an Blei hatte sie sich um seine Knochen gelegt und machte jeden Schritt schwer, seine Muskeln fühlten sich schmerzhaft kraftlos an. Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er in diesem Tempo noch durchhalten könnte – eins war aber sicher, ewig war es nicht mehr. Da aber all das Klagen nichts nütze, begab er sich sodann zeitnah zum Hauptquartier. Da er zu früh erschienen war und die anderen Generäle noch nicht eingetroffen waren, bot man ihm an, sich im Hauptraum am Feuer zu wärmen. Dankend nahm er an und erhielt so auch die Möglichkeit den Aide-de-Camps Washingtons bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde war man schon emsig wie ein Bienenvolk – vielleicht auch _immer_ _noch_ emsig wie ein Bienenvolk, nach den dunklen Augenringen einiger der Männer zu urteilen.

Sobald dann alle Generäle eingetroffen waren, viele hatten bereits eine morgendliche Inspektion der Truppen hinter sich, begann der Rat zu tagen. Friedrich war sich sicher, noch nie in so kurzer Zeit so häufig salutiert zu haben. Als Washington dann seinen Platz am Kopf des Konferenztisches eingenommen hatte, begann Cadwalader damit, Friedrich und seine Mission vorzustellen. Das Papier, das Johanna angefertigt hatte, war in der Zwischenzeit zwei oder drei Mal abgeschrieben worden, sodass alle Generäle die Möglichkeit hatten selber für sich die Informationen zu lesen.

 

„Vertrauen Sie der Quelle dieser Informationen, oder könnte es sich um eine Falle handeln?“, fragte dann einer der Anwesenden an Friedrich gewandt. Der junge Arzt erkannte an Epauletten, dass es sich um einen Brigadier-General handeln musste, konnte dem Gesicht aber keinen Namen zuordnen. „Absolut!“, antwortete Friedrich und seine Stimme war dabei so fest, dass sie keinen Zweifel zuließ. Washington räusperte sich am anderen Ende des Raums und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. „Sollte es zur Schlacht in Germantown kommen, wie werden sich dann die Einheimischen Ihrer Meinung nach Verhalten, Doktor Deegen?“

„Sie werden neutral bleiben.“

„In solch einem Konflikt kann man aber nun mal nicht neutral bleiben“, warf ein anderer General ein, Friedrich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„In Germantown leben vorwiegend Quäker und Mennoniten4, pazifistische Menschen. Wenn die Briten sie um Hilfe bitten und sie ihnen helfen können ohne wider ihrer Überzeugungen zu handeln, werden sie den Briten helfen. Wenn wir sie um Hilfe bitten und sie uns helfen können ohne wider ihrer Überzeugungen zu handeln, werden sie auch uns helfen.“

„Aber irgendwer in dieser Gemeinde muss doch politisch eingestellt sein“, meldete sich eine weitere Stimme zu Wort und Friedrich war sich relativ sicher, dass der Sprecher General Sullivan war.

„Nur weil die Bewohner Pazifisten sind, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass sie unpolitisch sind. Die Briten haben beispielsweise ein Hospital in dem Haus der Familie Meyer** eingerichtet, der Vater hat eine sehr konservative, aber keineswegs eine pro-britische Haltung. Die Briten sind in seinem Haus, weil sie es beschlagnahmt haben und nicht weil er sie eingeladen hat. So besorgt ist er, dass er nach Philadelphia geflohen ist, aus Angst wir würden ihm nicht glauben, dass er nicht mit den Briten sympathisiert.“

„Also ist die politische Meinung gegen uns?“, hakte Sullivan nach.

„Ich denke nicht. Sirs, ich bin selbst zum ersten Mal nach fünf Jahren zurückgekehrt – in solch bewegten Zeiten kann sich viel ändern. Aber meine Auffassung der Geschehnisse ist, dass der Großteil von Germantown sich bedeckt halten wird. Die Menschen die wir treffen werden zwar eine politisch konservative Meinung haben, in sozialen Belangen aber Neuerungen durchaus aufgeschlossen sein. Dazu legen die Briten nicht gerade ein besonders zuvorkommendes Verhalten an den Tag. Können wir uns also von einer guten Seite zeigen und unser Anliegen vernünftig erklären, werden wir zumindest nicht nur auf Ablehnung stoßen. Auch wenn die meisten Quäker Pazifismus und Loyalität gegenüber der Krone predigen, haben doch auch sie Bedenken, die sie nur im Privaten äußern. Wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, dass Mr. Meyer aus Germantown geflohen ist, da er davon überzeugt ist, dass wir Germantown zurück gewinnen werden und er sich dann vor uns zu verantworten hätte“, beendete Friedrich seine Ausführungen.

 

Was dann folgte war eine Vielzahl an Fragen, die die Generäle an Friedrich hatten. Die meisten betrafen Straßen und Wege sowie die Geländebeschaffenheit. Es interessierten aber auch die Häuser der Einwohner der kleinen Gemeinde, aus welchem Material sie gefertigt waren und wie viel Beschuss sie widerstehen konnten, gab es gar Häuser, die einem Artilleriebeschuss etwas entgegenzusetzen hätten? Friedrich antwortete so gut er konnte und wies auf Kleinigkeiten hin, die ansonsten auf keiner anderen Karte zu finden waren. Als dann von Seiten des jungen Arztes aus alles gesagt war, verabschiedete er sich respektvoll und wandte sich zum Gehen, damit die Generäle ihre Planung der Schlacht ungestört fortsetzen konnten. Den Türknauf schon in der Hand, wandte er sich noch einmal in Richtung der Anwesenden. „Eins noch meine Herren, wenn ich darf. Wir haben manchmal starken Nebel in Germantown, der zu allen Tageszeiten auftaucht, während dieser Zeiten kann man buchstäblich seine Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sehen. Wir müssen darauf gefasst sein, auch am Tage der Schlacht von diesem Nebel überrascht zu werden.“

 

04\. Oktober 1777

_In the midst of the most promising appearances—when every thing gave the most flattering hopes of victory, the Troops began suddenly to retreat; and intirely left the Feild in spite of every effort that could be made to rally them._

General George Washington an John Hancock, 5. Oktober 1777

 

Nicht einmal zwei ganze Tage später, wünschte Friedrich sich, er hätte noch nachdrücklicher auf den Nebel hingewiesen, denn dieser schien den kontinentalen Truppen momentan das Leben schwer zu machen. Dabei hatte es doch zu Anfang noch so vielversprechend ausgesehen. General Howe hatte einen Großteil seiner Truppen aus Germantown abgezogen, um Philadelphia zu halten und um Versorgungswagen zu schützen. Die Amerikaner wären den Briten endlich einmal zahlenmäßig überlegen gewesen und so ließ Washington seine Männer in der Nacht vom dritten auf den vierten Oktober die 26 Kilometer südlich nach Germantown marschieren. Es sollte ein zweites Trenton werden, aber die Bedingungen waren schlecht, die Luft war kalt und klamm und bei der Dunkelheit fiel es schwer, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Um sich gegenseitig erkennen zu können, hatten die Soldaten weiße Papierstücke an ihren Hüten befestigt5. Tatsächlich gelangte man unerkannt an den hessischen Spähern vorbei, aber viele der Kompanien hatten sich verspätet und als die ersten amerikanischen Truppen gegen fünf Uhr in der Frühe das Feuer eröffneten, hielten die Briten die Soldaten anfangs noch für eine bloße Vorhut. Als sie jedoch feststellten, dass es sich um einen richtigen, koordinierten Angriff handelte, begannen sie das Feuer zu erwidern. Das 40. Infanterieregiment unter dem Kommando des britischen Colonel Musgrave hatte sich dann in der Sommerresidenz von Benjamin Chew6 in Germantown verschanzt. Das Anwesen, welches den Einwohnern der Gemeinde als Cliveden bekannt war, war aus massiven Stein gebaut und den kontinentalen Truppen gelang es nicht, dass Gebäude einzunehmen. Selbst dem Artilleriebeschuss durch General Henry Knox7 Männer widerstanden die Mauern und die zahlenmäßig überlegenen Besetzer.

 

Der Nebel wurde indes immer dichter und die Rückstände des Schießpulvers erleichterten die Sicht nicht gerade. General John Sullivans8 Truppen schossen immer wieder blind in den Nebel während sie vorrückten und auch wenn diese Taktik die Gegner auf Abstand hielt, hatten sie bald nicht mehr genügend Munition hierfür. In all dem Durcheinander verloren die Soldaten unter General Anthony Wayne9 den Anschluss an Sullivans Division, durch den Nebel praktisch blind und in dem Glauben nach allen Richtungen hin isoliert zu sein, zogen sie sich zurück, sodass auch Sullivans Männer sich zurück ziehen mussten, da sie alleine den Briten nicht Parole bieten konnten. Im Norden Germantowns musste sich General Alexander McDougall zurückziehen, nachdem ihm schwere Verluste durch die Queens Ranger, einer Einheit die größtenteils aus loyalen Kolonisten bestand und zu Ehren von Königin Charlotte, der Ehefrau König George III benannt worden war, zugefügt worden waren. Zu guter Letzt wurde auch noch der Großteil von General Nathanael Greenes Truppen von zwei britischen Briegarden umzingelt und vom Rest der Armee abgeschnitten, sodass auch er sich mit seinen Männern zurückziehen musste. Die wahre Katastrophe waren allerdings nicht die vielen Rückzüge, nein die wahre Katastrophe ereignete sich gegen Mittag. General Adam Stephen10 sollte seine Truppen eigentlich zum Market Square führen, wo sie sich mit Greenes Truppen vereinen sollten. Stattdessen führte er sie jedoch die Meetinghouse Road hinunter – direkt in die Arme von Waynes Truppen auf dem Rückzug. Die beiden Briegarden erkannten sich aufgrund des dichten Nebels nicht als Verbündete und eröffneten kurzerhand das Feuer.

 

Friedrich bekam das alles mehr oder minder genau mit, denn auch er und seine Kollegen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Armee kannte im Wesentlichen drei Arten an Hospitälern. Es gab einmal die General- oder auch Haupthospitäler die oftmals Meilen von dem eigentlichen Lager der Armee entfernt errichtet und betrieben wurden. Ihre Standorte waren so gewählt, dass sie nicht nur die Verletzten aus den jüngsten Schlachten leicht aufnehmen konnten, sondern das Gebiet auf dem sie sich befanden auch sicher in der Hand der Kontinentalen lag. Solche Hospitäler waren beispielsweise in Litiz, Reading und Fishkill wobei Letzteres bei einem der wichtigsten Versorgungslager der Armee lag. Nach der Schlacht von Brandywine wurden weitere dieser Hospitäler in Bethlehem, Allentown, Easton und Ephrata eingerichtet. Diese Art von Hospital hatte richtige, ausgebildete Ärzte und vernünftige Unterkünfte – also Schul- oder Kirchengebäude, Scheunen wenn es nichts anderes gab.

Daneben gab es die Regimentslazarette die von den Ärzten eines Regimentes und deren Assistenten betrieben wurden und nie weit von dem jeweiligen Regiment entfernt waren. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht nur, dass die Verletzten leichter an Hilfe kamen, sondern dass die Ärzte auch unmittelbar an der vordersten Frontlinie arbeiten mussten. Zur Unterbringung wurden meistens Privathäuser beschlagnahmt – mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Widerstand seitens der Bewohner.

Als dritte und letzte Art gab es dann die „fliegenden Hospitäler“. Diese waren zwar deutlich hinter den jeweiligen Frontlinien positioniert, aber dennoch keineswegs angenehme Arbeitsplätze. Wenn man eine Scheune oder einen alten Schuppen fand, konnte man sich schon glücklich schätzen. In den meisten Fällen waren fliegende Hospitäler in Zelten oder provisorisch zusammengebauten Bretterverschlägen untergebracht. Diese Hospitäler wurden von Ärzten aus dem medizinischen Department betrieben und Friedrich hätte gelogen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er sich hier wohlfühlte.

 

In dem Zelt war es zugig, der Wind pfiff hindurch und es schien als würden von allen Seiten immer mehr und mehr Verletzte gebracht werden. Seine Finger waren kalt und steif und klebrig vom halb getrockneten Blut. Sobald er seine müden Lider schloss und einen Moment durchatmen wollte, tanzten tausende kleine Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge. Seufzend öffnete er dann wieder die Augen, um sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuzuwenden. Scot war die meiste Zeit dicht bei ihm, sie arbeiteten miteinander, arbeiteten einander zu.

„Wohin mit ihm?“, ertönte zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal die Stimme eines Soldaten in dem Lazarett, der einen verwundeten Kameraden hereinbrachte.

„Bringen Sie ihn dort drüben zu dem Misthaufen11, ja?“, instruierte Friedrich und ließ seinen Blick über den neuen Patienten wandern. Auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus, als ob der Mann eine große Bauchwunde durch ein Bajonett erhalten hatte. Wäre die Wunde nicht nur großflächig sondern auch tief, hätte der Soldat nicht den Hauch einer Chance diesen Tag zu überleben. „Brauchst du mich gerade?“, fragte Friedrich an Scot gewandt und dieser schüttelte den Kopf, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war darauf verwendet, Stoffreste aus einer Wunde zu entfernen, um somit Infektionen vorzubeugen. „Ich habe hier alles im Griff und rufe, wenn ich dich doch brauche“, versicherte der ältere Arzt dem Jüngeren und dieser wandte sich ab. Zusammen mit einem der jungen Burschen die in den Krankenhäusern aushalfen, schaffte er den Verwundeten vom Misthaufen zu einem der Feldbetten, um ihn dort zu behandeln.

 

„Junge, sei so gut und suche dir jemanden, um den Misthaufen wieder neu aufzuschichten. Die Männer dürfen nicht unterkühlen, während sie auf ihre Behandlung warten. Oh, und füll mir diesen Eimer mit Wasser wieder auf und mische etwas Brandy oder Essig mit hinein, sodass ich die Wunde desinfizieren kann“, wies Friedrich den Assistenten an und dieser nickte eifrig. „Um den Misthaufen kümmere ich mich sofort, aber das Wasser, der Brunnen ist bestimmt eine halbe Meile von hier entfernt und bei dem Nebel – ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Brunnen finden werde“, meinte der Bursche verlegen und Friedrich versuchte sich seine Frustration nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er selber nach dem Eimer griff und das Zelt verließ. Der Junge konnte nicht wirklich etwas dafür und die kurze Pause würde Friedrich wahrscheinlich gut tun. Zumindest konnte er sich so ein wenig die Beine vertreten, die von dem stundenlangen kauern vor niedrigen Feldbetten ganz verkrampft waren. Außerdem kannte er ja den Weg noch aus der Kindheit und Jugend und würde ihn selbst bei diesen widrigen Wetterbedingungen schnell finden.

Die frische Luft war ein wahrer Segen nach dem Morgen in dem stickigen und überfüllten Hospital. Vögel zwitscherten irgendwo in der Nähe, scheinbar gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der Schlacht, die um sie tobte und die angenehme Brise hatte den Nebel etwas aufgelockert. Während der junge Arzt also den Feldweg in Richtung des Brunnes entlang schritt, immer darauf bedacht nicht über eine Bodenunebenheit zu stolpern, da machte er eine Entdeckung. Er hörte ein Geräusch und als er sich umdrehte konnte er gerade eben so die Person erkennen, die dort nicht unweit von ihm an einen Baumstamm gelehnt saß, ein Bein seltsam von sich gestreckt. Der blaue Mantel wies die Person als kontinentalen Soldaten aus.

 

Als Friedrich sich vorsichtig näherte, erkannte er auch, dass das Bein des Mannes mit Blut überströmt war. Das Geräusch, das er gehört hatte, war ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut gewesen. „Erschrecken Sie sich nicht. Ich bin ein kontinentaler Arzt, ich kann Ihnen helfen“, machte Friedrich sein Näherkommen erkenntlich, doch trotz dieser Ankündigung fuhr der Soldat merklich zusammen, als der junge Arzt dann weiter auf ihn zukam.

„Oh, Sir, es ist nur ein Kratzer, wirklich nicht der Rede wert“, meinte der Verwundete sobald er und Friedrich sich gegenüberstanden. Der junge Arzt ging in die Hocke, um sich die Wunde genauer anzusehen und kam nicht zu der Überzeugung, dass es sich bei der Verletzung ‚nur um einen Kratzer‘ handelte. Er kannte dieses Verhalten. Entweder waren die Männer noch so unter Schock, dass sie die Schwere ihrer Verwundung nicht einschätzen konnten, oder sie wollten unbedingt den Helden spielen. So oder so musste man sich ihrer annehmen.

„Sie sind angeschossen worden, das ist eine ernsthafte Verletzung. Wenn Sie sich nicht behandeln lassen, werden Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens auf dem Bein lahm sein“, argumentierte Friedrich und streckte die Hand nach der Verletzung aus. Der Soldat schlug sie einfach weg.

„Nein, Sir, bitte. Bitte nicht.“

„Ich wiederhole mich, wenn Sie sich nicht behandeln lassen, werden Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens auf dem Bein lahm sein.“

„So schlimm ist es nicht Sir, wirklich. Es gibt bestimmt andere Verwundete die dringender Ihre Hilfe benötigen.“

 

Friedrich sah nun dem Soldaten das erste Mal direkt in die Augen – da war Furcht und es war nicht die Furcht vor der Verletzung. Joséphine war es, als ob sie in ihre eigenen Augen blicken würde, an dem Morgen an dem General La Fayette sie beim Waschen enttarnt hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter, die Haut am Kinn war etwas zu glatt für einen Mann, die Schultern ein wenig zu schmal. Die Krawatte ihres Gegenübers war verrutscht, sodass Joséphine den blanken Hals sehen konnte. Da war kein Adamsapfel. Ihr Gegenüber war folglich kein Soldat sondern eine _Soldatin._ „Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, lassen Sie sich nur von mir behandeln“, sagte Joséphine, ohne über die Worte nachzudenken, aber das musste sie auch gar nicht. Natürlich war das Geheimnis dieser Frau bei ihr sicher.

„Ich … wie? Sir?“, stammelte die Verwundete und ließ nun auch zu, dass Joséphine die Wunde genauer untersuchte – wahrscheinlich mehr aus Überraschung, denn aus wirklichem Einverständnis.

„Pst, sagen Sie nichts. Wenn man weiß wonach man schauen muss, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach zu erkennen. Nun, lassen Sie mich zurück zum Lazarett gehen und meine Tasche holen, ja?“, bat Joséphine.

„Nein!“

„Nein?“

„Nein Sir. Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie nicht doch jemanden von mir erzählen oder selbst wenn Sie wirklich mein Geheimnis für sich behalten, dann folgt Ihnen vielleicht jemand oder sonst etwas. Ich danke für Ihr Angebot mir zu helfen, aber wenn Sie mir helfen wollen, dann müssen Sie das hier machen“, beharrte die Frau und der junge Arzt nickte langsam. Joséphine konnte sie nachvollziehen, vollkommen. Sie selber hätte nicht anders gehandelt.

„Gut, ich muss die Kugel aus der Wunde entfernen, haben Sie ein Bajonett?“

 

Die junge Frau reichte Friedrich die gewünschte Waffe und er inspizierte sie eingehend. Nicht gerade seine erste Wahl, aber es müsste wohl gehen. Vorsichtig, um das verwundete Gewebe nicht noch weiter zu schädigen, entfernte er erst die erste, dann die zweite Kugel aus dem Oberschenkel der Frau. Obwohl deren Gesicht eine Grimasse des Schmerzes war, kam doch kein Ton über ihre Lippen. Sie wusste ganz genau, würde sie schreien, würde vielleicht jemand auf sie aufmerksam werden. „Wie heißen Sie?“, fragte Friedrich deswegen der Ablenkung wegen.

„Warum interessiert Sie das, wenn Sie nicht vorhaben mich doch noch zu melden“, antwortete die junge Frau argwöhnisch und Friedrich seufzte innerlich, so würde es definitiv nicht funktionieren. Eigentlich konnte es ihm ja auch egal sein, ob seine Patientin ihm vertraute oder nicht, solange er ihr helfen konnte. Es war nur so, dass er aus irgendeinem kindischen Grund unbedingt wollte, dass sie ihm vertraute. Aber andererseits vertraute er ihr auch nicht, ansonsten hätte er ihr die Wahrheit über sich selber gesagt. Er wollte gerne ehrlich mit ihr sein, sehr gerne sogar, immerhin war sie die erste Person, die ihn verstehen würde, die erste Person die wusste was er durchgemacht hatte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollten ihm die Worte einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. Stattdessen sagte er etwas anderes und schämte sich auch sogleich für seine Feigheit.

„Deegen, Friedrich Deegen, das ist mein Name falls Sie das wissen möchten“, erklärte er und begann weiter die Wunde zu versorgen - nicht das er dafür richtig ausgestattet war und er bemerkte auch, wie sehr es der Frau weh tun musste, als er mit den bloßen Fingern begann kleine Stoffreste aus der Wunde zu entfernen.

 

„Mrs. Lane, Anna Maria Lane12“, meinte sein Gegenüber dann plötzlich und unvermittelt als Friedrich dachte, sie würde gleich aufschreien. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich. Obwohl er eigentlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, stutzte der junge Arzt kurz. „ _Mrs._ Lane? Sie sind verheiratet?“

„Ja.“

„Weiß Ihr Ehemann-“

„Ja, mein Ehemann weiß davon. Er dient mit mir im selben Regiment - Gott, können Sie sich beeilen?“, schnappte Lane und Friedrich beendete seine Arbeit. Außer die Kugeln zu entfernen, konnte er eh nicht so schrecklich viel tun. Abgesehen von der Entfernung der Fremdkörper konnte er die Wunde nicht weiter reinigen und auch verbinden konnte er sie nicht. Zwar hatte er versucht die Wundränder so gut es ging zusammen zu drücken, aber das würde nicht lange halten.

„Gut, meine Arbeit hier ist dann getan. Auch wenn Sie sich weigern ein Lazarett aufzusuchen, kann ich Sie doch nur darauf drängen die Wunde alsbald zu verbinden. Ansonsten wird sie immer wieder von neuem aufreißen, Ihnen große Schmerzen und Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten und sich entzünden. Ich würde Ihnen auch raten sich die nächsten Tage zu schonen, aber das werden Sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht tun.“

„Wie denn, wenn niemand wissen darf, dass ich verletzt bin?“, fragte Lane und ließ sich von Friedrich auf die Beine helfen. „Ich danke jedoch für Ihre Hilfe Doktor Deegen. Sie versprechen mir, dass Sie mich nicht verraten werden?“

 

Friedrich lächelte ob der Frage. Wenn Lane doch nur wüsste. „Ich verspreche Ihnen, sie nicht zu verraten. Im Gegenteil, sollten Sie je wieder die Hilfe eines Arztes brauchen oder sollten Sie Bekanntschaft mit anderen Frauen in einer ähnlichen Situation machen, oder mit welchen der Marketenderinnen, dann bitte ich Sie, sie zu mir zu schicken. Ich kann mich um diese Frauen kümmern und würde auch ihr Geheimnis Niemanden verraten.“ Joséphine hoffte inständig, dass Lane das Angebot annehmen würde. Auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, wie viele Frauen sich in die Armee geschlichen hatten, so wusste sie doch, dass es mehr als nur Lane und sie gab. Die meisten ließen sich bei Verletzungen und Krankheiten nicht versorgen, aus Angst enttarnt zu werden. Dazu kamen die Marketenderinnen, auch wenn sie einen so unersetzlichen Dienst für die Armee leisteten, war es doch schwer für sie selber an gute medizinische Versorgung zu gelangen.

Lane musterte ihr Gegenüber einen Moment und erwiderte „Ich denke nicht, dass ich oder sonst jemand darauf zurück kommen wird, aber ich danke dennoch für das Angebot. Nun, wo sie beide sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen, musterte Lane Friedrich noch einmal ganz ausführlich. Ihr Blick wanderte über seine Gestalt und fast machte es den Anschein, als wollte sie noch etwas sagen, doch stattdessen wandte sie sich ab und humpelte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fort. Auch Friedrich wollte gerade seinen Weg zum Brunnen fortsetze, immerhin musste er diesen Eimer ja noch gefüllt bekommen, als Lane sich doch noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. Obwohl sie laut genug sprach, dass er sie trotz der nun zwischen ihnen liegenden Entfernung, hören konnte, war ihre Stimme mehr noch gesenkt und bedacht.

„Sie haben Recht, wenn man weiß wonach man schauen muss, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach zu erkennen.“

Joséphine lächelte, die beiden Frauen verstanden sich.

 

06\. Dezember 1777

_Major General The Marquis La Fayette is to take the command of the division lately commanded by General Stephen._

General Orders vom 06. Dezember 1777

 

„Es sind 17“, beharrte Friedrich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Es dürften aber nur 14 sein“, konterte Scot und ließ sich seufzend auf seinem Stuhl zurückfallen.

„Also was machen wir nun?“

„Naja, sonst hat man uns ja immer zu wenige Ressourcen geschickt, nicht zu viel.“

„Also behalten wir es einfach?“

„Könnten wir doch eigentlich, die im Versorgungslager in Fishkill werden wahrscheinlich eh nicht wissen für welches Hospital sie gedacht waren und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir die extra Vorräte nicht gebrauchen könnten, nun im Winterlager“, meinte Scot trocken und räumte die Papiere vor ihm auf dem Tisch zur Seite. „Ich bin fertig für heute. Noch eine Inventur mehr und ich schreie“, proklamierte der Ältere und fuhr fort „Kommst du mit uns anderen in die Kneipe? Ich gebe dir auch einen aus.“

Friedrich lachte herzhaft. „Du bittest mir jedes Mal an, mir einen auszugeben, aber nur weil du ganz genau weißt, dass ich nicht annehmen werde.“

„Da hast du mich aber erwischt“, antwortete Scot ebenfalls lachend und nicht mit einer Spur an Reue. „Ich bin eben ein ganz schlauer Fuchs.“

Friedrich sog diesen Moment in sich auf. Seit dem Besuch in Germantown und dem Gespräch mit Père, war die Beziehung zu Scot noch intensiver geworden. Für den jungen Menschen war es schon lange keine rein freundschaftliche Beziehung mehr, in Friedrichs Augen war Scot eine Art Vaterfigur. Das Schöne war auch, dass der ältere Arzt in Friedrich kein Kind und erst recht keine Frau sah, nein, stattdessen sah er eine Person, die ihm gegenüber gleichgestellt war.

 

Doch während sie noch so scherzten, wurde die Tür plötzlich aufgestoßen und ein Botenjunge stolperte mehr herein, als das er eintrat. „Ist Doktor Deegen zu sprechen?“, fragte er, noch immer außer

Atem. Friedrich erhob sich und ging auf das Kind zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube.

„Ich bin Doktor Deegen, was kann ich für dich tun?“

„General La Fayette hat mich geschickt, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie sich bei ihm im Hauptquartier melden sollen. Er hat gesagt, es eilt.“

Friedrich kniff für einen Augenblick die Augen zusammen, um den Drang sich übergeben zu müssen, zu bezwingen. Das war der Tag vor dem es ihm gegraut hatte, der Tag, an dem sein Kartenhaus endgültig einstürzen würde. Die einzige Hoffnung die er nun noch hatte, während er in Richtung Hauptquartier schritt, war, dass der Marquis Milde walten lassen würde und Joséphines Ausschluss aus der Armee diskret abwickeln würde. Denn eine Chance in der Armee zu bleiben, rechnete sie sich nicht aus, nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen.

 

Je weiter Joséphine sich dem Hauptquartier näherte, desto erleichterter war sie auch. Diese Maskerade hatte an ihr gezerrt, hatte sie ausgelaugt. Ihr Gesicht war immer nur eine Maske gewesen, das Antlitz eines Anderen. Jede Handlung, von ihrem Dienst über das Waschen bis hin zum Schlafen war immer in Angst ausgeführt worden, in der Angst enttarnt zu werden. Zwar wusste sie nicht, was nun für sie kommen sollte, aber sie vertraute auf Gott und darauf, dass sich schon etwas finden werde. Sie könnte als Näherin arbeiten, sich die Arbeit mit nach Hause nehmen und von dort aus arbeiten – kaum jemand würde dann ihr kurzes Haar sehen. Doch wo sollte dieses neue Zuhause sein? Oder sie könnte im Hafen arbeiten, nicht als eines der Mädchen, die die Matrosen vergnügten, sondern als Ärztin für diese Mädchen. Sicherlich war es unkonventionell, aber da sich ansonsten kein Arzt mit gutem Ruf auch nur in die Nähe dieser Mädchen wagte13, würde sie schon eine Einrichtung finden, die Interesse an ihrer Arbeit hatte. Die beste Idee kam Joséphine dann zum Schluss, sie könnte doch Onkel Louis suchen und in seinem Regiment als Marketenderin arbeiten. Waschen, kochen, Kleidung ausbessern – für solche Tätigkeiten war sie erzogen worden. Es würde ein paar Fragen geben, das sicherlich, aber am Ende würde sie sich schon die richtigen Geschichten ausdenken können. So in Gedanken bemerkte Friedrich dann auch erst, dass er an seinem Ziel angekommen war, als er die wenigen Stufen zu der Eingangstür hinauf schritt. Einmal noch atmete er tief ein, um sich für das Bevorstehende zu wappnen. Dann stieß er entschlossen die Tür auf. Er war müde, er wollte nur noch, dass dies alles vorbei war.

 

Nachdem er eingetreten war und den Grund für seinen Besuch genannt hatte, wurde ihm erklärt, dass General La Fayette noch in einer Besprechung mit General Washington sei. Er könne sich aber gerne setzen und warten, lange würde es wohl nicht mehr dauern. Friedrich lehnte es dankend ab sich zu setzen und blieb stattdessen unschlüssig im Vorraum stehen. Von der Entschlossenheit, die er eben noch vor der Tür verspürt hatte, hatte es nicht viel über die Türschwelle geschafft. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und eine vollkommen neue Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Er fühlte sich nicht weniger elend als ein Tier auf der Schlachtbank, aber wenigsten war für das Tier die Tortur dann vorüber – für Friedrich begann sie erst noch. Um sich abzulenken, begann er die Gespräche der Aide-de-Camps zu verfolgen, wie sie gerade ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.

„‚ _merdier‘_ bedeutet betteln, oder?“, fragte jemand.

„Ich glaube schon, aber frag sonst noch mal Hammie14, wenn er zurück ist“, erwiderte ein anderer.

„‚ _mendier‘_ bedeutet betteln und ‚ _merdier_ ‘ bedeutet ‚der Saustall‘“, schaltete sich Friedrich ein, eher aus Reflex darüber die Muttersprache seines Vaters zu hören. Die beiden Gehilfen Washingtons sahen ihn einen Moment verwundert an, sagten dann aber außer einem kurzen Wort des Dankes nichts mehr. Im selben Moment flog die Tür zum Nebenzimmer auf und Washington und La Fayette betraten den Vorraum. Sobald ihr Blick auf Friedrich fiel, verdunkelte sich La Fayettes Mine wohingegen sich Washingtons Mine etwas aufhellte. Konnte das sein?

 

Friedrich salutierte und Washington signalisierte ihm bequem zu stehen. „Was für eine Überraschung Sie hier anzutreffen Doktor … Deegen war es, nicht?“, begrüßte Washington den jungen Arzt. Dieser nickte nur, die Kehle war ihm zu sehr zugeschnürt, um zu antworten. Also hatte der Marquis doch vor ihn öffentlich zu melden.

„Ihr seid mit dem Doktor bekannt, Exzellenz?“, ergriff nun der Franzose das Wort und klang dabei ebenso verwundert wie Friedrich sich fühlte.

„Der Doktor und ich sind uns schon mehrere Male begegnet. Das erste Mal nach der Schlacht von Trenton, er hat zuerst geholfen unsere Verwundeten, darunter auch meinen Cousin, zu behandeln und später auch Colonel Rall, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht täuscht. Aber nein, natürlich nicht, Sie haben sogar noch für mich und den Colonel übersetzt.“ Friedrich nickte nur stumm und knete seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken.

„Der Doktor hat preußische Wurzeln und spricht Deutsch daher fließend“, meinte Washington an La Fayette gewandt und fuhr dann fort „Die nächste Begegnung, an die Ihr euch sicherlich auch noch erinnern könnt, Marquis, war dann nach Brandywine.“ La Fayette schnitt bei dieser Bemerkung eine Grimasse.

„Den größten Dienst hat Doktor Deegen uns dann aber vor der Schlacht von Germantown erwiesen, indem er wichtige Informationen über die britischen Stellungen ausfindig machte. Gratulation Marquis, eine wirklich gelungene Ergänzung zu Eurem Generalsstab15“, meinte Washington und bemerkte dabei anscheinend nicht, wie sowohl Friedrich als auch dem Franzosen jegliche Gesichtszüge entglitten.

 

„Danke Sir, nach den _Ereignissen_ von Brandywine hielt ich es für die einzig richtige Entscheidung“, brachte La Fayette hervor, der sich am schnellsten von den beiden wieder gefangen hatte. „Ob wir wohl Euer Büro benutzen dürfen, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen?“

Washington hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und so stand Joséphine dann auch plötzlich in besagtem Büro, der Marquis trat direkt hinter ihr ein und schloss die Tür – vielleicht etwas geräuschvoller, als unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre.

„Ich verstehe nicht Sir“, gestand Joséphine sobald niemand sie mehr hören konnte und verhehlte ihre Verwirrung nicht.

„Ich auch nicht“, erwiderte La Fayette und ließ sich seufzend auf einem der Stühle nieder.

„Dann war es nicht Ihre Intention, mich in Ihren Generalsstab aufzunehmen?“

„Natürlich nicht! Ich ‘atte Sie rufen lassen um Ihnen ihre Entlassungspapiere zu überreichen. Da ich Ihnen nach Ihrer ‘ilfe bei Brandywine wohl zu Dank verpflichtet bin, wollte ich die ganze Sache unter der ‘and abwickeln – wie man so schön sagt16.“

„Dann revidieren Sie Ihre Entscheidung eben wieder und entlassen mich“, drängte Joséphine. So gerne sie auch in der Kontinentalarmee verbleiben würde, wäre dieses Arrangement einfach zu abwegig. Sie könnte niemals unter jemanden dienen, der ihre wahre Identität kannte. Wie sollte ein männlicher Vorgesetzter sie denn ansonsten jemals respektieren? Gerade in ihrem medizinischen Beruf, in dem Menschenleben auf dem Spiel standen, brauchte sie nicht weniger als absoluten Respekt für ihre Entscheidungen und Empfehlungen.

 

„Nach dieser Fürsprache des Général? Wie könnte ich da rechtfertigen den Posten unlängst neu besetzt zu ‘aben?“, riss La Fayettes Stimme die junge Frau wieder aus Ihren Gedanken.

„Dann sagen Sie, dass ich um meine Entlassung aus der Armee gebeten habe. Ich wollte nach Hause zu meiner Familie zurückkehren, jetzt nach der Schlacht von Germantown“, bot Joséphine eine Lösung an und der Marquis sah sie unvermittelt an. Sein Kopf war halb gesenkt und er sah sie von unten durch seine dichten, schwarzen Wimpern an. Eine widerspenstige Strähne seines roten Haares17 hing ihm im Gesicht und je länger La Fayette sie so ansah, desto mehr fühlte Joséphine sich an ihren Bruder erinnert. „Ist es denn wahr? Wollen Sie wirklich heimkehren?“, gewann der Marquis erneut die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gesprächspartnerin zurück. Joséphine war für einen Moment sprachlos, was sollte diese Frage? Halb nahm sie an, dass der Franzose diese Frage nur zum Spaße gestellt hatte, aber der Blick seiner braunen Augen verriet ihr, dass dem nicht so war.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich verurteile Ihr Verhalten und ‘alte an meiner Meinung fest, dass, Ihre Anwesenheit ‘ier in der Armee eine Schande vor Gott und jedem ehrbaren Soldaten ist. Aber – aber, und ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich das wirklich sage, die Armee hat schlechtere Ärzte und ganz bestimmt auch schon schlechtere Soldaten gesehen. Während meiner Rekonvaleszenz ‘abe ich Erkundungen über sie angestellt, Doktor Rush scheint Ihnen recht zugetan zu sein, er redet nur Gutes über Sie. Ist es richtig, dass Sie in der Schlacht von Brandywine, als das Lazarett bei Birmingham umstellt war, auf das Schlachtfeld gelaufen sind, um Verwundete zu bergen?“

„Wir sind alle hinausgegangen, Sir. Doktor Rush, Doktor Howell und ich selber“, korrigierte Joséphine auch wenn sie nicht wusste, weshalb sie diese Korrektur machte. Vielleicht einfach nur, um auch etwas zu sagen zu haben.

 

„Da ich also weder an Ihrem Können noch an Ihrem Mut zweifeln kann, werde ich Ihre Präsenz in der Armee dulden – vorerst18. Seien Sie sich jedoch sicher, dass Sie unter Beobachtung stehen. Sollte ich auch nur das Gefühl ‘aben, dass Ihr Verhalten weniger als vorbildlich ist und sollten Sie mir besonders Grund zum Zweifel an Ihrer Tugendhaftigkeit gebe, kann ich Ihnen versprechen, dass ich Sie melden werde. Ich werde mich nicht nur dafür einsetzen, dass man Sie in einer gebührenden Art der Armee verweist, sondern auch, dass man Anklage gegen Sie erhebt.“ Die Worte des Marquis waren nicht als Drohung gemeint, es war vielmehr eine Art Vertrag, der sich dort zwischen ihnen beiden entfaltete. Er schwieg solange sie ein bestimmtes Verhalten an den Tag legte, solange sie ihm nützte – und wenn man ehrlich war, hätte der Franzose deutlich mehr von ihr verlangen können. Genügend Männer hätten sich ihr Schweigen mit Joséphines Zuneigung bezahlen lassen. Die junge Frau hätte gerne gesagt, dass sie bei einem solchen Vorstoß seitens des jungen Generals protestiert hätte und lieber eine Enttarnung riskiert hätte, als sich ihm hinzugeben, aber wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann konnte sie sich in diesem rhetorischen Szenario nicht so widerstandfähig sehen wie sie es gerne getan hätte. Sie war doch eh nun alleine in dieser Welt, auf niemanden würde ihr Verhalten zurückfallen, sollte sie ihre Würde feilbieten. Doch La Fayette forderte nichts derart und daher sollte Joséphine eigentlich glücklich sein, glücklich sein, weil sie Glück gehabt hatte – einmal mehr. Aber ihr Glück schmeckte fade. Ein Teil von ihr hatte sich gewünscht, dass der General sie der Armee verweisen würde, in welcher Art und Weise auch immer. Sie wollte diese Maske nicht mehr tragen, dieses Spiel nicht mehr spielen. Sie war müde, so unendlich müde. Außerdem war es für sie doch nun eh zu ende, ihre Freiheit lag in Scherben zu ihren Füßen. Der Marquis hatte versprochen zu Schweigen, natürlich, aber sein Schweigen nützte ihr nicht viel. Er wusste um ihr Geheimnis und damit war auch ihre Illusion zerstört. Sie war nicht mehr Friedrich Deegen, sie war nunmehr wieder nur Joséphine Deegen die geduldet wurde und deren Zukunft in der Hand eines Mannes lag, den sie kaum kannte und der eigentlich kein Recht hatte solch eine Gewalt über sie zu haben. Doch das war nun einmal die Welt in der sie lebte.

 

General La Fayette erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und durchquerte den Raum in Richtung Tür, meinte etwas davon, dass Joséphine ihm folgen sollte, damit er ihr ihre neue Einheit zeigen konnte. Die junge Frau folgte mehr aus Reflex, denn dass sie wirklich gehört hatte, was der Marquis gesagt hätte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich angewidert durch diesen jungen Mann. Es war nicht wirklich seine Schuld, es war vielmehr sie selber, auf die sie so wütend war, doch ihre Wut gegen den Franzosen zu richten war wesentlich einfacher. Sie war wütend auf sich, da sie realisiert hatte welche Macht er über sie hatte. Hätte er sie in seinem Bett haben wollen, Joséphine hätte eingewilligt, würde er etwas anderes von ihr verlangen – ja, vermutlich würde sie einwilligen. Der Marquis machte sie schwach und die junge Frau nahm es ihm für einen Moment beinahe übel, dass er sie nicht für immer fortgeschickt hatte. Doch nur für einen Moment, dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie konnte ja jederzeit gehen und sehr wahrscheinlich würde La Fayette so ein Verhalten auch begrüßen – der einzige Punkt war nur, dass sie eben nicht fortgehen konnte. Nicht wirklich, denn es gab nichts und niemanden, an den sie sich dann wenden könnte. Daher machte Friedrich ein fröhliches Gesicht, als er aus dem Büro in den Vorraum trat, doch tief in ihm brodelte eine Mischung aus absurden und gänzlich gegensätzlichen Gefühlen.

 

23\. Dezember 1777

_For without arrogance, or the smallest deviation from truth it may be said, that no history, (…) can furnish an instance of an army’s suffering such uncommon hardships as ours have done, and bearing them with the same patience and Fortitude—To see men without Cloat_ _⟨_ _hes_ _⟩_ _to cover their nakedness—without Blankets to lay on—without Shoes, by which their Marches might be traced by the Blood from their feet—and almost as often without Provisions as with; Marching through frost & Snow, and at Christmas taking up their Winter Quarters within a days March of the enemy_

General George Washington an John Banister, 21. April 1778

 

Washingtons Armee bezog am 19. Dezember 1777 ihr Winterlager in Valley Forge, einem Gebiet an der Schnittstelle des Valley Creek und des Schuylkill-Flusses, 29 Kilometer nordwestlich von Philadelphia. Auf dem unweit gelegenen Mount Joy hatten einige Quäker 1742 eine Eisenschmiede gegründet, welche der Region ihren Namen gab. Generell lebten viele Quäker in der Umgebung, die meisten mit walisischen Wurzeln. Dazu kamen vorwiegend noch deutsche und schwedische Emigranten. Die bunte Mischung an Anwohnern passte zu der bunten Mischung an Soldaten und sonstigen Armeeangehörigen, die sich hier in der viertgrößten, wenn auch nicht permanenten, Siedlung in Amerika zusammengefunden hatten. Friedrich schätzte das jeder Dritte hier Englisch nicht als Muttersprache sprach19 und besonders unter den Offizieren gab es eine große Vielfalt an Herkunftsländern. Jede der ehemaligen Kolonien war vertreten, dazu England, Irland, Schottland, Wales, Frankreich, Preußen, Polen, Österreich, Schweden, Ungarn, Spanien und die Niederlande. Manchmal, wenn Friedrich die Zeit hatte, dann beobachtete er die Männer um sich herum. Lauschte den verschiedenen Sprachen. die sie sprachen wenn sie untereinander waren oder den Akzenten, die sie hatten, wenn sie Englisch sprachen. Er sah zu, wie sie miteinander interagierten, wie Bräuche und Kulturen und verschiedenen Traditionen aufeinander stießen. Der junge Arzt machte das, wenn er Zeit hatte, aber die hatte er diese Tage selten.

 

Wie so oft seit seinem Fortgang aus Germantown, musste er sich an eine neue Situation anpassen und diese Umstellung nun, war einen der größten, die er beruflich je hatte bewältigen müssen. Bisher war er als Arzt immer jemanden unterstellt gewesen, hatte dabei mal mehr, mal weniger Verantwortung getragen. Doch nun als Arzt im Generalstab sah er sich in der Verantwortung, die 18 Ärzte und 13 Assistenzärzte der einzelnen Regimente zu koordinieren. Friedrich war sich bei vielen Dingen unsicher und weder der Umstand, dass die meisten der ihm untergeordneten Ärzte älter und erfahrener waren, noch dass er wusste, dass er den Posten eigentlich nie hätte ausfüllen sollen, trugen zu seinem Selbstbewusstsein bei. General La Fayette wachte mit Argusaugen über jede Handlung des jungen Arztes. Er war es auch der verfügt hatte, dass Friedrich nicht mit den anderen Stabsoffizieren, vor allem mit den Aide-de-camps von La Fayette, zusammen in einem Raum in der ersten Etage des Hauses schlief, das der Marquis als sein Hauptquartier ausgewählt hatte20, was übrigens auch dazu geführt hätte, dass Joséphine wohl mehr als nur einmal sich ein Bett mit einem der Männer hätte teilen müssen, sondern in einem Nebenraum, eher einer Abstellkammer, im Erdgeschoss. Der offizielle Grund war, dass Friedrich als Arzt zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten aufstehen musste oder sich Schlafen legen konnte, je nachdem wie seine Patienten ihn beanspruchten. Dabei sollte er niemand anderen wecken und darüber hinaus die wenigen Stunden, die er schlafen konnte, möglichst ungestört verbringen. Inoffiziell waren Friedrich die Gründe für La Fayettes Handeln nur allzu bewusst.

 

Er musste jedoch ehrlich sagen, dass es ihn nicht störte. Er arbeitete an den meisten Tagen tatsächlich länger als der Rest des Stabes, und dieser Umstand würde sich nun im Winterlager bestimmt nicht ändern, das Wort „Winterlager“ war praktisch mit dem Wort Krankheiten gleichzusetzen und zudem war dieses bisschen Privatsphäre ein wahrer Segen. Auch als Friedrich an diesem Abend in das Haus schlich, darauf bedacht niemanden aufzuwecken, erfreute er sich an dem Gedanken seine abendliche Waschung21 ungestört durchführen zu können. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und er erwartete das Haus still vorzufinden, doch als er eintrat, hörte er schon das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers. Da es jedoch schon weit runtergebrannt war, erhellte das Feuer den Salon des Hauses nur schwach und Joséphine musste zweimal blinzeln, bevor sie den Marquis im Halbschatten erkannte. Dieser stand nahe am Kamin, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach vorne gelehnt, während er mit den Händen den Kaminsims umklammerte. Es schien nicht so, als ob er ihr Eintreten bemerkt hatte, aber eine lose Diele unter ihren Füßen verriet ihre Anwesenheit. Der Marquis fuhr erschrocken herum und sah zu ihr herüber.

„Ich wollte mich gerade zur Nacht zurückziehen Sir“, erklärte die junge Frau und fügte dann, etwas leiser hinzu „Geht es Euch gut?“

„ _Formidable._ Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht“, brachte La Fayette zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Joséphine fiel nicht nur auf, dass er log, das war offensichtlich, sondern auch eine Besonderheit in seiner Sprache. In Gesellschaft anderer versuchte der junge Franzose sie so selten wie möglich direkt anzusprechen, musste er es dennoch, so nannte er sie meistens „Doktor Deegen“. Wo viele andere den Doktortitel wie ein Kompliment aussprachen, klang es von ihm kommend mehr wie eine Warnung. Doch in Momenten wie jetzt, wenn niemand zuhörte, vermied er es vollkommen sie direkt anzusprechen. Kein Doktor, kein Monsieur oder Mister, kein Mademosielle oder Fräulein (der Marquis wusste natürlich nichts von ihrer Ehe, andernfalls hätte er sie augenblicklich zu ihrem Ehemann zurück geschickt), kein Sir, kein Friedrich oder Joséphine. Es war fast, als sei sie in seinen Augen durch ihre Verkleidung so weit verschandelt, dass sie eine weibliche Bezeichnung nicht verdiente und dennoch konnte er sich nach der Entdeckung ihres wahren Geschlechts nicht dazu verleiten lassen, sie als ein Mann zu bezeichnen. In seinen Augen war sie eine wirre Mischung beider Geschlechter, die er nicht verstand, da er im Grunde genommen Sympathie für ihren Charakter hatte, aber sich stoisch weigerte, einer solchen Frau Sympathie entgegenbringen zu wollen.

 

„Sir, haltet von mir was ihr wollt, aber lasst mich wenigstens helfen. Weshalb hättet Ihr mich sonst hier behalten sollen?“, meinte Joséphine mit sanfter, aber dennoch bestimmter Stimme.

„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass es mir gut geht“, erwiderte der Marquis und man konnte nicht sagen, ob durch den Schmerz oder unterdrückte Wut seine Worte so gepresst klangen.

„Ihr müsst mir gegenüber nichts beweisen Sir. Ich bin eine einfache Bauerntochter, eine Frau in Verkleidung, eine Gesetzesbrecherin, eine Lügnerin, Ihr seid in jeder Hinsicht über mich erhaben, da könnt Ihr auch ehrlich mit mir sein. Zwei Monate sind recht kurz, um sich von solch einer Verletzung zu erholen und man kann Euch ansehen, dass ihr noch immer Schmerzen habt22“, drängte Joséphine weiter und La Fayette schnaubte frustriert. „Dagegen kann man nun mal nichts machen.“

„Setzt Euch nur einfach und lasst mich einen Blick auf Euer Bein werfen“, bat Joséphine und deutete auf einen der nahestehenden Stühle. Der General willigte ein und die junge Frau kniete sich auf den Boden vor den Stuhl, ihre Knie scheuerten auf dem harten Holz hin und her. Sie streckte die Finger aus, besann sich dann jedoch ihrer Stellung und richtete sich an den Marquis. „Könntet Ihr wohl Euren Strumpf für mich entfernen?“ La Fayette kam der Aufforderung zögerlich nach und noch zögerlicher ließ Joséphine ihre Finger dann über den Unterschenkel des Franzosen wandern. Das Gewebe rund um die Einschussstelle war rot und irritiert, die Muskulatur unter ihren Fingern ganz verspannt. Mit wohlüberlegtem Druck begann sie die Wade zu massieren23 und La Fayette zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Ich kann aufhören Sir, wenn Ihr das wünscht.“

„Nein …? Nein! Ich denke es ‘ilft vielleicht wirklich.“

 

Seine Augen schimmerten nur ganz schwach im erlöschenden Feuer des Kamins, sie schienen eher die Dunkelheit denn das Licht zu absorbieren. Joséphines eigenen grünen Augen hingegen glänzten in dem Schein, als sie fragend zu dem General hinaufblickte. Dieser signalisierte ihr mit einem Nicken fortzufahren. „Ich kann Euch eine Salbe geben, die sollte gegen die Schwellungen helfen“, meinte sie.

„Ich-“

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr vor Euren Männer keine Schwäche zeigen dürft. Wie sollten Sie einem Mann vertrauen, der nicht nur jünger ist als sie24, sondern noch nicht einmal richtig gehen kann. Aber seid unbesorgt, keiner wird davon etwas erfahren“, versprach Joséphine und drückte noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich wieder, in einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung erhob.

„Gute Nacht, General.“

 

Sie wandte sich von La Fayette ab, um zu ihrer Kammer zu gehen und beinahe hätte sie seine nächsten Worte für ein weiteres Knarren der Bodendielen gehalten, so leise sprach er sie aus.

„Gute Nacht, Doktor.“

 

  1. Die „William Penn Charter School“ wurde 1689 auf Drängen William Penns gegründet und ist damit die älteste Quäkerschule der Welt und die fünft älteste Schule in den Vereinigten Staaten. Die Schülerzeitung „The Mirror“ wurde erstmals 1777 veröffentlicht und ist damit ebenfalls die älteste Schülerzeitung in den Vereinigten Staaten. Nennenswerte Absolventen sind u.a. Quarterback Matt Ryan und Schauspieler Robert Picardo
  2. Germantown wurde am 06. Oktober 1683 von 13 deutschen und niederländischen Quäker- und Mennonitenfamilien aus Krefeld und durch das Bestreben William Penns gegründet und war damit die erste dauerhafte deutsche Siedlung in Nordamerika. Das Schiff der Auswanderer, die „Concorde“, wird auch häufig die „deutsche Mayflower“ genannt. 1688 wurde die Antisklavereibewegung in Amerika hier geboren (dazu im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte noch mehr) und auch darüber hinaus hatte die Gemeinde in der früheren Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten eine wichtige Rolle gespielt, war sogar zeitweise provisorischer Regierungssitz unter Präsident Washington. Auch als Ort religiöser Zusammenkünfte hat die Gemeinde früh und lange einen hohen Stellenwert gehabt.
  3. Mehrere loyale Einwohner Philadelphias haben Washingtons Spione den Briten gemeldet. Einer von ihnen, Doktor William Smith, war ein Kollege und Bekannter Rushs der eigentlich nicht einmal viel Sympathie für die Briten hatte.
  4. Mennoniten sind eine christliche Gruppe, die zu der Täuferbewegung gehört, welche während der Reformation entstanden ist. Sie gelten als evangelische Freikirche. Ihr Name geht auf den niederländischen Reformator Menno Simons (1496 – 23. oder 31. Januar 1561) zurück.
  5. Während der Revolution war es Gang und Gebe sich mit Papierstücken oder Kokarden am Hut zu identifizieren. Nach dem Eintritt Frankreichs in den Krieg gab es außerdem eine bestimmte Kombination von schwarzen und weißen Kokarden, um die gegenseitige Allianz auszudrücken.
  6. Benjamin Chew (19. November 1722 – 20. Januar 1810) war ein Quäker, auch wenn er bereits 1741 das erste Mal mit dem Glauben brach und sich später völlig abwandte. Er arbeitete als Jurist in Philadelphia und stellte sein juristisches Wissen den Verfassern der amerikanischen Verfassung zur Verfügung. Zudem vertrat er die meisten Nachfahren von William Penn und war auch ein enger und lebenslanger Freund Washingtons. In Germantown hatte er seine Sommerresidenz, Cliveden, die während der Schlacht von Germantown jedoch unbewohnt war.
  7. Henry Knox (25. Juli 1750 – 25. Oktober 1806) war ein Buchhändler, früher Unterstützer und späterer General der Kontinentalarmee. Nach Ausbruch des Krieges stieg er schnell auf, befreundete sich mit Washington und befehligte bald die gesamte Artillerie. Er hatte eine sehr enge Beziehung zu seiner Frau, die nach der Heirat ihrer pro-britisch eingestellten Familie den Rücken kehren musste.
  8. John Sullivan (17. 02.1740 - 23. 01.1795) war ein Abgeordneter im Kontinentalkongress und General-Major. Er wurde mehrmals vom Kongress beanstandet, obwohl er sich häufig sehr heldenhaft verhalten hat. Nach dem Krieg wurde er Attorney General.
  9. Anthony Wayne (01.01.1745 – 15.12.1796), auch „Mad Anthony Wayne” genannt, war ein kontinentaler Generalmajor der später eine recht erfolgslose Politikerkarriere unterhielt.
  10. Adam Stephen (1718 – 16.07.1791) war ein kontinentaler General. Nach dem hier im Kapitel beschriebenen Vorfall des Eigenbeschusses wurde er vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt, seines Kommandos enthoben und unehrenhaft aus der Armee entlassen. La Fayette übernahm den Großteil seiner Truppen. Später hat er sich für die Ratifizierung der Verfassung stark gemacht
  11. In einer Zeit in der Bakterien und der Übertragungsweg von Infektionskrankheiten unbekannt waren, war es eine gängige Methode, die Verletzten auf Misthaufen zu legen, um sie warm zu halten
  12. Anna Maria Lane (1755 – 1810) ist die einzige dokumentiere weibliche Soldatin aus Virginia. Zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann John Lane diente sie von 1776 bis 1781 in der Armee und wurde bei Germantown verletzt. Da sie die Verletzung nicht behandeln lassen konnte, blieb sie bis zu ihrem Lebensende eingeschränkt. Tatsächlich gibt es jedoch eine Quelle, die andeutet, dass ein Arzt versucht hat ihr zu helfen und dabei ihr wahres Geschlecht erkannt, sie aber nicht verraten hat. Ohne die Bestätigung durch eine weitere Quelle würde ich die Informationen eigentlich nicht verwenden, aber in diesem Fall passt dieser unbekannte Arzt einfach perfekt in den Ablauf.
  13. Die meisten Ärzte machten einen großen Bogen um Prostituierte, Arme und Menschen mit einer dunkleren Hautfarbe. Dabei war es ganz egal ob diese Menschen in Freiheit geboren wurden, befreite oder entlaufende ehemalige Sklaven waren – meistens scherte man alle über den gleichen Kamm. So war Benjamin Rush selbst in dem vergleichsweise toleranten Philadelphia einer der wenigen Ärzte, der sowohl arme als auch dunkelhäutige Menschen behandelte
  14. Alexander Hamilton hatte während seines Militärdienstes viele Spitznamen. Am beliebtesten waren „Hammie“, „Ham“ und „Little Lion“
  15. Nach seinem Einsatz bei Brandywine hat Washington sich sehr dafür eingesetzt, dass La Fayette ein eigenes Kommando erhielt – etwas, dass er bis vor kurzem noch für unmöglich gehalten hatte. La Fayette selber bat um ein Kommando von Truppen aus Virginia (Washingtons Heimatstaat und späterer Namensgeber für seine Tochter) und erhielt dieses auch. Einige der Truppen übernahm er von General Stephen. Während des Winters 1777/78 gab es dann noch einmal viele interne Umstellungen. Leider ist die Quellenlage über die Mitglieder seines Regimentsstab und andere hochrangige Offiziere recht dünn.
  16. Während seiner Genesung war La Fayette zwei Monate praktisch ans Bett gefesselt (was ihm gar nicht gefiel) aber er hat die Zeit genutzt, um Unmengen an Briefen zu schreiben und um seine Englischkenntnisse zu verbessern. Lehrbücher hat er unter anderem von Henry Laurens bekommen.
  17. Rot schien die Farbe der Revolutionäre zu sein. La Fayette, George Washington, Alexander Hamilton und Thomas Jefferson hatten alle unterschiedliche Rottöne als Haarfarbe.
  18. An dieser Stelle sei einmal mehr betont, dass dies Fiktion ist. Der echte La Fayette hätte sehr wahrscheinlich keine Frau akzeptiert – allerdings gibt es solide Beweise, die darauf hinweisen, dass er noch am ehesten eine Frau akzeptiert hätte. In Kürze kann man nämlich sagen, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang von „Powerfrauen“ umgeben war. Da waren zum Beispiel seine Tante und seine Großmutter, die ihn groß gezogen und ihn sehr geprägt haben, und später dann seine Frau Adrienne und seine Töchter. Aus seinen Briefen geht hervor, dass er sich über die Geburt seiner Töchter ebenso gefreut hat, wie über die Geburt seines Sohnes. Generell war er in sozialen Belangen sehr fortschrittlich, war er doch ein, besonders für seine Zeit, sehr engagierter Vater und passionierter Verfechter der Menschenrechte (auch wenn Menschenrechte damals noch nicht viel mit Frauenrechten zu tun hatten). Am überzeugendsten finde ich jedoch seine _interessante_ Beziehung zu Frances „Fanny“ Wright (interessant da sowohl eine Adoption, als auch eine Hochzeit zwischenzeitlich im Raum standen). Wrights war eine Schriftstellerin, Feministin und soziale Reformerin. Besonders einige ihrer feministischen Ansichten wären sogar heute noch radikal und anstößig. Doch schon damals hat La Fayette stets zu ihr gehalten (sehr zum Missfallen seiner restlichen Familie, insbesondere seiner Kinder) und hat sowohl sie als auch ihre Theorien unterstützt, so gut er konnte.
  19. Studien haben ergeben, dass etwa 30% der Anwesenden in Valley Forge Englisch nicht als Muttersprache sprachen. Die meisten dieser Soldaten kamen aus deutschen und niederländischen Familien. Fun Fact: Der erste Präsident, der nach dem 04.07.1776 geboren wurde, also der erste „amerikanische“ Präsident, Martin Van Buren, sprach Niederländisch als erste Sprache.
  20. La Fayettes Hauptquartier war das Brookside Inn. Die historische Stätte kann heute besichtigt werden und liegt an der „Wilson Road“, gleich neben dem „Pennsylvania Turnpike 76“.
  21. Damals galt man als sauber, wenn man regelmäßig (zum Teil zwei Mal am Tag) die Kleidung, besonders die „Unterwäsche“ wechselte und sich morgens (manchmal auch abends) Gesicht, Hals und Hände wusch.
  22. Bei der Darstellung seiner originalen Verletzung können wir uns auf La Fayettes Beschreibung mehr oder weniger stark verlassen, nicht aber bei der Darstellung seiner Genesung. Noch mehrere Wochen nach der Wiederaufnahme seines Dienstes war sein Bein so stark geschwollen, dass er eigentlich keine Stiefel tragen konnte und er humpelte noch deutlich.
  23. Selbst für heutige Verhältnisse ist das schon ein enger Kontakt – in den Augen von Zeitgenossen wäre dieses Verhalten sehr unschicklich gewesen. Besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass die wohlgeformte Wade eines Mannes damals die gleiche Stellung hatte, wie heute eine ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur. Die Wade war also sozusagen der Sixpack des 18. Jahrhunderts
  24. La Fayette hatte den Spitznamen „The Boy General“ inne. Während Freunde diese Bezeichnung herzlich meinten, benutzten britische Kommandanten den Namen, um sich über La Fayettes Alter lustig zu machen. Er selber war immer sehr verunsichert, wie er auf andere wirkte, gerade auch wegen seiner Jugend



**Diese Familie hat es wirklich gegeben und auch ihre Verwicklung in die britische Besetzung Germantowns ist so belegbar, der Name Meyer dient hier jedoch mehr als Platzhalter, da mir beim besten Willen der richtige Name der Familie nicht mehr einfallen wollte.


End file.
